Pokemon X and Y Ash's beginning
by STORYmaker2
Summary: What if Ash started his journey in Kalos instead of Kanto, and what if he traveled with another trainer who pursued gym battles. Watch as Ash starts his journey in Kalos and has different experiences then he would have. Contains amourshipping
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

_Hello, Storymaker2 here. This is my first amourshipping story so please let me know what you think, questions you have, and suggestions as for the average chapter, some will followed the X and Y anime, some will resemble the original indigo league and some will be ones I come up with __entirely. _

* * *

Chapter 1: The move

It was a sunny morning in Pallet town. The light began to illuminate the inside of the Ketchum house. Downstairs Delia was putting the last of the family pictures into a moving box. After she sealed it she looked around and sighed. Delia had lived in pallet town most of her life ,but she was being offered him better job in luminescent city of the Kalos region so she was preparing for the move.

Her Mr. Mime sealed another box placed it next to the picture box. "Alright that's most of it". She walked upstairs and to a shut door. She went inside the room to see her son Ash Ketchum was still asleep. "Why does he always have to sleep in".

Delia walked over and shook Ash by his shoulders. "Ash wake up". His eyes slowly opened as he yawned.

"What are we moving already?".

"Yes Ash, you have your bags packed right?".

"Yes mom all of them". He pointed towards the closet where Delia saw 2 backpacks and 2 suitcases.

"Good I'll get breakfast ready, and please wake up your brother". Delia left the room and Ash got up. He walked across the hallway to his brother's room and knocked on the door.

"Red come on time to get up", the door opened and standing on the other side was Ash's brother.

"Come on little bro do you really have to do that?".

"Little bro? We're fraternal twins".

"True but I came out first". Ash and Red were both 13 years old and dreamed of being pokemon trainers. They had planned on starting their journeys on their thirteenth birthday but since they had to move they decided to wait until they got to Kalos.

Downstairs in the kitchen Delia and her sons were eating pancakes. Ash and Red were both about the same size physically and had brown eyes. However, Red's hair was brown like Delia's while Ash's was raven black.

"So Ash you know what pokemon you're going to pick from professor Sycamore when we get to Lumiose?".

"I'm still not sure who I'm going to pick, what about you Red?".

"Well I was planning on picking a Charmander but since we're moving to Kalos I'm going to have to think again".

"You two keep talking about your Pokémon journeys just promise me you're going to come back from them".

"Come on mom you don't have to worry about me, Ash is the one who took after dad".

Delia's husband and the father of Ash and Red had left them just after they were born to become a Pokémon trainer. None of them had seen him since.

"Mom we're going to come back".

"I'm only kidding you two, just remember to stay safe when you're out on your journeys".

"Don't worry mom, Ash will have made a lookout for him".

"Remember we're leaving for the airport at four so make sure you say goodbye to professor Oak and everyone else".

"Right, as soon as we're done we'll head to professor Oak's lab".

After finishing their breakfast and doing the dishes, Ash and Red went over to the professor's laboratory.

"I'm going to miss professor Oak".

"Me too Ash, I really wish we could have gotten to do journeys here in Kanto, but I guess it just wasn't meant to be".

"Remember that summer camp we had with Prof. Oak all those years ago".

"Yeah I remember you trying to catch that poliwag only you never did".

They reached Oak's lab and knocked on the door. When the door opened to their displeasure wasn't professor Oak.

"Well look who's here the Ketchum boys". Standing on the other side of the door was Gary Oak professor Oak's grandson and longtime rival of Ash.

" What brings you two to my grandfather's lab?".

"We're here to say goodbye to the professor, remember were moving to Kalos today".

"Right, too bad for you guys".

"It's not so bad will be 1000 miles from you Gary".

"Ha you're just jealous of my natural skills".

"Natural skills you've been losing to us since summer camp".

"Well I'm winning now Red, check it out". Gary took out a pokeball and tossed it to the ground revealing a squirtle inside.

"Woah where did you get that squirtle!?".

"Ha my grandfather gave it to me Ashy boy, he also gave me this" Gary said revealing his new pokedex. I'm sorry you guys won't be able to start your journies until you get to the Kalos region. With my natural skills I'll be a master before you too can earn your first gym badge".

"You've got a head start Gary but you're gonna need it" Ash said.

"Yeah gimme a call when either you losers actually do something impressive". Gary walked off allowing Ash and Red to walk into Oak's house.

"Prof. Oak".

Ash and Red looked around the lab but couldn't find professor Oak anywhere. "Huh I wonder where he is?". Ash and Red continued looking around and went out to the pens were professor Oak kept his students Pokémon. As soon as they got out there they saw him kneeling next to a small Bulbasaur and set a bowl of food next to him.

"There you go eat up", Professor Oak got up and saw the two young men standing behind him. "Ash, Red what are you two doing here?".

"Prof. we just came to say goodbye or going to be leaving for Kalos today".

"Oh that's right, I'm sorry you two have to leave before you could start your journies".

"I know, we always hoped we could have had our journeys here in Kanto".

"Well you'll still be able to have your adventures even if they're not here in Kanto. Besides professor Sycamore is a very good professor he will do good under him. Just try not to forget the things I taught you about raising Pokémon".

"We won't professor will always remember what you did for us all these years ".

After Ash and Red left Oak's lab they said goodbye to their other friends in Pallet town. When they finished they went back to their house were their marble was loading their bags into the car.

"Ash, Red did you say goodbye to everyone?".

"We did mom we're ready to go" Red said.

Ash and Red got their things from inside and put them in the car. "This is it, we're leaving Pallet town for good. You know I really am going to miss this place. I spent so much of my life here".

Delia looked around at Pallet town and sighed, "Boys I'm sorry we have to leave Pallet and Kanto. It's just".

"We understand mom, this is your dream job and you deserve it" Ash said.

"Yeah mom after all you've done for us we can do this for you".

Delia's eyes teared up as she went over and hugged both of them. "Thank you, I love you both so much". When Mr. Mime got the last of of the luggage into the car Delia got into the driver's seat as Ash got into the back next to Mr. Mime while Red got in the front next to Delia.

Delia started the car and Pallet town started to get farther and farther away. After checking in at the airport in Viridian city Ash and his family were waiting at gate A3. While they waited Red was looking at a map of the Kalos region.

"It looks like there's a gym in Lumiose city , so I guess we can get started as soon as we get our pokemon".

"Shouldn't we do some training first Red?".

"Right forgot about that little detail".

"Well I just can't wait until we get started. Just think tomorrow we'll be in Kalos and we'll be pokemon trainers".

"Now boarding rows 8-10" The flight attendent said.

"Well that's us".

Delia and her sons got up and grabbed their bags. Delia handed the tickets to the flight attendant and they were let onto the plane. As they walked in they found their seats on the left side of the asle. Delia let Ash in first so he could get to the window seat. Red sat down in the middle as Delia took the asle seat.

It took another 25 minutes before the plane was airborn. When they were in the air the pilot spoke to them over the intercom.

"Attention passengers we are now underway. We are on a nonstop flight to Lumiose city Kalos. We'll reach our destination in about 9 hours so sit back and enjoy the ride. We will be playing 2 in flight movies on this flight. So if you are interested plug-in your headphones and turn to station 3.4".

"I'm going to get some rest" Delia put an eye mask on and laid back in her seat.

Red put in his headphones and began listening to the movie.

"Ash they're starting the movie you better put your headphones in".

"I'm good ,I think I'm just gonna get some rest".

"Alright but it's going to be a nine-hour flight".

Ash stared out the window as they flew away from Kanto. Ash was still feeling a bit sad that he was leaving Kanto. He spent his whole life growing up there, all of his fond memories and friends were in Kanto. Despite this he was still very excited about all the new adventures that were ahead of him in his new home.

Soon he would be a pokemon trainer with lots of pokemon by his side. He would be battling gym leaders, collecting badges, and becoming a Pokémon master. This was his dream and soon it would be underway. Him and his brother traveling the Kalos region fulfilling their dreams.

* * *

_So that was the first chapter, let me know what you think and I'll get the next chapter of up as soon as I can. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

_Storymaker2 here, As some of you have probably noticed some of the words in certain places are wrong such as marble instead of mom. I apologize for that you see I use givedragon to write my stories which types what you say into a headset directly onto a page and sometimes it can mistake what I say. I will try and fix those mistakes when I can but they may still be out there . Anyway I'm glad you guys liked my idea of Ash and Red being brothers I was questioning if that was a good idea. Anway here's chapter 2 which covers episodes 1 and 2 of X and Y_

* * *

Chapter 2: Welcome to Kalos

It was early in the morning in Vaniville Town and Grace was in the kitchen making breakfast. As she poured some eggs into a bowl she noticed that her daughter still wasn't up.

She sighed "Classic Serena sleeping in as always. Serena , Serena get up!". There was no response. Grace sighed again and turned to her Fletching who was standing on the kitchen counter.

"Fletching be a dear and go wake up Serena". Fletching nodded and flew upstairs to Serena's room. The door was opened just enough for Fletching to squeeze through the door and get into the room.

Once Fletching was inside he looked around and saw Serena was still asleep in her bed with the sheets covering half her face. Fletching flew over and landed on the bow she worn her hair. Serena had light skin, honey blonde hair, and blue eyes.

Fletching used peck on Serena's face abruptly waking her up. Serena's eyes shot open and her head flew up. She screamed from the pain as she tried to smack Fletching away from her face.

Down in the kitchen Grace could hear her daughters scream and smiled. "Good she is up".

Serena moaned as she saw Fletching on a small table near her bed. "Why does she keep doing this to me". Serena tried to grab Fletching from the table but the small bird flew up and landed on her head as she smacked into the table.

"Serena get down here and eat, we've got training to do".

"Aww not more Ryhorn racing". Serena sighed and went over to her room's window. She opened up the blinds and stared outside as the sun illuminated her room. "Well despite my wake-up call and soon to come Ryhorn training I think this is going to be a good day".

Elsewhere in Lomiose city airport Delia and her sons walked out of the main entrance with their bags. "Here we are boys are new home Lumiose city".

Ash and Red looked around at the city around them. They were both amazed at the buildings and the other sites around them. Ash and Red had been to several cities in Kanto but they had never seen a city like this before. The building's designs seemed much different and the landscaping was much nicer, with many more trees and bushes growing on the sides of the streets.

"This place is amazing".

Delia and her sons continued down the streets when the car pulled up next to them. The door opened and a woman in her 30s came out. The woman had dark green eyes and brown hair. She had an eye Helioptile resting on her shoulders and turned to Delia.

"There you are Delia, I was wondering when you'd get here".

"Alexa good to see you again. Boys this is Alexa she works as a journalist in the Lumiose press. She's the one who got me my new job here in the Lumiose".

"It'll be good to finally have you here working with me Delia. Hop in a give you a ride to your new apartment". Delia and her sons got in as Alexa drove down the streets.

"Alexa I've read some of your articles in the Lumiose press. I really like the trainers and Pokémon you're able to get the lowdown on".

"Thanks Red, I can already tell you two are going to love it here in Kalos".

As they continued driving Ash noticed a massive tower in the center of the city. The base of the tower was shaped similar to a pyramid with a large Pokémon symbol on it. On top of the base was a large pillar shaped part made of glass.

"Woah what is that?".

"That's the Lumiose city gym".

"It is, it looks incredible".

"It's an electric type gym and the leader has been doing exceptionally well against challengers recently. I heard you two were planning on starting your journey soon. I would suggest getting some experience before challenging the Lumiose gym leader".

"We should go see the gym leader and his Pokémon".

"We should Red, maybe he can give us some pointers on being a trainer".

After another 20 minutes of driving they reached the apartment building. The apartment complex was very large with several trees grown around it. "Here we are our new home".

Alexa stopped in the circle around driveway and let her passengers out. "I'll see you later today Delia". Ash and Red got their bags out of the trunk and walked inside the appartment building.

The interior of the lobby had brown walls with granite floors. It was furnished witha few chairs, a couch, and a few potted plants, and a counter. Sitting behind the counter was a young women working on a computer.

Delia approached the counter and said"Excuse me, my name is Deila Ketchum. I purchased an aparement here and now we're ready to check in". The woman behind the desk turned to her.

"I'll need to see your ID, your registration form for the apartment, and the receipt from the website". Delia took out the information the woman asked her for and showed it to her. The woman behind the desk looked at her computer for another minute and then took out a key.

"This is the key to your apartment I hope you enjoy living with us, the super's number should be found on the door of your room as well as the landlords number". Delia took the key and sign was to apartment 15 C on the second floor.

She walked over to the elevator with Ash and Red. "Alright on the second floor". Red pressed the two in the elevator went up. Once they reach the second floor they looked around and found apartment 15C.

"Alright we're here", Delia put the key in and open the door. The inside of the apartment was well furnished, there were windows and a balcony that gave a beautiful view of the city. Around the apartment there was a kitchen with a granite countertop, a stove, a refrigerator, microwave, dishwasher, and oven.

In the center of the apartment there were two white chairs and a white couch around glass coffee table. "Woah, this is the apartment. How much is your new job paying?".

"Enough for this apartment" Delia said smiling. Mr. Mime brought in the box with all of the silverware and china and began placing them in the kitchen. "Alright there's two rooms upstairs that you two can use. Mine is down here".

"Alright though I don't know why we should bother unpacking, we're going to be leaving again very soon" Red said.

Ash and Red went up the staircase to the upperfloor of their apartment and saw a hallway with a door on each side. Ash went in the left door while Red went in the right. Ash's room had white walls, a blue carpet, a dresser, a desk, a closet, and a bed.

Ash set his bags down and started taking out the things he wasn't taking on his journey. Once everything was taken care of he went back down to the living room and saw a Red was already down there.

"Hey Ash I was going ahead over to prismn tower to check out the gym before we go to Prof. sycamores. You want to come?".

"Alright let's go".

Back in Vaniville Town in Serena's backyard , there was a pen set up for her Ryhorn. Serena was holding on for dear life as she sat on a saddle attached to Ryhorn's back as he jumped around bucking his legs.

On the other side of the fence Serena's mother Grace was watching her and trying to give her instructions.

"Keep it up Serena, you're doing great".

Serena screamed in terror as her Ryhorn continue to try to force her off his back. After another minute Ryhorn finally forced Serena forward and off his back. Serena plowed into the ground face first as Grace sighed and shook her head.

When Serena brought her head up her face she screamed "Mom I hate this!".

Ash and Red were walking down the streets of Lumiose city as they move towards prism tower. As they walked down the streets they saw many kinds of Pokémon they had never seen before. Pokémon like Helioptile, Litleo, Fletchling, and Furfrou.

"These Kalos pokemon are amazing, just look at them".

"I know, think of all the Pokémon we'll be able to catch that we wouldn't have been able to in Kanto".

After another few minutes they manage to reach the base of prism tower. As they walked towards the entrance a young trainer was waiting outside of the gym. When he saw Ash and Red walk towards the entrance he said.

"Going to challenge the gym leader? He won't accept your challenge unless you have four badges".

"We're not here to challenge him, all we wanted was to see him and his Pokémon. We aren't trainers yet".

"While good luck with that, this gym leader hardly ever shows himself".

The trainer walked off as Ash and Red walked inside. The interior of the gym looked completely different from the inside. The inside looked like some kind of power station. The walls were made of green metal with power converters on the walls.

"This isn't what I expected from the outside look" Ash said.

"This gym leader must be an electric type trainer".

They continued down the hallway until they reached a locked door made of solid metal. Ash tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

"Hello is anyone here? We want to see the gym leader". A very strange metallic sounding voice came from a speaker attached to the wall.

"Four badges are required to enter beyond this point".

"No were not here to face the gym the leader, we just wanted to meet him" Red said.

"No gym badges no entry, commencing electric shock".

"Electric shock?" Two metal electric rods came out of the wall and sent electricity through Ash and Red's bodies. The two quickly ran out of the gym as fast as they could. Once they were out of the gym they tried to catch their breath.

"That was crazy, why would that can leader do this to us?" Red said.

"I don't know".

Moments later Red saw a little girl rushing towards them. The girl looked like she was around six or seven years old. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a brown shirt, a white skirt with black leggings , pink shoes and had a yellow handbag around her shoulder.

When the girl reached them she quickly said "did you enter the gym".

"Yeah why?".

"Did you get to face the gym leader?!" She said with excitement.

"No, we're not trainers yet the gym leader electrocuted us".

"Oh no not again".

"Bonnie are you bothering these people".

Ash saw a young man who looked about his age approaching them. The young man had blonde hair and blue eyes like a little girl. He was wearing a pair of glasses, a blue jumpsuit , and a metal backpack.

"Bonnie I told you not to bother strangers".

"It's all right she wasn't bothering us, I'm Red and this is my brother Ash".

Ash and Red both extended their hands towards the young man. The young man shook Red's hand as a robotic arm extended out of his backpack and shook Ash's.

"Nice to meet you Red, Ash. My name is Clemont and this is my sister Bonnie".

"That's quite a backpack you've got there Clemont".

"My brother is the biggest science genious in the world".

"Bonnie is too modest, but I do have a love for science. Outside of that I am a pokemon trainer".

"Well It's a pleasure to meet the both of you. So if you're a trainer do you have any gym badges?".

"Well , not exactly. You see I haven't been a trainer for that long. I only have one pokemon".

"Do you mind of we see it".

"Of corse not , come on out Bunnelby". Clemont took out a pokeball and threw it forward. A small gray bunney came out and looked at Ash and Red.

"I've never seen that kind of pokemon before , what is it?".

"It's a bulbery a ground type. Show them what you can do Bulbery".

The small bunney quickly burrowed its way underground with its ears and then came back up, jumping into the air. Once airborne , Bulbery smashed the ground with bursts of mud.

"Woah that's impressive".

"Thank you , I haven't had Bulbery very long but I've been training really hard with him".

"You two don't look like you're from Kalos, did you move here?" Bonnie said.

"Actually yes, we just got here today from Kanto" Red said.

"Oh well welcome to Kalos, I think you guys are really going to like it here", Clemont said.

"Well so far we do" Ash said.

Ash looked at his watch and saw what time it was.

"Geeze Red we'd better get going. We're suppose to meet professor Sycomore in 15 minutes".

"Right , well it was nice meeting you two".

"Wait you're going to see professor Sycamore the pokemon researcher? Can we come with you", Bonnie said.

"Bonnie" Clemont said.

"It's ok you can come with us" Ash said.

" Really thanks, we've always wanted to meet him. He's pretty famous for his research on pokemon".

"Alright then lets go" Red said.

Ash and the others made their way across Lumoise city towards the lab. When they arrived they saw Delia waiting at the entrance.

"There you are, how was the gym leader?".

"We didn't get to see him, he shocked us because we didn't have any badges" Ash said.

"What?! How dare he , I have a half a mind to go to the police".

A sweatdrop fell down the side of Clemont's and Bonnie's heads as they heard what she said. Delia noticed Clemont and Bonnie with her two sons.

"Oh have you boys made some new friends already ?".

"Right, mom this is Clemont and his little sister Bonnie. Guys this is our mother Delia" Red said.

"Nice to meet you Delia" Clemont said.

"It's nice to meet you too, are you two trainers?".

"I am , but Bonnie is far to young to be a trainer".

"Don't say that Clemont, I could be a trainer if I wanted to".

"They came here to see professor Sycamore with us" Ash said.

"Well he said he'd be back at his lab around this time so it should be any minute now".

Moments later a man wearing a white lab coat approached them. He was relatively tall with light skin long dark blue hair and grey eyes.

" Ah there you are I was wondering when you'd get here".

"Professor Sycamore?".

"That's me, I'm guessing you're Ash and Red. Professor Oak told me you'd be arriving in Kalos today".

Ash and Red both shook hands with Professor Sycamore.

"It's a pleasure to finally get to meet you professor, professor Oak speaks highly of you" Red said.

"That's kind of him, but if anything he has been my inspiration" professor Sycamore turned to Delia.

"You must be Delia correct?".

"That's me".

"Ah congratulations on your new position in the Lumiose press".

"Oh thank you, it wasn't easy getting that position with the competition these days".

Clemont was shaking as he watching Ash and Red speak with professor Sycamore.

Bonnie frowned and gave him a shove "Stop being such a chicken brother, talk to him!" .

"Right, professor my name is Clemont I'm a pokemon trainer and a big fan" Clemont said as he slowly extended his hand towards the professor.

"Well pleasure to meet you Clemont, you say you're already a trainer".

"Yes, let me show you my Bunnelby!" Clemont said as he took out his pokeball. Bunnelby came out and landed in front of Clemont.

Professor Sycamore knelt down to get a closer look ," Well what a healthy looking Bunnelby. You seem to be doing a fine job raising it".

Clemont's face turned red when he heard the professor's complement. "Thank you professor".

"Now then why don't you come inside and we'll get you two your pokemon".

"Alright we're finally going to be trainers" Red said. Ash and Red walked close behind professor Sycamore as he lead them inside his lab. The first room they entered has a red carpet with blue walls and a few white couches.

"This place seems more like a house than a lab" Bonnie said.

"Bonnie!" Clemont said.

"Actually this is my house as well, the lab itself is on the third floor". Sycamore lead the group up a set of stairs and to the second floor. The second floor had a few rooms with white tile floors and light blue wallpaper.

The second floor had a few counters and cupboards with pokemon feed and medicine inside. Inside the main room they saw 3 people wearing lab coats tending to a few pokemon. One was a younger looking woman with black hair and glasses who was giving food to a small Skiddo. The other two lab assistands were both writing down something on clipboards as they observed a very large Garchomp which was standing in the center of the of them was a man with long blue hair while the other was a woman with very long red hair. Both of them were wearing black shades.

"Woah a garchomp" Ash said.

"Ah yes, Garchomp belongs to one of my students who is currently in the Hoenn region. He won the Kalos league with her last year but wanted to start out with a new team when he went to Hoenn so he let her stay here while I did some research on her. Also I should introduce you to my assistants, that is Alaina she's been with me for a few years now" Sycamore said pointing to the woman feeding the skiddo.

Alaina turned and said "Hi nice to meet you all".

"These two are Ralph and Karen, they just started working here a few weeks ago". Neither the man or the woman acknowledged them. They simply kept observing the garchomp.

"So your student's pokemon stay here like with professor Oak?" Red said.

Sycamore smiled "Follow me", he lead them to a glass window that showed a large pokemon pen that resembled professor Oak's in the room below them. The room had several trees, lots of grass, some bushes, and a few ponds. Dozens of small and large pokemon were inside the pen.

"Woah look at all of them" Ash said.

"Yup all of them belong to my students, and soon you two will have pokemon staying here. That is as soon as you catch more than 6".

"Professor you said you were doing research on Garchomp" Clemont said.

"Yes, you see for years I've studied pokemon evolution and i've been getting closer and closer to discovering something truly incredible. Evolution past a pokemon's final stage".

"What!?" That's incredible!" Ash said.

"Yes, It's called Mega evolution. I'm not exactly sure what causes it but I believe certain pokemon can do it. I also believe that mega evolution is only temporary thus as pokemon will eventually return back to their normal stage".

"That sounds awesome, evolution past a pokemon's final stage" Red said.

"Alright I think I've talked about my work long enough. It's time for you two to get your pokemon". Sycamore went over to a counter and opened up a box. He came back with two red rectangular shaped devices.

" Here are your pokedex's. All the information you'll ever need on pokemon in in here" Sycamore handed one to Ash and one to Red.

Ash opened his and saw all of the features and the list of pokemon "Cool, thanks professor".

"Now for your pokemon. Alaina can you get them".

"Yes professor", Alaina got up and went over to another counter with two trays on it. One of the trays had 3 pokeballs on it , one blue and darkblue colored. One red and yellow colored, and one green and browned colored. The other tray had 4 pokeballs on it. One was Orange and red, one blue and brown, one green and light green, and the last was black and yellow.

Alaina picked up the tray with only 3 pokeballs on it and brought it over to Sycamore. The professor took the blue pokeball and let out the pokeball inside. A small frog pokemon with yellowish eyes, white hands, and white foam around it's neck.

"Woah what is that?" Red said as he opened his pokedex "_Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokémon. From its chest and back, Froakie creates bubbles called Frubbles, which act as a cushion and soften the blow of an opponent's attack"_ The dex said.

"Oh a water type" Ash said.

Bonnie's cheeks turned pink as she smiled "Aww it's so cute!".

Sycamore took the red and yellow pokeball and sent out the next pokemon. A small yellow fox pokemon with large eyes that had red fur coming out of them, a bushy tail with a red tip , and white eyes came out. "Fennekin".

"A Fennekin?" Ash said as he opened his pokedex. "_Fennekin, the Fox Pokémon. Fennekin expels hot air that can reach nearly 400 degrees. It likes to snack on twigs._".

"Oh a firetype" Red said.

"Aww this one is even cuter!" Bonnie said.

"Now the last one" Sycamore said as he tossed the green and brown pokeball. A small bipedal poke with a round head, small arms, a brown stomach and face, a green back with spikes pointing out of it. "Le ma"

"What is that?" Red said. "_Chespin, the Spiny Nut Pokémon. Chespin can flex the soft spikes on its head, making them so stiff and sharp that it can even pierce through stone."_

"Grass I see".

"So who wants the first pick?".

"Red you can pick first" Ash said.

"Really thanks Ash". Red knelt down and looked at the three pokemon. Almost 3 minutes passed before Bonnie said.

"Well are you going to pick one!?".

"Bonnie stop it!" Clemont said.

"Having trouble deciding Red?" Sycamore said.

"I guess".

"Well I think I have an idea, Alaina the other ones". Alaina walked over and picked up the second tray, then set it down on the counter next to Sycamore. The professor took all but the yellow and black pokeballs and let out the pokemon inside. To everyone's surprise a Squirtle, Bulbasaur, and Charmander came out.

"Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Charmander?" Red said.

"Yes, you see a few months ago professor Oak sent me some pokemon from the Kanto region he caught so I could do some research on Mega evolution. I spent months studying these 3 and I've gotten plenty of data. Now I think it's time I let them be a trainer's starting choice. So go ahead Red pick one".

"Thank you professor. I already know who I want" Red knelt down in front of Charmander.

"Well Charmander, I'm Red. What do you say, you wanna be my first pokemon?".

"Char-charmander!" Charmander said excitedly . Red picked up Charmander and held him in his arms.

"Well looks like Red's got his partner. Alright Ash who do you want, you can have one of the Kalos starters, or one of the two remaining Kanto starters" Sycamore said.

"H'mm" Ash looked at the 5 pokemon and tried to think. Truthfully Ash had though about who he wanted as his first pokemon for a long time. But even now he still could not decide who he wanted.

"Take your time Ash, remember this pokemon is going to be your partner for life" Red said.

Just as Ash turned back to the 5 pokemon the yellow and black pokeball still on the tray started to shake. The pokeball opened and out came the pokemon inside as it landed in front of Ash. Ash saw standing in front of him was none other than a Pikachu.

"A pikachu?" He said confused.

Bonnie's eyes started to sparkle as her cheeks turned pink again. "It's so cute!".

Sycamore's eyes widened as he saw Pikachu come out of his pokeball.

Ash slowly moved his hand towards the pikachu when Sycamore shouted "Ash no!".

The pikachu growled and it's red cheeks began to spark. Before Ash could move his hand back he was filled with electricity and lurched his whole body back.

"Pika!" The pikachu growled as it got into an offensive stance.

"Ash are you ok!?" Delia rushed over and helped her son up.

"Ash I'm so sorry about that".

"Why do you have a pikachu professor?" Clemont said.

"He was one of the pokemon Oak sent me from Kanto. Apparently he kept him as a backup in case he ever ran out of starters and a trainer needed one but he thought I might like to work with him. Unfortunately he's rather troublesome. Pikachu doesn't trust any humans other than me, and he barley even trusts me".

"Why did he come out of his pokeball like that?" Red said.

"He tries to gets out of his pokeball every chance he gets. I don't know why" Alaina said.

Ash looked back at the pikachu who was still growling at him and had a thought.

"Maybe the pikachu doesn't like being in a pokeball".

"That's ridiculous, i've never seen a pokemon that doesn't like being in a poke ball" Alaina said as she picked up Pikachu's pokeball and tried to return him.

"Pika!" Pikachu said franticly as he ran behind a chair trying to hide.

"eh".

Ash slowly walked back over to the chair and knelt down. "Ash be careful" Delia said.

"I will mom", Ash slowly moved closer to the pikachu who started growling and sparking his cheeks as Ash got closer.

Alaina came over behind Ash with the poke ball. When pikachu saw the poke ball he backed up some more. "Alaina just don't put him back in the poke ball" Ash said.

"He has to go back in, he isn't safe to leave around people he doesn't trust".

"What if he doesn't get aggressive with us?".

"Well good luck with that Ash". Ash slowly turned back to pikachu and said "Listen pikachu I know you might not know us but we don't want to hurt you". Pikachu simply continued growling as Ash talked.

"I can also tell you don't like going in your pokeball. I don't know why but you like it better being out of it. So if you can just please try and calm down you won't have to go back in, I promise".

The pikachu stopped growling and slowly moved out from behind the chair and towards Ash. Alaina raised up the poke ball to return him. Pikachu almost ran back behind the chair when Ash got up and almost shouted.

"Alaina!".

"Alright fine" She walked back to the counter and put the poke ball back on the tray. When Pikachu saw this he looked up at Ash with a confused look on his face. In all of his life pikachu had never seen a human that he didn't know well stand up for him like that. Pikachu had always believed that humans weren't trustworthy , but here was one who he had just met who understood he hated being in poke balls and kept his word.

"Amazing I've never seen pikachu get someone to trust him just like that" Sycamore said.

While the others watched Ash and Pikachu Bonnie turned back to the garchomp and the two lab assistants. The women turned to the man who nodded and took out what looked like a large white metal and plastic collar. The man quickly put the collar around the garchomp's throat before she could respond.

"Hey what are you doing!?" Bonnie said. A small figure fell from the ceiling wearing a black jumpsuit with a large red R on the center. Bonnie quickly realized that it was a meowth standing on its legs like a human. The meowth had a very sinister looking smile on its face as it took out what looked like a remote control and pressed a button.

The garchomp cried out in pain causing the others to turn around. When they saw what was happening Sycamore rushed forward.

"Ralph! Karen what is the meaning of this!?". The two lab assistants smiled as they whipped off their shades and lab coats revealing they were wearing the same black uniforms with Red R's on the center like the meowth's.

"Prepare for trouble" The woman said.

"And make it double" The man said.

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all people's within our nation".

"To denounce the evils of truth and love".

" To extend our reach to the stars above".

"Jessie" The woman said.

"James" The man said.

"Team rocket blast of at the speed of light".

"Surrender now or prepare to fight".

"Meowth that's right" everyone was dumbstruck when they heard it was the meowth who said the last verse.

"Did that meowth just talk!?" Ash said.

"Incredible a talking pokemon, this has to be the greatest discovery of the century!" Clemont said.

Red smacked Clemont on the back of the head "Focus Clemont!".

"Right sorry".

"Team rocket, I've heard of them. They're a criminal organization from the Kanto region who steal pokemon and conduct other criminal activities".

"Steal pokemon!" Alaina said.

"That's right , and team rocket is setting up shop in Kalos now" The meowth said.

"You see professor we've long known of your research on Mega evolution and our boss wanted us to learn as much as we can" James said.

"So all the research you've been doing for me!".

"Has been sent to team rocket, now we get the grand prize Garchomp", Jessie said.

"No we won't let you take garchomp!" Red said.

"Oh what are you going to do little twerp stop us".

"That's right" Ash said as he stepped up beside his brother.

"Alright if you wanna play with Garchomp we'll let you" The meowth said as he pressed a button on the remote. Garchomp cried out in pain again as her eyes began to glow red. When she stopped she turned her head towards Ash and red then unleashed a dragon rage.

" Look out!" Ash, Red, and Red's new charmander all dove away as the dragon rage hit the ground.

"He's controlling her with that remote. Squirtle , Froakie get him!" Sycamore said.

"I don't think so" James said as he threw a poke ball. A large Nidorino came out and roared at the others.

"Squirtle use water gun, Froakie use bubble!" Squirtle and Froakie both unleashed their attacks but the the nidorino moved out of the way.

"Nice try, nidorino use double kick" James said. Nidorino sprinted forward and delivered a powerful kick to Froakie and squirtle . Hurling them back into a counter.

"Squirtle! Froakie !" Sycamore said.

"Wait nidorino is a poison type and poison is weak against fire! Charmander lets get him" Red said. "Char!" Charmander said confidently.

"Fenniken you too" Alaina said as she stepped up next to Fenniken.

"Charmander use ember".

"You too Fenniken".

The two fire types opened their mouths and unleashed the small fire type attacks. WHen the two embers hit Nidorino he turned to his attackers.

"Ha my Nidorino is to powerful for your puny pokemon. Nidorino use double kick"

"Charmander move back!" Red said. Nidorino sprinted at Charmander and Fenniken and kicked both his back legs at them. Fenniken was hit but Charmander avoided the attack by doing what his trainer said.

When pikachu saw this he was amazed, if charmander hadn't listened to his human trainer he would have been hit by double kick like fenniken was.

"Good now use scratch on his stomach". Charmander quickly clawed Nidorino's underside making him grunt.

"Nidorino use horn attack".

"Charmander grab his horn and use growl". Charmander grabbed Nidorino by the horn as Nidorino tried to force his horn into Charmander. Charmander used his feet to try and slow down Nidorino as he used growl. As charmander continued to use growl he felt Nidorino's attack get less and less power behind it.

"Perfect charmander now use ember again!" Charmander opened his mouth and unleashed ember again directly on Nidorino.

"Wow Red is battling incredible for a beginning trainer" Clemont said. Pikachu was just as amazed as the others were at how Charmander was holding his own against a much bigger and stronger pokemon because he had a trainer.

"I'll help you James, go Ryhorn" Jessie said as she tossed a poke ball forward. A large Ryhorn came out and roared at those in front of him.

"A Ryhorn, that's a ground type so he's week against water and grass types" Sycamore looked back at Squirtle and Froakie who were still trying to recover from the double kick.

"Alright Bulbasaur and Chespin with me. Delia have you ever battled with a pokemon?".

"Yes but it's been years".

"It doesn't matter, use bulbasaur". Delia and Bulbasaur walked up with Sycamore and Chespin toward the Ryhorn.

"You want to battle us too, ok Ryhorn use horn attack".

"Chespin dodge and use vine whip".

"Bulbasaur use razor leaf".

Bulbasaur unleashed a barrage of sharp leaves on ryhorn as Chespin moved to the side and whipped Ryhorn's side with his vines. Despite being hit with both grass type attacks Ryhorn continued running and hit bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur!" Delia said. Bulbasuar was knocked against another counter like froakie and Squirtle.

"Chespin vine whip on its legs". The chespin whipped his vines forward and around Ryhorn's front legs making him trip.

"Hurl that chespin over to you" Jessie said Ryhorn got up and used his sheer size to pull Chespin over with his own vines.

"Chespin curl up!". Chespin curled up into a ball with his spikes pointed out. When he hit ryhorn he did more damage to his opponent then vice versa.

"Curses ".

"Nice work you two while they're distracted I'll get Garchomp out of here" The meowth said as he began moving forward with Garchomp until Ash got in his way.

"I'm not letting you take her".

"Oh what are you going to battle garchomp?" The meowth said. Just then Pikachu came up next to Ash. When Ash saw him he said "Pikachu you want to battle with me?".

"Pika!" Pikachu said.

"Brother don't just sit there do something!" Bonnie said.

"Oh right , go Bunnelby" Clemont said as he sent out his Bunnelby who took position next to pikachu.

" Oh are both little pokemon going to fight my super powerful Garchomp. Ok then, garchomp use dragon rage" Meowth said as he pushed a button on the remote.

Garchomp immediately did what Meowth said and unleashed a powerful dragon rage towards Pikachu and Bunnelby.

" Pikachu dodge and use thundershock!".

"Bunnelby dodge and use mud shot".

The two pokemon quickly moved out of the way as the dragon rage tore throughout he floor where they were standing. Once they were clear they launched their attacks both hitting Garchomp.

"Try not to hurt her too much remember she's my student's" Sycamore said.

"Alright you wanna play like that do you. Garchomp use dragon claw just on pikachu". Meowth said as he pressed the button again".

Garchomp roared and ran towards Pikachu with her claws glowing violet. "Pikachu dodge with agility and then use thundershock".

Pikachu used agility to move with incredible speed and evaded every one of Garchomp's strikes. Once he was clear he used thundershock and hit garchomp.

"No more of that garchomp use dragon rage" .

"Pikachu use quick attack and hit the inside of her legs". Pikachu sprinted forward and avoided the dragon rage. Once he was clear he hit the inside of Garchomp's legs, weakening her stance and balance.

"Good Bunnelby use double kick". Bunnelby came from behind garchomp and hit her in the back with both of his legs forcing her to fall on her face.

"Nice work you two" Ash said as pikachu and bunnelby both came back in front of him and Clemont.

"Grr, that's it Garchomp use hyper beam!" Meowth shouted as he pressed the button again. Garchomp roared as she got up again and unleashed a massive hyper beam towards Pikachu and Bunnelby.

"Look out!" Ash shouted. The ground in front of them exploded as Ash and Clemont were both knocked to the ground and back few feet. Pikachu and Bunnelby were also knocked away by the blast.

Garchomp slowly walked towards Ash as Meowth lead the way. "You little twerp, I'll teach you to mess with team rocket" The meowth said as he pressed the button again.

Garchomp opened her mouth as she prepared for another hyper beam.

"Ash no!" Red and Delia shouted. Just before Garchomp unleashed the attack Pikachu jumped between garchomp and Ash.

"Pikachu!" He shouted as he unleashed thunderbolt on Garchomp.

"Thunderbolt?! But pikachu hasn't learned that move yet" Sycamore said. The electricity coursed through Garchomp making her stumbled backwards a foot or two. That was when Meowth noticed the electricity was also hitting the collar.

"Oh no stop!". After another few seconds the collar short circuited and Garchomp roared out in even greater pain.

"Woah what just happened?".

"That stupid pikachu short circuited the collar. I can't control garchomp anymore".

"Wait that's a good thing right" Bonnie said. Out of no where Charchomp roared and blasted one of the walls with dragon rage.

"That's a no Bonnie" Red said.

"The collar has gone haywire and now Garchomp is going berserk!" Clemont said. Garchomp's eyes were still red as she slashed at James and Jessie with dragon claw.

Jessie and James lurched back as Garchomp snarled while he tried to get them. "This situation has gotten a bit out of hand" James said.

"Agreed time to make a hasty retreat" Jessie said. The two returned their pokemon as Meowth ran over towards them.

"Team rocket stop! Your not going to get away with this!" Red shouted.

The 3 gave sinister smiles "We already have" Jessie said as she threw a small device towards the ground. When the device hit the ground a large white flash blinded everyone in the room. When Ash regained his vision team rocket was gone.

"Dam they got away".

Garchomp roared again as she smashed a table apart with her right claws. "Garchomp please calm down" Sycamore said as he slowly moved towards her.

Garchomp turned to Sycamore and tried to slash at him with dragon claw. The professor dropped to the ground narrowly avoiding the dragon claw.

"Professor get back!" Clemont said. As Garchomp prepared to use dragon rage on the professor Pikachu used thunderbolt on Garchomp causing the collar to short circuit again.

This only made garchomp go more berserk as she ran to the wall and smashed through it. "Oh no" Sycamore said.

The group rushed to the hole in the wall and looked down at the streets below. Garchomp was tearing apart street signs and some lamp posts. When a car approached her, she stopped it with her left foot ripped the hood off with her claws.

Completely terrified, the man driving the car got out and sprinted away as Garchomp roared.

"This isn't good , we need to get down there" Ash said.

By the time the whole group made it outside Garchomp was already moving down the street. "Garchomp could cause untold damage to the city or worse to people if she isn't stopped" Sycamore said.

"We have to get that collar off her" Ash said. As the group pursued her they saw a police roadblock ahead of them with 4 police cars surrounding garchomp.

Several police officers including Officer Jenny were taking cover behind their cars as Garchomp unleashed dragon rage at them.

When officer Jenny saw Ash and the others approaching she stepped towards them with her hand out.

"Stay back, we've got a berserk Garchomp here and it's too dangerous for you to be here".

"Officer Jenny you don't understand that Garchomp is under my care. She belongs to one of my students".

"It doesn't matter professor, she's out of control and she is going to get someone killed. We have to knock her out".

"But it's not her fault, the collar she's wearing is making her go crazy and team rocket put it on her" Clemont said.

"What team rocket? Whatever, like I said whatever the reason we still have to knock her out".

"But Jenny that's no ordinary Garchomp" Sycamore said.

Two of the police officers moved out of cover slowly with a pair of Manetric. "Manteric use thunder" One of the officers said.

"Manetric use thunder wave". The other officer said. The first Manetric used thunder wave and paralyzed Garchomp. Once Garchomp was paralyzed the second Manetric unleashed thunder on garchomp.

The electric attack plus the pain of the collar made things even worse for garchomp. The rage was too much and she broke free of the paralysis. Once free Garchomp unleashed a hyper beam that tore the ends off two of the police cars and knocked the mantric out cold.

"Manetric!" Officer Jenny shouted. The two police officers returned the mantric to their poke balls.

"Ma'm those were out last two mantric. The garchomp knocked out every other one we had".

"Do we have any other pokemon?".

"None as strong as the mantric".

"Dam, call HQ and tell them we need the big guns". The first officer nodded as Jenny turned back towards the group.

"Alright professor if you want to help us we're listening".

"I think if we can get the collar off her she'll return to normal".

"How though if we try and get close to her she attacks" Bonnie said.

"I'm not sure but we need to keep following her".

Miles away as the sun began to set Grace sat down in a chair near her television. She noticed there was a news report on and turned it up.

"We're here in Lumiose city where a very powerful Garchomp has gone completely berserk. She is moving through the city streets tearing apart anything in her path. The residence of Lumoise city are advised to stay clear for their own safety as the police try and regain control of the situation".

"What? Serena you have to see this. Something unbelievable is happening".

In the kitchen Serena was getting a bottled water out of the fridge when she heard her mother.

"Really because something unbelievable has happened to my face!" She said as her mother saw 3 bandaged on her face from when she face planted earlier.

A sweat drop ran down Grace's face as she saw her daughter. Serena walked over to another chair and sat down.

"What movie is this?".

"This isn't a movie it's actually happening".

"What?".

Back in Lumoise city the skies had turned dark. Ash and the group had followed Garchomp to prism tower. Many people had come around the tower to see Garchomp.

The Police tried to form a perimeter around the tower as garchomp began to scale it.

"Alright we've got her trapped that's good" Delia said.

"No that's not good. Prism tower isn't just the gym , it's the power station for half of Lumoise city. If Garchomp does to much damage to the tower half the city could loose power".

"That means hospitals and pokemon center's patients on life support could die!" Red said.

Moments later Ash felt his hat almost blow off. He looked up and saw an armored military helicopter lowering towards them. When it got close enough the side doors opened and 5 large men stepped out.

The men were wearing green and dark green camo uniforms with small flag of Kalos patch on the shoulders. Across the left part of the chest there was a last name on each uniform while on the right were the words Kalos army.

Four of the men were carrying MP5s and had camo caps while the man in the center had a red Beret with the symbol of the Kalos flag and 2 silver bars on it.

The man with the beret approached officer Jenny and said "Captain Laffon , Kalos national guard. We're here to take care of the Garchomp".

"Take care of what do you mean by that?" Sycamore said.

The captain took poke ball from his belt and let out a massive pokemon. The pokemon was 16 feet tall, 45 feet long with brownish skin, massive legs, small arms, hanna sized teeth, a massive tail, with red and white feathers around the top of it's head and neck.

"What is that!?" Ash said. He took out his pokedex and opened it up. "Thanks to its gargantuan jaws, which could shred thick metal plates as if they were paper, it was invincible in the ancient world it once inhabited.".

"Tyrantrum knows dragon type moves which should be very effective against Garchomp".

"What are you going to do?" Red said.

"I'm sorry but we can't let that thing destroy prism tower. Lives are on the line; we have no choice but to put her down".

"What!?" everyone even Jenny said.

"Captain you can't be serious" Sycamore said.

"Professor we have no choice. If we don't do something innocent people will die".

"But it's not Garchomps fault. Wait a minute, if we could get the collar off her and stop her rampage would you let her live?" Ash said.

The captain took deep breath "Alright kid I'll give you twenty minutes before Tyrantrum puts her down. Twenty minutes".

"Thank you".

"Ash what do you think you're doing?" Delia said.

"Mom we can't let them kill Garchomp. I have to do something".

"He's right mom this is wrong and you know it".

" But it's too dangerous I can't let you go up there and".

"Mom , if we don't Garchomp is going to die. Or worse hundreds of sick people and pokemon could die" Ash said.

Pikachu was more amazed with Ash every moment. Now he was putting himself at risk to try and save a pokemon he hardly knew. Pikachu had never seen a human like Ash before.

Delia sighed "Just promise me you'll be careful".

"We will mom" Red said.

"I'll come too" Clemont said.

"And me!" Bonnie said.

"Bonnie no it's not safe up there".

"Well you're going and so am I brother".

"Sgt go with them. Try and keep them safe" The captain said. One of the soldiers lead Ash , Red, Clemont , and Bonnie towards the tower as Pikachu followed.

The group carefully scaled the tower exterior as they tried to reach garchomp. Above them a news helicopter was taking video of them.

Grace and Serena were still watching the news. "Now it appears a group of young men and a soldier from the national guard are scaling the tower".

"What are they doing?" Grace said. Serena looked closer at Ash and started to think.

"Wait a minute, could that be".

Back in Lumoise Ash and the others had finally reached level garchomp was on. Garchomp was attacking the side of the tower with dragon rage and dragon claw.

"Garchomp please stop. They're going to kill you!" Ash shouted. "Pika pikachu!", "Char char!" Charmander and Pikachu were also trying to reason with Garchomp.

When Garchomp heard them she turned and unleashed a dragon rage. "Look out!" The soldier said as he moved Ash and Red out of the way.

The dragon rage hit the wall behind them and forced all of them to the ground . Some of the debri hit the sgt in the head, knocking him unconscious.

"Oh no" Red said. Garchomp roared as she prepared to attack again.

"What do we do know?" Clemont said.

"We have no choice, we have to try and knock her out or at least wear her down enough so we can take the collar off" Ash said.

Clemont said out Bunnelby as Charmander stepped forward with Pikachu.

"Bonnie stay back, see if you can wake up the Sgt" Clemont said.

"Ok, be careful" She said as she tried to fan air into the soldier's face.

"Bunnelby use mud shot".

"Charmander use ember".

"Pikachu use thunderbolt".

All 3 pokemon Attacked simotaniuosly . While their attacks hit Garchomp , they had little effect. Garchomp roared and unleashed dragon rage toward the 3 pokemon.

"Move!" Ash shouted. The 3 pokemon scattered as the dragon rage hit the ground where they had been. Garchomp ran forward and tried to slash them with dragon claw.

"Pikachu use agility and then thunderbolt". Pikachu quickly evaded each attack causing Garchomp's claws to hit the ground.

"Charmander use growl".

"Bunnelby use mud shot and aim for her legs".

Charmander growled causing Garchomps attacks to have less effect while Bunnelby hit the inside of Garchomp's legs with mud shot. Once Garchomp's stance weakened Pikachu hit her with thunderbolt causing Garchomp to go to one knee.

Once he saw the opportunity Ash sprinted forward and got onto Garchomp's back furiously trying to get the collar off.

"It now appears one of the young men is trying to get some kind of device off of the Garchomp's neck. Possibly the cause of her berserk".

Serena looked even closer at the screen "Could that really be him".

Garchomp got back onto her feet and tried to shake Ash off her as he tried to get the collar off.

"Ash be careful!" Red shouted.

Ash tried aggressively to get the collar off but to no avail. Finally garchomp hurled Ash off her and onto the ground in front of her.

She growled as she prepared to use dragon rage. Once again Pikachu got between Ash and Garchomp and prepared to use thunderbolt.

That is when Ash had an idea. "Pikachu aim for the collar!". Pikachu unleashed thunderbolt directly into the collar making it short circuit again.

Everyone below was watching carefully as Garchomp cried out in pain.

"Don't let up pikachu, keep going!".

"Pika chu!. Pikachu gave everything he had in the thunderbolt. Garchomp cried out in pain for another few moments before the collar finally broke. The magnetic locking mechanism was no longer working and the collar simply popped off garchomp's neck.

Garchomp's eyes returned to normal as she stumbled around for a few moments before falling backwards unconscious.

"We did it, we did it!" Ash said.

"We stopped garchomp!" Clemont said.

"We saved her" Red said.

On the ground the captain and everyone else were amazed when they saw Garchomp fall over.

"I don't believe it, they did it".

Just when it seemed like the danger had passed, the ground on which pikachu was standing gave way after taking too much damage from Garchomp's attacks.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted out in fear as he began to fall off the ledge.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted as he dove forward trying to catch Pikachu. Ash managed to catch Pikachu but went too far onto the damaged section of the ledge and he too began to fall towards the ground.

"Ash!" Red screamed at the top of his lungs.

When Delia said it was Ash falling towards the ground she screamed "Ash no!".

"Ash!" Sycamore shouted.

"Oh no!" Grace said as she saw Ash and pikachu fall to the ground.

"No!" Serena screamed as she watched Ash fall towards the ground. More fear ran though Serena than she had ever felt in her entire life.

As Ash and Pikachu fell they could hear the terrified screams of the people below. Ash and Pikachu embraced each other as they prepared for the end.

"No!".

Moving like lightning , a pokemon sprinted across the rooftops of the buildings near Prism tower picking up speed. One he had enough, the pokemon leapt across open sky and caught the two in his arms.

When the pokemon hit the ground he used his feet to slow himself down as he slid across the pavement.

When Ash and Pikachu opened their eyes they saw they were in the arms of a pokemon that resembled a Lucario.

This pokemon however was bigger than the average Lucario, he had longer black tendrils on the back of his head with red ends. His body had many more parches of red across it as well as longer streak of yellow on the chest.

Before Ash could say anything the pokemon set him and Pikachu down the sprinted away and leapt up to the top of a building next to the shadowy figure of a man. Moments later the man and the pokemon vanished from sight before Ash and Pikachu could say anything.

"What was that?" "Pika". Before Ash knew what hit him his mother had nearly tackled him as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Ash thank God, thank god".

"They made it!" Red shouted.

"Incredible folks the young man and the Pikachu were saved by what looked like a lucario".

"Well that's a relief" Grace said. Serena felt more relieved then she had ever been in her entire life. She let out a large relief breath and then looked back at the TV. When she saw Ash standing alone she was positive she knew who he was.

"So after all this time, you finally came here" She said to herself as her cheeks turned slightly pink.

Sycamore approached Ash and Pikachu. "Thank heaven's you two are ok. But that pokemon who saved you, it looked like a lucario but".

"Professor you don' think that it was a mega Lucario do you?".

"It might have been, and if it was then Mega evolution is real!".

The next morning Ash and the others were back at Professor Sycamore's lab. "Once again thank you all so much for saving Garchomp".

"How is she doing?" Red asked.

"She's at the pokemon center, but Nurse Joy says she should make a full recovery".

"That's good to hear" Ash said.

"Now Ash I believe it's time for you to pick your pokemon" Sycamore said as he showed Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Chespin, Froakie, and Fenniken behind him. Ash also noticed Pikachu was standing beside the professor.

"Professor I think I know who I want".

"Good who?".

"I want Pikachu".

"What?" Everyone but Red said.

"After everything he and I went through I know what a good partner he is. I want him but I'll only take him if he wants to come with me" Ash said as he knelt down in front of Pikachu.

Pikachu started thinking for a minute. Just yesterday he never thought he would trust a human. Now he knew this human who had only just met him, yet he clearly cared for all pokemon. He was willing to put his life on the line to save garchomp, not to mention himself. Pikachu finally realized that not all humans are bad and this one was the one who showed him that.

"Pika!" Pikachu said with excitement as he jumped into Ash's arms.

"I'll take that as a yes. Alright Ash if you want Pikachu you can have him".

"Thank you professor Sycamore for everything" Ash said. Alaina handed Ash and Red 5 pokeballs each and gave Ash Pikachu's pokeball, to which he quickly put away. Alaina also gave them some pokemon food, a few potions, and a map of Kalos.

"Remember to also watch out for each-other and your pokemon on your journey and the best of luck to both of you" Sycamore said.

"Well I guess the day has finally come. Promise me you two will stay safe" Delia said.

"It's alright mom Ash has me to look out for him" Red said. As Pikachu got onto Ash's shoulder he took out a map of Kalos.

"Alright it looks like the nearest gym is in Santalune City" .

"Alright to Santalune city" Red said as he returned charmander to his pokeball.

"Uh Ash , Red" Clemont said.

"Yeah" Red said.

"I know we haven't know each-other for long but I was wondering if we could travel with you two".

"Yes please let us come with you!" Bonnie said.

"Why do you want to come with us?" Ash said.

"Because I know you two are probably going to see lots of adventure and have lots experiences in becoming better trainers. I want to become a better trainer to and I thought it would be nice to go on an adventure with friends".

"Of course you guys can come with us Clemont" Ash said.

"Yeah it'll be great the 4 of us" Red said.

"Really ! Thank you so much!".

"Yay we're going on an adventure!" Bonnie said.

"Good luck to all of you" Sycamore said.

After making it to the edge of Lumiose city and onto route 4. "Alright if we follow route 4 we should get to Santalune city" Ash said.

"I'm going to be the first one there" Red said as he started running.

"No you're not!" Ash said as he stared chasing him.

"We're going to Santalune city!" Bonnie shouted as she ran after them.

"Guys wait up, please!" Clemont said as he tried to catch up.

* * *

**Author's note:**

_Alright chapter 2 is up. Most chapters won't be this long I just wanted to get these two episodes down to one chapter, yes Ash will still have pikachu as his first pokemon. Sorry to disappoint you if you wanted him to have a new one but I like pikachu too much. _

_Now on the topic of amourshipping, if any of you have read any of me other stories that involve romance you probably know that I do not like it when romances are dragged on forever until they get together at the very end of the story. I like it better then there is a good portion of the story where they are together._

_So yes Ash and Serena will end up together and it will happen before the last few chapters, it probably won't be as fast as Ash and May in return to Hoenn since that story shared continuity with the anime and thus Ash and May had plenty of time to develop a romance before hand. _

_I will probably have Ash and Serena get together at around the halfwaypoint of the story. That way the first half of the story will give time for the romance to develop into a relationship and the second half you'll see them as a couple. _

_Also I normally won't update this fast, I only go this one done so quick because half of it was already written by the time I posted the prolog. So please review, comment, ask questions or leave suggestions._


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note**:

_Alright chapter 3 is ready, I hope you enjoy it because I had to think hard before I made it._

* * *

Chapter 3: Ash Catches a pokemon

Early in the morning in Vaniville town Serena had gotten dressed. She was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a white collar, a red skirt and black leggings. She was going through several hats she had trying to decide which one to wear.

The previous night she asked her mother if she could start her Pokémon journey and after some begging Grace called professor Sycamore. The door opened and Fletching flew in followed by Grace.

"Serena you have all your things packed?".

"Yes mom, I'm just not sure about which that I should wear. Which do you think I should wear". Serena said holding a pink hat with a ribbon and bow around it in one hand and a salmon hat with a white ball on the top in the other.

"Hmm, I'd go with that one" Grace said pointing to the hat with the white ball on the top.

"Perfect" Serena put on the pink hat with the ribbon around it.

"Why did you ask me if you already knew which one you are going to put on?".

"I didn't I just needed to know which one you thought was better". Grace sighed. Serena walked out the door wearing a red backpack with Grace close behind her.

"Now remember to stay safe out there. Pokemon centers will allow you to spend the night. Also to watch out for strangers, law enforcement says there have been sightings of the criminal organization team rocket".

"I know mom don't worry". Serena started walking up rout 1 towards Lumoise city.

Elsewhere on rout 4 Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie were resting in the small campsite they made off the side of the road. Rout 4 was a mostly wooded area with some rocks and rocks formations.

Bonnie was watching as Ash and Clemont were having a small battle with their Pokémon.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt".

"Bunnelby used dig". Bunnelby quickly used his ears to burrowed himself under ground as Pikachu unleashed thunderbolt.

"Pikachu use agility". Pikachu quickly moved around the campsite never staying in one location more than a moment. One Bunnelby came up Pikachu God out of the way just in time to avoid him.

"Bunnelby use mud shot!".

"Pikachu use quick attack". "Pika!" Pikachu sprinted forward using his speed to evade the incoming mud shots as Bunnelby hurled them at Pikachu with his ears. Just before Bunnelby reached the ground Pikachu hit him with quick attack knocking him onto his back.

"Nice work Pikachu that was great" .

"It's alright Bunnelby you're still doing good". Moments later Red walked back into the campsite with Charmander by his side. When the others saw him , they noticed both him and charmander had proud expressions on their faces.

"There you are Red. Where have you been all morning?" Ash said.

"Sorry I didn't tell you, but Charmander and I got up early this morning looking for Pokémon to catch and check out who I've got" Red said as he took out one of his Pokéball's and threw it forward. A relatively large bird Pokémon came out. The bird looked about 2 feet tall and 35 pounds. It had a sharp black beak with red feathers on its head and back. Gray feathers on its underside. Black and yellow feathers on its wings, black and white tailfeathers, and black legs.

"Woah what is that?" Ash said as he took out his pokedex "_Fletchinder the ember bird: From its beak, it expels embers that set the tall grass on fire. Then it pounces on the bewildered prey that pop out of the_ grass."

"You caught that!" Clemont said.

"That's right, Charmander and I caught him".

"That's so cool Red, you caught your first Pokémon" Clemont said.

Bonnie ran over to Fletchinder and clapped her hands together next to her cheek " I've always wanted to see a Fletchinder!".

Ash stared at Feltchinder and started to think for a minute about catching his own Pokémon.

"Hey Clemont, do you mind if we and our battle a little early".

"Are you sure?".

"Yeah I think Pikachu and I are going to go look for Pokémon to catch" Ash said as Pikachu climbed onto his shoulder.

"Ash if you're going to look for pokemon I can come with you" Red said.

"It's ok Red".

"No seriously Ash I'm not trying to boast, I really want to help you".

"Red I know you want to help me, but this is something I want to be able to do on my own". Red then understood what Ash wanted. It wasn't that just that he wanted to catch a Pokémon , he wanted to be able to learn it himself.

"Alright if that's what you want, good luck" Red sat down against the tree and allowed Charmander to rest up beside him while Fletchinder tried to get away from Bonnie kept trying to hug him.

"Hey Ash, if you and Pikachu were going to try and catch a Pokémon you mind if we come with you so that we can try and catch one to".

"Eh, I was kind of hoping it would just be me and Pikachu" Ash said as Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"Oh please Ash, Bonnie keeps asking me to catch her a Pokémon and she kept me up till midnight last night trying to discuss what the best choice would be". Both Pikachu and Ash sighed with a sweat drop coming across their faces.

"Ok you can come with us".

"Really, thanks Ash I really appreciate it. Bunnelby come on" Bunnelby came over beside Clemont as Ash turned to Red.

"We'll be back in a few hours" .

"Alright be careful out there" Red said.

Ash and Clemont slowly moved through the woods while looking around for pokemon. After 20 minutes of searching through the woods they couldn't find a single wild pokemon.

"How did Red find Fletchinder? Are there even any wild pokemon here?" Clemont said.

"You need to keep your head up Clemont. Keep a positive attitude" Ash said as he kept looking. Pikachu was happy Ash had managed to keep an upbeat attitude. The two had only known each other for a few days, but every day they grew more fond of each-other. After another 15 minutes Ash finally saw what looked like a small bird high up on a tree branch.

"Hey look!" Pikachu, Clemont, and Bunnelby all turned towards the bird who was scratching the inside of his wing with his beak. The bird looked like a smaller version of Fletching with a more round head, but the same color of feathers.

"What is that?" Ash said as he opened his pokedex and read the entry. "_Fletchling, the Tiny Robin Pokémon. Although Fletchling's chirp is quite beautiful to hear, it is relentlessly tough with those who enter its territory_".

"So it's a Fletchling, huh it looks a lot like Fletchinder".

"That's because Fletchling evolves into Fletchlinder" Clemont said.

"Well we're going to catch that Fletchling aren't we pikachu!", "Pika!" Pikachu said as he jumped down from Ash's shoulder and sparked electricity from his cheeks. When the Fletchling heard them he looked down at the two trainers and their pokemon. Not a moment later the Fletchling quickly flew away.

"Oh no come back!" Ash shouted. The fletchling was nearly out of sight when the two trainers and their pokemon started to pursue him. Pikachu's speed allowed him to keep up with the fletchling with Ash close behind him.

Clemont , however, was struggling to keep up and Bunnelby kept pace with his trainer. Ash soon noticed that if he and Pikachu kept pursuing the Fletchling they would loose Clemont. Ash grit his teeth but knew he couldn't just leave Clemont and Bunnelby to fend for themselves.

"Pikachu we can't just leave them" Ash said. Pikachu didn't want to give up on the Fletchling as much as Ash but he knew his trainer was right. Pikachu stopped chasing Fletchling and want back onto Ash's shoulder.

"I'm sorry we couldn't catch Fletchling Pikachu", "Pika" Pikachu said nudging his head against Ash's neck. He wanted to tell Ash that it wasn't his fault and that he was doing the right thing. A few minutes later Bunnelby and Clemont caught up with them.

Clemont tried desperately to catch his breath, "Thanks for waiting up, I don't know how much longer I could have kept running".

"I couldn't just leave you back there Clemont, it wouldn't be right" Ash said.

"Wait a minute if you stopped so I could catch up does that mean that Fletchling got away?".

"Yes". Clemont started to feel bad.

"I'm sorry Ash".

"It's okay Clemont. We can look for another one". The two trainers and the Pokémon continued to search through the forest but couldn't find any Fletchling. Occasionally they would pass a wild pokemon like Combee or Flabebe, but they weren't interested in catching them.

"This is so weird. The pokedex says this place is suppose to be abundant in Feltchlings but so far we've only seen that one" Ash said.

"This is strange, I wonder what's. Hey look!" Clemont screamed as he pointed towards a tree branch. Sitting on the branch was the same Fletchling from earlier.

"There you are, this time I'm going to catch you". Pikachu jumped down from Ash's shoulder and began to battle stance.

"Pikachu use thundershock". Pikachu unleashed an electric attack towards the Fletchling. When Fletchling saw the incoming thunder shock he quickly flew forward avoiding it. Once it was clear Fletchling angled his wings and flew directly at Pikachu tried to pick up speed.

"Look out Ash he's trying to use peck!" Clemont said.

"We're ok, Pikachu dodge and use thunder shock". Pikachu jumped clean over Fletchling just before he reached him and used thunder shock. The Fletchling used agility to avoid the thunder shock and flew back towards Pikachu using razor wind.

"Pikachu use agility then thunderbolt!" Ash said. Pikachu quickly moved from place to place avoiding the razor wind. Once he was clear he unleashed thunderbolt and scored a direct hit on Fletchling.

"Yes and that attack is super effective against flying types" Ash said as he took out a Pokeball. He turned his had around and threw the pokeball "Pokeball go!" He shouted. The Pokéball hit Fletchling and the small bird went inside.

When the pokeball hit the ground it started flashing red and shaking around as Fletchling tried to get out. "Come on stay in" Ash said to himself as he watched the Pokéball carefully. After another minute the shaking stopped and the top of the pokeball let out a few sparkles.

"Yes I did, I caught a pokemon!" Ash said very excited. "Pika!" Pikachu said also very excited. Ash walked over and picked up the Pokéball.

"Congratulations Ash you caught a Pokémon" Clemont said.

"We did it Pikachu, now we have another Pokémon" Ash let his new Fletching out of his Pokéball. When Fletching came out of his Pokéball he looked around and saw his new trainer.

"Hey there fletching, my name is Ash I'm your new trainer. This is Pikachu was my first Pokémon". Fletching tilted his head a little and flew up and landed on Ash's shoulder. Fletching let out a small chirp.

"You know Ash it's still kind of curious where the other Fletchling are?".

"You're right, it is strange that there aren't any other Fletchling around".

"Do you think your new Fletchling knows what's going on" Clemont said.

"Maybe your right, hey Fletchling do you know where the other Fletchling are?" Ash said. As soon as Ash said that Fletchling jumped in shock as if he had remembered something important. Fletchling quickly started chirping very loudly and waved his wings around.

Pikachu could understand what Fletchling was saying and when he heard everything he said. "Pika!" Pikachu said almost jumping.

"Pika , pika pika!" Pikachu said sounding very concerned.

"Alright that doesn't sound good. I think Pikachu and Fletchling are trying to say something has happened to the other Fletchling" Ash said.

"You could be right Ash, but what could be happening to the other Fletchling?".

"Maybe Fletchling can show us. Fletchling lead us to whatever is causing the other Fletchling to disappear". Fletchling nodded and quickly took off into the air with the others following him.

Ash and the others quickly followed Fletchling as he led them through the forest. After 10 minutes they reached a more open area with only a few trees. There was also a ledge with a pond around a secluded area below it. Fletchling landed on Ash's shoulder and pointed up to the tree branches above them. Ash,Clemont, Pikachu, and Bunnelby saw a number of empty nests in the trees above and realize they must've been Fletchling nests.

"So this is where the Fletchling nest, then that means there's something around here that's causing them to disappear". Not a moment later three Fletchling and a Fletchinder fly towards a pair of nests.

When Fletchling saw this she quickly cried out to the other Fletchling and the Fletchinder trying to warn them. However, he was too late the four Pokémon landed on the branchs and a moment later out of nowhere a massive net was shot out and entangled the four Pokémon.

"Oh no!", "Pika!".

When the net hit the ground two men came out from behind a bush and picked up the net. "Ha that's another four" one of the men said. The two men were wearing black uniforms with large red ours on the chest.

"Wait a minute, those uniforms" Clemont said.

"Fire and flying types, only in Kalos . These things are gonna sell for a lot of money in Kanto" the other man said as they revealed a larger net with dozens of of Fletchling and Fletchinder in it.

"Team rocket has been taking the Fletchling!" Clemont said.

"Hey stop what you're doing!" Ash screamed at the two men. The team rocket members returned when they heard Ash screamed and saw him with Clemont and their Pokémon.

"What are these kids doing here?", " Does it matter, look you little twerps like you run along before we change our minds".

"We're not leaving until you left those Fletchling go!" Clemont said. "Pika!" , "Bue!" Bunnelby shouted.

"Alright you had your chance, now you have to suffer" one of the rocket members said as he took out two Pokéballs while the other man took out a single Pokéball. A golbat, sneasel, and Inkay came out.

"What are those?" Ash said as he took out his pokedex. "Inkay: Opponents who stare at the flashing of the light-emitting spots on its body become dazed and lose their will to fight: Golbat:GOLBAT bites down on prey with its four fangs and drinks the victim's blood. It becomes active on inky dark moonless nights, flying around to attack people and POKéMON. Sneasel :SNEASEL scales trees by punching its hooked claws into the bark. This POKéMON seeks out unguarded nests and steals eggs for food while the parents are away."

"Sneasel use ice shard".

"Goldbat use wing attack, Inkay use Psybeam!" . The three rocket Pokémon launched their attacks.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt, Fletchling counter with quick attack" Ash said.

"Bunnelby use dig" Bunnelby quickly burrowed himself under ground avoiding the incoming psybeam as Pikachu unleashed thunderbolt. Sneasel moved out of the way and hit pikachu with iceshard. Fletchling tried to use quick attack but was hit by Goldbat's wing attack.

"Nice work Goldbat follow up with air cutter, Inkay use night slash".

"Sneasel use slash!".

"Pikachu use thunder wave, Fletchling use peck". When Bunnelby came up from dig but was hit with night slash soon as he emerged from the ground. Pikachu tried to paralyze Sneasel with thunder wave but Sneasel sprinted forward and slashed Pikachu. Fletchling tried to peck Golbat but was overpowered by golbat.

"This isn't good Ash, they're beating us" Clemont said.  
Ash thought for a moment before he called out his next attack. He realized his problem was that he was just calling out attacks and hoping they'd land without thinking how it would turn out. When he battled Garchomp he had done much better because his mind was much more focused on what he was doing.

"Golbat use poison fang, inkay use psybeam!".

"Sneasel use poison jab".

"Pikachu use agility to dodge then use thunderbolt, Fletchling use agility into quick attack".

"Bunnelby use mud shot".

Pikachu used agility to increase his invasiveness and avoided sneasel's poison jab. Once he was clear he blasted the sneasel with thunderbolt. Fletchling also increased his invasiveness and avoided golbat's jaws, then smacked him on the side with quick attack. Meanwhile Bunnelby jumped over Inkay's Psybeam and hit him repeatedly with shots of mud.

"Yes nice work Pikachu, Fletchling" Ash said happy there is new tactic was working.

"Golbat use air slash, Inkay use Psybeam!".

"Sneasel use low sweep".

"Pikachu wait until he gets close and then use quick attack to knock him down and use thunderbolt. Fletchling let golbat go past you then hit him with tackle".

"Bunnelby use dig".

Pikachu dove off toward directly over Sneasel's leg and knocked sneasel onto his back with quick attack. Once Sneasel was on the ground pikachu used thunderbolt and knocked the sneasel out.

Fletchling allowed golbat to get close but then dropped down at flew forward causing golbat to go past him. Once Golbat was past him Fletchling tackled golbat in the back and forced him into the ground, knocking him out.

Bunnelby burrowed himself under ground avoiding the Psybeam and came up hittin Inkay's underside knocking him out.

"Great job Pikachu, Fletchling we won!" Ash said.

"Bunnelby outstanding!" Clemont said. "Pika!", "Bue!" Fletchling chirped happily as the team rocket members returned to their Pokémon.

"Beaten by a bunch of kids. This is humiliating", "Shut up and grab the net we're not leaving without them". The two men grabbed the net and tried to get away.

"No you don't, Fletchling stop them!" Fletchling flew forward and sliced the net clean open. Moments later all of the Fletchling and Fletchinder flew out and around the two team rocket members.

"Uh Bill?", "run!" The two men sprinted away as fast as they could while the Fletchling began pecking them. The other Fletchling and Flechlinder flew around Ash and Clemont and chirped happily trying to thank them.

"Well I'd say we had a successful trip. I caught of Fletchling , we won a battle against team rocket, and saved dozens of Flechling" Ash said as Pikachu climbed up onto Ash's shoulder and Fletchling landed on his other shoulder.

Ash was proud of himself not just that he can't Fletchling, but that he was able to defeat a team rocket member in a battle. Pikachu was just as happy with his trainer and their battle .Ash had a shakey start but saw his mistakes and learn from them and thus was able to win.

Clemont and Bunnelby were just as proud of eachother when Clemont realized he didn't catch a pokemon for Bonnie. "Oh no I didn't get Bonnie a pokemon!" Clemont said. Moments later Ash saw a small pokemon in the grass. The pokemon looked like a pink cat with a large heart shaped tail that had white tips on the end.

"What is that?" Ash said as he opened his pokedex. "Skitty the small cat pokemon: It can 't stop itself from chasing moving things, and it runs in a circle, chasing its own tail".

"A skitty?" Ash said.

"A skitty, perfect!" Clemont said as he quickly threw a pokeball. The pokeball hit the skitty and the Pokémon went inside. The pokeball shook around for a minute but eventually stopped and sparkled.

"Yes I caught a Pokémon for Bonnie!".

Back at the campsite Red Ford Pokémon food into two bowls for his Charmander and Fletchinder before going back to the noddles he was making for lunch.

"Red is lunch going to be ready soon, i'm hungry".

"Soon Bonnie, soon". Moments later he saw Ash and Clemont walked back into the campsite.

"There you guys are, you've been gone for a long time how did it go?" .

"I've got a new partner" Ash said showing Fletchling on his shoulder.

"Nice you caught a Fletchling, looks like we both have two Pokémon now".

"Oh Bonnie I have a suprise for you" Clemont said as he handed her a pokeball.

"It's a pokemon! Thank you big brother" Bonnie said as she let Skitty out.

"Aww it's so cute!" Bonnie said as she wrapped her arms around skitty.

"You wouldn't believe what happened to us when we were looking for Pokémon to catch" Ash said. He and Clemont explained everything that happened leaving Red both dumbstruck and impressed.

" I can't believe you guys beat two members of team rocket. I'm proud of you guys, but it's scary to think team rocket is this close to us even now".

"You're right Red, but we should focus on the positives. I caught my first Pokémon, and won my first battle".

"Well lunch is almost ready, I hope you like noodles Clemont".

* * *

_Like I said before please leave reviews, comments, questions, or suggestions. I really enjoy getting feedback from the readers. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:**

_Hello, Storymaker2 here. Chapter 4 is ready. This chapter will not be following the anime with the exception of the first part with Serena. After that it is what I came up with myself and personally think the anime should do_

* * *

Chapter 4: Pokemon training

Serena stood beside Professor Sycamore and Alaina in the lab. Standing in front of her were 3 pokemon, Froakie, Chespin, and Fennekin.

"Wow I really get to pick one" Serena said with excitement.

"Before you pick one take this pokedex" Sycamore said handing a pokedex to Serena.

"Thanks professor" Serena said not sure what the pokedex was.

"With this you'll be able to research a pokemon anywhere".

"Go on try it" Alaina said. Serena knelt down and opened the pokedex in front of Fennekin "_Eating a twig fills it with energy, and its roomy ears give vent to air hotter than 390 degress Fahrenheit."_

Serena moved the Pokedex in front of the next pokemon.

"_Chespin, the Spiny Nut Pokémon. Chespin can flex the soft spikes__ on its head, making them so stiff and sharp that it can even pierce through stone."_

she moved the Pokédex over the last pokemon "_Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokémon. From its chest and back, Froakie creates bubbles called Frubbles, which act as a cushion and soften the blow of an opponent's attack._"

"So Serena which one do you want?".

"Well they all look very nice, but I already picked who I wanted before I left". Serena nealt down in front of the Fennekin.

"it's nice to meet you Fennekin, my name is Serena". The Fenniken smiled "Fen".

"Fennekin it is then" Alaina said handing Serena Fennekin's pokeball, 5 normal pokeballs, and some other starting supplies.

"By the way professor a few days ago with the Garchomp incident I saw you on TV with a young man about my age. He had a pikachu and jumped off the tower".

"You mean Ash?".

"Yes Ash! I was wondering if you knew where he was".

"Oh I'm sorry , but if you're looking for him he left for Santalune city two days ago" .

"Eh" Serena felt felt stupid for not leaving sooner. Still Santalune city wasn't that far she knew she could get there before he left.

"thank you Prof.". Serena left the lab with Fennekin in her pokeball as she headed towards route four.

Elsewhere on route four Ash, Red, and Clemont were training with their pokemon. Bonnie was sitting against a tree with her new Skitty in her lap watching as they trained.

"Bunnelby used mud shot". Bunnelby jumped up and hurled hard clumps of mud at Pikachu and Fletchling.

"Pikachu, Fletchling use agility". Pikachu and Fletchling quickly moved around with great speed as they avoided each of the mud shots.

"Great job guys you're getting even faster" Ash said.

"Okay my turn" Clemont said.

"Fletchling use razor wind". Fletchling whipped up a powerful wind and used razor wind at Bunnelby.

"Bunnelby use agility" Bunnelby quickly sped up as he tried to avoid the incoming razor winds. Managed to avoid most of them but was hit by two streaks.

"Bunnelby use dig!" Clemont shouted. Bunnelby quickly burrowed himself under ground and avoided the rest of the razor winds. after a minute Bunnelby shot out of the ground and jumped into the air.

"Fletchling use double team". Fletchling quickly made a dozen copies of himself.

"Bunnelby use mud shot!" Bunnelby quickly use much shot and hit every one of the copies dead on.

"Nice work Bunnelby" Clemont said as Bunnelby landed.

"Alright it's our turn" Red said. Fletchinder flew in front of Red as Fletchling flew in front of Ash.

"Fletchling use razor wind!".

"Fletchinder use agility" Fletchinder quickly moved through the razor wind and upward even incoming streaks.

"Fletchling used double-team". Fletchling made a dozen copies of himself in the air.

"Fletchinder use ember" Flechinder opened his beak and let out as the small bursts of fire. The fire hit and destroyed all of the copies.

"Nice work Fletchinder". Fletchinder flew back over and landed beside Red.

"Charmander your turn" Red said as his Charmander stepped up to face pikachu.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt!" .

"Charmander dodge it". Charmander quickly moved out of the thunderbolt's path.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt".

"Dodge it!" once again Charmander moved out of the way.

"Pikachu use quick attack".

"Charmander use growl and prepare to block him". Charmander growled reduced the power behind Pikachu use quick attack. When Pikachu made contact Charmander held his arms in front of him using his forearms to block Pikachu and knock him to the ground.

"Nice work Charmander you're doing great!", "Char!".

"Charmander use ember!".

"Pikachu dodge with quick attack". Charmander opened his mouth and let out a small burst of fire. Pikachu quickly moved out of the way and then sped forward knocking Charmander back a few inches.

"Charmander use scratch".

"Pikachu use tail whip". Pikachu tried to lower Charmander's defenses but his tail was smacked away by Charmander's claws.

The two Pokémon continue to spar for several minutes before their trainers called them back. Ash and the others poured food into their pokemons' bowls before getting their own lunch ready.

"That looked so fun when your pokemon battled each-other" Bonnie said.

"They are improving, Pikachu was getting faster every time we train" Ash said.

"I will admit these training sessions are helping our Pokémon get stronger, but I think we should have some real battles with other trainers before we take on the gym leader at Santalune city" Red said.

"Well we did battle Garchomp in Lumoise city, not to mention when Ash and I beat those team rocket members yesterday. Plus we have been training really hard" Clemont said.

"That's fine Clemont, but just training your Pokémon isn't enough. You have to give them battle experience against other trainers. The more Pokémon battle against other trainers and their pokemon the better they will get at battling" Red said.

"I think you're right Red we should try to find other trainers to battle before we get to Santalune city" Ash said.

Ash got up and said "And I'm going to find a trainer to beat right now" moments later they all heard a growl come from his stomach. Ash bent his back a little and put his hands on his stomach. "Or maybe after lunch" . The others laughed a little.

About an hour after lunch the group was continuing down the road towards Santalune city. They had gotten out of the forest area insureds a more grassy open area.

"So when do you think we'll find another trainer?" Ash said.

"Well I'm not sure, plus we have to consider if they even want to battle us" Red started.

"Ah ha at last!" a voice said. Everyone looked to their right to see a young man on roller blades coming towards them. He looked around ten years old with darker skin, greens eyes, a white shirt and helmet and 2 pokeballs on his belt. The kid stopped directly in front of Red.

"My name is Greg and I'm a trainer. Now I saw you first and that means we have to have a battle!" The kid said.

"What?" Bonnie said.

"It's the rule of trainers battles, if a trainer just sees another trainer walking along a route they have to have a battle" The kid said.

"Uh ok, but I was hoping I'd find someone to battle" Red said as he took out a pokeball. The two got a good distance away from each other and faced eachother. Clemont walked between them on the side.

"alright let the battle begin!". Red took out his first pokeball and threw it forward.

"I choose you Charmander" Charmander came out and stood in front of Red.

"Come on out Helioptile!" Greg said. A small Helioptile came out and landed in front of his trainer.

"Aww that thing is so cute!" Bonnie said. Ash remembered Alexa's Helioptile but he had never seen one in a battle before.

"Helioptile use thundershock!" Greg said.

"Charmander dodge and use ember!" . Charmander easily avoided the incoming thunder shot and then hit Helioptile with several small bursts of fire from his mouth.

"Heloptile use charge!" Greg said.

"Charmander use growl". Helioptile gathered up electricity to increase his electric attacks only to have his attack strength lower when Charmander used growled.

"Dang it that won't work. Heloptile try thundershock again!".

"Charmander dodge and use scratch", Charmander once again avoided the incoming thunder shock. Once he was clear Charmander ran forward and scratched Helioptile across the face.

"Helioptile use mud slap!" Helioptile hurled a mud into Charmander knocking him back a foot.

"Perfect now follow up with thundershock!".

"Charmander use ember!" Charmander growled and unleashed an ember that hit Helioptile before he could use thundershock.

"Helioptile!" Helioptile fell over and lay flat on the ground with swirly eyes.

"Helioptile is unable to battle!" Clemont said.

"Wow great job Red, Charmander" Ash said, "Pika!". Bonnie's eyes started to sparkle as she watched Red battle.

"This is so exciting, keep battling!" Bonnie said.

"Charmander good work, come and get some rest" Charmander came back over and rested beside Red. Red took out his second pokeball and sent out Fletchinder. "I choose you Fletchinder" Fletchinder came out of his pokeball and flew in front of Red.

"Alright we can still do this. Go pidgy" A small pidgy came out and flew in above his trainer.

"Pidgy use gust".

"Fletchinder use quick attack" Fletchinder quickly flew around the gust and slammed into Pidgy knocking the smaller bird to the ground.

"Perfect now use ember!" Fletchinder quickly blasted pidgy with a small burst of fire before could get up knocking pidgy out.

"Pidgy is unable to battle, the winner is Fletchinder" Clemont said.

"We did it , we won!" Red said as Fletchinder flew back over towards Red.

"Great job Red, that was awesome" Ash said. Greg sighed and returned his pidgy.

"Well that was a tough battle. You're really good Red".

"Thanks Greg, keep training and I'm sure you'll get better".

"Thanks, I'd better get my pokemon to a center", Greg said as he started to skate towards Santalune city.

"Alright I've won my first battle, the first of many" Red said as he returned his pokemon.

"Ok now I just need to find a trainer to beat" Ash said.

"Well if you want the next battle I suggest you stay in front of the first-person a trainer sees" Clemont said.

The group continued down the roar for another 25 minutes when a young woman who looked about 11 years old with blonde hair, brown eyes, with a white and pink shirt and helmet on roller blades jumped out in front of them.

"A ha I thought I saw another trainer. My name is Lucy and I'm a trainer , and since I managed to see you that means you have to battle me" Lucy said looking at Ash.

"Great I was hoping was hoping I could battle someone before I got to Santalune city " Ash said. Red walked to the side in between Lucy and Ash.

"I'll take care of this Clemont" .

"Yay another battle!" Bonnie said. Lucy took out her first pokeball and threw it forward. "Go Litleo!". A small feline like Pokémon with black fur and a patch of red hair on the top of its head.

"What is that? " Ash said as he took out his pokedex.

_"Litleo the cub pokemon:The stronger the opponent it faces, the more heat surges from its mane and the more power flows through its body"._

"Litleo use ember!".

"Pikachu dodge and use thunderbolt" Pikachu used his speed to avoid the incoming bursts of fire and then blasted the litleon with thunderbolt.

"Nice shot Pikachu" Ash said.

"Litleo use leer!" Lucy said.

"Pikachu use growl". Just as Litleo used leer and lowered pikachu's defenses pikachu used growl and lowered litleo's attack.

"That was smart of him , now it doesn't matter if Pikachu's defenses was lowered" Clemont said.

"Pikachu use quick attack".

"Litleo stop him with ember!". Litleo opened his mouth and let out several small bursts of fire. Pikachu raced forward using his speed to avoid the embers and hit litleo.

"Litleo use heatbutt!" Lucy said. Litleo quickly got back up and rammed his head into Pikachu knocking him back.

"Pikachu are you ok!" , pikachu got right back but Pikachu got right back up and growled sparking electricity in his cheeks .

"Litleo use take down!".

"Pikachu Dodge and use thunderbolt!". Pikachu waited until litleo was close then jumped clean over him and blasted him with electricity knocking him out.

"Great job Pikachu!" Ash said, "Pika!" Pikachu said proudly.

"Ash is doing good, he's already won the first battle". Clemont said.

"He's gonna win! He's gonna win!" Bonnie said.

Lucy returned her Litleo and took out her other pokeball.

"Well that's some Pikachu. But I'm not giving up" She said as she threw her pokeball forward.

"Pikachu you've done enough to come get some rest" Pikachu ran over and climbed back onto Ash's shoulder. Ash took out Fletchling's pokeball and sent him out. Fletchling flew out in front of Ash and squaked at spearow.

"Spearow use leer!".

"Fletchling use growl!". Spearow's eyes glowed white as he used leer and lowered Fletchling's defenses. At the same time Fletchling growled and lowered Spearow's attack power.

"Spearow use growl!".

"Fletchling use quick attack". Fletchling flew forward with incredible speed and smashed into spearow before he could use growl.

"Spearow use fury attack".

"Fletchling use agility!". Spearow came forward and jabbed his beak at Fletchling several times. Fletchling used his agility to avoid each of the incoming strikes.

"Fletchling use peck!". Fletchling pecked spearow.

"Hidden power!" Lucy cried. The attack caught Ash and Fletchling completely offguard. Spearow created six small round white orbs around him and blasted Fletchling with them.

"Fletchling!" , "Pika!".

"Spearow follow up with fury attack". Fletchling tried to move out of the way but he was still recovering from hidden power. Spearow pecked his beak into Fletchling several times.

"Dam" Ash said.

"Come on Ash don't give up" Red said.

"Spearow use hidden power".

"Fletchling use agility and then razor wind" Fletchling quickly abated each of the hidden power orbs and then unleashed razor wind. The streets of wind hit Spearow and sent him back several feet.

"Quick attack!" . Fletchling moved forward with incredible speed and smacked into Spearow one last time. Spearow fell to the ground, once he hit the dirt he was unconscious.

"Spiro is unable to battle , the winner is Fletchling and Ash" Red said.

"Great job Fletchling, I'm really proud of you".

"He won he won!" Bonnie said.

" Great job Ash" Red said. Lucy sighed and returned her spearow. She stepped forward and shook hands with Ash.

"You are a good trainer Ash. I'll have to train real hard and have a rematch with you some day".

"I'll take that rematch" Ash said. Later that night the group had set up camp just off the road. Ash and Red were making dinner while Clemont fed the pokemon. After the dinner was prepared and they started eating Ash Looked over at his two Pokémon.

"I'm really proud of you guys. You battled extremely well today". "Pika" Pikachu said happily , Fletchling chirped happily as he took in another piece of food.

"You guys did great today to, I think we're well on a way to becoming champions" Red said to his pokemon.

"Char!", Fletchinder also chirped. Ash turned back to Red who was sitting next to him.

"So do you think will reach Santalune city by tomorrow?".

"Probably, and if I heard right the gym leader is a bug type trainer".

"Do you think we should do more training before we do some more training. I know we beat some trainer's today but the gym leader has to be a very experienced Pokémon trainer".

"You're probably right, I think we should try to battle a few more trainers before we face her" Red said.

"That is a good idea, gym leaders are very experienced Pokémon trainers. You shouldn't take them lightly" Clemont said.

* * *

_the next chapter will follow episode 5 to an extent, I will tell you that the gym battle in the chapter will be very different from how what happened in the anime. So please leave any reviews, comments, questions, or suggestions and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:**

_Hello, Storymaker2 here. I'm sorry this chapter took so long but there was a lot I had to put in it plus I had to spend most of my time studying for a calc test. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. _

* * *

Chapter 5: The Santalune city Gym

It was a sunny morning in the Kalos region. Serena was sitting at a table outside of a Pokémon center with her new Fennekin sitting on the other end of the table finishing up a bowl of Pokémon food. Serena sipped on a cup of tea while she exhaled with pleasure.

"it's nice to wake up without a Fletchling gnawing at your face just so you can spend hours getting hurled off a ryhorn. Did you sleep well Fennekin?".

Fennekin smiled "Fenn" She said before sneezing a small ember and falling backwards. The entire thing made Serena laugh a little. She walked over and let her Fennekin hop onto her shoulder.

"We should be able to get to Santalune city today. Hopefully we can find him there".

Ash was ahead of the others as he and Pikachu entered Santalune city. The city itself seemed similar to the design structure and building structures of Lumoise city only much smaller.

"So this is Santalune city" Ash said.

"Ash slow down you know Clemont is a slow runner" Red said as he caught up with Ash. Clemont came up breathing heavily with Bonnie next to him.

"How do you , huff, just keep running like that?".

"Ok now that we're here we should probably find the Pokémon center before we do anything" Ash said.

"Good idea, you've battled 4 trainers since we left Lumoise and I've battled 6. Our pokemon have got to be exhausted". Since Ash and Red beat Lucy and Greg, they battled as many trainers as they could before reaching Santalune city. They wanted to have plenty of experience before facing the gym leader.A pair of trainers walking down the streets were moving towards Ash and the others.

Red stopped them "Excuse me but we just got to Santalune city, do you know where the pokemon center is?". One of the trainers gave him directions to the center and Red lead the others towards it. After they arrived Ash , Red, and Clemont gave their pokemon to nurse Joy to look at. While they waited , the group sat down at a table in the lobby.

"So who is the Santalune city gym leader anyway?" Ash said.

"From what I've heard, her name is Viola" Clemont said.

"Viola, and she's a bug type trainer right?" Red said.

"That's right, though from what i've heard she hasn't been a gym leader for very long. She use to be a photographer for some of Kalo's best magazines until she turned to training pokemon" Clemont said.

"If she's good enough to be a gym leader and she has to be a good trainer" Ash said.

"She'll definitely be a step up from the other trainers we've been facing" Red said. After a few minutes Nurse Joy stepped out from behind the counter with Pikachu and the poke balls.

"Your pokemon are all better", "Thanks nurse Joy" Ash said as pikachu jumped back onto his shoulder and they picked up their pokeballs. Ash and the others walked outside to see Alexa with her Helioptile on her shoulder waiting for them with a young women with blonde hair and green eyes. She wore a white t shirt and jeans with a camera around her neck.

"Hello Ash, Red it's good to see you two again".

"Alexa hey" Red said. Ash and Red lead the others to Alexa.

"Guys This is Alexa she works with our mom in the Lumoise press. Alexa these are our new friends Clemont and Bonnie".

"Hello" Clemont said.

"Hi!" Bonnie said.

"How is our mom doing at the Lumoise press?" Ash said.

"She's doing great, she wrote 3 articles in the newest magazine and our Chief editor says her articles were very popular among the readers".

"That's great to hear" Red said.

"Oh I'm sorry, guys I forgot to introduce you to my sister Viola" Alexa said.

"Hello it's nice to meet you all" Viola said.

"Wait a minute Viola" Ash said. Moments later there was a flash. Viola had taken a picture of Ash and Pikachu.

"Sorry , I couldn't resist. I've never seen a pikachu just sit on his trainer's shoulder like that" Viola said as she lowered the camera.

"I use to be a photographer for the Lumoise press before I became the gym leader here".

"Wait a minute you're the gym leader!" Red said.

"That's right I'm the leader of the Santalune city gym".

"Wow" Clemont said.

"She's so pretty and she's the gym leader" Bonnie said with excitement. She ran over and stopped just in front of Viola then got on one knee.

"Viola will you marry my Clemont" Bonnie said.

"Bonnie!" Clemont screamed as his face turned red. The robotic arm from his backpack came out and grabbed Bonnie, pulling her back.

"I told you to stop doing that!".

"But I have to find you a proper wife brother and she's a gym leader". Ash and Red both tried to restrain themselves from breaking out into laughter. Pikachu laughed a little as Viola gave an almost freaked out expression.

"Uh thanks for the offer but uh no".

"I'm so sorry" Clemont said.

"It's alright. Ash , Red, Alexa tells me that you two have just started your journeys. I assume you came here to challenge me ".

"That's right" Red said.

"Well if you guys want to face me we can head down to the gym".

"Sounds good" Ash said. Viola and Alexa lead the others to the Santalune city gym. The gym exterior was relatively large with a green roof, and an entrance with a pokeball symbol on it. Around the entrance were 2 trees and some hedges.

"So this is your gym, cool" Ash said.

"And this is just the outside" Viola said. She lead them inside and revealed the inside of the gym was a large battlefield. Around the battlefield were at least a dozen trees and other forms of vegetation growing around them.

"Woah this is incredible" Red said.

Two trainers were using the battlefield as they walked in. One was a young man who looked about ten years old with brown hair and a blue sweatshirt. The other was a girl who looked about Ash and Red's age with blonde hair and a black jacket. The girl had a combee out and the young man a ledyba.

"Combee use tackle".

"Ledyba use string shot!". Combee flew at Ledyba only to be covered in silk string and forced tot he ground.

"Yeah Ledyba!". "David, Charlotte we have challengers" Viola said. The two trainers quickly returned their pokemon and ran over to Viola.

"These are two of my students David, and Charlotte".

"Hello, nice to meet you" They said.

"So which one of you wants to face me first". Ash was a bit nervous, he wasn't sure if he was ready to face a real gym leader yet.

"Hey Ash, do you mind if I go first" Red said.

"Oh uh, sure go ahead" .

"Thanks, Viola I'm ready if you are" Red said with confidence.

"Very well lets begin". Viola walked over to the far side of the battlefield while Red walked over to the closer end. Charlotte walked to the center of the edge of the battlefield with two flags. Ash, Alexa, and the others were on the sidelines near the trees.

"This is going to be exciting" Clemont said.

"We should watch carefully pikachu, we have to face her next" , "Pika" Pikachu said in agreement.

"Alright let the match begin" Charlotte said as she waved both flags down. Red took out his first pokeball and threw it forward.

"I choose you charmander!" Charmander came out and stood in front of Red. "Char!" he cried.

"A charmander, in Kalos!" Viola said with excitement. She quickly took a picture of him before she took out her own pokeball.

"Go Surskit" She said. A small blue spider like pokemon came out in front of Viola.

"What is that?" Red said as he opened his pokedex. "_Surskit, the Pond Skater Pokémon. Surskit can walk on water as if it was skating. It attracts prey with a sweet aroma it produces._" .

"A water type, oh great".

"If that thing is a water type won't Viola have the advantage" Bonnie said.

"that is true, but type matchups don't mean everything" Alexa said.

"Surskit start with bubble beam". The surskit quickly unleashed a barrage of bubbles right at Charmander.

"Charmander dodge and use ember". Charmander moved out of the bubblebeam's path but only barley. Once he was clear charmander opened his mouth and shot a few small bursts of fire at Surskit.

"Surskit dodge it". Surskit moved out of the way elegantly as the embers flew past her. Red was amazed at how fast the Surskit was.

"Charmander try growl and scratch" Red said. Charmander sprinted forward as fast as he could and growled at Surkit lowering her attack power. Red figured that since Surskit was a gym leader's pokemon she had to be very powerful and that he had to lower her attack strength if he was going to have a chance.

"Surskit use agility into quick attack ". Surkit easily avoided Charmander's scratch then knocked him back with quick attack .

"Charmander!".

"Geeze that thing is fast" Ash said.

"Surskit use sticky web" . Surskit quickly launched several small webs at Charmander.

"Charmander move!" Charmander tried to move out of the way but the webs were too fast and Charmander was entangled in a web.

"Oh no charmander!" Bonnie said.

"Surskit use bubble beam". Red knew that if bubblebeam hit Charmander was in trouble. Red saw Charmander's tail wasn't entangled and had an idea.

"Charmander ignite the webs with your tail flame". Charmander quickly moved his tail flame over the webs. After a moment the webs lit up and charmander broke free. However, despite freeing himself he couldn't avoid the bubble beam and was hit

"Sticky web".

"Charmander use ember" . When Surskit shot another web at Charmander he unleashed a small burst of fire that lit up the web , tearing it apart.

"Charmander use ember".

"Surskit use signal beam". Charmander opened up his mouth and shot fire towards surskit as she aimed the yellow point on her head at charmander. Before the ember flames could hit her Surskit unleashed signal beam and tore through the embers and hit charmander knocking him back several feet just in front of Red.

"Charmander no!".

"Geeze that's one powerful surskit" Clemont said.

"My sister has spent a lot of time raising her pokemon's attack power".

"Come on Charmander, don't give up!" ," Pika!" Ash and Pikachu shouted. Charmander struggled as he tried to get back on his feet.

"Charmander I know she's tough and I know she has an advantage, but we can do this I know we can. We may not have been partner's for long but I know we can do anything if we do it together!".

"Surskit finnish him with signal beam". Surskit lowered her head as she prepared to unleash signal beam. Charmander grit his teeth and looked back at hit trainer. He remembered everything that they had been through together in the short time they had been together.

"Char!" Charmander roared as the fire on his tail burst into a massive fire that surrounded his entire body.

"Woah what is that" Ash said as he opened his pokedex. " _Blaze When a Pokémon with Blaze uses a Fire-type move, the power will increase by 1.5× if the user has less than or equal to ⅓ of its maximum HP remaining."_

_"_He's using blaze, Awesome! We can do this now charmander". Charmander looked at the signal beam and opened his mouth. A massive jet of fire shot out from Charmander's mouth and tore through the signal beam and continued on engulfing surskit in fire.

"surskit!" Viola shouted.

"Woah I think Charmander just learned flamethrower".

"Great job Charmander now let's finish her". Charmander sprinted forward as Surskit tried to get up. Once charmander got close enough he swiped his tail around and knocked surskit onto her back. Once surskit was on her back Charmander used scratch on her underside twice and knocked her out.

"Surskit is unable to battle!" Charlotte said as she raised one of her flags.

"Alright charmander we did it!" Red said.

"Great job Red that was amazing!", "Pika!".

"Wow Charmander beat surskit, Red has the advantage" Clemont said.

"Yay, yay!" Bonnie said.

"Well that was pretty impressive, but my sister isn't beaten yet" Alexa said.

"Surskit return, you get some rest now. Well Red I'm very impressed with you. Now it's time you meet my other pokemon. Go Vivillon". A large butterfly pokemon came out with pink, red, and black colored wings.

"What is that?" Red said as he opened his pokedex. "_Vivillon, the Scale Pokémon. Vivillon are skillfully able to find a source of water. It has been said that you'll find a spring if you follow a Vivillon."_

"So that's a Vivillon" Ash said. Bonnie's eyes started to sparkle when she saw vivillon.

"Charmander get some rest" Red said as he returned charmander.

"Ok I choose you Fletchinder"Red said as he sent out Fletchinder. Fletchinder flew out in front of Red and squawked at Vivillon.

"Let's start this out with psybeam vivillon".

"Fletchinder dodge with quick attack". Fletchinder flew forward with great speed and avoided the psybeam.

"Vivillon dodge and use gust". Vivillon quickly moved out of Fletchinder's way and blasted him with a powerful gust of wind that forced fletchinder to the ground.

"Geeze this vivillon is even faster than Surskit" Red said.

"Nice work vivillon now use psybeam".

"Fletchinder use agility!" Fletchinder quickly increased his speed and evasiveness as he moved out of the psybeam's path.

"Good now use quick attack".

"Vivillon dodge and use gust" Once again Vivillon moved out of Fletchinder's path and forced him to the ground with gust.

"Red you have to try something else!" Ash said.

"He's right , I have to do something else".

"Vivillon use hurricane". Vivillon began flapping her wings violently creating a massive hurricane of wind that swept fletchinder back.

"Oh no" Clemont said.

"Come on Red don't give up".

"Fletchinder fight through it, we can do this!" Fletchinder struggled but managed to force his way through the hurricane's winds and out of the other side.

"Perfect now use ember!", Fletchinder opened his beak and unleashed a burst of fire that hit vivillon's wings.

"Vivillon!" Viola shouted. Vivillon struggled to stay airborne with her now blazing wings.

"Fletchinder use Arial ace!" Fletchinder flew forward and picked up momentum as he approached Vivillon.

"Vivillon move!" Vivillon tried to avoid Fletchinder but her burning wings made it too difficult and she was hit.

"Vivillon!". Vivillon fell to the ground and let out a cough before loosing consciousness.

"Vivillon is unable to battle the winner is the challenger!" Charlotte said.

"We did it, we won!" Red said. He ran over and hugged Fletchinder. "We won we won!".

"Yay he did it, he did it!" Bonnie said.

"Great Job Red, you won a gym battle " Ash said. Viola returned her Vivillon and approached Red "Congratulations Red you won. Now you have earned this" Viola said as she took out a badge. The bug badge looked like a brown ladybug ".

"Thank Viola, this is an honor" Red said as he took the badge.

"Well I guess Red is even better than I thought he was" Alexa said.

Ash was amazed how Red battled. Viola was one of the best trainers he had ever seen and he had managed to beat her. It also made him nervous. Now he had to face her.

"I'll need to have my pokemon go to the pokemon center before our match Ash" Viola said.

"Of course ".

A few miles away from Santalune city Serena and her Fennekin were walking down the road. "I think we're almost there fennekin".

Moments later fennekin heard something with her more advanced sense of hearing. Serena noticed that fennekin looked a little on edge.

"fennekin is everything alright?". Moments later a blast of pin missiles flew at Serena and fennekin. fennekin quickly tackled Serena to the ground saving her from being hit.

When Serena saw what almost hit her she was both relieved and afraid. A young woman stepped out from behind a tree with a large beedrill beside her. The woman was wearing a black uniform with a large Red R on the center.

"Well well, my first victim" She said.

"Who, who are you?".

"I'm a member of team rocket, now unless you want to get very hurt I suggest you hand over all of your pokemon". Serena got up with fennekin next to her.

"Never".

"Ok then Beedrill use pin missile" The Bedrill aimed its stingers at fennekin and fired pin missile.

"fennekin move and use ember". fennekin ran forward but was too slow and was hit with pin missile".

"Fennekin!".

"Perfect, beedrill use pin missile".

"fennekin use ember but move first" fennekin moved out of the pin missile's way and blasted the beedrill with ember in the center of the chest.

"Dumb luck, Beedrill use furry attack".

"Fennekin use ember". Fennekin shot small bursts of fire at beedrill but the beedrill moved out of the way and slashed Fennekin with his pinsers repeatedly.

"Fennekin!"

"Keep it up Beedrill". Fennekin grit her teeth and mustered up all of her strength. She opened her mouth and unleashed a more powerful ember hitting beedrill in the head knocking him out.

"What?! How could I lose" The rocket grunt returned her bedrill.

"Don't think you've seen the last of me, Team rocket is going to rule Kalos". She ran off as fast as she could.

"Wait a minute she was part of team rocket" Serena looked back down at her fennekin.

"You saved me from beedrill fennekin" She picked up fennekin in her arms.

"I'm so lucky to have you" Fennikin licked the side of Serena's cheeks.

"Well It looks like she's gone and she doesn't have any friends with her. Lets keep going" Fennekin jumped down from Serena's arms and happily ran ahead with Serena close behind him.

Back In Santalune city Ash and the others were waiting at the pokemon center with Viola and Alexa.

"So Ash how did you get a pikachu as your starter pokemon?" Viola said.

"It's kinda a long story" Ash said.

"Well we have a while why not tell us" Viola said. Ash and Red went over the garchomp incident through their point of view.

"Right Alexa told me all about the Garchomp incident, and I remember seeing you on TV. I still can't believe that you did all of that".

"Well it was pretty scary".

"Falling off of a tower does sound pretty scary".

"Excuse me, miss Viola your pokemon are completely healed" Nurse Joy said as she came out with a wigglytuff wearing a nurse's cap and holding a tray with two pokeballs on it. Viola got up and picked up her pokeballs.

"Thanks nurse Joy. Alright Ash I'm ready for a gym battle if you are".

"Oh I'm ready". After they returned Ash stood at the same end of the battlefield as Red. Red and the others were on the sidelines while David raised his flags.

"Let the battle begin".

"Pikachu lets do this" , Pikachu jumped down from Ash's shoulder and faced Viola.

"Surskit come on out" Viola said as she threw her first pokeball. Surskit came out of the pokeball and faced down Pikachu.

"Surskit start off with water sport". Surskit shot water out of the top of its head and covered the entire battlefield with puddles of water.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt". "Pika- Chu!" Pikachu shouted as he unleashed a bolt of electricity at surskit.

"Surskit use agility". Surskit moved out of the way by gliding across the water on the ground.

"Pikachu use quick attack". Pikachu sprinted forward towards Surskit.

"Surskit use agility and then sticky web" Surskit easily moved out of Pikachu's path and then unleashed a web of silk at pikachu.

"Pikachu move!" Pikachu turned around just in time to see the web as it hit him and trapped him on the ground.

"Oh no, Pikachu".

"This isn't good, now Pikachu is stuck and he can't burn the webs like charmander". Clemont said.

"Surskit use signal beam". Pikachu tried desperately to get free but the web was too strong and he was hit with signal beam.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu landed a few feet back and struggled to get back on his feet.

"Come on Ash don't give up!" Red said.

"She's too good, I have to adjust my strategy" Ash said to himself.

"Surskit use signal beam again".

"Pikachu use agility into thunderbolt".

Pikachu used agility to avoid the signal beam and then unleashed thunderbolt.

"Surskit dodge", Surskit moved across the water very quickly avoiding the thunderbolt.

"Surskit use quick attack".

"Pikachu quick attack". Pikachu began moving just as surskit did. The two pokemon moved incredibly fast trying to reach each other. Ash noticed Surskit was able to move much faster across the water than pikachu could. Luckily for him he was counting on that.

"Pikachu use agility". Just before Surskit could reach pikachu , he increased his evasiveness and moved behind Surskit.

"Quick attack Pikachu!". "Pika chu!" Pikachu sprinted forward as fast as he could and hit surskit.

"Surskit use ice beam".

"Pikachu use agility" Surskit lowered her head and unleashed several bursts of ice at pikachu. Pikachu used his speed to move out of the icebeams' paths.

"Surskit use quick attack!".

"Pikachu slid on the ground and swing your tail around". Pikachu slid across the water as Surskit glided over him. Once Pikachu was directly under Surskit he whipped his tail around , knocking surskit off balance and sending her tumbling across the ground.

"Great job pikachu now use quick attack!" Pikachu got back up and sprinted forward. Surskit slowly got back onto her legs and saw Pikachu running at her.

"Surskit dodge!" Viola cried, but she was too late. Pikachu slammed into Surskit and knocked her back a foot.

"Alright Pikachu!" Clemont said.

"Well Ash and Pikachu are doing a lot better now" Red said. Viola smiled as her Surskit got up.

"Well Ash I must admit, you've been battling very well. But it's time I end this battle, surskit use ice beam!". Surskit aimed her head at the ceiling and unleashed ice beam.

"What?" Ash said confused.

"What is she doing?" Bonnie said. Alexa smiled.

"You'll see". The ice beam hit the ceiling and burst into smaller ice beams that flew at the ground.

"Pikachu agility!". Pikachu moved quickly avoiding each of the ice beam fragments as they hit the ground around him.

Ash and Pikachu were relieved at first , that was until they saw what had happened. All of the water on the field had been frozen solid. Now the entire field was like an ice rink.

"Oh no this isn't good, how is pikachu going to move?" Ash said to himself.

"Wow that was an incredible move" Clemont said. Pikachu tried to get up but the ice was too slippery and he couldn't get any traction. Surskit moved across the ice just as easily as the water.

"Surskit use signal beam".

"Pikachu try and move!" Ash said frantically. Pikachu tried to move but he couldn't gain any traction.

"No". Surskit unleashed signal beam and hit pikachu dead in with a critical hit.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted. Pikachu landed a few feet back and slid across the ice unconscious.

"Pikachu is unable to battle" David said raising a flag.

"Yes, great job Surskit".

"Pikachu no!" Ash sprinted forward almost slipping on the ice as he grabbed pikachu and cradled him in his arms.

"Pikachu I'm so sorry".

"Oh no Pikachu got knocked out" Bonnie said.

"I guess Viola changed up her strategy for Ash" Clemont said. Red sighed and walked over to Ash.

"Ash I'll take care of Pikachu for you. Just focus on the battle, don't let this keep you from battling at your best".

Ash nodded and handed Pikachu to Red who carefully took Pikachu in his arms as he started to wake up.

"It's ok Pikachu, i've got you". Miles away at the Santalune city pokemon center Serena approached the front desk where Nurse Joy was typing something into a computer.

"Excuse me Nurse Joy". Nurse Joy looked up and saw her.

"Oh hello can I help you?".

"Yes I was wondering if you could take a look at my Fennekin, she was in a battle earlier against a team rocket pokemon".

"Oh my, of course". Serena handed nurse Joy Fennekin's pokeball.

"I've been hearing about more and more people getting attacked by team rocket members all over Kalos. In some places they've even overran police forces and the national guard was called in to drive them off.

"Geeze things are so bad the army has to deal with them".

"Apparently". Serena knew her mom said they were a problem but she never imagined they were that bad. Moments later she remembered why she came to Santalune city.

"Nurse Joy, have you happened to see a young man about my age with Raven Black hair, brown eyes, and a Pikachu come in here.

"Oh yes I remember him. He went to the gym to battle Viola 30 minutes ago".

"Really! Thank you". Serena almost ran out when she remembered her Fennekin.

"Wait how long will you need to look at my Fennekin?".

"I'm a little backed up so it could be a while".

"Ok I'll be back later to pick her up".

"Thats completely fine, have a nice day". Serena quickly moved through the streets towards the gym not wanting to miss Ash again. Back at the gym Ash took out Fletchling's pokeball and held it up to his face.

"I know we can do this Fletchling. I choose you". Fletchling came out of his pokeball and flew in front of Ash.

" A fletchling huh, well the ice field isn't going to work. Surskit use sticky web".

"Fletchling use quick attack". Fletchling flew forward with incredible speed, avoiding the web.

"Surskit use agility". Surskit tried to move across the ice as fast as she could, but Fletchling was able to move fast in the air and hit Surskit with quick attack.

"Alright great job Fletchling".

"Surskit use ice beam".

"Fletchling use razor wind". Surskit shot another icebeam at the ceiling that burst into smaller icebeam's. Fletchling unleashed razor wind and the streaks tore through the ice beam.

Outside the gym Serena was standing in front of the door. She was more nervous than she had ever been in her entire life now that she was about to see him again. She took a deep breath and looked up at the door.

"You have to do this, you have to" She opened the door and walked inside. As soon as she stepped inside the gym she saw a young man in front of her. He was wearing a blue shirt with white stripes on it and a red hat. The young man had raven black hair and brown eyes.

"Fletchling use quick attack", Fletchling flew forward and smacked into Surskit, knocking her out.

"Surskit is unable to battle" David said.

"Alright Fletchling!" Ash said.

"Sweet he just tied it up". Red said. Serena couldn't believe it, he was right there. Right in front of her.

"Excuse me are you here to challenge the gym leader?" Charlotte said.

"HUh, oh no I", Serena started.

"It will be a while before she can face you".

"No I didn't come here to face her I was looking for someone".

"You mean the challenger?".

"Yes". It was then that Red noticed Serena.

"Hey who is she?". The others turned and saw her talking with Charlotte.

"If you want to watch you need to go the sidelines with the others".

"Others?" Serena said. She looked over and saw Red standing with the others. Serena slowly walked over to them curious who they were.

"Hello, who are you!?" Bonnie asked running up to Serena.

"My name is Serena".

"Well nice to meet you Serena, I'm Clemont and this is my sister Bonnie".

"I'm Red", "And I'm Alexa. Serena already knew who Red was. Red couldn't help but find something familiar about Serena, like he had met her before.

"So young lady have you come to challenge my sister too?".

"Actually no, I was just uh. Hoping to watch the match".

"Oh well, feel free to" Alexa said. Serena stood beside Red who was still trying to remember if he knew her or not.

Viola returned Surskit to her pokeball "You did a great job Surskit, get some rest. Well Ash that's a nice Fletchling , but I'm afraid my Vivillon still has a lot to show". Viola through her second pokeball forward and Vivillon came out above her.

"Fletchling use quick attack".

"Vivillon use whirlwind". Vivillon whipped up a powerful wind that caught Fletchling and forced him away from her.

"Dang it, try razor wind". Fletchling whipped up a powerful wind and's launch several streaks at Vivillon.

"hurricane" Vivillon violently flapped her wings creating a hurricane of wind that blew away the incoming razor wind continued forward sucking fletchling in.

"Fletchling!".

"Oh no" Red said. Serena was getting nervous as well, the last thing she wanted to see was Ash lose.

"Come on Fletchling fight through it". Fletchling squawked and gave everything he had Bursting out of the hurricane.

"Vivillon use psybeam".

"Fletchling use quick attack". Fletchling launched himself forward and to the side slightly avoiding psybeam. He was moving to fast for vivillon to dodge and slammed into her side.

"Alright follow up with peck". Before vivillon could recover Fletchling violently pecked at her sides and wings.

"Alright he's got her now!" Clemont said.

"Go Ash ! Go Fletchling" Bonnie shouted.

"Keep it up Ash" Red shouted.

"You can win this!" Serena said accidentally louder than the others. what Ash heard Serena he was confused. He looked over and saw her standing with Red and the others.

"Who is she?" Ash thought to himself. After a minute Ash realized she looked a little familiar, but from where?

Viola noticed Ash and Fletchling were distracted and quickly took advantage of it. "Vivillon use sticky web".

"Ash pay attention!" Red screamed. Ash looked back over and saw Vivillon unleashed a web.

"Fletchling look out!". Fletchling tried to move out of the way but was too late. He was stuck against the wall and tangled in the web unable to move.

"Oh no" Serena said.

"Fletchling quick usual be to cut the web!". Viola noticed it got a lot brighter in the room and looked up at the ceiling. She realized that the sun was now completely illuminating the room and thus giving them the maximum amount of sunlight.

"Vivillon use solarbeam". Fletchling frantically tried to free himself by using his peak to cut the web. Vivillon was able to take in so much sunlight at once that she was able to use solarbeam in seconds.

"Fletchling!". Fletchling violently tried to free himself from the web but it was no use he was hit and knocked out by the solarbeam.

"Fletchling no!".

"Fletchling is unable to battle, the winner is Viola".

"Hmp, well done Vivillon". Ash almost fell to his knees. He couldn't believe he had just lost his first battle , and just after seeing Red win. Ash looked back up and saw Fletchling fall from the web towards the ground. He quickly ran over and caught him before he did.

"Oh no" Red said as pikachu sighed.

"He, he lost" Bonnie said sounding sad. Serena felt very bad as well, she just witnessed Ash lose his gym battle. To make things worse she felt it was her fault that he lost, she had distracted him. Viola walked over to Ash and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Now Ash don't get discouraged by this loss. Loosing is just part of being a trainer. Once you train some more come back and I'm sure you'll be able to earn a gym badge". Ash sighed and thanked her. He walked back towards the others and took pikachu from Red.

"I'd better get you guys to the pokemon center". Without waiting for a response from the others at Ash started running towards the Pokémon center.

"Come on we better get there to" Red said. Red chased after Ash with the others close behind. once they reach the Pokémon center Ash gave nurse Joy Pikachu and Fletchling.

"Please help my Pokémon nurse joy".

"Don't worry , I'll have them feeling better in no time". Ash turned back towards the others as Red patted Ash on the back.

"It's alright Ash, you win some, you lose some. Don't let this loss loom over you".Despite Red's words Ash still felt crushed. He had failed his Pokémon and because of it they lost the battle.

"Thanks Red but I think I just need to be alone right now". Ash walked out of the gym towards the back. Red was going to follow him but Alexa stopped him.

"just give him time, I think you need some space right now". A few minutes later Clemont, Red , Bonnie, and Alexa were sitting at a table with Skitty. Bonnie handed a piece of food to Skitty who quickly ate it.

"You must have been really hungry skitty". Bonnie said. Red looked over at Ash who was sitting on a cement bench under a tree looking very depressed.

"Man I've never seen Ash this depressed before". He looked down at his charmander who was sitting next to his chair.

"Maybe when his pikachu and Fletchling are healed he'll feel better". "Char char".

Ash still couldn't believe he lost. After all the training he and his Pokémon had done over the last few days. He knew that Pikachu and Fletchling tried to hard but they still lost. What may Ash feel the worst is that it was his fault. He knew his pokemon had tried their hardest so it had to his own fault.

Serena was holding Ash's backpack that he accidentally left at the gym. She was more nervous now than when she was at the gym earlier.

"Come on Serena, you stood up to that team rocket grunt you can do this". She walked up to Ash and held the backpack in front of him.

"Uh, excuse me I think you left this at the gym". Ash looked up and saw her.

"Oh yeah, thanks" Ash took the bag and then looked back at her.

"Wait a minute weren't you at the gym during my battle?".

"Yes, yes I was".

"Wait a minute I know exactly who you are , you're Serena we went to camp together years ago!".

"Yes we did!".

"You came all the way here to find me, this mean's we were mean to be together". Ash dropped the bag and swept Serena off her feet holding her up in his arms kissing her.

"Serena" Serena woke up from her daydream. Bonnie and the others walked up behind her.

"Serena you came here to" Bonnie said. Serena saw Bonnie and the others walking towards them.

"So you're Serena, I'm Ash".

"I know , actually I was wondering if you remembered ".

"Excuse me , you're pokemon are all better" nurse joy said. Pikachu and Fletchling as well as Fennekin beside her. Seeing his Pokémon healthy again made Ash feel better. Pikachu jumped up onto Ash's shoulder as Fletchling flew onto his shoulder.

"Fennekin are you feeling better" Serena said as she picked up Fennekin.

"Pikachu, Fletchling this is Serena. She watched out battle". Serena smiled at Pikachu and Fletchling.

"Hello it's nice to meet you. This is Fennekin professor Sycamore gave her to me".

"Aww it's so cute!" Bonnie said.

"Nice to meet you Fennekin" Ash said.

"Well Ash now that you're pokemon are all better why not get some training done" Alexa said.

"You're right, I have to train more if we're going to beat Viola". They went back outside the pokemon center to the sparing field in the back. Red and the others stood on the side and watched as Ash tied a balloon around Pikachu and Fletchling while Alexa took out a pokeball.

"If you're going to beat my sister have to overcome her Vivillon's gust. Now if you can overcome my pokemon's gust then you can overcome any wind". Alexa said as she threw her pokeball forward.

A massive Back and Violet bat/dragon like pokemon came out and roared.

"Woah what is that?" Red said as he opened his pokedex "_Noivern the sound wave pokemon: The ultrasonic waves it emits from its ears can reduce a large boulder to pebbles. it swoops out of the dark to attack". _

_"_Noivern use gust!".

"Pikachu, Fletchling hold your ground". Noivern jumped up into the air and unleashed a powerful gust at Ash's pokemon. Pikachu, Fletchling struggled to hold their ground against the powerful wind.

"Come on guys you can do this!". Despite their efforts Pikachu and Fletchling were lifted off the ground and flew backwards. Ash sprinted forward dove to the ground catching his Pokémon.

"Are you guys okay?". "Pika". Pikachu noticed Ash got a little scuffed up when he dove to the ground.

"I'm alright, I'll catch you every time". Pikachu and Fletchling kept trying to withstand the gust and every time they flew backwards Ash dove forward and caught them. Serena was amazed at how caring Ash was for his pokemon .

"If Ash keeps doing this he's going to hurt himself" Red said as Ash dove forward again. He looked down at his pokemon and grit his teeth.

"This isn't working, we keep trying but we just can't do it. Plus even if we do beat the gust there's still the ice-field and webs ". Moments later Serena walked over.

"Ash would you like to use this " Serena said lowering a white and blue handkerchief to Ash.

"Oh, thank you Serena". Serena nervously asked Ash "Ash, do you remember me".

* * *

**Author's note:**

_I'm sorry I had to have Ash loose but I thought it would be for the best. I agree Pikachu shouldn't have lost to Surskit in the anime but keep in min,in this story Ash is just a beginning trainer who has only beaten a few trainers while Viola is an experienced gym leader._

_Also I have noticed some of you think there will be a rivalry between Ash and Red over Serena. I'm sorry to say that will not be happening. As I said before Ash and Serena will end up together , but Red may find another particular girl from Kalos. I won't say who but he may get a girlfriend. Also there may be a romance between one of Ash's and Serena's pokemon_

_So I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review, comment, ask questions, or make suggestions_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:**

_Hello, Storymaker2 here. I've been working hard and I've finally got chapter six ready. I hope you guys like it because it will divert from the anime a bit in a way that will affect how the next chapter goes. _

* * *

Chapter 6: Rematch on Ice

Serena stood over Ash while he wiped some of the dirt of his face with the handkerchief. Serena very nervously asked him.

"Ash do you , remember me?". Ash looked back up at her.

"What do you mean?".

"We met before many years ago. You went to Professor Oak's summer camp, I went there too". Suddenly it all came back to Ash. He knew he had seen Serena before and that was it. He remembered who she was now and how they had first met. Remembering her and all the fond memories made him feel a lot better, especially when he remembered about the handkerchief.

"The handkerchief to make the pain go away. Well I guess after all this time you finally returned the favor". Serena was filled with joy that Ash remembered her so much that she started to blush.

"I also remember you saying something , oh what was it. Never give up until the end". Ash suddenly remembered that too and realized that he had let his shame get the best of him. He smiled and got up, "You're right Serena, I remember now and I'm going to beat Viola".

Ash gave Serena a big hug causing her to blush without him noticing, "Thank you Serena for helping me get my confidence back". Serena tried to say something back to him but she felt almost overwhelmed everything that had been going like she hoped it would.

Red noticed Ash hug Serena "I don't know what she said to him but it clearly helped". When Ash let go of Serena he turned to Red.

"Red Serena is Serena from Oak's camp". Red knew he remembered her from somewhere and that was it.

"Serena I thought I recognized you, it's been a while".

"I remember you both, it's hard to forget guys like you".

"Wait a minute you guys have met before" Clemont said.

"Yes we did but it's kind of a long story and I need to get back to practicing" Ash said. He got back onto his spot on the battlefield with pikachu and Fletchling still in front of him.

"I'm ready for more Alexa".

"Very well, Noivern use gust". Noivern flew back into the air and unleashed a furious wind at Pikachu and Fletchling.

""COme on guys you can do it!" Ash shouted. Pikachu and Fletchling knew Ash was as determined as ever and that fueled their determination. Despite the powerful wind Pikachu and Fletchling held on. Ash noticed Pikachu's tail was off the ground and Fletchling was trying to flap against the wind, this gave him two very good ideas.

"Pikachu stabilize yourself with your tail, Fletchling open up your wings and ride the wind!". Pikachu forced his tail into the groudn and felt it get easier to resist the wind. Fletchling opened up his wings and rode the wind allowing him to remain in place without having to fly against the wind.

"It's working!". Ash said.

"Hey I think Ash has got it" Red said.

"Go pikachu! Go Fletchling!", Bonnie shouted.

"He really is something isn't he" Serena said as she watched Ash find his drive again.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt, Fletchling use razor wind!".

"Noivern dodge it", Noivern tried to move out of the way but the attacks were too fast and he was hit. "Yes direct hit nice work guys". "Well that was quite a turnaround Ash but can you keep it up. Noivern use gust, full power!". Noivern got up and roared as he flew into the air and unleashed gust.

Once again Pikachu and Fletchling employed the same counter measure and held their positions. Two hours went by and Ash's pokemon continued to take every gust attack Noivern threw at them. By the time the sun began to set all 3 pokemon were starting to get tired.

"Well I'd say your pokemon don't have to worry about gust anymore" Alexa said. "Thanks again Alexa, this is really going to help in my rematch with Viola".

"They've certainly been training hard enough" Clemont said.

Moments later Ash's stomach growled as he clutched his stomach. He was followed by Red and the others.

"Well I guess we never did get a chance to eat lunch" Ash said.

"I think the center will have dinner available soon" Red said.

"I think i'm going to head back to the gym, good luck tomorrow Ash" Alexa said as she returned her Noivern and walked off.

A few minutes later Ash, Clemont, Red, Bonnie and Serena were sitting at a booth in the pokemon center eating dinner. Red was sitting next to Clemont and Bonnie on one side with Ash and Serena on the other.

"So you have your strategy for countering gust but what about sticky web and the ice field?" Red said.

"I already have an idea for the ice field".

"Really what is it!?" Bonnie said excited.

"It's a surprise".

"Aw that's no fun".

"Well if you need help with the sticky webs I think I have something that can help you with that" Clemont said as he pushed his glasses back with his finger.

"Sweet thanks Clemont, Pikachu Fletchling are you ready for more training!?". Pikachu and Fletchling were on the edge of the table with the other pokemon eating their dinner.

When they heard Ash they turned around ,"Pika!" pikachu said confidently while fettling squawked. Red was very relieved to see Ash like this again.

"Well Serena I don't know what you said to him but it certainly did the trick", Red said. Serena looked at Ash again. She admired how determined and spirited he was. Yet at the same time so caring for his pokemon.

He really hadn't changed since the last time she saw him. But what made her the happiest was that he remembered who she was after all that time and that it made him feel better.

After they finished dinner Ash and the others were outside the pokemon center by the practice field again. Clemont was standing in front of the others and next to something large that was under a white sheet.

"Ash I've put my inventive skills to work and have built something that is going to prepare your pokemon for a sticky web of any kind!".

When Clemont grabbed the sheet Bonnie grabbed Red's leg hid behind it.

"Bonnie are you ok?".

"I'm fine it's just , my brother's inventions don't always work out like he hopes they will".

"What does that mean?". Clemont revealed his invention which turned out to be metal blue cannon like machine with a class case filled with white silk on the side.

"What is that?" Ash said.

"This is the web cannon, it launches sticky webs identical to surskits. I will fire them at your pokemon and all they have to do is dodge them".

Ash was a little uneasy about having Clemont shoot at his pokemon with a cannon. "Uh are you sure that thing is safe?".

"Oh come on Ash would I put your pokemon in danger".

"Alright, Pikachu, Fletchling get ready to dodge" Ash said as Pikachu and Fletchling stepped onto the field.

"Get ready, and Fire!" Clemont screamed as he yanked a lever and the cannon fired 3 webs at Ash and Fletchling.

"Dodge them!", Pikachu and Fletchling quickly moved out of each web's path.

"Nice work guys".

"Fire! Fire!" Clemont screamed as he fired more webs. One by one PIkachu and Fletchling dodged the webs and became more agile.

"Wow they're doing great" Red said.

"They are" Serena said.

"Not bad, but lets see how well they do when the machine is set on high" Clemont said as he yanked the lever again.

This time , however, the machine didn't fire. It started shaking and rattling.

"Huh why isn't it working?" Clemont said as he looked down the barrel.

"Clemont I'm not sure that's the best idea" Red said. The machine made a very loud clanking sound and Clemont threw the barrel up so it was facing the sky.

4 large bursts of silk shot out and flew into the air. After a few seconds they fell back down and covered the barrel of the gun. The gun continued firing but was plugged up by the silk on the barrel.

"Hit the deck!" Red said as he grabbed Charmander and Bonnie getting them tot he ground. Ash did the same with Fletchling and Pikachu, while Serena did the same with Fennekin.

Moments later the cannon exploded covering Clemont in soot.

"Another failed invention brother".

"It appears so". Ash and the others got up.

"It's alright Clemont I think we got enough training anyway" Ash said.

"It's getting pretty late, I think we should call it a night" Red said.

"I agree" Ash said. Back at the pokemon center nurse Joy gave them 2 rooms , one for Clemont and Bonnie and one for the rest.

Serena had taken a shower and put on her pajamas. She was in the bathroom brushing her Fennekin's hair when she heard a knock.

"Serena are you almost done, Red and I still need to brush our teeth".

"Oh, you can come in now if you want" Serena said. The door opened and Serena saw Ash standing on the other side.

Serena saw Ash was only wearing a pair of black work out shorts. She blushed as she tried to make it not obvious that she was looking at him.

Serena had never seen Ash shirtless before, then again the last time she saw him they were just kids. Ash had kept himself in good shape. He even had a six pack, not extremely toned but there.

He walked over to the sink and picked up his was when he noticed Serena brushing Fennekin.

"You're brushing your Fennekin I see".

"Yeah she likes to be brushed". Ash could tell that by how happy Fennekin looked as Serena moved the brush through her fur.

"So are you excited for your rematch tomorrow".

"Oh yeah, now that we've got our training done we're ready to get that gym badge". After Ash finished brushing his teeth he l turned back to Serena.

"So how have you been doing since summer camp?".

"Fine I guess, my mom took us back to Kalos. My dad is a major in the Army so I don't get to see him that often".

"I'm sorry to hear that".

"It's ok, anyway a few years ago my mom started training me to be a ryhorn racer".

"Ryhorn racing?".

"Yeah it's pretty popular here in Kalos and my mother was a renowned racer. Apparently she met my father when she won a race in Coumarine City while my dad and a few other cadets at the Kalos officer academy in the city were watching".

"So do you want to be a ryhorn racer too".

"No , to be quite honest I hate riding Ryhorn. Not that I hate Ryhorn as a pokemon, I just never liked riding them".

"So what are you planning on doing on your journey then?".

"Uh, well to be quite honest I'm not quite sure yet".

"Well sometimes you just need to go out and see what's out there , experience the world" Ash said. Serena was exactly on Ash's page. Going out and seeing what was out in the world was exactly what she wanted to do.

"You're right, for now that is what I want to do". When Ash finished brushing his teeth Serena had finished brushing her Fennekin's hair. The two walked out of the bathroom with Fennekin in Serena's arms as Red walked into the bathroom.

On the left side of the room there were 2 single beds with a small set a draws in between them and another two beds on the other side of the room. Pikachu was already laying on top of the pillow on Ash's bed while Charmander rested at the end of Red's bed.

Ash got into his bed and put his head against the pillow as Pikachu brushed up against the top of his head. Serena set Fennekin at the end of the bed like Charmander and got into the bed. A minute later Red came back into the room "Good night guys".

"Good night", "Good night". Serena didn't fall asleep until after Ash and Red.

"He remembered me, he really remembered me. Not only that but even after all this time he's still the same caring and spirited person he was then". She thought to herself.

The next morning after breakfast Ash and the others went to the gym. Ash stood on the same end of the field as he did the previous day while Alexa and the others watched on the sidelines. Charlotte stood on the side with two flags . "The rematch between the gym leader Viola and the challenger Ash Ketchum is about to start. Both trainers are allowed to use two pokemon and only the challenger is allowed to substitute pokemon".

"Well Ash you're back to challenge me already, but Alexa did tell me about all the training you did with her yesterday".

"I'm ready for you this time Viola".

"We'll see about that, go surskit" Viola threw her first pokeball forward and let out her surskit.

"Pikachu lets do this" Pikachu jumped down from Ash's shoulder and got into a battle stance growling at Surskit.

"Surskit start off with water sport".

"Pikachu quick attack!". Pikachu sprinted forward as Surskit shot water across the field.

"Surskit dodge with agility". Surskit quickly moved out of Pikachu's path and Pikachu ran right past him.

"Pikachu turned around and hit her!". Pikachu pushed himself back with his legs and used quick attack to hit surskit in the back.

"Alright nice job pikachu!".

"Well that was impressive" Red said.

"Surskit use sticky web".

"PIkachu dodge just like we practiced". Surskit lowered her head and unleashed several webs at pikachu. Pikachu quickly dodged each web like he had the night before.

"Look he's doing it just like when he was practicing!" Bonnie said.

"Surskit use quick attack" Surskit quickly glided across the water and smacked into pikachu before he landed.

"She's still just as fast".

"Surskit use quick attack again".

"Pikachu slide under her and use tail whip into quick attack". Pikachu ran a little before sliding across the water on his back. When Surskit was directly over him, Pikachu whipped his tail around and knocked Surskit off her legs tumbling forward.

"Pikachu use quick attack!" Pikachu quickly got up and sprinted at Surskit as she tried to get back onto her legs.

"Surskit use agility". Surskit tried to move out of the way but Pikachu was too fast and she was hit with quick attack.

"Great job Pikachu!".

"Pikachu is doing really good, but what is he going to do if Viola uses the ice field again" Serena said to herself.

"Alright Ash you've been doing very well but it's time for me to end this. Surskit use ice beam".

"Pikachu quick attack, don't let her use ice beam!". Pikachu sprinted forward and latched onto surskit.

"What!? Surskit get him off you!".

"Come on pikachu don't let go!" Red said. Pikachu did his best to hold on but eventually surskit forced pikachu off her.

"Perfect now use ice beam!" Viola shouted.

"Oh no!". Surskit launched a powerful icebeam into the air that hit the ceiling and flew down in several smaller beams. Just like last time pikachu dodged all of the falling icebeams and the floor became solid ice.

"Oh no not again" Red said.

"Come on Ash you've got to do something!" Clemont said.

"Don't give up now Ash, not after all the hard work you and your pokemon did!" Serena said. Surskit easily slid across the ice until she was directly in front of pikachu.

"Surskit use signal beam".

"This is it, Pikachu use your tail to implant yourself then use thunderbolt!". Pikachu smashed his tail into the ice which gave him enough stability and traction to unleash thunderbolt.

"Woah he figured out how to beat the ice" Red said.

"Amazing!" Bonnie said. Pikachu's thunderbolt tore through the signal beam and hit surskit filling her with electricity.

"Surskit!". Surskit fell over with swirly eyes.

"Surskit is unable to battle" Charlotte said.

"Great job Pikachu we did it!" Ash said.

"Alright Ash you've got the advantage" Red said.

"He did it, he beat Viola at her own game" Serena said. Viola returned surskit and smiled at Ash.

"I must say, I'm impressed Ash that was a very impressive move. But I've still got vivillon" Viola threw her second poke ball and her Vivillon came out and above her.

"Pikachu get some rest, Fletchling can handle the rest". Pikachu came back and climbed onto Ash's should as he took out Fletchling's pokeball.

"Fletchling I choose you!". Fletchling came out of his pokeball and squawked at Vivillon.

"Fletchling against Vivillon, you want your pokemon to overcome who beat them last time I see. Vivillon start off with gust".

"Fletchling use quick attack , use the strategy we used last night" Fletchling flew at Vivillon as she unleashed a powerful gust of wind. After facing Noivern's gust , Vivillon's didn't seem that bad. Just like last night Fletchling opened up his wings and rode the wind.

"What!?" Viola said as Fletchlind move through the wind with ease hitting Vivillon with quick attack".

"Alright!".

"H'mm it appears Ash has my sister on the ropes" Alexa said.

"Vivillon gust isn't going to work anymore, use sticky web!".

"Fletchling dodge then like you did last night!". Every time Vivillon shot a web at Fletchling he easily moved out of the way.

"Psybeam! Lock onto him Vivillon". Vivillon took a more accurate aim and unleashed psybeam, hitting fletchling in the center of his chest.

"Oh no the psybeam hit!" Clemont said.

"We've still got this Fletchling use quick attack".

"Vivillon use double team!". Vivillon quickly made copies of herself and Fletchling flew through one of them.

"Oh no now how is he going to tell which one is the real Vivillon?" Serena said. Ash thought for a moment and then had an idea.

"Fletchling use razor wind!". Fletchling unleashed razor wind and the streaks hit all of the copies including the real vivillon.

"He beat my strategy again" Vivillon said.

"Alright Fletchling follow up with quick attack".

"Vivillon use gust and sleep powder!". Vivillon unleashed a powerful gust of wind and filled it with sleep powder.

"Sleep powder? Oh no Fletchling get out of there!". Fletchling tried to get out of the wind but it was too late and he fell asleep before falling to the ground.

"Fletchling no!".

"That's not good" Red said.

"Vivillon use solar beam!" Viola said. Vivillon took in the sunlight and unleashed a massive solarbeam at Fletchling. When the solarbeam hit the ground it knocked Fletchling.

"Fletchling!".

"Fletchling is unable to battle" Charlotte said.

"Looks like Viola tied it up again" Clemont said.

"He can still do this I know he can" Serena said.

"Fletchling return, you battled well. Pikachu we can do this, I know we can". Pikachu jumped down from Ash's shoulder and ran out onto the field.

"Vivillon use gust".

"Pikachu dig in with your tail!". Just like with Surskit , Pikachu dug his tail into the ice and kept himself in place.

"H'mm right, Vivillon use solar beam".

"Pikachu thunderbolt!". Pikachu and Vivillon both unleashed their attacks at the same time and when they met they cancelled each other out.

"Keep it up Pikachu you're doing great!" Red said.

"Let's see how well he does when he's asleep. Vivillon use sleep powder".

"Oh no". Vivillon unleashed sleep powder and Pikachu began to get drowsy.

"If Pikachu falls asleep it's over" Bonnie said.

"Come on Ash don't give up!" Serena said. Ash grit his teeth in frustration, after all their hard work this is how it was going to end. That's when he remember about him and Serena.

"Never give up until the end!" he shouted. Hearing him say this made Serena blush a little.

"Pikachu thunderbolt at the ceiling!" Ash shouted. Pikachu used his remaining energy to unleash a thunderbolt in the air as he struggled to stay awake.

"HUh what is he doing?" Viola said. The thunderbolt hit the ceiling then bounced back at Pikachu. The thunderbolt exploded around pikachu disintegrating the sleep powder and melting the ice around him.

"What?!" Viola said.

"Sweet, great job Ash!" Red shouted.

"Pikachu thunderbolt!". "Pika chu!" Pikachu shouted as he blasted Vivillon with electricity.

"Vivillon!" Vivillon hit the ground with swirly eyes.

"Vivillon is unable to battle, the winner is the challenger" Charlotte said.

"We did it Pikachu we did it!" Ash shouted. Pikachu ran back to Ash and jumped into his arms.

"You did it Ash!" Red shouted.

"Great job!" Clemont said.

"He won! He really won!" Serena said.

"Well done Ash, Well done" Alexa said.

Viola returned Vivillon and walked over to Ash.

"Well I'm very impressed Ash. You battled incredibly and you earned this badge" Viola said as she took out a bug badge and handed it to Ash.

"Thank you Viola. That was an amazing battle". Ash took the badge and stared at it for a minute.

"We did it Pikachu we earned out first badge", "Pika!" Pikachu said happily. After Ash had nurse Joy look at Fletchling and Pikachu the group was getting ready to leave Santalune city.

As they were walking Ash turned to Serena, "It's been great seeing you again Serena. Also thank you for being there for me when I was down. I don't think I would have been able to win my badge without you", "Pika" Pikachu said happily with Ash as he looked at Serena. Serena blushed a little when she heard him say that.

"So Serena , what are you going to do now?" Red said. Serena hadn't really thought that far ahead.

"Well uh, I" She really wanted to keep traveling with Ash , she knew she had to pluck up the courage and ask him.

"Why don't you travel with us" Ash said.

"Huh, you want me to travel with you" Serena said.

"Yeah, it would be great having you as a friend again . Plus traveling with us might help you figure out what you want to do on your journey."

"Yeah you should come with us" Red said.

"Oh please come with us we could be such good friends!" Bonnie said. Serena was touched that they wanted her to come with them, especially Ash.

"Of course I'll travel with you guys".

* * *

**Author's note:**

_So that's all for now please review and let me know what you think so far, any questions, or suggestions. _


	7. Chapter 7

** Author's note:**

_Hello, Storymaker2 here. I got chapter 7 ready a little earlier for you guys. Now I know I said some chapters would follow the original anime and I know I haven't had any of those yet. The reason is that the chapters i've done so far that follow X and Y anime are ones I liked. Some of the X and Y anime like episodes 12, 14,15, 17 , I didn't like so around those areas I will probably make a chapter like the original anime__  
_

* * *

Chapter 7: Leave it to Serena

Serena and the others were still at the edge of Santalune city.

"So now that we have our first gym badges where to next?" Ash said.

"I think the next gym is in Cyllage city" Red said looking at his map.

"To get to Cyllage city we have to go back through Lumoise city" Serena said.

"You're right we do".

"Since we're going through Lumoise again I thought I'd show you guys some placed I really like to go to when I visit the city with my dad".

"Really that sounds amazing!" Bonnie said.

"Well let's get going then!" Ash said as he sprinted towards route four with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"To Lumoise!" Red shouted as he followed close behind.

"I'm right behind you!" Serena said following close behind Ash.

"Lets go !" Bonnie said.

"Seriously guys slow down!" Clemont said as he tried to catch up.

After an hour on rout four Ash and the others were moving down a dirt road in the wooded areas.

"You know if we're heading back to Lumoise city may be we should try to face the gym later again" Ash said.

"Uh, well the gym leader there usually only takes challenges from trainers with four badges " Clemont said.

"Yeah , remember when we tried to see him last time and we didn't have four badges " Red said.

"What happened?" Serena asked. Ash and Red went over what happened.

"He shocked you!".

"Yeah we were pretty surprised to".

"Then again you were shocked twice that day right Ash".

"Twice?" Serena said.

"Pikachu wasn't quite so fond of Ash when they first met". Serena looked over and saw Pikachu sitting on Ash's shoulder and found that hard to believe. Moments later Ash could hear what sounded like a small stomach growl. It took him a moment before he realized it was Pikachu.

"Are you hungry buddy?". "Pika" Pikachu said as he put his hands against his stomach. Bonnie opened up the small hand bag where she kept her Skitty.

"Skitty are you hungry to?", "Skitty!".

"Maybe should feed all the Pokémon" Red said. Ash and the others let out their Pokémon and got out the Pokémon food.

"Eat up guys". Just before the Pokémon could start eating there was some rustling in the bushes near the side of the road.

"Did you guys hear that ?"Ash said. The rustling continued until a small Pokémon came out of the bushes. The Pokémon was small with black and white fur. the Pokémon had a round head with a Greenleaf hanging out of its mouth.

"What is that?" Ash said as he opened his pokedex.

"_Pancham, the Playful Pokémon. Though it tries to look tough, Pancham has trouble being taken seriously by opponents."_. Ash noticed that the Pancham in the pokedex had a very sinister looking expression on its face where is this one seemed relatively innocent looking.

"That's weird while would the pokedex make Pancham look so sinister?" Serena said.

"I think the real thing is so much cuter" Bonnie said. The Pancham noticed Charmander and his bowl of food. he rushed over in front of the bull and looked down at his as Charmander looked up at him. Charmander noticed the Pancham had a very excited look on his face as he started his food and gave them an uneasy look back.

"Char" He said nervously. The Pancham almost violently started eating Charmander's food.

"Char!".

"Hey stop that!" Red shouted. The Pancham cleaned the bowl out in a matter of moments. Charmander's face turned more red than usual as he screamed "Charmander!". The Pancham let out a small belch and a relief breath.

"Char, Charmander!" Charmander screamed as he unleashed flamethrower at the Pancham. The smaller Pokémon ducked down avoiding the fire and then hit Charmander in the gut with arm thrust.

"Charmander!" Red said. Charmander was now even angrier as he got up.

"Charmander use growl" Charmander or growled at Pancham lowering his attack strength. The Pancham tried arm thrust again but this time and Charmander was ready.

"Charmander dodge and use scratch". Charmander moved to the side avoiding the arm thrust and scratched Pancham across the face with his right claws. The Pancham lurched back as it tried to regain its composure.

"Perfect now use flamethrower" , "Char mander!" Charmander screamed as he unleashed flamethrower. The flamethrower and goals Pancham for several moments before he fell to the ground. Red took out a Pokéball and threw it forward.

"Pokeball go!" the Pokeball hit the Pancham and sent it inside. Red and the others watched carefully as the Pokéball shook and flashed. After 20 seconds it stopped revealing he was caught.

"Alright I caught him" Red said before he walked over and picked up the pokeball. Despite winning his battle against Pancham , Charmander was still disappointed his lunch was gone. Pikachu felt bad for Charmander and moved his bowl next to him.

"Pika", "Char". The two Pokémon started eating from the bowl together.

"Aww that was nice of you pikachu" Ash said. After the Pokémon finished eating their trainers returned them and they continued towards Lumoise.

"So Serena if you met Ash and Red before , when did you guys first meet?" Clemont asked.

"Yeah tell us the story !" Bonnie said.

"Well it happened many years ago, I was my dad was doing some work with the Kanto air force and he heard about Professor Oak's summer camp. My mom thought it would be fun for me if I went there and learned about Pokémon".

Several years ago Serena was a little girl in the woods near Pallet town. Earlier that day professor Oak had taken all the children into the woods to look for wild Pokémon to observe. Serena had become separated from the others and was now completely lost. Young Serena was getting more and more scared as she tried to find the others.

"Guys! Where is everyone!" Serena said trying to find the other campers. Suddenly Serena heard rustling in the bushes in front of her and got scared. When a poliwag jumped out scaring Serena. In fear Serena jumped to the ground and slammed her right knee into a Poliwag walked away leaving Serena on the ground hurt.

"I didn't even want to come to this camp" Serena said as her eyes started to tear up. "Mama!" She cried. Moments the bushes started to rustle again and Serena got scared again. The Serena's surprise a boy about her age with Brown eyes and Raven black hair.

"Poliwag where did you go?". The boy said . As he looked around he saw Serena on the ground. He walked over to her and knelt down.

"Hey are you alright? What are you doing here all alone?" he said.

"I got lost and I hit my knee, it really hurts. Who are you?" .

"I'm Ash, who are you?".

"Serena". Ash looked at Serena's knee for a moment.

"I think I have something that can help you" Ash said as he took out a white and blue handkerchief and wrapped her knee.

"Pain go away!" He said as he put it on her knee. Serena tried to get up but her knee still hurt.

"I don't think I can".

"Don't give up until the end" Ash said. Ash helped Serena stand up and she fell into his arms.

"There you stood! Come on let's get back to camp". Ash held Serena's hand and lead her back to the camp.

"After that Ash and I became close friends until I had to go back to Kalos" Serena said.

"So how did you know Ash and I were here in Kalos?" Red asked.

"I saw the Garchomp incident. After that I thought I'd come find you". Moments later the ground started to shake. Ash turned and saw what looked like a pack of rhyhorn sprinting at them.

"Lookout!" The group quickly moved to the side of the road as the rhyhorn sprinted past them. The group noticed that there were men riding on the rhyhorn's backs.

"Hey there were men riding them" Clemont said.

"They must have been racers" Serena said.

"You mean like your mom?" Ash said.

"Yeah, they must have come from Nuvela" Serena said.

"Nuvela?" Red said.

"Nuvela it's a town between Lumoise and Santalune city. I rested there two nights ago" Serena said. Red looked at the map again and realized Serena was right.

"Oh man". Moments later a police motorcycle with officer Jenny riding on it drove up to them.

"Hey what are you kids doing here this road is closed" She said.

"We're sorry , we just got here from Santalune city".

"Well you'd better follow me " Jenny lead the group to the Nuvela. The town was mostly rural with many farms. Jenny lead them to a hilltop where they were able to get a good view of the race.

"Wow that actually looks pretty exciting" Ash said.

"Well if you'd like you could always try".

"Really" Ash said with a hint of excitement.

"Sure there is another race being held tomorrow and anyone with a rhyhorn can enter. There is also a rhyhorn rental in town".

"Alright I think I'll enter it".

"Are you sure Ash you don't even know the basics of riding rhyhorn" Red said.

"I'm sure I can learn it besides, Serena said she knows about rhyhorn racing. You wouldn't mind helping me out with that would you?". Serena was amazed at how open and excited Ash was about something he had never even done before.

"Sure, I could teach you what I know". Jenny lead them to a coral filled with rhyhorn.

"Now all you have to do is pick one" Jenny said before she left.

"Sweet". Ash and Serena walked into the coral together. Serena looked around at the rhyhorn for a minute before she found one she admired.

"I think this one will suit you good". Ash knelt down next to the rhyhorn as it drank from an urn filled with water.

"Hello rhyhorn my name is Ash" The rhyhorn looked up at Ash and had a rather happy expression on it's face.

"Well it seems friendly enough" Red said.

"Serena really knew which one to pick". Clemont said. A few minutes later Serena came out of the rental building in a pink jump suit with a pink heart emblem on the thigh and her hair tied into a ponytail with a pink ribbon.

"Wow Serena that looks so Stylish" Bonnie said.

"Thanks, I added this emblem myself",Serena said. Ash came out with a blue jumpsuit on and Pikachu wearing Ash's hat.

"That jumpsuit looks good on you Serena" Ash said as pikachu jumped down from his shoulder and went over by Red. Hearing Ash say that her face turned red as she tried to hide her expression.

"Uh thanks". Serena lead Ash over to the rhyhorn who was sleeping on the ground. Ash was about to wake it when Serena grabbed his hand.

"Wait don't try it like that Ash you'll startle him. The best way to wake him is to caress his horn". Ash did what she said and the rhyhorn calmly woke up and yawned as he got onto his feet.

"Wow that was brilliant Serena". Serena blushed a little.

"Oh well my mother made sure I knew stuff like that. Alright now climb onto rhyhorn". Ash got up and tried to get into Rhyorn's saddle. However, he put his foot on the wrong part of the saddle and it made him loose his balance and fall clean over Ryhorn and slam into the ground.

"Ok , it's alright just some bad luck" Serena said as she helped him up.

"Alright let's try again" Ash said as he tried to get on the other side. Once again his put his foot in the wrong spot and he tripped over the saddle landing on the other side. Serena sighed as she put her hand on her forehead.

"Pika" Pikachu said sounding a little disappointing. "Come on Ash it's getting into a freaking saddle how hard can that be" Red said.

"It's not as easy as it looks Red!" Ash said as he got up.

"Serena I'm clearly not doing something right could you please show me how to get on this thing the right way".

"UH well".

"Come on Serena he's going to race tomorrow and he can't even get on the Rhyhorn" Red said. Ash glared at Red for a moment before looking back at Serena.

"I hate to say it but he's right, I can't do this without your help" hearing Ash say this made her blush a little.

"Well ok , just watch closely". Serena slowly stepped into the saddle and took a seat on Rhyhorn's back. Ash watched closely how Serena did it.

"You see Ash it's so simple" Red said in a slightly mocking tone. Ash ignored his brother and slowly climbed aboard Rhyhorn in front of Serena.

"Great job Ash you got it" Serena said. Seeing a personal opportunity Serena slowly put her arms around hims upper waist and could feel his lower abs. Her cheeks instantly turned red as she tried to hide her face behind Ash's head.

"So how do we get him to start moving?" Ash said.

"Oh to do that you just tap the sides" Serena said as she tapped the side of her foot against Rhyhorn's side. Rhyhorn slowly started moving forward.

"Wow it really worked" Bonnie said.

"This is amazing Serena" Ash said. Serena was almost overwhelmed by what was happening, her and Ash were both riding a Rhyhorn together. He was asking her for guidance and getting closer with her. For a long time Serena had realized that she thought of Ash as more than just a friend. Now she was with him again and it felt good. She slowly rested her head against his shoulders without him noticing.

"So how do we get him to start running?". Serena was about to say something when the Rhyhorn started to move sporadically. It spurred up and forced Ash and Serena off his back and onto the ground.

"Ash! Serena!" Red shouted as the others gasped. Serena landed on her back hard. Not a moment later Ash landed on top of her facing the ground.

"Ouch" They both said. Ash lifted up his head until his face was slightly above hers. Both of their faces turned red.

"Uh, we should get up" Ash said nervously as he tried to get up. Not a moment later all of the Rhyhorn sprinted over and around them.

"Guys!" Red said, "Pika!". The large Pokémon all simultaneously started licking the two of them and forced Ash back down and onto Serena. The two of them continued to blush as they lay on the ground with each other.

"Aww that looks so fun!" Bonnie said as she ran over and into the group of Rhyhorn.

"Bonnie no!" Clemont said. Both Pikachu and Red noticed Ash at Serena's expressions during the encounter. It was at that moment Serena realized that Rhyhorn weren't is bad as she thought they were. She looked back at Ash and for a moment lost all her fear. She grabbed him by the head and started kissing him.

"Serena, are you ok?" Ash said. Serena's eyes opened and she realized she was having another daydream.

"Oh yeah, I'm ok".

Hours passes, Serena and the others watched as Ash got better and better at riding the Rhyhorn. By the time sunset came Ash was riding the Rhyhorn across the coral. Red and the others are very impressed by how much she was improving.

Serena was the most impressed, watching him ride the Rhyhorn made her remember her own experiences with riding Rhyhorn. All of her experiences had been bad ones, but now she actually had a fond memory of training with a rhyhorn and it was all because of Ash.

When Ash got off he Let Pikachu back onto his shoulder. "Well I think I'm ready for the race tomorrow".

"Well you've been practicing hard , you earned it bro". Ash looked back at Serena.

"Thanks for all your help Serena , I wouldn't have gotten this far without you". Serena blushed a little.

"Thanks". The next morning Red,Serena, and the others were in the bleachers watching as the race got underway. Ash had gotten into position on his Rhyhorn with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Good luck Ash!" Red shouted.

"You can win!" Bonnie shouted. Ash looked down at Rhyhorn "We can do this". The rhyhorn seemed excited for the race. The race official came out near the side of the track with a starting gun.

"Racers, on your mark" He said before he fired the gun. The other rhyhorn quickly sprinted ahead , but Ash's seemed startled and bucked around a bit before running forward.

"Alright he could have had a better start" Clemont said.

"He can still do this" Serena said. The spectators could still see the racers through video cameras placed around the track. Further down the track 3 men made their way to the video cameras. One by one the cameras lost their feed.

"Hey what's going on?" Clemont said.

"Something is going on in the track. We should find out what's going on" Red said. The 4 got up and started moving towards the woods. Elsewhere on the racetrack Ash was riding his Rhyhorn when he noticed that he hadn't seen another racer .

"Something isn't right here" , "Pika". Moments later Ash was knocked off his Rhyhorn and entangled in a blue trap.

"What the?" Ash looked up and saw the other racers unconscious on the side of the road.

"What's going on here?" . Ash's Rhyhorn was about to stop and go back for him when suddenly blue beams of light shot out of the ground around him and Pikachu.

"PIkachu ! Rhyhorn!" Moments later 3 men came out of the woods. The men were wearing black uniforms with large Red R's on the chest areas.

"Alright I think that's the last one, and look we got a pikachu too" One of the men said. The 3 team rocket grunts revealed an entire train of caged rhyhorn as they attack's Ash's rhyhorn's cage to the back.

"Hey stop!". One of the team rocket grunts turned to him.

"Oh look this one's still conscious".

"Just leave him there's nothing he can do" . One of the grunts got to the front car and started driving down the road as the other two grunts climbed onto the last car.

"Stop! You won't get away with this!".

"We already have twerp" moments later the ground under the tram started to shake. Bunnelby shot out of the ground in front of the tram and hit the front car with mudshot. When the mudshot hit the tram's controls the entire train stopped moving.

"What the!?" The driver said. Moments later Clemont appeared on the side of the road trying to catch his breath.

"Clemont!" Ash said with much relief. Not a moment later Ash felt someone grab him and lifted him up.

"Why do I always have to save you little brother" Red said as he turned off the mechanism holding the bonds on Ash.

"Guys you came".

"When se saw the camera's go out we thought someone was wrong" Serena said.

"Team rocket" Ash said.

"More brats, great lets teach them a lesson" One of the grunts said as he got to the back of the tram with the other two grunts and took out a pokeball. Two of the grunts sent out zubats while the middle one sent out an inkay.

"Fletchinder I choose you" Red said as he sent out his Fletchinder.

"Fennekin go!" Serena said. Fletchinder and Fennekin came out as Bunnelby and Clemont joined them.

"Zubat use wing attack".

"Inkay use psybeam".

"Fletchinder dodge and use quick attack".

"Bunnelby use double kick!".

"Fennekin use ember!". Inkay unleashed psybeam at Fletchinder but missed when Fletchinder moved fast enough. Once Fletchinder was clear he slammed into Inkay with quick attack. Meanwhile Bunnelby waited for the zubat to get close then jumped clean over him and kicked him into the ground with both his feet.

Fennekin saw Zubat flying straight at her , she opened her mouth and unleashed ember right where Zubat was going to be. Zubat flew straight into the ember and was knocking to the ground.

"This battle is far from over" The middle grunt said. All 3 of the team rocket pokemon got up and in front of their trainers.

"Inkay use hypnosis".

"Zubat use supersonic". Inkay's eyes glowed red as he looked into Fletchinder's eyes and hypnotized him. Moments later Fletchinder felt drowse and fell asleep.

"Fletchinder!". At the same time the two zubat let out piercing wails that made Serena and the others cover their ears.

"What is that!?" Bonnie said.

"It's supersonic, their trying to confuse our pokemon" Red said. When the zubats stopped Fennekin and bunnelby were stumbling around with confused eyes.

"Oh no" Clemont said.

"Perfect now Inkay use Psybeam".

"Zubat use wing attack".

"Quick fennekin use ember!".

"Wait Serena no!" Ash started. Fennekin tried to use ember but she was so confused she unleashed ember at Clemont.

"What!" Clemont started before he was hurled the the ground covered in soot.

"Clemont I'm so sorry!".

"Serena you have to be careful when your pokemon is confused" Ash said. Inkay's psybeam hit Fletchinder and hurled him back as the two zubat hit Fennekin and Bunnelby with wing attack.

"Oh no" Serena said.

"Come on guys don't give up!" Ash said.

"Let's Finnish em, Inkay use psybeam!".

"Zubat use wing attack". Inkay unleashed a psybeam right at Fletchinder.

"Come on Fletchinder wake up, please!". Just before the psybeam could reach him, Fletchlinder woke up and flew into the air , narrowly avoiding the psybeam.

"Great! Now use quick attack!" Fletchinder quickly flew forward and knocked Inkay out with quick attack. Meanwhile the two Zubat were still flying at Bunnelby and Fennekin.

"Fennekin use ember, try to focus on Zubat. Zubat" Serena said.

"Bunnelby do the same with mud shot". Despite being confused the two pokemon did everything they could to focus and unleashed their attacks. The ember and mud shot hit their marks and the two zubat were knocked out.

"We did it!" Clemont said.

"You won ! You won!" Bonnie said.

"Uh Don, now what?" One of the grunts said.

"Now you go to jail". The middle grunt turned around just in time to see the end of an elbow hit him across the face and knock him to the ground. The other two grunts jumped back when they saw it was a trio Kalos soldiers with two Lairon and a Gabite. The soldiers were wearing the same uniforms as the ones Ash and the others saw in Lumoise city and had Mp5s like those ones as well.

"You kids shouldn't be entangling yourselves with team rocket. These guys are dangerous" One of the soldiers said as his men put handcuffs on the 3 team rocket grunts.

"Well we knew my brother was in trouble we couldn't just sit there and do nothing" Red said.

"In either case I'm just impressed you kids managed to beat them" One of the other soldiers said. The lead soldiers walked to the front of the tram and deactivated the cages , freeing all the rhyhorn.

"Pikachu!" Ash said with relief as his pikachu ran back over to him.

"Pardon me for asking but what are you guys doing here?" Serena said.

"There have been reports of team rocket all of Kalos, since the police have had their hands full with them it was decided the national guard should lend some assistance. So our CO had us search this area for any trace of team rocket" The lead soldier said.

That was when Serena remembered, Nurse Joy told her that the army was being deployed to deal with team rocket. A few moments later the sounds of a police siren could be heard as officer Jenny arrived at the seen on her motorcycle.

"What's going on here?" She said.

"I'm Staff Sergeant David Willes, these are my men. We were sent here by our CO ,Lieutenant Baudin, to look for traces of team rocket. We'll be taking these men into custody".

"Oh ok, thanks for taking care of them" Jenny said.

"We didn't arrive until they were beaten, these kids took care of their pokemon" One of the soldiers said.

"What?" Nurse Joy said confused as she looked at Serena and the others.

Later that night Ash and the others were at the pokemon center. Serena felt proud of herself and Fennekin for how they stood up to team rocket again. She decided it was time to call her mother and tell her how she was doing.

"You got in a fight with team rocket! Didn't I tell you to watch out for them!" Grace said over the phone.

"Mom I'm fine, we bested team rocket".

"Really" Grace said surprised.

"Yes, and these are my new friends" Serena said showing Ash and the others.

"Hello , I'm Clemont".

"I'm his sister Bonnie".

"I'm Red".

"And I'm his brother Ash, this is my pikachu", "Pika". Grace realized that Ash was the same boy who fell of Prism tower but knew she remembered that name before.

"Wait a minute, is this the same Ash you've always". Grace started before Serena's face turned red and she almost screamed.

"Uh Mother , I didn't show you the pokemon professor Sycamore gave me". Serena said as she held Fennekin in front of the monitor.

"Ohh it's adorable, you made a great choice Serena. So Ash you really participated in the race today".

"Yeah, Serena taught me how". Serena almost became stiff with fear. Now that her mother knew she had done that she would never let het avoid riding Rhyhorn.

"Well Serena that was nice of you, but I've been thinking. For the last few years I may have been pushing Rhyhorn racing on you even when you didn't like it".

"What?" Serena said dumbfounded by what she was hearing.

"I think it's time you decided your own dreams and path".

"Thank you mother, I will".

"Have a fun journey and please try to stay safe".

"You don't have to worry, she's got us to look out for her" Ash said. Ash and the others left the pokemon center and started heading down route four.

"We should reach Lumoise city in 2 days" Red said.

"Ok and we should be able to reach Arles before it gets late tomorrow" Serena said. Ash, Pikachu, Clemont, and Bonnie all turned to Red who had a sweatdrop going across his head.

"Red look at the map again". Red slowly opened the map and then closed it.

"Well why are you so mad at me, Clemont and Bonnie have lived in Kalos their whole lives not me!".

"Red!" Ash yelled. Serena laughed a little to herself. She moved up closer to Ash and kept pace with him as they continued towards Lumoise city.

* * *

_ So that concludes chapter 7. Yes Serena had another daydream about her and Ash, those will happen from time to time. Also if you are wondering about the episode with the Pamcham, that will not be a chapter here since Red caught one. Also I can tell you that Both Ash and Serena will be catching new pokemon. So until next time, please review, comment, leave questions, or suggestions_


	8. Chapter 8

** Author's note:**

_Hello, Storymaker2 here. Chapter 8 is ready and I can tell you now it's not going to follow an episode of the anime__  
_

* * *

Chapter 8: Ash's ability

As the group traveled on four Red and Clemont were arguing.

"Face it Clemont we're lost!".

"No the mapnav I built says we should be at Arles town any moment".

"Right, maybe it's behind that tree".

"Look I built this mapnav because you missed Arles the first time we went down route four".

"If that map works as well as your web cannon we're in trouble".

"I'll have you know this map works" Clemont started as he stated pressing buttons on his mapnav devices. Moments later the mampnav exploded covering Clemont in soot.

"Not again brother" Bonnie said.

"I rest my case" Red said.

Ash, Pikachu, and Serena were watching with sweatdrops coming down their necks.

"I knew we should have let you lead the way" Ash said.

"I'm sure we'll be fine" Serena said.

"forget it I'm reading the map, the real map" Red said as he opened his backpack. Clemont looked a little terrified as he started to move away from Red . Red looked over at Clemont.

"Clemont where is my map?".

"Uh well you see I needed a little extra cash to make my map nav so I sold it to a tourist". Red's face turned red before he got up and chased Red around.

"Get back here you Idiot!".

"Red please I really thought it would work". Ash and Serena sighed.

"Ok now what?" Serena asked.

"I think I have an idea". Ash said as he threw Fletchling's pokeball forward.

"Fletchling fly up and see if you can find the town" . Red had tackled Clemont but got off him when he heard what Ash said.

"That's a pretty good idea, Fletchinder you look to" Red said as he sent out Fletchinder. The two birds flew into the air and started looking around for any signs of civilization.

"so I guess we just wait until those to find Arles" Bonnie said.

"well what should we do in the meantime?" Serena said.

"Serena why don't you look for a Pokémon to catch" Ash said.

"Well it would be nice to catch another Pokémon. But I'm not sure where to start".

"It's alright, pikachu and I can help you" , "Pika" Pikachu said agreeing with Ash. Serena liked the idea of her and Ash alone looking, as he helped her catch a pokemon.

"yeah I can help you to" Red said.

"Eh, Clemont I think this would be a good time for you to look for another pokemon too" Serena said.

"Huh".

"I mean , you and Red should go than one direction looking four Pokémon while Ash and I go on the other" Serena said.

"that's not a bad idea" Red said.

"That sounds really fun let's go Clemont!" Bonnie said as she grabbed her brother's arm.

"Alright I suppose I should try and catch another Pokémon too" Clemont said.

"Ok lets meet back here in an hour or two" Ash said.

Ash and Serena were walking through the trees looking around for wild pokemon.

"So Serena what kind of pokemon were you thinking of catching?".

"I'm not sure, I don't really know what kind of pokemon are around here".

"You could always look with your poked". Serena took out her pokedex and typed in route 4. A list of pokemon found in route four came up. As Serena looked through the list Pikachu heard something.

"Pika" Pikachu said poking Ash on the neck.

"What is it Pikachu?", Pikachu pointed over to a bush that had several oran berries growing on it. Ash saw there was a pokemon eating the oran berries.

"Serena look" Ash said. Serena looked over towards the bush and saw it. The pokemon looked like a dog, and was a bit bigger than her fennekin with a lot of white fur and a black head.

"What is that?" Ash said opening his poked. "_Furfrou, the Poodle pokemon. Furfrou were assigned the task of protecting kinds who ruled the Kalos region in ancient times._".

"Hey I saw a few of these in Lumoise city" Ash said. Ash noticed Serena's eyes had lit up with pure excitement when she saw the Furfrou.

"I've always wanted a Furfrou!" Serena quickly took out a poke ball and threw it at Furfrou.

"Serena wait!", "Pika!". The poke ball hit furfrou and sent the pokemon inside.

"Yes I caught him!". Moments later Furfrou came out looking irritated.

"What? Why didn't he stay in?".

"Serena you can't just throw a poke ball and except it to catch a wild pokemon. You have to battle them first to tire them out.

"Oh, alright go Fennekin!" Serena shouted throwing Fennekin's poke ball. Fennekin came out and saw the Furfrou.

"Fennekin I want to catch him so we have to battle!". Fennekin got into a battle stance facing the Furfrou.

"Fennekin use ember!". Fennekin opened her mouth and unleashed a small burst of fire.

The Furfrou quickly moved to the side then hit the ground with his left paw splashing some sand and dirt into Fennekin's eyes.

"Fennekin!".

"I think that's sand attack. He's trying to make it hard for fennekin to see" Ash said. Unknown to any of them, another pokemon was watching them. The pokemon was standing on a branch in a tree directly above Ash.

While the pokemon could see all of them, he was particularly focused on Ash. The Furfrou lowered his head and ran at Fennekin.

"Serena's he using headbutt. Tell fennekin to move!".

"Right, Fennekin dodge it!". Fennekin tried to move but the sand in her eyes made it too hard to see where Furfrou was coming from. Furfrou hit Fennekin dead on and knocked her back.

"Fennekin!". Before Fennekin could get up Furfrou hit her again with tackle and knocked her right in front of Serena.

Just as Serena knelt down to pick up Fennekin the Furfrou ran at them both.

"Ahh!".

"Pikachu thunderbolt!". "Pika chu!" Pikachu shouted as he jumped off Ash's shoulder and unleashed a bolt of lightning at Furfrou.

When Furfrou saw this he lurched back , narrowly avoiding the thunderbolt. When the Furfrou saw pikachu standing between him and Fennekin he turned around and ran.

Serena let out a relief breath, "Thanks Ash, Pikachu. I guess I got in a little over my head".

"It's alright Serena, you tried your best".

"But it wasn't good enough, I'm sorry Fennekin". Fennekin seemed disappointed in herself as well.

"I know what might help" Ash said. He walked over to the bush and plucked a few oran berries.

"Oran berries give a pokemon a lot of energy. Have Fennekin eat a few of these and she'll feel a lot better".

Serena took the oran berries and gave them to Fennekin one at a time. Fennekin ate the first one slowly, then quickly ate the other two. She jumped out of Serena's arms filled with energy.

"Fenn!" She said happily.

"Wow she looks as good as new. Thanks Ash". The pokemon watching Ash was impressed he knew to give Fennekin oran berries after the battle.

The pokemon found Ash and Serena very peculiar. Over the last few weeks the only humans he saw in his habitat were the poaching team rocket members.

The pokemon didn't think bad of all humans. He had some kindness in the Kalos soldiers who saved some of the poached pokemon from team rocket. But still most of the humans he saw were the bad ones.

"I really wanted to catch that Furfrou to".

"We can still try and find him, he couldn't have gotten far" Ash said as he knelt down to where the Furfrou was.

After a moment Ash took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. The pokemon watching him widened his eyes when he realized what Ash was doing.

Pikachu, Serena, and Fennekin were all confused by what he was doing. When he got up he looked back at them.

"I know where he went".

"How?" Serena said.

"A few years ago I discovered a trick that lets me find pokemon. I'm not sure exactly what it is or how it works, but it's almost like I can feel a pokemon's energy".

"That is weird, but amazing at the same time". Ash lead Serena and the pokemon through the woods as the pokemon watching them followed through the trees.

After a few minutes they found the Furfrou drinking from a small pond with a few Fletchling and litleo.

"Wow your ability worked". Serena, Pikachu, and Fennekin were amazed that Ash's ability lead them right to Furfrou.

"Alright are you ready to give this another try Fennekin?".

"Fenn!". Fennekin went in front of Serena and faced Furfrou who now noticed they had returned. The other wild pokemon ran off but Furfrou remained.

"Fennekin use ember!". Fennekin opened her mouth and unleashed a small burst of fire. Once again Furfrou dodged and slammed his right paw into the ground.

"Serena he's using sand attack again".

"Right, wait I have an idea! Fennekin use ember and aim for the sand". Fennekin opened her mouth and unleashed a small burst of fire that scorched the sand and continued on to hit Furfrou.

"It worked!".

"Great job Serena". Furfrou growled and lowered his head at Fennekin before sprinting at her.

"Fennekin duck under his legs and use tail whip". Fennekin waited until Furfrou was close then slid under him and slammed the inside of his legs with her tail.

Furfrou lost his balance and tumbled forward slamming his face into the ground.

"Great job ! Now use ember!". "Fenne kin!" Fennekin opened her mouth and unleashed a powerful ember that hit Furfrou right in the face.

"Now use a poke ball!" Ash shouted. Serena took out one of her poke balls and threw it forward. The poke ball hit Furfrou and sent him inside.

Ash, Pikachu, Serena, and Fennekin watched closely as the poke ball shook and flashed for nearly 30 seconds. After 31 seconds it stopped and sparkled.

"I did it. I caught a Furfrou!", "Fenn!". Serena ran over and picked up the poke ball.

"Congratulations Serena".

"Thanks Ash, I don't think I would have been able to catch him without your help".

"Give yourself some credit Serena. When you battled him a second time that was all you". Serena blushed a little trying not to make it obvious.

The pokemon watching Ash and the others continued to be impressed by Ash's personality and actions. Moments later he felt a disturbance. He concentrated for a moment and realized what it was.

He knew that the disturbance could be very dangerous and that he shouldn't try to stop it himself. He then had an idea and looked down at Ash.

Just before Ash and Serena left , Ash felt a strange sensation. It felt similar to the sensation he felt whenever he used his ability. Only this time it was as if someone was trying to tell him something. He wasn't sure what it was only that something was wrong and where it was.

Serena and Pikachu noticed Ash seemed a little distressed. "Pika, pika" Pikachu said nudging against his leg.

"Huh".

"Ash you sort of dazed off a little. Is everything alright?".

"I don't know, I just felt something weird. Like someone was trying to tell me something is wrong. It almost feels like the same sensation I get when I use my ability".

"So you think there's some kind of danger nearby".

"I don't think I know. We can't just leave without without seeing what it is" Ash said.

"Alright if you think we should , lead the way". The pokemon watching them was very glad to see Ash listening to him.

Ash followed the message until he saw them. Before Serena could even ask what was going on he put his arm around he and pulled her right up against him.

Serena blushed intensely not knowing what to say. "Look" Ash said.

"What? Oh right" Serena looked over the corner and realized that Ash had done that so they could stay out of sight.

In front of them were two members of team rocket with a pair of zubat and a Nidorina. The pokemon were guarding several small cages with Litleo, Fletchling, and other pokemon two rocket grunts were both punching a third man who was against a tree.

This man was wearing a orange jacket with a white suit and black tie. He had a pair of orange broken shades on and orange hair.

The man's face had multiple bruises and swellings from repeated punches. "Please stop!".

"You just make sure you and the rest of your little fashion freaks know that Kalos belongs to Team rocket now".

"Let your boss know that if he thinks he can out muscle us he's got a big surprise waiting for him". The two rocket grunts let the third man go and he ran off as fast as he could.

"Team rocket" Ash said.

"They've got those pokemon" Serena said.

"Well we're going to free them".

"Alright now that he's taken care of let's get these guys back to HQ" One of the grunts said as he started picking up a cage.

"Stop right there!" Ash shouted. The two rocket grunts looked up and saw them come out of hiding.

"Hey look more pokemon for us to steal".

"Thanks twerps, Nidorino use poison sting!".

"Pikachu dodge it".

"Fennekin dodge it!". The two pokemon avoided the attacks but the Nidorina ran straight at Fennekin as soon as she finished poison sting.

"Fennekin look out!". Just before the Nidorina could hit Fennekin, the pokemon who had been watching them jumped out of the trees and hit nidorina with quick attack.

"Woah" Ash said as he saw it was a riolu.

"What is that?" Serena said opening her pokedex. "_Riolu, the Emanation Pokémon. When sad or scared, Riolu's __aura__ becomes stronger as a way of signaling its allies._" .

"A riolu, what is it doing here?" Ash said.

"A riolu! Those things are rare and worth a fortune!" One of the grunts said.

"Guess it's our lucky day. Nidorina use double kick".

"Zubat use wing attack".

"Pikachu dodge and use thunderbolt".

"Fennekin dodge and use ember". Fennekin quickly moved out of the first Zubat's flight path and then blasted him with ember, knocking the small bat out.

Pikachu dodged zubat's attack like lightning then blasted him with thunderbolt, knocking him out. Meanwhile Riolu dodged both of Nidorina's kicks then slammed her in the face with force palm knocking her out.

"What the!?".

"Beaten by a bunch of brats, this is going to go over well" The grunts said as they returned their pokemon.

"Lets just take the pokemon and run" The first grunt said as he picked up a cage.

"No you don't! Pikachu use thunderbolt!" , "Pika chu!" PIkachu shouted as he blasted the grunts with electricity knocking them out.

Serena tied the two grunts to the tree while Ash and riolu let the pokemon out of their cages.

"I'm sure some of the national guard will find them eventually" Serena said as she finished a knot. When Ash let the last pokemon out he looked over and saw Riolu was looking at him.

"So riolu were you the one who told me to come here?". The riolu nodded. Ash knew this meant that the riolu had some kind of connection with him. He could defiantly tell the riolu was looking out for the other pokemon in the forest.

"So Ash why do you think this riolu helped us?" Serena said.

"I think he was the one who told me to come here".

"Really".

"It's hard to explain , but I think he's the one who told me that team rocket was stealing pokemon".

"I guess that means he was looking out for the other pokemon here".

"Rio" Riolu said to Pikachu.

"Pika", "Rio".

"Pika!". Pikachu turned back to Ash. "Pika ! Pika pika!" pikachu said before flexing and sparking his cheeks.

"Are you saying Riolu wants us to battle him?".

"Pika!".

"I think you should Ash".

"Alright if you want to battle us Riolu, we'll battle" Ash said as Pikachu turned to face him. The riolu got into a battle stance.

"Pikachu quick attack!" , Pikachu sprinted forward with incredible speed. Despite this Riolu moved out of the way and the ran at pikachu, hitting him with his own quick attack.

"Geeze he's fast". Riolu raised his arm and prepared to use force palm.

"Pikachu agility into quick attack!". Pikachu quickly moved out of Riolau's way and then hit him quick attack after force palm missed.

When he recovered, riolu looked at pikachu with his right eyes as it turned blue.

"What did he just do?" Serena said.

"I'm not sure. Pikachu use thunderbolt!" Pikachu unleashed thunderbolt but riolu quickly moved out of the way. Once he was clear, Riolu sprinted forward with quick attack.

"Pikachu use agility". Pikachu tried to move out of the way but Riolu was prepared. He grabbed Pikachu by the tail as if he knew how he was going to move and hurled pikachu to the ground before hitting him with force palm.

"Pikachu!". Pikachu slowly got up as Riolu prepared himself for another strike.

"This riolu is good" Serena said. Ash thought carefully before he called out his next attack. Riolu sprinted at Pikachu preparing to use quick attack. Suddenly Ash noticed Pikachu's cheeks sparking and had an idea.

"PIkachu prepare to dodge but only move back a little" Ash said. PIkachu was confused why Ash would tell him to do that but trusted him enough to do it. Riolu hit pikachu but only slightly.

Just after making contact with pikachu Riolu fidgeted and shook as a spark of electricity ran through him.

"What just happened?" Serena said.

"Static, sometimes when a pokemon makes physical contact with an electric type like pikachu they can get paralyzed. And now that riolu can't move, Pikachu thunderbolt!".

"Pika chu!" Pikachu unleashed thunderbolt and hit riolu dead on.

"Rio!". Ash quickly took out a poke ball and threw it forward.

"Pokeball go!". The poke ball made contact with riolu and sent him inside. Ash and the others watched closely as the poke ball shook and flashed red.

"Come on". After nearly 40 seconds the poke ball stopped and sparkled.

"I did it! I caught a riolu!", "Pikachu!".

"Great job Ash! I guess we both caught a pokemon today".

"I guess we did" Moments later Ash heard a familiar chirp and looked up. Fletchling flew down and landed on Ash's shoulder.

He let out a few chips and pointed ahead of them with his wing.

"I guess he found Arles" Ash said.

"What about the others?".

"They have fletchlinder to guide them".

"True". Fletchling got off Ash's shoulder and lead them through the woods. After 15 minutes they reached the town of Arles.

"Here we are" Ash said.

"Guys there you are!" A familiar voice said. Ash and Serena turned around to see Red with Bonnie and Clemont behind them.

"Hey, how did your search for pokemon go?" Ash said. Bonnie and Clemont sighed.

"We didn't catch any pokemon" Clemont said.

"Clemont tried to build a poke ball that would chase after a wild pokemon. Let's just say it worked as well as his nav and cannon" Red said.

"After that all the wild pokemon were too afraid to let us get near them" Bonnie said.

"Well how did it go for you?" Red said. Ash and Serena both took out their poke balls and threw them forward. Furfrou and Riolu came out and stood in front of their trainers.

"Woah !" Clemont said.

"Is that a Riolu!" Red said. Bonnie's eyes lit up when she saw furfrou.

"A furfrou! You have to send it to a trimmer! It will look so amazing!". After they group went to the pokemon center Ash and Serena went over how they caught their new pokemon and the encounter with team rocket.

"Geeze these rocket gangs are everywhere" Clemont said.

"Red did you know about Ash's ability?" Serena said.

"Of course I did, because I can do it to".

"Really?" Clemont said.

"Yeah we like to think we got it from our father" Ash said.

"So your father can do it to?" Serena asked.

"We don't know, we've never met our father" Red said. Serena suddenly felt very bad for asking that.

"I'm sorry I".

"It's alright you didn't know. It doesn't really bother us anymore anyway" Ash said. Later that night Ash had just finished brushing his teeth and walked back into the room Nurse Joy gave them.

Just like last time Ash, Serena , and Red were in one room with Clemont and Bonnie in another. Red , Serena, and Pikachu were already asleep.

Ash was about to go to his bead when he started to think about how his riolu had some how contacted him. He took out riolu's poke ball and let him out.

Riolu yawned and saw Ash.

"Hey riolu, do you mind if we just talk for a few minutes". Riolu nodded and Ash picked him up. He walked over to his bed and set Riolu down on the bed.

Doing this accidentally woke up pikachu who yawned as he looked over at Ash and riolu.

"Oh sorry we woke you pikachu".

"PIka". Pikachu decided to listen to what Ash was going to say to riolu.

"Riolu I know it was you who told me about team rocket. I also think there is a connection between my ability and your power".

Riolu nodded. Ash suddenly felt a strange sensation, similar to the one he felt earlier. It was as if he could feel what Riolu was thinking and realized that Riolu was trying to communicate with him.

"Woah this is incredible". Ash and Riolu exchanged thoughts with each other for several minutes before Ash let Riolu got to bed.

Ash noticed pikachu was asleep again and tried to feel pikachu's thoughts. After a minute he was able to feel something, but it wasn't quite as easy since pikachu was asleep.

Ash looked over at Serena and thought about her for a minute. He remembered how good of friends they were at camp and now they were back together. He was starting to have strange feelings about her. He was begging to wonder if he thought of her as more than just a friend.

* * *

_ So that concludes chapter 8. So Serena has caught her first pokemon. I was debating which one she should catch and I always thought she should have a Furfrou. Also I thought Ash should have a riolu. So please leave, reviews, comments, questions, or suggestions_


	9. Chapter 9

** Author's note:**

_Hello, Storymaker2 here. I'm sorry this chapter took a little longer, I actually have had a very stressful week and today wasn't any better. But at least I got the chapter ready__  
_

* * *

Chapter 9: Clemont's secret

Ash and the others left Arles early in the morning. By 11:00 they reached Lumoise city.

"Finnaly Lumoise city" Red said as they walked down Adlen street.

"Hey Red since we're here we should probably stop by home and see mom".

"Right".

"Where do you live?" Serena asked.

"We live on Tonro street. But I think mom is probably still at work" Ash said.

"Well what should we do in the meantime?" Clemont said.

"I know ! We can go to this cafe my dad always takes me and my mom when we come here"Serena said.

"Coffee?" Bonnie said with doubt.

"It's alright Bonnie I'm sure we'll find something you'll like there" Clemont said. Serena lead the group to a cafe called _The flavor of Lumoise_.

The cafe looked high end with tables and booths inside the building and some tables outside.

"This place looks nice" Red said.

"Just wait until you taste the coffee" Serena said. As they waited in line to order their coffee Ash looked around at the people there.

There was a variety of people drinking coffee there. Businessmen, tourists, policemen, and some trainers.

"A lot of people like to come here".

"This place is pretty popular, I heard that even the Champion of Kalos likes to come down here whenever she's in Lumois.

"Really the Champion" Red said. After another few minutes they reached the front of the line and the cashier.

"Hello can I get your orders?" She said. Serena looked up at the menu.

"I think I'll have the Kalos roasted with a hint of Vanilla ". Ash came up next and looked at the menu.

" Hmm, I guess i'll get the dark ground". Red came up and placed his order before Clemont got his. Clemont then looked at the menu again.

"My sister will have a pecha berry smoothie".

"Alright will these be on one bill or separate?".

"Separate" Red said. Each of them took out a few Kuros , which was the official currency of the Kalos. They moved out of the order area and to the end of the counter where another employee put their coffee.

The group found an empty table in the outside area and sat down. Red took a drink from his coffee first.

"Mmm this is good Serena". While the group drank their coffee they let their pokemon out and gave them some food.

Pikachu and Charmander were sitting next to each other while they ate. After a minute they noticed Pancham had completely devoured his and looked over at their bowls.

As Pancham motioned himself close Charmander let out a small ember in front of Pancham.

"Char!" charmander said holding his bowl away from Pancham.

"So now that we have a real map again" Red said looking at Clemont.

"It could take us a while before we get to Cyllage City. But that leaves us plenty of time to train and battle other trainers" Red said.

"Sounds good, but I wonder if we shouldn't ask around about the Lumoise gym leader while we're still here" Ash said.

When Clemont heard Ash say this he accidentally lost balance with his right hand and tilted his cup up too high making coffee pour around his mouth.

"Ahh!".

"Geeze Clemont are you ok?" Serena said. He coughed a little.

"Yeah I'm fine it's just, it's going to take us so long to get to Cyllage City we shouldn't spend to long here".

"He's right, we should get moving as soon as we can" Bonnie said.

"But we have to see our mom first" Red said.

"Well we can see her, but we're just saying we don't think it's a good idea to dilly dally here in Lumoise " Clemont said.

Moments later as Ash looked around he saw two very interesting men sitting at a table not far from them.

The two men were wearing military uniforms. One was wearing the same Kalos army uniform that captain Laffon had been wearing except his beret had a bronze leaf on it instead of 2 silver bars.

The other man was wearing a very dark blue military uniform with a small Kanto flag insignia on the right shoulder and the words Kanto air force on the front chest. He also had a dark blue beret with two silver bars on it.

Ash could see the Kalos army soldier's name from his uniform was Achille. He had honey blonde hair like Serena's, Blue eyes like Serena's and a very similar skin tone. Overall this man looked much like a man version of Serena.

The other man had very dark brown hair that almost seemed black. He had very light brownish eyes that almost seemed green, but his nose and mouth were covered by a blue turtle neck like cloth. Ash also noticed that the name on his uniform seemed strange but somehow familiar, Nair.

It was at that moment Ash remembered what Serena told him. Her father was in the Kalos army.

"Serena look" Ash said pointing to the two men. Serena looked over and here eyes widened as she saw them.

"Dad!". The two men turned towards them and the one who looked like Serena also widened his eyes.

"Serena!". The two got out of their chairs and almost sprinted over to each other. Serena's father wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up.

"Dad it's so good to see you again".

"Serena , I've missed you so much" . After a minute her father let her down.

"What are you doing in Lumoise dad?".

"Ever since team rocket has been appearing in Kalos I was sent here with a detachment from the national guard in case they try anything around here. I heard from your mother that you started your pokemon journey".

"I did, I already have two pokemon" Serena called for her pokemon. Fennekin and Furfrou came over to her.

"A fennekin and a Furfrou, very nice".

"Fennekin, Furfrou this is my father".

"Fenn". Serena's father lowered his hand and petted both of them.

Serena's father looked back at Ash and the others."Are those friends of yours?".

"Oh right sorry guys, these are my new friends. Ash, Red, Clemont, and Bonnie". Ash and the others got up and walked over to them.

"Hi it's nice to meet you" Ash said extending his hand towards Serena's father.

"Pleasure to meet yo" He said as he shook Ash's hand. The others took turns greeting Serena's father.

"So Serena what are you doing here in Lumoise?".

"Well we're on our way to Cyllage City Ash and Red have a gym battle there".

"So you two are trainers as well".

"Yeah, those are our pokemon" Red said pointing back at the table.

"Hey who's the other soldier?" Bonnie said looking at the other man.

"Uh, this is Captain Niar, he's from the Kanto Air force. He's here as an advisor for our forces since Kanto has been dealing with team rocket longer than we have".

The captain didn't say anything he just glanced Ash and Red occasionally. Ash could certainly tell that Serena's father and the captain didn't want to involve him in the conversation.

Ash still couldn't help but think he had seem this man somewhere,but where? The captain raised his left arm which had a watch on it and tapped it with his right pointer finger.

"I'm sorry Serena but we actually need to go".

"Aleady?" Serena said with disappointment.

"I'm sorry but the HQ commander wants us back by 12:30. If you're still in Lumoise tomorrow I might be able to spend some time with you but I'll have to see".

"Alright I understand". Serena and her dad hugged one more time before he and the captain left the cafe.

"So that was your dad, glad we had a chance to meet him" Ash said.

"I just wish we could have spent some time with him. But I'm use to it by now, his work for the people of Kalos is important".

"So Ash, Red Uh you think your mom is off work now?" Clemont said with a hint of anxiousness.

"No, she doesn't get out until 4:00" Red said.

"Well maybe we could just stop at her work and see her. Then we can be on our way" Bonnie said.

"It seems like you two want to get out of Lumoise as fast as possible, is there something you're not telling us?" Ash said.

A sweat drop rolled down Clemont and Bonnie's heads.

"No nothing , I just think we should" Clemont started.

"Clemont! Bonnie! It's really you!" A loud voice said. Both Clemont and Bonnie's faced turned blue and pale as they realized who it was.

A large man with brown hair that came all the way down into beard. He had brown eyes and was wearing blue overalls over a black working shirt and a green hat.

He picked Clemont and Bonnie up in his arms. "I haven't seen you two in days. You don't even stop to see your own father anymore".

"Father?" Ash, Serena, and Red said.

"Pika?", "Char?".

"Oh are these new friends of yours. Hello my name is Meyer".

"Hello" Red said as he shook Meyer's hand.

"So I'm guessing you guys are trainers and these are your pokemon".

"Yeah, we're trainers". Ash said.

"Well I use to be a trainer before I became chief electrician of Lumoise".

"You're the chief electrician of Lumoise?" Serena said.

"That's right I know all about electricity and electric types from years of running the Lumoise gym. Now my boy Clemont takes care of that for me".

As soon as Meyer said that Clemont's face turned white and a sweat drop came down his face.

"Now Clemont , I've been hearing rumors that you've been going rough on some of the challengers. People are even saying that you're tossing them out of the gym. Now I know you can't go easy on challengers but you have to remember son to make the battle a learning experience".

Meyer let Bonnie and Clemont down.

"I have to get back to the power grid control. Make sure you stop by the apartment".

"Yes dad". Clemont said. Meyer left the cafe. Clemont and Bonnie slowly turned around at the others who now looked rather upset.

"Ha ha you see I" Clemont started before Ash grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him over to him.

"Clemont you lied to us!".

"I can explain!".

"There's no point brother we might as well tell them everything" .

They left the cafe and went to a fountain where Clemont and Bonnie sat on the cement wall around the water.

"The truth is I am the Lumoise city gym leader. I have been for the last few years".

"Why didn't you tell us you were the gym leader?" Ash said.

"And why did you shock us!?" Red said.

"First of all I didn't shock you. Secondly I didn't tell you I was the gym leader because I'm ashamed of what happened".

"What do you mean?" Serena asked.

"A few weeks ago I started a project. You see as much as I liked being gym leader, I loved inventing things. I just couldn't find enough time to do both anymore so I had an idea to build a robot gym leader to help me manage gym battles".

"A robot gym leader?" Ash said.

"I called him Cirtroid".

"Why ?" Red asked.

"I don't know It just sounded like a good name. Anyway I worked so hard to give him an AI that would allow him to learn every time he battled".

"What happened?".

"I'm not exactly sure what happened but when I tested him out in a battle he refused to battle me since I didn't have four gym badges. Though that's really my fault since I set that in his program".

"Ok so he wouldn't battle you" Serena said.

"I put in a failsafe override command voice code but for some reason the password I set didn't work. After the password failed Citroid forced Bonnie and I out of the gym and wouldn't let us back in".

"And we've been locked out ever since" Bonnie said.

"Oh guys I'm so sorry" Ash said.

"To make things even worse all of my pokemon are in the gym. All except bunnelby who I caught just before the incident happened".

"Clemont why don't we go in there and stop the robot" Red said.

"How ? Citroid won't let us back in and even if we did , how could I beat him. I just have Bunnelby and he has all of my experienced pokemon".

Red grabbed Clemont by his shoulders and shook him a little.

"Clemont get a grip!".

"Seriously why do you guys keep grabbing me".

"Clemont you need to have faith in yourself as a trainer. If you just give up now you'll never reach your goals".

Clemont put on a determined face and looked back at Red.

"Your right. I'm going to take back my gym!".

"Yay we're getting the gym back!" Bonnie said.

"That's the right attitude Clemont" Red said. The group made their way over to prism tower where a few trainers were waiting outside the entrance.

"What the hell is with this gym" One of them said.

"Huh, what's going on?" Clemont asked the trainer who said that.

"I went inside to challenge the gym leader. I even had four badges like it said. But them some weird robot was there instead. I battled him but lost and then the crazed machine shocked me and forced me out of the gym".

Clemont's face turned red with embarrassment.

"Come on let's get out of here" Another one of the trainers said.

"If I don't stop Citroid my gym's reputation is finished. Alright there is a secret entrance I made incase something like this happened".

"Wait a minute if you had a secret entrance why didn't you get your dad and have him take care of the robot", Serena said.

A sweat drop rolled down Clemont's head.

"Well I guess I was just so ashamed". Ash and Red face palmed as Pikachu shook his head. Clemont walked up to the side of the tower and revealed a secret terminal and entered a 4 digit number.

A hidden door opened up and revealed the inside of the gym.

"Alright lets go" Ash said. Clemont lead the way through the hallways of Prism tower. The interior looked similar to the section of the tower Ash and Red saw the first time they came in.

"Alright Cirtroid should be in the battlefield which is this way" Clemont said. Before they reached the end of the hallway Pikachu heard something, almost like the buzz of electricity and his cheeks began to spark.

"Pika, pika pika" he said poking Ash's neck and pointing down the hallway.

"What is it pikachu?" Ash asked. He looked at where Pikachu was pointing and saw a small metallic looking pokemon with two magnets sticking out of it's sides floating towards them.

"What is that?" Serena said opening her pokedex. Magnemite, a Magnet Pokémon. Its means of floating through the air are not understood. This very mysterious Pokémon is of theElectric type. .

"Hey that's my pokemon. Magmamite it's me Clemont" When the magma mite saw Clemont it looked like it was happy for a moment. The it seemed rather upset and unleashed thunderbolt at them.

"Look out!". Ash grabbed Serena and pulled her out of the way as Clemont picked up Bonnie and moved her out of the way.

"Why is it attacking us!?" Red shouted.

"I guess it must think I abandoned it here" Clemont said.

"Don't you have it's poke ball or something?" Serena said.

"No Citroid does, why did I give him all of my pokemon?" Clemont said.

Pikachu heard something else moving towards them. He turned around and then shouted"Pika!". Ash and the others turned around to see a pokemon that looked like 3 Magnemite stuck together.

"That's my Magneton" Clemont said. When the Magneton saw Clemont he put an angry expression on.

"I'm sorry I haven't been here for you two , but if you would just let me explain!". Magneton also unleashed thunderbolt at them forcing Clemont and Red to move back.

"Clemont do you mind if we take them down?" Red said.

"Go ahead".

"Alright they're steel type so fire should be very effective. Go charmander!" Red said.

"Char!" Charmander shouted as he came out in front of Red. The Magnemite unleashed thunderbolt at charmander.

"Charmander dodge and use flamethrower!". Charmander quickly moved out of the thunderbolts path and then unleashed flamethrower, engulfing Magnemite in a jet of fire.

When the flames cleared Mangamite was covered in soot and fell to the ground.

"Fire works, Go Fennekin!" Serena said. Her fennekin came out and looked at the Magneton.

"Fennekin use ember!" Fennekin opened her mouth and unleashed a small burst of fire at Magneton. However, the Magneton split up into 3 pieces avoiding the ember and then reformed before unleashing thunderbolt.

"Fennekin!".

"Pikachu thunderbolt!", "Pika chu!". Pikachu unleashed thunderbolt and hit Magneton's stopping it from reaching fennekin.

"Go riolu!" Riolu came out and landed with his fist on the ground as he looked up at Magneton. The Magneton unleashed thunderbolt at Riolu.

"Riolu dodge and use quick attack into force palm!". Riolu easily avoided the incoming thunderbolt then sprinted forward and knocked Magneton back a little with quick attack.

Once he was directly over Magneton he hit the top eye with force palm and plowed the pokemon into the ground.

"Nice job Riolu!" Ash said. Riolu got up with a look of pride on his face as he got off Magneton. Clemont walked over and picked up Magnemite and Magneton.

"I'll have to take them to the center later". Clemont lead the others through the hallway until they reached a large battlefield with a set of bleachers on the right side.

"We're here!" Bonnie said.

"But where's citroid?" Clemont said. Not a moment later the stadium lit up entirely revealing a large robot standing on the other side of the battlefield.

"citroid". The robot was shaped like a human with 2 arms and legs and what looked like a helmet on his head. Clemont noticed that there was a dent in the head.

citroid's eyes lit up read as he looked at Clemont.

"Welcome to the Lumoise city gym, four gym badges are required to receive a battle".

"citroid command override unlock battle" Clemont said.

"Command password required". Clemont thought carefully, he was positive he set the password to Sandwhich, but citroid wouldn't accept that.

That was when Clemont remembered the dent on citroid's head. The day he finished citroid he accidentally dropped him on a metal counter.

He then picked him back up and said to him "From this day forth I'm counting on you to run the gym. I am the gym leader Clemont".

"The password is ,From this day forth I'm counting on you to run the gym. I am the gym leader Clemont".

citroid's eyes turned from red to blue and said "Password accepted , battle commencing".

"It worked!" Clemont said.

"Alright now all you have to do is beat him" Ash said. Ash took Manamite while Red held Magneton as they went with Serena and Bonnie to the seats.

Clemont stood on the opposite end of the battlefield as citroid.

"Alright we can do this, I know we can. Go Bunnelby". Bunnelby came out of his poke ball and stood in front of Clemont.

"Pokemon selected" Citroid said. It raised it's arm and shot out a poke ball. A large yellow and black lizard like pokemon came out and happily danced a round a little before it saw Clemont.

"What is that?" Red said as he opened his pokedex.

"Heliolisk, the Generator Pokémon and the evolved form of Helioptile. Heliolisk produces enough electricity to power a large building and recharges by spreading its frills.".

The Heliolisk seemed angry at Clemont as it hissed and raised up a round frill.

"Heliolisk I'm sorry I've been gone so long. I'll have to explain it to you later. Bunnelby use mud shot" Clemont said.

"Heliolisk use protect". Heliolisk quickly threw a green barrier over himself and absorbed the mud shots.

"Heliolisk use thunder!".

"Bunnelby use quick attack into double kick" . Bunnelby quickly moved out of the thunder's path and moved behind Heliolisk. Once he was behind him Bunnelby kicked heliolisk in the back with his feet.

"Nice job bunnelby ".

"Heliolisk use thunder".

"Bunnelby dodge with dig" Clemont said. Bunnelby quickly burrowed himself underground avoiding the thunder.

"Heliolisk use bulldoze!". Heliolisk slammed his foot into the ground and caused a small group quake.

"Oh no" Bonnie said. The ground quake forced Bunnelby out of the ground and into the air.

"Thunder!" Citroid said. Bunnelby was hit with thunder and filled with electricity.

"Bunnelby!".

"That's not good, if clement could have pulled off Dig it would have done lots of damage" Red said.

"Alright that's not going to work, Ok Bunnelby use double team". Bunnelby quickly jumped into the air and made over a dozen copies of himself.

"Alright that should confuse them" Serena said.

"Bunnelby use mud shot".

"Parabolic charge!". Heliolisk opened up his frill and unleashed a massive burst of electricity that covered the entire battlefield and hit every bunnelby.

"Wait Parabolic charge! I never taught him that".

"Parabolic charge?" Serena said.

"It covers the entire field and absorbs the energy from your opponent" Ash said.

"Oh no, Brother you're loosing!" Bonnie said. Clemont grit his teeth. He tried to think of way he could beat Heliolisk and citroid but every time he thought he had an advantage citrous turned it around on him.

"How am I going to beat him, he's to good" That was when Clemont remembered when Ash faced Viola. Even after he lost, he didn't give up faith.

Clemont looked back at Citroid and the hole behind heliolisk and had an idea.

"Bunnelby use dig".

"What? Brother you already tried that" Bonnie said.

"Bulldoze!". Heliolisk was about to stop his foot into the ground.

"Bunnelby use double team while underground!". Bunnelby quickly made a dozen copies of himself and jumped around the battlefield.

"Parabolic charge!". Heliolisk quickly opened his frill and hit every bunnelby with parabolic charge.

"No not again!" Bonnie said. Red and Ash noticed that there no more bunnelbys.

"Hey where is bunnelby" Serena said. Moments later the real bunnelby came up and hit heliolisk from beneath.

"What?" Bonnie and Serena said. Citroid's head started to shake. "Error error, Filenotfound Exception!".

"What happened?" Bonnie said.

"Clemont had a brilliant idea he had bunnelby use double team while he was underground to distract Heliolisk and then continued with dig" Red said.

"Great job Bunnelby we've got them on the ropes!". Suddenly the damaged area on citroid's head started to spark with electricity as citroid kept saying" Error error".

"Uh is that thing ok?" Ash said. Citroid's eyes turned red as he switched to his electric shockers.

"Commencing electric shock!" Citroid said as he started moving towards Clemont.

"Clemont run!" Ash said. Clemont saw Citroid try and shock bunnelby.

"Bunnelby return" Clemont returned Bunnelby before Citroid could shock him. Citroid turned back towards Clemont.

"Clemont run!" Ash shouted. Clemont tried to run but he tripped and fell to the ground.

"Clemont!" The others said. Clemont looked over and saw Citroid over him with his shockers.

"Ahh!".

"Clemont!" Bonnie screamed. Heliolisk looked up and saw his trainer about to get shocked by citroid. That is when heliolisk remembered when Clemont first caught him. All the times they spent training together. How much they cared about each other.

Even after Clemont left he knew he still loved him. Mustering all of his remaining Strength Heliolisk got up and opened his frill.

"Heli!" He scrammed as he unleashed thunder hitting Citroid. When the thunder hit citroid it overloaded his circuits and power systems. Within moments citroid exploded leaving Clemont covered in soot and robot parts all around him.

"Ouch". He looked over and saw Heliolisk had saved him.

"Heliolisk" He said.

"That was close" Serena said.

"Nice job Heliolisk" Ash said. Clemont got up and went over to Heliolisk and knelt down in front of him.

"Heliolisk, I'm sorry i've been gone for so long. I never meant to leave you guys. I know that we can never get that time back but I promise you that I'm not going to abandon you guys again".

Heliolisk smiled and nudged his head against Clemont's head. Clemont hugged his pokemon back as Ash and the others walked up behind him.

" You did it Clemont, you've taken back your gym". Ash said.

"I'm so proud of you brother" Bonnie said.

"Thanks guys, I never would have been able to do this without you". After Clemont took his pokemon to the center the group went to Meyer's apartment.

"What! You've been locked out of the gym for weeks!" Meyer screamed.

"Dad I'm sorry. I was just so ashamed of it I couldn't find the courage to tell you. But citroid is gone and the gym is ours again".

"Well I wish you would have told me this sooner but I'm glad you were able to overcome this on your own".

"I didn't really do it alone. I had all of my friends behind me. Because of that I want to keep traveling with them".

"What? But you're the Lumoise gym leader son".

"I know but this experience has showed me I still have a lot to learn about training pokemon. I think traveling with Ash and the others will make me a better gym leader".

"Oh please daddy! We've been having so much fun with our friends" Bonnie said.

"Don't worry Meyer We'll make sure Clemont and Bonnie don't get into any trouble" Red said.

Meyer took a deep breath.

"Alright it sounds like you have your heart in the right place. Alright you can go. I'll take care of the gym for you while you're gone".

"Thanks dad" Clemont and Bonnie went up and hugged him.

"I think I'm going to take all of my pokemon with me now. I've spent to much time away from them".

"Hey Clemont our mom is back by now so we're going back to our apartment" Red said.

"Alright It is getting pretty late so I guess we'll have to meet your mom tomorrow" Clemont said.

" So Clemont if you're the gym leader, that means some day we're going to have to battle" Ash said.

"I guess it does" Clemont said.

"I just hope you're ready for us" Red said. Ash, Red, and Serena left the apartment and started walking towards their apartment.

"Our apartment has a guest room, I'm sure our mom won't mind if you spent the night there". Ash said.

"Thanks guys, I can't wait to see your mom again after all this time". Serena said. On a building above them a man with a mega lucario was watching them.

"Ash, Red. After all this time I find you here in Kalos". His lucario looked at him for a moment.

"You're right, I need to. But when the time is right".

* * *

_ So that concludes chapter 9. So yes Citroid was destroyed I needed a reason for Clemont to take his other pokemon with him and that seemed to work. Also we've met Serena's father, and this will not be the last you see of him. Also keep note of the air force captain. For those of you who have read my other stories, It may or may not be the character you think it is. You'll just have to wait and find out. Anyway please review, comment, suggest, or ask a question_


	10. Chapter 10

** Author's note:**

_Hello, Storymaker2 here. I just have to say that I'm finally free! I had possibly the biggest and most important pass of fail test of my college career today and I passed. So to celebrate I finished the next chapter early. So enjoy__  
_

* * *

Chapter 10: Mega evolution

It was late at night in Lumoise and Delia was in her apartment. She was in the kitchen going over some of the notes she had on her laptop for her next article.

As she looked over what she had she noticed a picture she kept on her computer. The picture was of her and her son's when they were younger.

Seeing the picture made her think about Ash and Red . They had been gone several days now and already it felt like it had been weeks.

While she was happy her boys were out on a journey she couldn't help but miss them.

"Mime" She turned over and saw her Mr. Mime holding a cup of coffee in front of her.

"Oh thanks Mr. Mime" She took the coffee and sipped on it. She was about to go back to laptop when she heard the door open and 2 familiar voices.

"So this is our apartment" Ash said.

"Mom should be home by now. Mom! You there!" Red said. Delia quickly got up and went over to the door. She saw her two son's with a girl about their age who had Blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Ash! Red ! You're back!" She rushed over and quickly hugged them both before they could even respond to her.

"Mom it's good to see you again" Red said as he tried to breathe".

"What are you doing back here?".

"We have to go through Lumoise to get to our next gym so we thought we'd see you while we were here" Ash said.

"Well thank you for coming by, I've missed you both so much".

"Oh Mom, this is Serena. She's a student of professor Sycamore to and she's traveling with us" Red said.

"Oh well it's nice to meet you Serena" Delia said.

"Its nice to meet you to" Serena said.

"Mom you won't believe this but Serena went to summer camp with us all those years ago" Ash said.

"Really you went to professor Oak's camp?" Delia said surprised.

"Yes my father was stationed in Kanto for a few months so mom thought it would be a good idea".

"Well isn't that something" Delia said.

"Mom Ash and I have caught new pokemon since we left" Red said as he took out his poke balls. Pikachu jumped down from Ash's shoulder as Ash let out his other pokemon as well.

"Wow" Delia said as she saw all of her son's new pokemon.

"So Serena if you're a student of Professor Sycamore what pokemon did you chose?".

"Fennekin, I also have a Furfrou".

"How nice".

"Mom is it alright if Serena stays here tonight?" Ash asked.

"Of course make yourself at home".

"Thank you" Serena said. Ash showed Serena the guest room while Delia and Red remained in the living room.

"So you and Ash have gym badges now".

"That's right, the bug badge" Red said as she showed his mom the bug badge.

"Red, I was wondering about Serena. Do you think she?" Delia started.

"Likes Ash? Mom she's crazy about him. It's pretty obvious by now".

"Does Ash know?".

"He'd have to be an idiot not to. He's probably waiting to get to know her a little better before he decides if he wants to be with her" Red said.

The next morning after having breakfast Ash, Serena, and Red met up with Clemont and Bonnie.

"Good morning guys" Clemont said.

"Hey, are you ready to leave Lumoise?" Red said.

"Yup we're ready" Clemont said.

"Wait don't you think we should stop and see Professor Sycamore before we leave?" Serena said.

"That's a good idea" Ash said.

"Yeah the professor is so nice!" Bonnie said. Ash and the others made their way to Professor Sycamore's lab.

Professor Sycamore was in his lab observing several of his students' pokemon.

"Professor, you have visitors" He heard Alaina say. He turned around and saw Alaina standing beside Ash and the others.

"Ash, Red, Serena! What are you guys doing here?". He said.

"We were coming through Lumoise and we thought we'd stop by to see you" Ash said.

"Well you guys are always welcome here" Sycamore said as he walked over.

"So how have your journey's been going?".

"Great! We've all caught new pokemon " Red said.

"Really , you'll have to show them to me" .

"Professor I baked some Macaroons and thought you'd like to try some" Serena said opening a basket of macaroons.

"Those look delicious. I think I'll make some tea too" Alaina said. In another room the group sat down by a coffee table after letting out all of their pokemon.

"Impressive pokemon, a Pancham , Fletchinder, Rioulu, and a Furfrou" Sycamore said as he knelt down in front of them.

He looked over at Ash and saw Pikachu sitting on his shoulder.

"I'm still amazed how well you and Pikachu are getting along Ash. Before you came along he shocked anyone who tried to get near him".

"Well Pikachu is more than just my pokemon. He's my partner, I trust him and he trusts me" .

"Pika" Pikachu said happily.

"Red I see you and Charmander are also doing well".

"Charmander is awesome, he works hard when we train and gives it all when we have a battle".

"Char!" Charmander said confidently. Sycamore noticed Fennekin sitting in Serena's lap.

"Fennekin was certainly the right match for you Serena". Alaina came back with a pot of tea and several small cups.

"Alright I have the tea".

"Alright now lets have some of my macaroons" . Serena looked back at the table but her basket was gone.

"Hey where's my basket?". Everyone looked around when Red saw what looked like the end of the basket behind a potted plant.

"Hey look", Red and Clemont walked over to the pot and saw a chespin eating the macaroons.

"Ches " he said happily as he ate another macaroon.

"Here's our culprit" Red said. The chespin jumped in fright when they found him. He slowly turned around.

"Chespin, no you can't just take those" Alaina said.

"Aww I think he just wanted some of them. It's ok Chespin I'm sure you didn't mean to " Clemont started as he moved his hand towards Chespin.

Chespin poked his hand with the spikes on his head before grabbing as many macaroons as he could and running off.

"Ouch" Clemont said pulling his hand back.

" I'm sorry, chespin has always been a little shy" Sycamore said.

"Well It's ok he only got few of the macaroons" Red said as he picked up the basket and handed it to Serena.

"Oh I almost forgot, I still need to feed the pokemon here" Sycamore said.

"We can help" Ash said.

"Really thanks, you wouldn't believe how much work it can be" Sycamore said. He lead them to the pokemon enclosure and showed them where he kept the feed.

Each of them got the specific feed for specific types of pokemon and started moving around. Sycamore knelt down in front of a Litleo and placed a bowl of feed in front of him.

"There you go eat up". Moments later Sycamore heard something odd. It sounded like a truck backing up towards him.

Not a moment later the back of a truck burst through the wall of the lab right in front of Sycamore.

"What the?" Sycamore started Serena and Bonnie were both near Sycamore and walked over when they saw what happened.

"What's going on?" Serena said. The back of the truck opened and 3 energy nets shot out entangling the three of them.

"Hey what are you doing?" Sycamore shouted.

"Hmm we meet again professor" A familiar voice said. The three looked up into the truck and saw a blue haired man and a red haired woman wearing black team rocket uniforms standing next to a meowth also wearing a team rocket uniform.

"You two!" Sycamore shouted.

"Team rocket grunts" Serena said.

"Grunts ha, you better think again little missy" Jessie said.

"Serena these are the people who put the collar on Garchomp" Bonnie said.

"What!?".

"I'm sorry but you'll be coming with us professor" Meowth said as two grunts behind them moved around and picked up their new prisoners, and put them in the truck.

Chespin was watching the entire ordeal got scared as they put Professor Sycamore in the truck.

"Help!" Bonnie and Serena shouted. Chespin ran over and tried to grab Sycamore. Meowth quickly slashed the vines away with his claws.

"Nice try squirt" He said. The two grunts took out poke balls each sent out a zubat.

"Zubat use wing attack". The two zubat flew down and knocked chespin back several feet. Chespin slowly looked back as the zubat prepared for another attack.

Moments later Ash, Red, and Clemont ran over when they heard the cries for help.

"It's team rocket and they've got the others!" Red shouted. Clemont noticed the two zubat about to attack chespin.

"Oh no Chespin! Go Heliolisk!" Clemont shouted as he sent out his Heliolisk.

"Helio!"., "Heliolisk use parabolic charge on those zubat!".

Heliolisk opened his frill and unleashed a massive burst of electricity that hit both zubat and knocked them out.

The two grunts returned their pokemon and quickly got into the truck.

"Stop them! Pikachu use thunderbolt".

"Heliolisk use thunder!". Pikachu and heliolisk quickly unleashed their attacks but the truck pulled out of the lab.

"No we can't let them get away!". The 3 ran over to the hole in the wall and into the street.

"Go Fletchling!" Fletchling came out and flew in front of Ash.

"Fletchling follow that truck!". Fletchling squawked and quickly flew after the truck.

"Hopefully he'll be able to find their camp" Ash said. Clemont went back inside with Heliolisk to check on Chespin.

"Are you ok?" Clemont said as he knelt down in front of Chespin. Chespin looked up at Clemont. He had always been shy around people but there was something about Clemont that seemed to make him feel more calm.

"Ches". Clemont carefully helped chespin up without touching his pins. Alaina ran over towards them.

"What happened?!".

"Team rocket, they kidnapped professor Sycamore, Bonnie , and Serena" Ash said.

"Oh no ! We have to do something" She said.

"We should find the police. They'll know what to do" Clemont said. Clemont got up but felt something tugging at his leg. He looked down and saw it was Chespin.

"Huh what is it chespin?".

"Ches chess!" He said pointing towards the hole in the wall.

"You want to come with us?", "Ches!" he said nodding.

"Alright but stay close to me. This could get dangerous". The group rushed around Lumoise city looking for a police officer.

As Ash ran down a street he saw Serena's father and Captain Nair walking towards him.

"The army of course!" Ash said.

"So if team rocket makes a move to the north, Colonel Wydra is going to" Serena's father started.

"Major ! Captain!" Ash shouted as he ran over to them.

"Ash ? Is everything alright?".

"No it's Serena. Team rocket has kidnapped her", "Pika".

"What!?" Major Achille screamed. Ash explained everything that happened.

"No, no , no. Not my little girl".

"My Fletchling is following them so when he comes back he'll be able to tell us where they went".

"Good , because when I get my hands on those crooks I'm going to" Major Achille started when Captain Nair grabbed him by the shoulder and simply gave him a concerned look.

"Alright, we'll head back to base and get a unit ready to move out. We'll have to explain the situation to general Chairon".

"Major, I think we should come with you", "Pika pika!" Pikachu said agreeing.

"I appreciate it Ash but this could get dangerous. Team rocket is unpredictable".

"Please, they have my friends. I can't just sit here and do nothing". Major Achille took a deep breath.

"Alright , get the others and meet me at this address" Major Achille said writing down an address on a piece of paper.

Ash took it and went back to find the others. Miles away Fletchling tracked the truck to an abandoned warehouse outside of Lumoise city.

The warehouse door opened and let the truck inside. Over a dozen other team rocket members were inside the warehouse with tons of equipment.

Fletchling quickly flew back towards Lumoise to find Ash and the others. Inside the warehouse Professor Sycamore and the girls were taken out of the truck and put in chairs.

"What is going on? Why did you kidnap us?".

"Well the girls because they were stupid enough to get between us and you. As for you professor we need your help" James said.

"What are you talking about?".

"You see team rocket has been developing a new weapon that is so powerful that pokemon attacks won't have any effect on them" Jessie said.

"Unfortunately we've been hearing more and more rumors about these Mega evolved pokemon and our boss wants the weapon to have capabilities against them. So that's why we need your research" Meowth said.

"Forget it , you'll never get my research".

"Well you say that" James said.

Elsewhere outside of Lumoise city a pair of Kalos army trucks were moving down road following Fletchling.

Ash, Red, and Clemont were in one of the trucks with Major Achille and Captain Nair. They had put on battle uniforms with kevlar body armor and helmets. The other Kalos soldiers had done the same and were armed with AR-15 assault rifles.

Captain Nair's battle uniform was just as dark blue as his other uniform with yellowish tan colored body amor, a black cloth that covered his entire neck and mouth, and a gray helmet.

Ash also noticed that there was a black spade insignia below the Kanto flag on his arm.

Major Achille had made Ash and the others put Kevlar on as well.

"Now remember when the fight starts you are to stay with my men understood".

"Yes Major".

"Now that kevlar is bulletproof but it can only take so many bullets. Remember that". One of the soldiers said to them.

After another 15 minutes the two trucks reached the warehouse and stopped a hundred meters in front of it. The soldiers quickly got out and set up firing positions at the warehouse.

Major Achille took out a megaphone, "This is the Kalos army. We have you surrounded, come out with your hands up!". The warehouse door opened and a furry of gunfire flew from inside.

"Get down!" Major Achille shouted. Ash , Red, and Clemont stayed behind one of the trucks as bullets raked against the other side.

The three of them were very scared as they heard the two sides exchange gunfire.

"This is insane" Clemont said.

"Pikachu stay down" Ash said holding Pikachu in his arms. Several minutes passed and the superior training of the Kalos soldiers began to wear down the team rocket gunmen.

Slowly their gunners were each hit in the arm or leg and were dragged back inside. Some of the grunts started sending out pokemon like Zubat and Nidorino.

"Nidorino use poison sting".

"Nidorino use horn attack". Two of the nidorino used poison sting forcing the Kalos soldiers into cover while another two Nidorino hit the trucks with their horns shaking them.

"No you don't ! Send out your pokemon!". Two kalos army lairon and a Gabite were sent out.

"Lairon use iron head!"

"gabite use flamethrower!". The two lairon ran out from behind the trucks as bullets bounced off their metal hides. They knocked the two nidorino back with iron head as gabite came out and blasted the other two Nidorino with flamethrower.

"Zubat get over there and use supersonic!".

"NO you don't ! Pikachu use thunderbolt". Major Achille took out a poke ball and threw it forward. A massive Noivern came out and roared.

"Noivern use hyper beam".

"Hiliolisk use" Clemont started when Chespin jumped up and unleashed pin missile.

Pikachu jumped up onto the truck and blasted two of the zubat with electricity. At the same time Noivern unleashed Hyperbeam and knocked out another two zubat.

Chespin's attack hit and knocked out the last zubat leaving Clemont amazed.

"Chespin that was incredible". With their pokemon now knocked out the team rocket grunts rushed back inside the warehouse.

"After them" Major Achille shouted. As the soldiers rushed inside and began battling what was left of the team rocket pokemon with their own; Ash and the others looked around the warehouse and found the professor.

"Ash, Red, Clemont!" Serena said as she saw them.

"Thank goodness you guys are safe" Clemont said. Ash went over and started undoing the restraints on Serena while Clemont freed Bonnie and Red freed the professor.

Chespin was very excited to see the professor safe. He jumped onto his lab and hugged him.

"Chespin, it's good to see you to. But guys you have to listen to me. They found my datafile that has all my research on it. They've uploaded it into their new weapons!" .

"New weapons?" Ash said. When Major Achille saw Serena he sprinted over as Ash freed her.

"Serena!". Serena didn't even have time to see her father as he lifted her into the air.

"Oh thank Reduka you're safe".

"Dad, wait Ash you sent my father to save us" Serena said.

"Who better to take on team rocket than the army" Red said.

"Thank you for coming for us , all of you".

"Ah the army, we were hoping we'd get to test our new weapon on you" Jessie said as she came out of cover with Meowth and James.

Major Achille moved in front of his solders and aimed a desert Eagle at them.

"Put your hands up now!".

"No Major put yours up" Meowth said as he pressed a button on a remote control. The ground started to shake as two massive doors on the ground behind the rocket trio opened up.

Two massive robots shaped like moewth with a large R on the center came out.

"What in the?" A sgt said.

"This is our new weapon. Prepare to perish" James said. The two robots started moving towards their enemies.

"Lairon use iron tail!".

"Gabite use dragon rage!". The army pokemon unleashed their attacks but they had no effect on the robots.

"Oh no" Major Achille said.

"Pikachu thunderbolt!".

"Heliolisk use thunder!" The two pokemon unleashed their attacks but once again the robots were unharmed.

"Run!" Red shouted. All of the soldiers and the group ran out of the warehouse. Just outside of the entrance Chespin tripped just as one of the mecha meowth's moved towards him.

"Chespin!" Clemont shouted. Chespin closed his eyes and held his arm over his head as the robot mewoth moved it's foot over him.

Clemont sprinted over and quickly grabbed Chespin before he could be crushed.

"Clemont! Bonnie shouted as he ran back towards them.

"Ok now what?" Red said.

"I don't know, Maybe if we had an airstrike" Major Achille said. Captain Nair was back by the trucks and he saw what was happening.

"Captain start the trucks!" Major Achille shouted. Nair looked at the two robots and gave a rather angry expression with his eyes.

He slowly walked forward and took out a poke ball. When he threw it forward a massive Aggron came out and roared.

"An agrron?" Ash said opening his pokedex. "_Aggron, the Iron Armor Pokémon. Aggron is the final evolution of Aron. It shows no mercy to anyone who disturbs its habitat."_.

"Captain what are you doing? Attacks don't work on those things". Nair didn't respond, he lowered his left sleeve revealing a black wristband with a colored stone in the center that had what looked a like a flame with lines going through it.

Nair touched the stone with his right finger and it started to glow. Moments later a colorful sphere of energy formed around Aggron.

"What's going on!?" Serena said. Both Ash and Red felt a strange sensation through their abilities.

After a few more seconds the sphere vanished and Aggron was nearly twice the size he was before. Not only that but his physical appearance seemed much fiercer and more threatening.

"Did he just mega evolve?" Ash said.

"A mega evolved pokemon?" One of the team rocket grunts said sounding afraid.

"Are you forgetting we have counter measures against them thanks to Sycamore's research" Meowth said as he sent one of the robots at Mega Aggron.

Captain Nair didn't say anything he simply looked at the incoming robot . As the robot hurled it's arms down at Aggron, the mega evolved pokemon caught the robot arms with his own arms and then forced the robot back.

"What!?" Jessie said.

"Try again" James said. Meowth ordered the second robot to attack Aggron. The robotic meowth opened its mouth and unleashed a torrent of fire at Mega aggron.

Nair looked back at Aggron who immediately used iron defense. Aggron's hyde became even more durable as he used iron defense. So much that the fire had no effect on him.

"Woah" Ash said.

"Incredible normally fire does a lot of damage to steel types" Clemont said. The first meowth ran back at Aggron and tried to hit him with its fist.

Mega aggron grabbed the fist and stopped it almost instantly as it flew at him. Once it was stopped, Aggron threw it to the side and smashed the robot in the chest with iron tail, leaving a massive dent that almost tore through the hull.

"What ! That shouldn't have happened?!" meowth said with a hint of fear. Ash and the others were simply amazed at how powerful mega aggron was. So amazed that they didn't even think to ask the captain how he did it.

"Meowth stop that Aggron!" James shouted.

"Alright now he's in for it!" Meowth said as the first robot got up . Both robotic meowths charged straight at Mega aggron.

Just before they could reach him an aura sphere flew through the air and hit one of the robots in the head, hurling it to the ground.

"What the!" Jessie said. Everyone, even captain Nair turned towards where the aura sphere came from. There were two figures sitting at the top of a large tree looking over them.

When they looked closer they saw one was a large pokemon that resembled a lucario but looked much fiercer. The other was a man wearing a blue uniform that was the same color as captain Nair's battle uniform.

The uniform almost looked like an old tunic but with more modern designs, a hood, and a symbol of a black spade on the side of his elbow.

The man's hood was up and his mouth was covered by a cloth similar to Captain Nair's. But Ash could tell he had brownish eyes and raven black hair.

Ash looked back at the lucario and realized that it was the same one that had saved him and Pikachu back at Prism tower.

Captain Nair and the man stared at each other for a moment before the Lucario jumped down from the tree and sprinted at the robot Meowth he hit.

"Ahh! Get up get up!" meowth shouted as he pressed buttons on his controller. Just as the robotic meowth got up Mega Lucario jumped directly over him and smashed the head off the body with focus blast.

At the same time Mega Aggron unleashed hyper beam and tore through the second robot meowth.

"Retreat!" James shouted. The rocket grunts all started sprinting away as fast as they could, while the Kalos soldiers followed in pursuit.

The man in the tree stared at Ash and Red as they started back at him. The mega lucario sprinted back and quickly scaled the tree until he reached his trainer. The man gave one last look at Ash and Red before he and his lucario leapt into another tree and then another.

"Who was that?" Clemont said.

"That was the same Lucario that saved me back at the prism tower. And that must have been the man I saw next to him" Ash said.

They turned back towards Captain Nair who had returned his Aggron.

"Captain you're aggron went through Mega evolution. I want an explanation on how that happened and who that man was" Major Achille said.

Captain Nair didn't even acknowledge Major Achille. He simple sprinted off and climbed up the trees like the man did.

"What!? Captain get back here!". Two hours later the group was at the Kalos military base in Lumoise city. They were all sitting before the base commander Brigadier General Chairon.

General Chairon was a tall and jockey looking man. He had thing black- graying hair, green eyes , and had a burn scar that went across his left cheek.

He wore a similar uniform to Major Achille only his beret had a single silver star on the top.

"So to recap, we captured 11 team rocket grunts and engineers. Jessie, and James got a way, and captain Nair had a mega evolved pokemon" General Chairon said.

"Yes sir, and then he just ran off after the man with the mega lucario".

"Actually Major , Captain Nair has been reassigned".

"What?" They all said.

"But sir, he just ran off and".

"We contacted him. He's now under the command of General Tuol. That will be all Major".

"But sir".

"That will be all!". Major Achille sighed.

"Yes sir". Ash noticed that the general had a tattoo on his neck. It was a black spade like the symbol Captain Nair and the man with the lucario had.

Major Achille lead them to the base's pokemon center where the base pokemon nurse checked out their pokemon.

The nurse wore a similar uniform to Major Achille only her beret had a single gold bar on it. The nurse was relatively young, with blonde hair, green eyes , and light skin.

"Pikachu" Ash said as Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder.

"Chespin it's good to see you're ok" Clemont said as he picked up chespin.

"Sir , these pokemon are fine".

"Thank you Lieutenant".

"Wow you're really pretty and you like to take care of pokemon!" Bonnie said. She got down on one knee and said "Will you marry my brother!".

Clemont's face turned red as he sent out his backpack's robotic arm and grabbed Bonnie.

"I told you to stop doing that!". Chespin and the other pokemon laughed a little.

Major Achille dropped Ash and the others off at Sycamore's lab.

"It was good to see you again Serena. But please try to stay safer. You don't know how scared I was when Ash told me team rocket kidnapped you" Major Achille said.

"I will dad, thank you" Serena hugged her father before he drove off back towards the base.

"Well that was a very interesting day" Sycamore said.

"You've got that right" Clemont said.

"It was good seeing you again professor but I think it's time we started heading out" Red said.

"Alright, stay safe and have a great time" Sycamore said. The group started to walk away when Clemont felt something tugging at his leg. He looked down and saw it was Chespin.

"Chespin is everything alright?". Chespin had a sad look in his eyes as he held onto Clemont's legs.

"Clemont I think Chespin wants to stay with you" Ash said.

"Really?" Clemont said.

"Ches" Chespin said hugging Clemont's leg.

"Professor , I know chespin is suppose to go to a new trainer but".

"It's alright Clemont I know that Chespin wants to be with you". Sycamore took out Chespin's poke ball and handed it to Clemont.

"Thank you professor". Clemont picked up Clemont in his arms.

"Looks like we'll going together"."Ches!".

Ash and the others began moving towards route 5 as the sun started to set. Ash and Red couldn't stop thinking about the man with the mega lucario. There was just something about him.

Elsewhere outside of Lumoise city a man with a lucario was sitting beside a fire.

"They've both grown so much. Sometimes I wonder what might have happened had things been different". His lucario nodded.

A minute later the man felt a familiar presence near them. He looked up into one of the trees and saw captain Nair in the tree.

"I thought you'd come eventually". Nair came down from the tree and approached them.

"You weren't suppose to be in Lumoise. Chairon was pretty upset with you". The man looked back at the fire.

" I knew they were coming to Lumoise. I had to see them again".

Nair sighed, "You can't keep doing this to yourself. You need to confront them before it's too late".

"You're right , I need to but when the time is right".

* * *

_ So that concludes chapter 10. I know last chapter had things like "Insert name here" I'm sorry about that but When I was typing it up I didn't have internet and I put that there to remind myself. So again, please review, leave comments, suggestions, or questions_


	11. Chapter 11

** Author's note:**

_Hello, Storymaker2 here. Now I know I promised that some of these chapters would followed the original anime. Now I can finally say that it will be happening. I picked one of my personal favorites so enjoy_

* * *

chapter 11: Charmander the stray Pokémon

Two days had passed since Ash and the others had left Lumoise city. It was around 11:30 and the group had most of their Pokémon out for training.

"Fletchling use quick attack","fletchinder use Ariel ace". The two birds quickly flew at each other and clashed over their trainers. Meanwhile on the ground the other Pokémon sparred with each other.

" Pikachu thunderbolt!".

"Charmander dodge and use flamethrower, aim for Pikachu's legs ". Charmander quickly moved out of the thunderbolt's path and then unleashed flamethrower towards Pikachu's legs like Red said.

"Pikachu use agility" Pikachu tried to move quickly put the fire hit his feet. the pain caused him to fall down into the rest of the flamethrower.

"Shoot".

"Ha , I found a counter strategy against agility" Red said.

"Pikachu use quick attack". Pikachu sprinted forward at Charmander with incredible speed.

"Charmander dodge and use scratch" Charmander waited until Pikachu got close and prepared to slash him.

"Pikachu slide under his legs and with your tail around". Pikachu stopped running and slid on the ground avoiding Charmander's claws and going right between his legs. Once he was directly under Charmander at Pikachu whipped his tail around and snacks Charmander off his feet.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt". Pikachu quickly got up and blasted Charmander with thunderbolt before he could get up.

"Alright PIkachu!".

"Ok time for round three" Red said. Pancham and Riolu stepped up as Pikachu and Charmander went back to their trainers.

"Pancham start off with leer".

"Riolu use quick attack to get behind him" As Pancham's eyes started to glow blue Riolu sprinted forward and left directly over Pancham.

"Pancham use arm thrust right behind you" Pancham turned around 180° and thrust his arm forward just as Riolu landed behind him.

"Riolu!".

"Pancham use karate chop".

"Riolu block his attack with your left forearm and then used force Palm with your right hand". Riolu got up and pushed Pancham's arm out-of-the-way with his left forearm. Once the karate chop failed Riolu slammed his right palm into Pancham's face.

"Oh man".

"Nice job Riolu". Meanwhile Clemont and Serena were sparing with their pokemon.

"Fennekin use ember " Fennekin opened up her mouth and unleashed ember.

"Magnamite dodge and use sonic boom". Magnamite moved out of the embers path and unleashed 3 waves of sonic energy.

"Fennekin move!", Fennekin tried to move out of the way but the sonic booms were too fast and Fennekin was hit.

"Fennekin!".

"Nice shot magnamite" ,"Magna!" Magnamite said happy to be battling with his trainer again.

"Fennekin don't give up. Get closer to magnamite and use tail whip". Fennekin ran towards Magnamite and tried to lower Magnamite's defenses.

"Magnamite use magnet bomb". Magnamite hurled 4 magnets on the ground around fennekin that unleashed electrical energy around fennekin.

"Oh no" Serena said. Fennekin struggled to get back up. Ash noticed that Serena wasn't doing so well and walked over to her.

"Serena, don't give up. Never give up until the end", Ash said as he put his hand on her shoulder. Serena tried to hide the fact that she was now blushing. She looked back at Fennekin "We can do this Fennekin!".

"That's the right attitude Serena" Clemont said. Fennekin got up and let a breath of fire from her mouth. A few moments later Fennekin covered her entire body in fire and sprinted forward at magnamite.

"Woah what is that?" Serena said.

"Flame charge, your Fennekin just learned flame charge".

"Magnamite use thunderbolt".

"Fennekin ember aim for the thunderbolt". Fennekin opened her mouth and unleashed ember at the thunderbolt.

The thunderbolt overpowered the ember but was still slowed down enough for Fennekin to avoid it and hit magnamite with flame charge.

"Magnamite!" Magnamite landed in front of Clemont covered in burns.

"Fennekin you learned Flame charge! I'm so proud of you" Serena ran over and picked up Fennekin after the flames on her body died down.

"Great job Serena" Ash said.

"Thanks Ash". Clemont returned magnamite and walked over to Chespin.

"Alright your turn Chespin. Give it your all!"

"Ches!" Chespin said flexing.

"Furfrou lets do this!" Serena said as she stood behind Furfrou.

"Chespin use pin missile!".

"Furfrou use sand attack". Furfou smashed his hand into the ground and splashed sand into Chespin's eyes. Chesin stumbled around a bit after the sand went into his eyes and he launched pin missile directly into the air. Fletchling and Fletchinder were both flying above the battle.

Fletchling, and Fletchinder quickly moved out of the way as the pin missile nearly hit them. They looked down and squawked angrily at Chespin.

"Furfrou use headbutt, aim for his stomach".

"Chespin try and move!". Chespin tried to get out of Furfrou's path but he couldn't see where he was coming from. When Furfrou got close he remembered with Serena said and aimed for Chespin's stomach. Serena knew that if Furfrou wasn't careful he could get hurt by the spikes on top of Chespin's head.

Chespin was knocked back a few feet when Furfrou hit him.

"Alright nice hit Furfrou". Ash and Pikachu were very impressed Serena had the intuition to aim away from chespin's spikes.

"Smart thinking Serena. Very impressive", "Pika".

"Gee thanks" Serena said blushing a little.

"Chespin, don't give up yet. Use leech seed!".

"Furfrou jump from place to place and don't stand the ground from more than a moment". Furfrou did as his trainer instructed. One by one the leech seeds hit the ground near Furfrou and sprouted. However, since Furfrou was to high above them whenever they sprouted none of them manage to reach him.

"Chespin use vine whip and aim for the legs!". Chespin hurled two vines forward and wrapped them around Furfrou's front legs. Once they were secure Chespin pulled Furfrou into the ground and around one of the leech seeds.

"Oh no" Serena said.

"Excellent Chespin!".

"Uh , oh no I" Serena tried to calm herself down, she knew panic and wouldn't help.

"Wait that's it! Furfrou use bite on the leech seed's root!". Despite losing some of his energy from the leech seed Furfrou lowered his head and wrapped his teeth around the leech seeds stem and ripped it out by the root causing the leech seed to lose its effect.

"Perfect now use baby doll eyes" , Furfrou looked at chespin with very innocent and frightened eyes. This made Chespin feel uncomfortable and hesitated a little.

"Use headbutt!".

"Chespin quick counter with pin missile!". Chespin tried to use pin missile but he was still hesitating after the baby doll eyes. Thus Furfrou had enough time to get in close and knock Chespin back again.

"Oh no".

"That was so great Furfrou you were so awesome!" Serena ran over and hugged Furfrou as he licked the side of her cheek. Meanwhile Clemont helped Chespin up.

"It's alright Chespin, you still did very good".

"Serena you've gotten a lot better, you've been training your pokemon well" Ash said.

"Yeah Fennekin and Furfrou are both getting quite skilled".

"Thanks guys, I don't think I would've gotten this far without your help though". Moments later there was a low growl coming from Ash's stomach. He put his hands over his stomach.

"Uh, I guess It's that time of the day". Red did the same with his stomach.

"I guess my stomach agrees with yours". Clemont got the map out and looked at where they were.

"I don't know guys. When we stopped to do some training, I don't think we realized how far we from were from the nearest Pokémon center. If we want to get there before nightfall should probably get moving first".

"Aww but I'm so hungry,and so is Skitty" Bonnie said.

"I'm with them Clemont" Serena said.

"Plus our pokemon should have a meal after all that training" Red said. Clemont looked down at his Chespin who was also holding his stomach.

"I guess you're right". Ash and Red got the Pokémon food out while the others started making their own lunch.

"Here you are guys enjoy" Ash said as he gave all of his and Serena's pokemon some food.

"Pika!", "Rio!", "Fenn!" They said happily as they stared eating.

"Eat up guys" Red said as he gave his and Clemont's pokemon some food. After all the bowls were filled Red went back to his Charmander and knelt in front of him.

"Here have an oran berry to ,you worked really hard today and I'm proud of you" Red said as he put an oran berry on top of Charmander's food bowl.

"Char!" Charmander said happily. Just when Ash and Red walked back to the rest of the group, Pikachu and the other Pokémon heard a faint "Char". They all turned to Charmander who was eating his oran berry. Charmander soon realized the others were all staring at him.

"Char?", "Pika pika", "Fenn".

"Char" Charmander said shaking his head. Pikachu and the others were now confused. Pikachu scratch the back of his head as he looked around with the others. after a minute he found a large rock with a Pokémon sitting at the top.

"Pika!".

"Alright we've got bread, some meat, noodles, and oran berries" Clemont said looking through the bag.

"That's not a lot make lunch out of" Bonnie said.

"Maybe sandwiches with some noodles on the side" Serena said.

"It will have to do" Ash said. Ash was about to start helping when he heard Pikachu.

"Pika! Pikachu!" Ash turned around and saw Pikachu looking a little concerned.

"Pikachu is everything all right?". "Pika pika chu!" Pikachu said pointing at a large rock near their Pokémon. Charmander and Riolu quickly came over to and also pleaded with Pikachu.

"I guess there's something over there they want us to see" Red said.

"We should check it out" Serena said. They followed Pikachu, Charmander, and Riolu over to the rock where all of their other pokemon were staring at the top also looking concerned.

"Guys what's wrong?" Clemont said.

"Look" Ash said. the others turned to the top of the rock and saw Charmander curled up on the top of the rock breathing deeply.

"Char...Charmander".

"It's a Charmander".

"That's odd, I didn't think Charmander were native to Kalos" Ash said. Ash and the others noticed this Charmander looked exhausted and that the flame on its tail was much smaller than the one on Red's charmander.

"This Charmander looks like it's bad shape. The flame on his tail should be much bigger" Red said.

"Maybe we should give it an oran berry" Serena said.

"Good idea" Ash walked up with an Oran berry and offered it to the Charmander. Charmander turned his head away and looked back at the ground.

"What's wrong Charmander you should eat this". Ash looked back at Pikachu and Red's Charmander.

"Can you guys ask Charmander why he's just sitting here, what happened to him, and why he won't eat?".

PIkachu and Charmander nodded as they climbed up to the other charmander.

"Pika pikachu", "Char charmander". "Char.. char". Pikachu and Red's charmander came down and went up to their trainers.

"Pika pika chu pika". Pikachu said before he went over to Ash's Pokéball satchel and picked one up. He walked back and touched it against Red's charmander then put it on the ground. Charamander then pretended like he was inside the Pokéball.

"Are you saying he belongs to someone?" Ash said.

"pika!", "Charmander!" They said nodding.

"How could someone let him get in this bad of condition?" Clemont said.

"Also where are they?" Serena said. Red took out an empty pokeball and threw it at the charmander.

"Red what are you doing?" Clemont said.

"Seeing something". The pokeball hit the Charmander and sent him inside. The pokeball rattled and flashed for a few seconds before Charmander came back out of it.

"Char" it said.

"Strange, if that charmander belongs to someone then he shouldn't have even gone inside the pokeball".

"What do you mean?" Serena asked.

"You see Serena if Pokémon has already been caught by a Pokéball then if someone else tries to catch it it won't work watch" Red said as he picked up the empty pokeball and threw it at pikachu. The Pokéhall hit pikachu but he didn't even go inside.

"It didn't send Pikachu inside because he already belongs to Ash".

"But wait if that Charmander belongs to someone how did he go into your pokeball?" Bonnie said.

"The only explanation I can think of is that this Charmander use belong to a trainer. But for whatever reason that trainer must have released him to now Charmander is just waiting for him".

"That's so sad" Serena said.

"What we can't just leave him like this. Let's take him to the Pokémon center" Ash said. He walked up to Charmander.

"Charmander I know you think your training is coming back, but you need to come with us to the Pokémon center us". "Char" the Charmander said as he shook his head.

Pikachu climbed onto Ash's shoulder, "Pika pikachu ". The Charmander still shook his head.

"Maybe you should just battle him and catch it" Bonnie said.

"I don't think that's a good idea. This Charmander looks like he's in pretty bad shape. Battling him now would just make it worse" Ash said.

"I think the best thing to do is leave him be" Red said.

"Maybe" Clemont said. After finishing lunch the group left and returned to route 5 towards the pokemon center. Ash looked back one more time at the charmander who was still sitting on the rock. After a few minutes the Pokémon Center came into view.

"There it is" Clemont said. Serena felt a drop of rain hit her nose and she looked up to see storm clouds forming over them.

"Hey guys I think it's about to rain we should get inside". As the darkness began to set in Ash and Red were sitting at a table in the pokemon center staring out at the rain.

"Red you don't think Charmander is still out there in the rain do you?".

"No, Charmander has survival instincts he wouldn't sit out in the rain like this" Red said. Ash and Pikachu were still a bit concerned as they looked out the window.

Back at the rock charmander was still sitting on top of it as he tried to cover his tail with a leaf to protect his flame. "Char ... Charmander" It said in pain as it tried to hold on.

Back at the center Serena and the others brought dinner to the table Ash and Red were sitting at. Serena noticed Ash seemed very concerned from the expression on his face.

"Ash are you still worried about charmander?".

"I want to believe he's ok, but it's just scary to think he could die out there". Ash said.

"I'm sure he's ok. I mean he does have instincts". Clemont said. They were about to eat when Ash heard something un encouraging at a table near them

"Ha ha, look at all of them", "Yeah it is quite a collection". Ash and the others looked at the table to see a group of young man around their age huddled around another young man with thick blue hair, brown eyes, and shades above his eyes. The boy and the center had a large pile of pokeballs in front of him.

"Geeze Damian, you're such a great trainer".

"Yeah, I've got me four badges now. I'm heading to Lumoise city to get me fifth badge".

"That guy sure has a lot of Pokémon" Serena said.

"Hey Damian didn't you use to have a charmander?" One of them said.

"Yeah I got that dumb Charmander from professor Oak before I came to Kalos but that stupid thing was way too weak".

"Charmander!" Ash said when he heard them.

"Yeah he was so weak he couldn't win any battles I put him in. So I released him, but the stupid thing didn't understand I don't want him anymore. He just kept following me around, so I told him to wait on a rock until I came back and got him. The stupid thing believed me. In fact he's probably still waiting there right now" Damain said laughing.

"Hey he's the jerk who left charmander there!" Serena said.

"What a horrible trainer!" Clemont said.

"Ash we should" Red started before he realized Ash had already gotten up. Ash walked over to Damien and pushed his way past the boys around him. Damian looked up and saw Ash.

"Can I's help you?". Ash grabbed Damien by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up to his face.

"Go and get that Charmander now!" Ash screamed into Damian's face.

"What?".

"I said go and get Charmander from that storm right now!". Damain freed himself from Ash's grip.

"And who's is you suppose to be? The pokemon protector, that charmander ain't worth my time. He can't win battles so he's worthless to me".

Ash's face turned red with anger. "You don't deserve to be a trainer, that poor Charmander trusted you. You act like all a pokemon is , is something to boost yourself with. Now I'm not going to tell you again, Get out there!".

"Well I don't think it matters much, he's probably dead by now. Maybe something he can do right". Ash had finally had enough. He smashed his right fist into Damian's face knocking him to the ground.

"Ash!" Red said as he and the others watched , dumbstruck. One of the other boys tried to punch Ash, but Ash through his left forearm up and blocked it, then he punched that boy with his right fist. A third boy from behind Ash tried to grab him, but Ash threw his body forward and forced the boy off of him.

"I'd better go help him" Red said. He ran over and tackled a boy who was about to attack Ash from behind. One he was down Red got up and blocked a punch from another boy with his right forearm, then used his left arm to headlock the boy before kneeing him in the face.

Damian got back up and tried to punch Ash, but Ash moved back and grabbed Damian's arm. He used Damain's own momentum to hurl him into a table.

"Hey stop that fighting this instant!" Nurse Joy said as she walked over with Wigglytuff.

Damian and his friends got up. "Yeah well we're not sticking around" Damian picked up his pokeball's and walked towards the rooms with his friends. Ash and Red looked back over at Pikachu and the others who all looked a a little freaked out.

"What?" Ash said.

"Where did you guys learn to fight like that. I mean you just took on like 5 guys at once" Serena said.

"You now we don't actually know. Fighting just always came naturally to us" Red said.

"Red Charmander is still out there and he's not going to make it unless we do something!".

"Your right! Lets get back there!". PIkachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder. They quickly put on rain coats and ran outside into the rain.

"Be careful guys!" Serena said.

Back at the rock Charmander was still struggling to hold on as the rain continue to come down. A few Zubat were flying overhead when they saw Charmander beneath them and saw he was in bad condition. The 3 zubat flew down and began viciously attacking Charmander.

"Char!" Charmander cried out in pain as they bit and scratched him. The leaf covering his tail was ripped away and the rain began hitting his tail directly.

"Char!" Charmander said one more time as he prepared for the end. "Look there he is!" . Ash and Red sprinted through the rain towards charmander.

"Those Zubat are attacking him! Pikachu use thunderbolt!", Pikachu jumped down from Ash's shoulder and unleashed thunderbolt. The blast hit the three zubat and knocked them out. Ash and Red reached Charmander and saw he was in critical condition.

"We need to get him to the center now!" Ash said as he picked up Charmander in his arms. While Ash carried Charmander Red used his coat to cover up his tail from the rain.

"Charmander please hold on". Back at the Pokémon center Serena and the others were waiting by the door.

"I hope they've gotten Charmander by now" Serena said.

"Look!" Bonnie said pointing out the window. Clemont quickly opened the door as Ash and Red sprinted inside with Pikachu right behind them.

"Nurse Joy!" Ash and Red screamed. Nurse Joy was behind the main desk and turned towards them.

"Is something wrong" She started before she saw Charmander and Ash's arms.

"Oh my god! Wiggilytuff!" Her Wigglytuff sprinted over and took charmander from Ash's arms. She carried him to a stretcher Nurse Joy had gotten out and rushed Charmander to an operating room. Ash and the others quickly followed her but were stopped by Wiggilytuff before they could go inside.

"Wiggly" She said shaking her head.

"I guess we can't go inside" Clemont said.

"I guess all we can do now is wait and see if Charmander makes it" Red said.

"I'm pretty tired, lets go to bed" Bonnie said.

"Uh you guys go ahead I'm going to wait here until I find out if Charmander is going to be all right" Ash said.

"Are you sure Ash, we've done all we can do. It's up to nurse Joy now" Red said.

"I'm sure". Ash sat down on a bench outside the operating room as Pikachu jumped up on his lap.

"You can go with them to the rooms if you want Pikachu".

"Pika" Pikachu said shaking his head. Pikachu knew Ash was a caring person but what he saw Ash do today amazed him like nothing he had ever seen before. Ash risked his life in the storm to save a pokemon that wasn't even his.

A few hours passed and Serena woke up. She looked around the room and saw Ash still hadn't come to bed. She got up and left the room. She walked towards the operating room and saw Ash was still sitting there.

In all of her life Serena had never seen anyone who cared for pokemon like Ash. Charmander wasn't even his Pokémon, and yet he had cared so much for him already.

"Ash you're still up" She said. Ash looked over at Serena.

"Oh hey Serena, I'm still waiting to find out if Charmander's going to be all right".

"Do you mind if I wait with you?".

"Of course not" Serena sat down next to Ash and pikachu.

"You really care about your Pokémon don't you".

"I've been around pokemon my whole life. They are amazing creatures and each one is special in their own way".

For years Serena knew she liked Ash as more than just a friend, but the more she traveled with him and saw who had became ,the more passionate about him she became.

Hours passed and nurse Joy worked tirelessly with Wigglytuff to save Charmander. By the time the sun rose she had done everything she could. She looked back at Charmander and checked his vitals. Wigglytuff smiled when she saw that he had become stable.

"Well that's a relief, I thought he wasn't going to make it for a minute. Keep an eye on him I'm going to tell those trainers the good news". Nurse Joy walked out of the operating room only to see Ash and Serena were asleep. Serena's head was resting against Ash's shoulders and her hand was on his.

"Aww what a cute couple" She went and retrieved a blanket from a closet, then put it over them.

A few hours later the sun was in the sky and Ash woke up. He saw Serena had accidentally cuddled up against him. Or at least he thought it was an accident. Pikachu yawned and stretched as he opened his eyes and looked at Ash.

"Good morning Pikachu", "Pika".

"Hey Serena, it's morning" Ash said. Serena opened her eyes. She realized that she actually did cuddle up against Ash and blushed.

"Oh uh, Morning Ash" They got up and off the bench.

"Did you hear anything about Charmander?".

"Not yet". Red and the others came down the hallway towards them

"Morning guys, did you find out if charmander is ok?" Red said.

"Not yet, let's find Nurse Joy". Moments later the door opened behind them and nurse Joy came out.

"Good morning, did you all sleep alright?".

"Nurse Joy , did Charmander make it?" Ash said with a hint of fear.

"Well yes earlier this morning he was stabilized. But an hour ago they left to the center on his own".

"What?" They all said.

"It just seemed like it needed to be somewhere".

"I'll bet it went back to wait for Damian" Clemont said.

"That's so sad he's just going to end up waiting there forever" Bonnie said.

"Well there's not much we can do at this point. We saved him from the storm, but he's just to loyal to convince otherwise. We should probably just keep going" Red said. Elsewhere Charmander was walking back towards the rock when he started to think about Ash.

He didn't even know Ash and yet he came back for him during the storm and saved his life. Damian promised him he would only be gone a few hours but he had been waiting for days. He looked back at the pokemon center.

Further down Route 5 Ash couldn't stop thinking about Charmander and how he was just going to sit on the rock waiting for that jerk Damian. He knew that charmander didn't listen to him before, but he couldn't just sit there and do nothing.

"Guys I'm going back for Charmander".

"What?" Red and Clemont said.

"I don't care if he won't believe me. I'm not going to let him waste away on that rock waiting for Damian".

"Pika".

"Well I'll come with you maybe my Charmander will talk some sense into him" Red said as he let charmander out.

Moments later the group felt the ground beneath them shrink until they fell to the bottom of the pit hole.

"Ouch" Clemont said.

"What happened?" Serena said. Above them Pikachu, Fennekin, and Charmander looked down at their trainers for a moment before 2 men sprung from behind them and through cages over them".

"Pika!", "Char!, "Fenn".

"Hey what are you doing!?" Red shouted.

"Ha to easy" One of the men said. Ash and the others soon realized the man were team rocket grunts.

"Not team rocket again"Serena said.

"Why don't you brats shut up and toss up the rest of your Pokémon before we hurt you" one of the ground said as two zubat and a nidorina revealed themselves.

"We'll never give you our pokemon" Clemont said.

"We warned you, Zubat use supersonic". The two zubat let out a piercing wails. Ash and the others covered their ears.

"That hurts so much!" Serena said. Suddenly the wails stopped as a jet of fire flew over the hole and knocked out both Zubat.

"What?" The two grunts said.

"Charmander!" They looked over and saw a charmander standing on the other side of the hole.

"Pika!", "Char!".

"Guys Charmander came back!" Ash said.

"Nidorina use poison sting!" NIdorina unleashed poison sting and Charmander braced himself as he was hit.

"Nidorina use poison fang!" Nidorina ran forward and tried to bite Charmander. Charmander held off Nidorina as best he could but she was too strong. In the hole Ash could see what was happening.

"Charmander use growl into scratch!" Charmander did what Ash said and growled at Nidorina reducing the power of her attack. Once it was weak enough charmander pushed her off him and scratched Nidorina across the face. Nidorina backed up a little.

"Charmander now use flamethrower!". The flame on Charmander's tail grew massive before he opened his mouth and unleashed flamethrower. Nidorina was scorched by the fire and knocked out. The flames continued on towards the team rocket grunts.

When the flames cleared the two grunts fell over, covered in soot. Charmander walked over and let the other pokemon out of their cages. It took them a few minutes but Ash and the others got out of the hole.

"Thank you Charmander for saving us" Serena said. Ash knelt down next to Charmander.

"Listen Charmander I know it must be hard to feel abandoned by your trainer, but Damian really is that kind of trainer. It would be best if you moved on".

"Char charmander" Charmander looked up at Ash and then hugged him. Pikachu smiled "Pika chu".

"Ash I think Charmander wants you to catch him" Red said. Ash looked back down at Charmander, "Do you want to come with me?".

"Char charmander" He said nodding. "Alright it'll be great having you with us" He took out a pokeball and tapped it against Charmander's head. The Pokéball shook and flashed in Ash's hand for a minute before it sparkled and stopped.

"Alright I caught a charmander!".

"I guess that means we have two charmanders in the group now" Serena said. Ash let Charmander out of his pokeball as well as the rest of his pokemon.

"Guys say hello to the newest member of the family". "Rio", "Fletch".

Fennekin was standing next to Pikachu and Red's charmander as she watched Ash's charmander. She was amazed at how Charmander came back and saved them like he did, how he stood up to team rocket alone. "Fenn" She said as she blushed a little.

* * *

_ So that concludes chapter 11. Yes Ash gets a Charmander to, just keep in mind there are two forms of Mega charizard. Also I can tell you that the next few chapters will follow the original anime but they may not go in order. So as usual please leave reviews, comments, questions or suggestions. _


	12. Chapter 12

** Author's note:**

_Hello, Storymaker2 here. I took my final exam today so I'm done until my first summer class starts in May. So it took some work ,but I believe that I successfully implemented another original anime episode into the story. But I'll have to hear from you guys to really know if it was a success. _

* * *

Chapter 12: School of Hard knocks

Ash and the others had been traveling for two days since Ash caught Charmander. It was early in the morning and the air was filled with thick fog.

"I can't see a thing" Bonnie said.

"Stupid fog I can't tell where we are or how close we are to Camphrier Town" Red said.

"I've got it!" Clemont shouted he opened up his backpack and took out a large helmet with big goggles.

"I give you my special anti fog goggles" Clemont said. Ash,Pikachu, Red, and Serena sweat dropped.

"Brother you're going to hurt yourself like you always do" .

"Trust me these things are going to get us to Camphrier Town " Clemont said as the eye lenses glowed green. Clemont looked around the area.

"I think I've got something!" Clemont started walking forward. The others slowly followed as Clemont kept moved forward.

"Yes I think I see something ahead". Not a moment later Clemont walked straight into a tree and fell backwards.

"Clemont did you see that?" Red said sarcastically.

"I guess they need some tweaking" Clemont got up and took off the goggles.

"Well maybe the best thing we can do is wait for the fog to lift" Ash said.

"What are the base-set moves for a chespin?" Red heard.

"What?" Red looked around.

"Tackle and growl" Someone else said.

"What level does it learn vine whip?".

"Level 5".

"Did you guys hear that?" .

"Yeah someone else is nearby" Ash said. They followed the sounds of the voices until they saw them. 5 young men around their age all wearing suit like uniforms with a red symbol on the left chest area , were standing around a smaller boy wearing the same uniform. The 5 larger boy were all holding candles while the smaller boy held two large books over his head.

"What level does Chespin evolve?" One of the larger boys said.

"Uh 35?".

"Wrong! Add more books". Two of the other boys each put another large book in the smaller boys hands as he started to shake.

"Come on guys I can't hold all of these".

"Then you should have studied more. Keep this up and you'll never graduate".

"What are they doing to that kid?" Serena said. Ash and Red both stepped forward.

"Hey why don't you leave the kid alone". The 5 young men turned towards Ash and Red. They walked forward and surrounded the brothers.

"Why don't you two mind your own business". One of them said in a threatening tone.

"Uh guys maybe we should go" Clemont said.

"You can't just bully someone around like that" Ash said. The younger boy was amazed that these strangers were trying to help him.

"Alright how about we teach these guys a lesson" The head boy said. The boy to Ash's immediate right threw a punch at Ash. Ash used his right forearm to block the boys punch then threw his left elbow into the young man's face. The young man to Red's left tried to grab him, but Red grabbed the young man by the right arm and hurled him over his body as he bent forward.

Another one threw his right fist at Red , but Red pushed his opponent's arm back with his left hand then plowed his right fist into the young man's jaw. The fourth young man hurled himself at Ash trying to tackle him, but Ash used his legs to hold his ground. Once the young man's tackle was halted Ash hit the young man across the face with his palm.

The head boy looked very freaked out by what he just saw . He slowly backed up as Ash and Red turned to him. "Uh , well we've got class so. Lets go" The other boys got up and ran off with their leader. Ash and Red looked back at Serena and the others who looked a little freaked out. Pikachu and Red's Charmander, who were both out, weren't freaked out by what their trainers had done, only impressed.

"Sorry we're still getting use to that" Clemont said. The younger boy dropped the books and slowly walked over to them.

"Thanks for doing that. I don't know how much longer I could of held those books".

"Your welcome, but who are you and who were those boys?" Red said.

"My name is Josh, and those guys were upperclassmen".

"I'm Ash", "I'm Serena", "I'm Red", "I'm Clemont and this is my sister Bonnie".

"Upperclassmen?" Ash said.

"Wait we're near Camphrier Town, and if you're a student then you must go to Camphrier academy" Serena said.

"Yup" Josh said.

"What's Camphrier academy?" Red asked.

"It's the most prestigious pokemon school in all of Kalos. Pokemon Schools train students in the studies of pokemon and pokemon battles. Upon graduation they are given direct entrance into the pokemon league" Serena said.

"That doesn't seem fair. It's almost like buying your way into the pokemon league" Ash said.

"It's not quite that simple. To graduate you have to pass all of your classes and exams. Some of them are harder than most gym leaders".

"I doubt that" Clemont said quietly.

"So if you go to Camphrier academy, what are you and your classmates doing out here?" Red said.

"What do you mean? We're at the academy" Josh said. Moments later the fog lifted revealing a they were directly in front of a campus of buildings. Around the campus were dozens of young men and women wearing the same uniforms as Josh. Many of the students had pokemon with them. Some were even having practice battles.

"So why were those upperclassmen doing that do you?" Red said.

"The upperclassmen are always doing things like that. They say it's trying to help us though".

"That's not helping, that bullying" Red said.

"It will get better when I move up a grade. You see at the end of a class you take an exam. It involves both a written part and a battle against an instructor. If you pass you move on to grade two and you have the equivalent of two badges. In grade two you have to pass two classes each the value of one badge each. In grade 3 you have 3 classes to pass to get another 1 badges. In grade 4 you have to pass 2 very difficult classes to get one badge. Your senior class is only one class but it's the hardest of all".

"What grade are you?" Clemont asked.

"I'm still a grade one, my exam is coming up and I've been trying to study".

"So what grade are those boys in?" Red asked.

"They're in their second grade". Red and the others seemed a bit confused.

"That makes them upperclassmen?".

"In this school it does".

"The entire idea of their assistance to us first graders was made by the top second grade student. Sara Abel". Josh took out a picture.

"Wait a minute she does all of this to you and you carry a picture of her around?" Red said.

"She isn't very nice but I think she's really pretty". They all looked at the picture and saw Sara was about their age with light skin, green eyes, and long black hair. Ash's , Red's , and Clemont's faces all turned slightly red.

"Well I say we meet her, and uh" Clemont started.

"Find out why she's doing this to uh, her fellow classmates" Red said.

"Right because, this is uh, wrong" Ash said. Serena noticed Ash was blushing and got a little scared.

"Well we can't let her get away with these horrible things she is doing to you guys".

"I don't know, she usually doesn't listen to anyone below her skill level as a trainer. And she's a very good trainer"

"Well Josh is there anything we can do to help you?" Red said.

"Actually there is, you see I've been doing all right on the written exams. But whenever I try to do a real battle I always seem to mess up. You guys seem like seasoned trainers could you give me some hands on training?"

"Of course we could" Red said. Josh lead them into one of the buildings. The building interior had several battlefields with a few other students having battles.

"Alright Josh if your exam is supposed to model a gym battle you should probably face me since the gym leader of Lumoise city".

"Really that's incredible". Clemont stepped to one side of the battlefield while Josh went to the other.

"Alright lets give Josh a great battle, go Heliolisk!" Heliolisk came out and danced around a little in front of his trainer.

"A Heliolisk cool. Alright go Skiddo" A small goat like pokemon came out in front of Josh.

"What is that?" Ash said as he opened his pokedex "Skiddo the mount pokemon Thought to be one of the first Pokémon to live in harmony with humans, it has a placid disposition".

"Alright start off with vine whip". Skiddo let out two vines from his neck and whipped them that Heliolisk.

"Heliolisk use Eerie impulse" Heliolisk opened up his frill and let out a powerful pulse that knocked the lines away from him and lowered Skiddo's attack.

"Woah, alright try tail whip" Skiddo ran forward and tried to lower Heliolisk's defenses.

"Heliolisk electrify!" Heliolisk opened his frill and unleashed a powerful burst of electricity that hit SKiddo and turned his attack electric. When Skiddo hit Heliolisk his tail whip had no effect.

"Thunder" Heliolisk opened his frill and unleashed a massive bolt of electricity and hit SKiddo and filled him with electricity".

"Skiddo!" Skiddo fell over and fidgeted as he tried to recover.

"But Skiddo is a grass type, he should be powerful against electric types".

"Common error that a first grader would make" A soft voice said. Josh turned around as the others also looked behind him. Standing there was the girl from the picture Josh had shown them with the same boys who were harassing Josh behind her.

"That is Clemont leader of the Lumoise gym and even though your Pokémon has the type advantage his Pokémon his pokemon is far more used to battling than yours is. You should have taken that into account". Ash's , Red's, and Clemont's faces all turned red when they saw her.

"You know who I am" Clemont said almost shaking.

"Of course all students here have to study up on the current gym leaders. Josh your problem is that you spent so much time trying to battle only pokemon that yours had the advantage against that they never got he experience he needed".

"Well I".

"Classic Josh always coming up short, you're nothing but an embarrassment to this school".

"Hey why don't you lay off him" Serena said.

"And who might you be".

"My name is Serena and I am a trainer".

"Well how many pokemon and badges do you have?".

"Well I have a Fennekin and a Furfrou, and I'm not interested in winning badges".

"What? you only have two pokemon and your not even going after badges. What kind of training are you? Everyone knows that the true measure of a trainer is how well trained they are and how strong they get. If you don't go after any gym badges then you clearly don't train your pokemon well. Thus they never get stronger and you will never be better than a mediocre trainer".

Serena felt like she had been hit in the gut after hearing what Sarah said. Her face turned red and she looked toward the ground. Ash and pikachu now both had angry expressions on their faces.

"Hey put you think you are talking to them like that. Just because you do well as a trainer doesn't give you the right to pass judgment on others especially when you don't even know them".

"And who might you be?" Sara asked.

"He's some punk we taught a lesson earlier" one of the boys said. Red looked at that boy who quietly hid behind one of the other boys.

"My name is Ash Ketchum and I'm a pokemon trainer".

"Well how many Pokémon do you have and how many badges do you have?".

"I have four pokemon and one badge".

"Four pokemon and only one badge, how pathetic. Is that your pikachu? If it is why is he out of his pokeball. That is the sign of a poor trainer if he can't even control his pokemon".

"Pikachu is my partner, I don't control him".

"You clearly aren't a skilled trainer, I don't see how you got a gym badge". Ash grit his teeth and stepped forward.

"I'm not going to sit here and that you insult my friends and my pokemon. Why don't we just have a battle". Serena looked back at Ash and was touched that he was standing up for her like that. She even blushed a little.

"Very well I don't mind schooling you".

"Teach him a lesson Sara" One of the boys said.

"Yeah show him who you are". Sara walked over to one end of the battlefield well Ash went over to the other side.

"Pikachu let's show them what we can do" , "Pika!" Pikachu jumped down from Ash's shoulder and took position on this side of the battlefield.

"Well unfortunately for you I have a Pokémon that is not only strong against him but has plenty of battle experience. Go Diggersby" A large gray rabbit like Pokémon came out and smacked his stomach with his hands.

"A diggersby?" Ash said as he opened his pokedex "Diggersby, the Digging Pokémon, and the evolved form of Bunnelby. Diggersby can easily lift a boulder weighing over a ton with its powerful ears".

"A ground type, this won't be easy".

"Diggersby start off with mud shot".

"Pikachu use agility". Pikachu quickly moved from place to place avoiding each of the incoming mugshots.

"Pikachu is quite fast, but even he can't avoid this attack. Diggersby use bulldoze" Diggersby slammed his feet into the ground and created the ground quake that shook the entire battlefield. Pikachu was hit by the impact and got knocked onto his back.

"Oh no" Bonnie said.

"We're far from beaten, Pikachu use quick attack".

"Even if that does hit it won't have much of an effect. Diggersby use leer".

"Pikachu thunerbolt!". Pikachu unleashed thunderbolt hitting Diggersby before he could unleash leer. All the attack didn't have much effect damage wise it did stop diggersby from using leer.

"PIkachu quick attack but slide at the last moment".

"DIggersby use double kick". When pikachu slid like Ash told him to he avoided Diggersby's feet.

"Now whip your tail around". Pikachu whipped his tail around knocking one of Diggersby's feet slightly to the side making him face plant when he hit the ground.

"Stupid tricks like that aren't going to win you the match, strategy is. Well orchestrated tactics that a trainer of my level has plenty of. Diggersby use dig". Diggersby quickly burrowed himself under ground.

" Pikachu keep moving around don't let him catch you in one place" , Pikachu quickly moved around the battlefield trying to keep Diggersby confused.

"Diggersby use bulldoze underground" Diggersby created a ground quake that shook the battlefield above causing Pikachu to trip over his feet and fall to the ground.

"Dig!" Diggersby came out of the ground right under Pikachu and hit him.

"Dam".

"She's good" Clemont said.

"I told you she is the best second class student in the school" Josh said.

"Don't give up Ash, show her what you guys can do".

"Diggersby use dig" Diggersby burrowed himself under ground again.

"Not again" Bonnie said.

"Come on Ash don't let her make a fool out of you".

"Pikachu prepare yourself ".

"Diggersby use Bulldoze!".

"Pikachu balance yourself on your tail". Pikachu quickly held himself above the ground on his tail keeping himself balanced.

"Perfect now use agility". Diggersby came up and tried to hit Pikachu but Pikachu was able to move out of the way.

"Pikachu use slam!", Pikachu launched himself back at diggersby and hit him straight in the stomach.

"What!?" Sara said.

"Here's a lesson for you, using the same tactic twice in a row leads to opponent with a chance to counter sense they already know what you're going to do" Ash said. hearing Ash say that and having him school her like that made Sara very upset.

"I'll teach you, Diggersby bulldoze into mud shot". It didn't take long for Ash to realize what Sarah was trying to do. Sarah was trying to use bulldoze to force Pikachu to stay in one area than hit him with mudshot. It was a difficult situation but Ash had an idea.

"Pikachu dig in and use double team" , "Pika!". Just like with Viola and the ice Pikachu dug in with his tail and make copies of himself around the battlefield.

"Double team? When did pikachu learn that?" Clemont said.

"Ash and I were up late last night training. He managed to get double team down" Red said. Diggersby unleashed mudshot but only hit the copies of Pikachu.

"Pikachu use slam" Pikachu sprinted forward and slammed into Diggersby's stomach. After being hit by Pikachu again Diggersby was knocked out and fell over.

"What!?" Sara and all of the upperclassmen behind her said.

"Diggersby is unable to battle. The winner is Pikachu" Clemont said.

"Well it looks like being the top student doesn't make you as good as you think it does"Serena said.

"Great job Pikachu" As said as Pikachu ran back towards him and onto his shoulder. Sarah returned her Diggersby and walked over to Ash.

"I was wrong about you, I thought you were just some loser trainer. But you managed to beat my diggersby with a Pikachu. You really are a good trainer" she said as she slid her finger across his lower chin. When she did this Ash's face turned red.

Serena's face turned red when she saw what Sara was doing. Almost on impulse she grabbed Ash and pulled him away from Sara.

"Alright he's proven that there's more to being a trainer then commanding your Pokémon".

"What are you talking about?" Sara said.

"Ash one because the and Pikachu were in perfect sync, they trust and understand each other and because of that they were able to perform as partners". Ash was impressed on how right Serena was. Sara and these other students were just obsessed with making their pokemon stronger without building a stronger bond with their pokemon.

"Serena's right, until you and your classmates learned is more to being a trainer that making your Pokémon stronger he'll never be able to reach your true potential" Ash said.

Josh listened to what Ash and Serena were saying. He realized that he spent so much time doing what his upperclassmen had been doing, simply trying to make his Pokémon stronger. He looked at his pokeball and then back at Ash.

"Well we need to get going, let me know if you're coming back here anytime soon" Sara said as she winked at Ash.

"I hope we don't see her again" Serena said.

"You said it, she's mean" Bonnie said. Ash and the others were back at the academy entrance with Josh.

"Well it was nice meeting you Josh but it's time for us to head out" Red said. They noticed that Josh had a suitcase with him.

"Why do you have that suitcase?" Clemont said.

"I called my mom and dad. I told them I wanted to leave the school".

"Why?" Serena said.

"Because I learned something from you guys that I never learned from anyone here. How to raise a pokemon to be your friend instead of something to battle with. I want to be a great trainer but I'm never going to be one without the real world experience that you guys have from traveling around and bonding with your Pokémon. Skiddo and I are going to have our own journey collecting badges".

"Well good luck Josh I hope we see each-other again" Ash said.

"I do to" Josh said. Ash and the others started walking towards Camphrier Town as the sun began to set.

"Interesting day" Clemont said.

"Yeah Ash has a new admirer" Red joked.

"That girl is a horrible person, he doesn't want anything to do with her" Serena said in an almost angry tone. Ash and the others looked back at her as she started to blush a little.

"Well she is a jerk".

"Serena's right, Sara and her friends are only interested in making their pokemon stronger. That's not the kind of person I want to be with" Ash said. Serena let out a breath of relief after hearing Ash say that.

"Well Camphrier Town can't be far from here. Let's get to the pokemon center" Red said.

* * *

_ So that concludes chapter 12. I know I said the next few chapters would follow the original anime but the next will follow the X and Y anime. This is partly because implementing these episodes into this story is not as easy as I thought it would be. First I have to find an episode that I liked (Lets face it not all the original episodes were good) , then I have to see if it can be implemented into the story, then I have to see if it will work in this part of the story. So if any of you have ideas let me know. As always, review, suggest, comment, or ask questions_


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note:**

_Hello, Storymaker2 here. It wasn't easy but I this chapter done, I've been planning it for a long time and I think I did well. But in reality it's up to you guys to determine if I did well so please enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon _

* * *

Chapter 13 : Battle chateau

Several days had passed since Ash and the others left Camphreir town. Each day Ash and Red woke up early to do training sessions with their Pokémon. One morning Ash and Red were having a practice battle.

"Pancham use leer", "Charmander use growl". Pancham's eyes glowed blue as he hit Ash's charmander with leer and lowered his defenses. After being hit with leer Charmander let out a loud growl that lowered Pancham's attack power.

"Pancham use arm thrust".

"Charmander move to the side and try to scratch the side of his head", Charmander did what Ash said but Pancham was quick to respond.

"Pancham use your left arm to block him then use karate chop". Pancham to his left arm up blocking Charmander scratch. He then smashed his right arm into Charmander knocking him to the ground.

"Did you forget who you're facing Ash".

"Don't give up Charmander" Charmander got up and growled at Pancham.

"Pancham use karate chop".

"Charmander duck down and lean back". Charmander did what I said and he avoided the karate chop.

"Nice try, Pancham arm thrust and aimed for his legs".

"Charmander use your tale to block his attack, then use scratch on his left leg". Charmander swung his tail around an knocked Pancham's arm out of the way . Once it was out of the way Charmander scratched the back of Pancham's left leg making him lose his balance and stumbled backwards.

"Flamethrower!" , "Char mander!" He shouted as he unleashed a torrent of fire right into pancham.

"Alright great work Charmander!", "PIka!".

"Alright I think it's time we give them a breather" Red said.

"Sounds good". The two took out some bottles of water and gave each of their Pokémon a drink.

"Alright once they're done we should get back to the pokemon center" Red said.

"Hey, Red do you mind if we talk a little".

"I'm always here for you little bro".

"Red we're twins please stop calling me little brother".

"That's never going to happen".

"Anyway, I've been thinking about our next gym battle. I talked with Clemont about the gym leader, his name is Grant and apparently he's a rock type trainer".

"Rock type huh, well Pancham knows fighting type moves and you have Riolu. But still the rest of our pokemon don't really have any effective moves against rock types" Red said.

"I was thinking about that and I've been looking though the pokedex at moves our other pokemon can learn. Pikachu can learn iron tail, Fletchling and Fletchinder can learn steel wing, and our Charmander's can learn dragon claw, and rage. Which may not be super effective against rock types but it will do more than fire moves and scratch" Ash said.

"You've got a good point Ash" Red looked back at his pokemon.

"So do you guys want to start now?". "Char!", "Cham!", Fletchlinder squawked.

"Alright lets get training" Ash said. "Pika!", "Char!", "RIo!". After another few hours of training Ash and Red made their way back to the pokemon center. When they went inside they saw the others eating breakfast at one of the tables.

"Bonnie I don't care if you thought she was nice , you do not ask random girls to marry me!" Clemont almost screamed.

"But she had lots of pokemon with her". Serena saw Ash and Red walk towards them.

"Hey guys how was the training session?".

"Great as usual" Red said.

"Well while you guys were training we stopped by the market and refilled our supplies. So we can head out when you're ready" Clemont said.

"Uh actually, there is something I wanted to ask you guys" Serena said.

"Go ahead" Ash said.

"You see I heard about a place called the battle chateau that isn't far from here".

"Battle chateau?" Red said.

"Ah yes I've heard of the battle Chateaus, they are very upper class establishments around Kalos. From what I hear that many great trainers go there to battle".

"I would really like to see what it's like there" Serena said.

"Of course, we can head out right now if you want to" Ash said.

"Really! Thanks guys". After finishing breakfast the group left the pokemon center and followed the map towards the battle chateau.

"Is the battle chateau really a fancy place!?" Bonnie said sounding excitement.

"From what the information in this pamphlet I picked up at the pokemon center says, trainers from all over Kalos usually come to them and they were started by several extremely wealthy former Pokémon league champions".

"Former champions, alright now I really what to see what this place is like" Ash said. after another few minutes of walking the group reached a riverside. Built directly over the river was a large Castle like manner with large blue windows on the sides, a large blue rooftop, and a small gate in the front with a man wearing a very well trimmed tuxedo and bow tie, with a monocle on his right eye.

"alright I think we're in the right place" Red said. They walked up to the man who saw them coming towards the gate. He gave a respectful bow then looked back at them.

"Welcome to the battle Chateau , my name is Winston i'm the overseer of this chateau".

"pleasure to meet you, I am Serena. There are my friends, Ash, Red, Clemont, and Bonnie. We're new to the battle chateau and we were hoping they could find out more about what goes on here".

"Of course follow me inside". Winston opened the gate and led them into the manner. Serena and the others were amazed when they saw the inside of the battle chateau. The floors and walls were made of white and black marble, with fine silk rugs and tapestries. Near the sides of the walls were black marble columnists and authentic knight armor.

"this place is incredible" Clemont said.

"It really is super fancy" Bonnie said. Winston led them to a pair of women wearing maid's outfit's who respectfully bowed to Winston.

"Good morning Winston do you have new members?" One of them said.

"Indeed Clara, would you mind helping me explain to them how battle Chateaus work?".

"Of course not, let me start. You see the first battle Château was created several hundred years ago during the medieval ages. The ruler of Kalos, who was also a renowned Pokémon trainer and duelist, started the first chateau as a means for nobleman and knights to raise their status in society by proving their abilities against each other and Lance duels and Pokémon battles".

"Several years ago a few former Pokémon champions from around the world met in Kalos and found a descendant of the king who originally started the battle Chateau. Together they decided to pool their money and start a series of new battle chateaus" Winston said.

"In a battle chateau once a week at tournament is hosted at a battle chateau. Members compete against each-other in pokemon battles and with each victory your rank in the chateaus will increase".

"Rank?" Serena said.

"Yes , they are based of the ranks the king of Kalos gave his noblemen. There is baron/baroness, Viscount/Viscountess, Earl/Countess, Marquis/Marchioness, then Duke/Duchess. If anyone can make it to the rank of Duke or Duchess they will be eligible to compete in the grand festival that takes place at the original battle chateau. The winner earns the highest rank possible Grand Duke/Grand Duchess".

Serena was amazed at how the battle chateau worked, the ranking system, and how elegant the entire thing was. Serena finally knew, this is what she wanted to do.

"Winston could we compete in these tournaments?" Serena asked.

"Yeah they sound fun" Red said.

"Your in luck the tournament for this week is today and as new members you are eligible to enter. However, for some of the other battle chateaus you will need be at least at the rank of Baron to compete. But if you win enough battles in the tournament today you can reach the rank of Baron".

"Sweet, this sounds great" Red said.

"very well, I'll put your names in as members and you can wait in the lounge with the other members until the tournament starts. Oh but first you'll need to get changed".

"Changed?" Ash said.

"Oh course this is very formal facility, you must be in very formal attire to participate in battles here". Ash, Red, and Clemont sweat-dropped. Bonnie and Serena on the other hand were very excited about the idea of dressing up in formal cloths.

In a changing room Ash and Red had changed into formal suits with Pikachu and Red's charmander watching them.

"Well we may have to wear these, but we'll get plenty of battle experience here"Red said.

"Not only that but did you see the way Serena lit up when Winston explained the tournament and how the battle Chateaus work. I think she might have finally found something she wants to do on her journey" Ash said. Ash and Red started to hear a little laughed behind them. They turned around and saw their pokemon watching Clemont as he tried to get the suit on.

"Come on Clemont if you want our help just ask for it" Red said.

"I can do this I know I can!" Clemont said as he tried to get the pants on before falling over. Just then Ash felt someone grab his shoulder and put something in his hair. Acting mainly on instincts Ash grab the man by his arm and hurled him against the wall holding the man's arm behind his back. Moments later Ash realized it was Winston.

"My my for a young man you've got strength, I'm sorry for sneaking up on you like that" he said.

"Oh sorry Winston, but what were you trying to do?".

"Combing your hair of course, it's far to messy for the tournament. Yours to young man" He said looking at Red. Ash and Red sweatdropped. Ash sighed, "Just get it overwith". Pikachu and Charmander laughed a little as they watched their trainers's always messy hair get combed by Winston. Meanwhile Clemont still tried to get the suit on.

"Come on I know I can do it" He said as he tried to get the pants on again. Chespin and Heliolisk were watching as he fell over again. Heliolisk shook his head while chespin laughed a little.

Meanwhile Serena and Bonnie K mouth of the women's dressing room. Bonnie was wearing a pink dress with a yellow bonnet and her hair. "I look so pretty don't I skitty. Serena come out you look amazing!". Serena came out of the dressing room. She was wearing a red dress with her hair was done into a poneytail with a red bow near the front.

"Wow You look so pretty Serena" Bonnie said.

"Thanks Bonnie, I wonder if the boys are almost ready?". Moments later Ash and Red walked out with their pokemon. Serena had never seen Ash in such a formal suit, or combed hair for that matter, she thought he looked so handsome.

"Well don't you two look handsome" Serena said.

"Uh thanks, you look beautiful" Ash said. Hearing him say that made Serena blushed so much she almost couldn't hide it.

"Hey where's Clemont?" Bonnie said.

"He's still trying to get his suit on, he finally agreed to let Winston help him" Red said. A minute later Clemont came out in a suit and bow tie with his pokemon close behind him.

"Well it was harder than I thought it would be but i'm ready" .

"Very good, you may now enter the lounge area and socialize with the other members" Winston said as he opened the doors. Ash and the others were amazed when they saw the lounge area. The walls were painted light green, the carpet was a nice red and light red. There were several blue couches and chairs, some around coffee tables. A few potted trees. Some chanticleers overhead, a set of stairs leading to an upstairs section, and even a small library.

"wow this place is incredible" Serena said.

"Feel free to enjoy, the tournament starts in an hour" Winston said before he walked out. Ash and the others walked around the lounge. Dozens of men and women of varying ages filled the lounge. All of them were dressed in formal suits and dresses like Ash and the others. Some of the trainers had pokemon out with them.

"I can't wait for the tournament to start" Red said.

"Ohh hello" A voice said. Red and the others turned around to see a young woman around our age wearing a blue dress standing in front of them. The girl had long Brown hair, green eyes, and tanned skin.

"You guys must be new to the battle chateau. My name is Shauna" She said.

"Hello I'm Red, this is my brother Ash. These are my friends Serena, Clemont, and his sister Bonnie". Red said before he and the others noticed Bonnie wasn't next to them anymore.

"Huh where's Bonnie".

A few feet away A pretty young woman with a litleo next to her was talking with two older woman. She felt someone tugging at her dress and turned around to see Bonnie.

"You're really pretty miss" She got down on one knee and said "Will you marry my brother".

"Bonnie!" Clemont screamed when he saw what she was doing. His face turned red as he sprinted over and grabbed her.

"I'm so sorry" Clemont said to the young woman who looked a little freaked out.

"Did she just propose for him?" Shauna said.

"Yeah it happens" Red said.

"So tell me more about you guys. Where are you from?".

"Ash and I are from Kanto, we moved to Lumoise city a few weeks ago and started our journey with professor Sycamore".

"I'm from Vaniville Town , I'm also a student of professor Sycamore".

"Really he helped me start my journey to, what pokemon did you guys pick?". Serena let out her Fennekin.

"I picked Fennekin" She said as Fennekin jumped into her trainer's arms.

" Sycamore let me choose Charmander as mine".

"Pikachu was my starter pokemon".

"Pikachu, and charmander? I've never heard of that before at least not in Kalos".

"I'm not actually a student of professor Sycamore, I'm the Lumoise city gym leader" Clemont said.

"Really!" Shauna said.

"Yes, I'm traveling with these guys to get more experience of that I can become a better" Clemont started.

"Clemont Bonnie's gone" Red said. Clemont noticed Bonnie had freed herself from his robotic arm and was now by another young woman.

"Ahh! Bonnie no!" He screamed as he ran over towards her. Red and the others sweat dropped.

"Well the pokemon professor Sycamore gave me was, Sally".

"Who?" Serena said.

"Oh right, you don't know her" Shauna said as she took out a pokeball. A small froakie came out and hopped into her trainer's arms.

"This is Sally".

"Oh a froakie" Red said.

"After we started our journey I knew I wanted to become a grand Duchess. I've been training for the last few weeks and caught a few Pokémon. But I only joined the battle Chateau earlier this week ,I haven't had a chance to compete in a tournament yet".

"Well this will be our first tournament to, but Ash and I are actually aspiring to enter the Pokémon league" Red said.

"Oh so you guys are here to gain battle experience".

"Well we are, but Serena wants to compete in the grand Festival" Ash said.

"You do" Shauna said.

"Yes, I really like this place and the idea of the tournaments. I've been looking for a goal to achieve on my journey and I think this is what I was meant to do" Serena said.

"Well it'll be nice competing with you. But since you guys are new here let me introduce you to some of the members I've become friendly with" Shauna lead Ash, Red, and Serena through the lounge while Clemont chased Bonnie.

"No Bonnie!" Clemont screamed as he saw her propose to another young women.

Meanwhile Shauna introduced Ash, Red, and Serena to some of the other trainers she knew. Eventually she showed them tall men in black Kalos army service dress uniform were talking to each other. One man had slightly tanned skin with blue eyes and black hair. Both soldiers were wearing berets with their service uniforms, except his was red with two gold bars on the emblem. Also on the side of his shoulder was a path of the Kalos flag with a gold sword that had wings on it.

The other man was slightly taller with dark skin, gray eyes and black hair. His service uniform unlike the other soldiers had 3 yellow stripes shaped almost like arrows stacked on each other on the sleeve and his beret was green. Ash and the others noticed that there were a few colored stones.

"Guys I would like to introduce you to Captain Badour and Sgt Zakuro they always come here when they're not on duty" Shauna said.

Capt. Badour turned to them "Hello Shauna I these new members?".

"Yes, this is Ash, Red, and Serena".

"Please to meet you" Ash said as he extended his hand out. The two soldiers shook his hand before red did the same.

"So this going to be her first tournament here, I think you're going to like it" Sgt Zakuro said.

"hopefully it will get Ash and I ready for our gym battle in Cyllage City" that caught Zakuro's attention.

"You two want to face Grant?".

"Yeah, we've been doing a lot of training and if he's anything like Viola he certainly isn't going to be an easy trainer to defeat" Ash said. Sgt Zakuro smiled.

"He is very skilled trainer. Now you two say you've faced Viola?".

"Yeah we both defeated her and got bug badges" Ash said.

"well you should be proud from what I hear she's quite a skilled gym leader".

"Sgt I almost forgot Col. Bacot wanted us to finish those reports before tomorrow, we should probably do that before the tournament starts".

"why do you have to do those when we're off duty" Zakuro said.

Ash and the others talked a bit more with Shauna while they waited for the tournament to start. They were joined by Clemont to finally caught Bonnie.

"Aww but brother she was about to say yes".

"Bonnie you are never to do that again".

"Yeah that's gonna stop her" Red said. Serena was looking out the windows at the river the chateau was built over.

"The view is incredible".

"it really is, I only wish I found out about this place sooner than I did. I'm so excited about becoming a baroness" Shauna said.

"Me too" Serena said. Back at the entrance to the lounge another trainer wearing a white dress walked in.

"Good morning miss" Winston said to her.

"Good morning Winston" She said back before walking into the crowd. She looked around a bit before she saw a few familiar faces.

"So how exactly does this tournament work Shauna?" Serena asked.

"It's pretty simple, the traders who are signed up for the tournament are put into brackets. If you win your match you move up in the bracket and just keep moving up as you win. Like Winston said if you win enough battles your rank will move up. Eventually only two trainers are left and they battle in the tournament championship. The winner receives more ranking points than anyone else in the tournament".

"So you don't technically have to win a tournament to enter the grand Festival?" Serena said.

"No you can't get to the rank of duke without winning the tournament but you'd have to enter more tournaments then".

"Well I didn't expect to see you all here" a familiar voice said. Ash and the others turned around to see Viola with her hair tied into a pony tail.

"Viola good to see you again" Red said.

"It's nice to guys again to, but what are you doing at the battle Chateau?".

"We're here competing in the torment" Serena said.

"Really I am too" Viola said.

"So if you're a member of the battle Château and a gym leader what rank are you?" Ash said.

"I'm a Marchioness, though I've only been in a few tournaments so far".

"Well well I was wondering when you'd get here Viola" she turned around and saw Sgt Zakuro standing there.

"Oh Zakuro there you are" Viola said almost nervously.

"So I heard that these two young men one badges from you" Zakuro said. Viola blushed a little.

"Well just you wait Grant, you'll be in for a surprise when they face you". Ash and Red were both dumbstruck.

"Wait a minute your Grant the gym leader!?" Ash said.

"Yes, I am and I'll be watching you two during the tournament" Grant said before walking off with Viola.

"We should watch him to, get some intuition on his Pokémon" Red said. a few minutes later Winston walked back into the lounge.

"Attention everyone the tournament shall begin in 10 minutes the brackets are posted in the galler room".

"We should check out who were facing and where" Shauna said.

Shauna led them to another room in the Château where the other trainers had gathered. After waiting for some of the other trainers to move before they could see the postings. Serena saw she was in match 2 against a girl named Suzy who was a new member. Ash was facing off against a new member named Dalton. Shauna was facing a boy named Carl. Red was facing a girl named Carol, and Clemont was facing off against a new member named Tim.

"Well looks like we're all facing new members like us" Ash said.

"They normally do that to make sure trainers of equal skill level face off against each other" Shauna said.

"Well then you'll never face me" Serena grit her teeth and tightened her fists as she remembered who's voice that was. She slowly turned around and saw Sara standing behind them with several other students from Camphrier academy.

"What are you guys doing here?".

"Students are allowed to come here and compete in the battle of Châteaus. And if you're wondering I'm baroness. If you have any ideas of competing in the grand Festival you may as well give up now. You don't belong here".

"Hey don't talk to her that way" Ash said.

"Oh Ash you're here" She said.

"Who is this girl?" Shauna asked.

"Just some jerk from the Camphrier academy who has a thing for Ash" Red said.

"I'll see you later Ashy, and you should save yourself the embarrassment of losing" Sara said to Serena before walking off with the other students.

"I hope I face Sara so I can shut her up" Serena said.

"That's the right attitude"Clemont said. After another seven minutes the tournament started and Serena was the first in the group to have her battle. Her match was in a large room with marble floor, 2 sets of knight armor, and 4 black marble columns.

Standing across from her was Suzy. Ash and the others were on the sides with Viola and Grant.

"You can do this Serena!" Ash said. Serena took out her first Pokéball and held it to her face.

"I know we can do this, something I can aspire to do and acomplish. Go Furfrou!" Serena threw the pokeball forward and Furfrou came out. Suzy took out her first pokeball and threw it forward. A small Bidoof came out and stood in front of his trainer.

"Let the match begin" the battle overseer said.

"Bidoof start off with the rollout" Bidoof curled himself into a ball of stone then hurled himself at Furfrou.

"Furfrou look out!" Furfrou quickly moved away from Bidoof as he rolled at him. Furfrou moved out of bidoof's path but bidoof immediately changed his direction and started rolling back at Furfrou.

"Furfrou used tail whip and push him away from you". Furfrou waited until his opponent got close then moved out of his way while smacking him with his tail. This caused Bidoof's defenses to lower and made him turn back to normal.

" Alright Bidoof use tackle", Bidoof quickly turned around and tackled Furfrou before he could move.

"Nice job now follow up with the rollout" .

"Furfrou use tail whip again!" Furfrou waited until Bidoof was close then moved out of his way while smacking him with his tail. Once again Bidoof fell out of his rollout.

"Bidoof use rollout!". Bidoof quickly curled back into a wall of rock and smacked into Furfrou.

"Oh no she's hit Furfrou twice now" Bonnie said.

"It's all right I think Serena has something planned" Ash said. Furfrou got back up and smiled as he looked as Bidoof rolled at him.

"Furfrou use headbutt" Furfrou lowered his head and sprinted at Bidoof.

"Is she crazy" Suzy said. To Suzy's surprise when Furfrou made contact with bidoof the rock ball he was in burst open and Bidoof was knocked out cold.

"What!? Bidoof!".

"Bidoof is unable to battle the winner is Serena".

"We did it Furfrou!" Serena said as she ran over and hugged her Pokémon.

"I see she lowering bidoof's defenses until she could knock him out in one strike" Shauna said.

"She is getting a lot better. I'm proud of her" Ash said. Serena walked back over to them with Furfrou.

"You were awesome Serena" Red said.

"thanks guys, I can't believe I just won my first match".

"Speaking of which, I think my match is coming up soon" Ash said. A few minutes later Ash was in a similar room with his opponent.

"I choose you Riolu!" Ash said as he threw his pokeball forward and Furfrou came out.

"Go Starmie!" Dalton said as the purple starfish Pokémon came out.

"Starmie start off with Swift".

"Riolu dodge and use quick attack" Riolu quickly avoided each of the incoming stars then slammed into Starmie.

"Starmie quick use confuse ray".

"Riolu use foresight". Riolu focused heavily on his opponent as the confuse Ray made contact. Despite it's effect, Riolu managed to stay focused by using aura. Ash felt a strange connection with Riolu as he did this.

"Riolu use quick attack".

"What!?" Dalton said as he saw Riolu Sprint forward without confusion and hit Starmie.

"Grrr, starmie use Hydro pump" .

"Riolu dodge and use force Palm!" Riolu easily avoided the incoming Hydro pump, once he was clear Riolu smashed his Palm into the jewel center of Starmie. After contact was made Starmie was knocked out.

"Starmie is unable to battle" The overseer said.

"Great job Riolu!" Ash said.

"Well that was quick" Grant said.

"I told you he was an amazing trainer" Viola said. Over the next few hours the others have their matches one by one.

"Fletchinder Flame charge!" Red shouted. Fletchinder covered himself in fire and flew into his opponents dustclops, knocking him out.

"Dustclops is unable to battle!".

"We did it!" Red said.

"Froakie agility then water pulse!" Shauna said. Her Froakie quickly moved from side to side as a graveler hurled rocks at her. Once she was clear Froakie blasted Graveler with water pulse.

"Graveler is unable to battle".

"We won!" Shauna said.

"Meowth use double team" A meowth quickly made a dozen copies of himself and surrounded Clemont's Helioptile.

"Parabolic charge!" Clemont said. Heliolisk opened his frill and unleashed an electrical charge that hit every one of the copies including the real meowth , knocking him out.

"Meowth is unable to battle".

"Heliolisk we won!". The group met back in the lounge as they waited for the round two postings.

"We all made it to round two!" Serena said with excitement.

"Round two is going to be very exciting. Everyone is paired off with a partner and has a double battle" Shauna said.

"Really that sounds exciting, I can't wait to see who I get paired with" Clemont said. After another few minutes they went back to the posting board and saw who they were paired with.

"hey Shauna were paired together" Red said.

"We are, sweet we'll beat whoever they put against us". Clemont looked at the board and saw he was paired with some girl named Haley.

"Alright but how do I find her?" Clemont said.

"Excuse me are you Clemont?" A soft voice said. Clemont looked behind him and saw a girl around his age with black hair in a poneytail, and blue eyes.

"Oh yes, I guess we'll be partners for the next round".

"You're really pretty, will you marry my Clemont!" Bonnie said as she got down on one knee. Clemont's face turned red.

Serena looked for whom she was paired with and felt excitement fill her body when she saw it was Ash.

"Looks like were paired together Serena".

"I'm so sorry Ash, it won't be your fault when you don't win this round" Sara said as she walked by.

"I won my first battle!" Serena said.

"Everyone has a lucky day" Sara said.

"I really hope I face her" Serena said. A few minutes later Ash and Serena were in their room as their opponents a Baron and Baroness Stood on the other side of the room.

"Let the match begin!" the overseer said.

"I choose you Charmander!" Ash said as he sent out his charmander.

"Fennekin lets do this!" Serena said as Fennekin came out. When Fennekin saw it was Charmander she was fighting with she got a little more excited.

"Go Kirlia!" The baroness said.

"Go Scraggy" A Kirlia and Scraggy came out and faced their opponents.

"Charmander start off with flamethrower".

"Fennekin back him up with ember".

"Charmander!", "Fenn!" both Pokémon shouted as they unleashed their fire attacks.

"Kirlia use psychic" Kirlia's eyes began to grow as the fire stopped directly in front of her and Scraggy.

"Scraggy use sand attack!". Scraggy to his hand forward as sand flew into Charmander's and Fennekin's eyes.

"Oh no" Serena said.

"Scraggy use low kick" Scraggy ran forward as Charmander and Fennekin tried to get the sand out of their eyes,

"Charmander swing your tale directly in front of you when I say now", "Char!" Ash waited until Scraggy got close.

"Now!" Charmander swung his tale directly in front of him and knocked Scraggy out of the way.

"Ash" Serena said amazed at what he had just done.

"Charmander use flamethrower!".

"Kirlia use teleport into psychic" Kirlia disappeared and then reappeared in front of Scraggy. Once she was in front of him she used psychic to stop the flamethrower once again.

"Fennekin use flame charge" Fennekin covered herself with fire and then sprinted forward. Before Kirlia that even react she was hit with flame charge and knocked back a few feet.

"Scraggy use focus punch!" Scraggy quickly got up and slammed his fists directly into Fennekin's face knocking her back a few feet.

"Fennekin!".

"That looked like it hurt" Red said.

"Fennekin stay with us!" Bonnie said.

"Scraggy finish her with low kick".

"Oh no Fennekin you have to get up!" Serena cried. Fennekin tried to get up but the focus punch had taken a great toll on her.

"Charmander stop him !". Charmander was about to intercept when Kirlia turned to him.

"Kirlia use confusion" Kirlia hit Charmander with a psychic attack that immobilized him.

"Charmander you have to fight through it". "Char" Charmander saw Fennekin in pain and how Scraggy was coming to finish her off. "Charmander!" despite the pain and Charmander broke free from confusion and sprinted at Scraggy.

"Fennekin no!" Fennekin closed her eyes as Scraggy closed in on her. At the last possible moment Charmander's claws began to glow Violet and he smashed them into Scraggy , knocking him out. Fennekin opened her eyes and saw Charmander standing in front of her.

"What just happened?" Serena said.

"Charmander learned Dragon claw!" Ash said.

"What? Oh it doesn't matter Kirilai use psychic" Kirlia's eyes glowed as she telekinetic leak picked up Charmander and prepared to hurl him into the ground. Fennekin finally got the strength to get up.

"Fenn!" She screamed as she unleashed flamethrower and torched Kirlia.

"Fennekin , did you just learn flamethrower?" Serena said. When the flames cleared Kirlia was covered in soot and then fell backwards.

"Kirlia is unable to battle" The overseer said. Serena and Ash went over to their Pokémon.

"Fennekin I'm so proud of you, learning flamethrower like that".

"I'm proud of you to Charmander, you saved Fennekin". Fennekin looked back at Charmander and blushed a little. Later Shauna and Red were having their match.

"Charmander use flamethrower".

"Skiddo use headbutt!" Shauna said. Charmander unleashed flamethrower on his opponents Golebat as Skiddo smashed his head into a raticace knocking her out.

"Golebat and Raticace are unable to battle".

"Alright!" Red said.

"We won!" Shauna said.

"Looks like you and Haley are the only ones who have to win now" Ash said.

"Right we can do this!" Clemont said.

Several minutes later Clemont and Haley were in another room for their battle.

"Chespin pin missile!" .

"Fennekin use ember!" Haley said.

"Fletchinder Dodge and use flame charge".

"Totodile extinguish her with watergun!". Fletchinder quickly flew forward and avoided chespin's pinmissile. Once he was clear he covered himself in fire and slammed into chespin.

"Oh no Chespin!" Chespin was knocked out by the flame charge. Meanwhile the totodile unleashed a powerful jet of water that extinguished ember and hit Haley's fennekin knocking her out.

"Oh no" Bonnie said.

"Chespin and Fennekin are unable to battle". Clemont sighed as he picked up Chespin.

"It's all right chespin you tried your hardest".

"Looks like Clemont won't be going on to round three" Red said.

"That's too bad" Serena said. Later after a nurse looked at all of their pokemon, Serena and the others went back to the postings for round three. When Serena software she was paired up against she didn't know whether to be happy or scared.

"Serena who are you facing?" Clemont asked.

"Sara".

"Good you can finally shut her up" Shauna said.

"It'll be my pleasure". Serena went to the room for her battle and stood across from Sara.

"I've been looking forward to this I can finally show you how much better I am" Sara said.

"We'll see about that", Serena took out Fennekin's Pokéball and threw it forward. Fennekin came out and growled when she saw who they were facing.

"Aww your little Fennekin, to bad I have this pokemon" Sara threw a Pokeball forward and a large blue frog like Pokémon came out.

"What is that?" Serena said as she opened her pokedex "Frogadier ,It can throw bubble-covered pebbles with precise control, hitting empty cans up to a hundred feet away".

"That's the evolved form of Froakie" Shauna said.

"That's not good" Red said.

"She can still do this I know she can" Ash said.

"Don't get scared Fennekin".

"Frogadier, use water pulse".

"Fennekin dodge and use tail whip". Fennekin quickly moved out of the way as waterpulse hit the ground near her. Once she was clear Fennekin ran forward slapped her tail into Frogadier lowering his defenses.

"Frogadier use smokescreen" Frogadier unleashed a black ball of smoke that burst into a thick screen around fennekin.

"Now hit her with pound".

"Fennekin just run forward and use flamecharge!". Fennekin covered herself in fire and sprinted forward as fast as she could. As Serena hoped Fennekin hit Frogadier before he could hit her.

"Serena's actually doing pretty good" Ash said.

"Hmp, you'be gotten lucky so far but now it's time for me to and this. Frogadier double team into bubble" Frogadier quickly made a dozen copies of himself and surrounded Fennekin. Once she was surrounded Frogadier and all the copies hit Fennekin with bubble.

"Fennekin!".

"Now use water pulse!" The real Frogadier unleashed water pulse and hit fennekin dead on, knocking her out.

"No!".

"Fennekin is unable to battle" .

"Ha ha, what did I tell you ,you're nothing compared to me" Sara said. Serena felt as if she had been hit in the gut. She had failed Fennekin and lost the match. Serena walked over and picked up fennekin.

"I'm sorry Fennekin", "Fen" Fennekin said with a sad expression on her face.

"Serena lost" Red said. Ash walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Serena it's alright, everyone looses sometimes, is what you learn from your losses that makes you a better trainer". Serena gave a slight smile and turned towards him.

"Thank you Ash". They walked back over to the others.

"It'll be alright Serena. Everyone loses some time" Red said.

"Yeah I mean I just lost" Clemont said.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate it". Later in another room Ash was facing off against captain Badour.

"Fletchling use agility into razor wind". Fletchling quickly moved as a Dragon rage flew past him and prepared to use razor wind.

"Haxerous use hyper beam!" Captain Badour haxerous opened his mouth and unleashed hyperbeam, which blew through the razor wind and hit fletchling, knocking him out.

"Fletchling!" Ash said, He ran forward and caught Fletchling before he hit the ground.

"Fletchling is unable to battle".

"It's alright Fletchling we did our best" Ash said.

"Looks like Ash lost too" Red said.

"The competition is really getting stiff".

"Pancham dodge and use scratch" Red's pancham moved back as a flamethrower hit the ground in front of him.

"Delphox use psybeam!" The delphox blasted pancham with psybeam knocking him out.

"Oh no" Red said.

"And there goes Red" Ash said. Red retured his pancham.

"You did all I can ask of you pancham". Later in another room Shauna was having her match.

"Litleo use ember" .

"Graveler use rollout" Graveller rolled himself forward as the embers hit him. despite being hit by ember Graveller continued on and hit Litleo knocking her out.

"Litleo is unable to battle".

"Oh well, we did our best litleo" Shauna said as she returned her litleo. The group went to see Viola face off against Grant in their third round match. Ash and Red were watching closely knowing they would have to face Grant soon.

"Onix use rock tomb".

"Surskit use agility". Viola's surskit quickly moved across the ice it created as onix hurled dozens of rocks towards her. Using her agility Surskit avoided each one but after a few well placed shots she was completely surrounded by rocks.

"Oh no" Viola said.

"Onix use flash cannon!" Grant said. Onix roared as he unleashed a powerful white beam. When flashcannon hit Surskit the explosion blew her out of the rocks and she landed in front of Viola unconscious.

"Surskit is unable to battle". Viola sighed as she walked over to her surskit.

"You did well Surskit , don't think you didn't".

"Well done onix I'm very proud of you. Viola I'm also impressed in how much you've improved since we last battled". Viola blushed a little.

"Thanks Grant".

"He's not going to be easy to beat" Ash said.

"I guess we'll have to do some more training" Red said. After the final match of the tournament all of the contestants had met in the main hall. Winston was staining on top of a stage with a young man who had entered the tournament.

"I would like to present the winner of this weeks tournament, Jason Isaac", the rest of the contestants applauded as Jason and his Noivern bowed.

"As for the rest of you, I am pleased to say most of you have earned a rise in rank". A maid walked up to Ash and the others.

"I am please to tell you that you are all now at the rank of Baron, or baroness".

"Really!" Serena said.

"Sweet!" Ash said.

"Now that the tournament has been completed we will have our ceremonial post tournament ball in the ballroom" Winston said.

"Ball?" Ash said. Winston lead them to the ballroom where a small concert band had gathered. Winston gave them the ok and they started playing very formal music.

"Viola may I have this dance" Grand said bowing before her. Viola blushed a little.

"Of course".

"Hey she looks really pretty!" Bonnie said as she saw a girl and ran towards her.

"Bonnie no!" Clemont screamed as she chased after her. Red noticed that Serena was standing in a corner alone looking depressed.

"Serena looks pretty bummed out. Maybe we should talk to her". Red said.

"I think she just needs to be alone right now. Sometimes that just what a girl needs" Shauna said.

"Maybe you're right. Anyway may I have this dance?" Red said as he formally bowed in front of Shauna.

"Oh Red, of course" Shauna said as she took his hand. Despite making it to the rank of Baroness she still felt very bad about how Sara treated her, and how she lost to her. She felt like she had failed her pokemon and that was even worse then loosing.

Ash and Pikachu noticed that Serena was looking very depressed.

"She looks very sad, we should say something to her", "Pika" Pikachu nodded.

"Hello Ash" He turned around and saw Sara standing behind him.

"I told you, I was a better trainer than her. Now it's proven, what say we dance handsome".

"You're a jerk Sara, just leave Serena alone" Ash walked away from her and over to Serena.

"Serena are you ok?". She looked over and saw him.

"Oh Ash, I'm doing ok".

"You don't look like you're doing ok. Serena something is bothering you and you need to tell me". She sighed.

"It's just, I can't help but feel I let my pokemon down. I mean how Sara treats us and I let her get away with it. I mean how could I just let my pokemon" She started.

"Serena, you can't people like Sara make you feel inferior. You may have lost the match today but you learned from it, you and your pokemon. Your pokemon know this as much as you should. They know you did everything you could and put all your effort it, and in the end that's what really matters". Hearing Ash say this made Serena think and realize he was right.

"And Serena , no matter what anyone says know that you are a great pokemon trainer, and that you have a great relationship with your pokemon and that's all that really matters" Serena's face started to blush.

"Thank you Ash". The band started to play another song. Ash bowed before Serena and said "May I have this dance".

"Yes" She almost shouted. Ash took her right hand with his left and put his right arm around her back. They slowly moved around the dance floor looking into each other's eyes. PIkachu eventually jumped down and joined the other pokemon as they danced to the music.

Pikachu danced next to Riolu who was next to Pancham who was next to Red's charmander. Fennekin was in the corner still a bit shaky from when she was knocked out.

"Char charmander" Fennekin looked over and saw Ash's charmander standing behind her.

"Fenn", "Charmander" He said nudging her to join the others. Fennekin blushed a little then followed him over. Pikachu and Red's charmander watched as they danced next to each other.

"Pika , pikachu" Pikachu said pointing to Ash and Serena then Ash's charmander and Fennekin.

"Char charmander" Red's charmander said nodding. Serena looked into Ash's eyes and thought for a moment.

"Could now be the time to tell him. Everything seems right, just do it" She said.

"Ash, there's been something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time" Serena said nervously.

"I know, what you're going to say" Ash said.

"Huh, you do".

"Yes , and I've been waiting to tell you that I feel the same way".

"Really!" Ash swept Serena off her feet and kissed her.

"Serena , are you ok" Serena opened her eyes and realized she had been fantasizing again.

"You kind off dazed off there" Ash said.

"Oh sorry".. Serena looked into Ash's eyes again and decided not to tell him yet. The moment was so perfect she wasn't going to let anything ruin it. She simply enjoyed their dance as the the moonlight lit up the ballroom and the river below.

_So that concludes chapter 13. I'm going to say this right now, the idea for Serena and the battle chateau was not my original idea, I got it from FanaticLAguy06's story and yes he gave me permission, Personally I thought it was brilliant. Anyway , yes Grant is in the Kalos Army and there is a reason why which will be explained later. As for other possible shippings hinted in this chapter (yeah you all know which ones I'm talking about) they may or may not happen. It depends on what you guys think of the idea. _

_Also I've been asked about Ash's charmander not listening to him when he evolves. Personally I didn't think it was the worst idea to have that happen in the anime since Ash was such an inexperienced trainer with a very powerful pokemon. However, I thought it was dragged on to much. I can say Red's charmander will do no such thing but I'm not completely certain with Ash's. Just know that I haven't decided yet, and even if I do end up doing it, which I may not, it won't be quite as bad as in the anime._

_However, If enough of you simply tell me via PM or review that you do not what that to happen I won't do it. In any case I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review, comment, question, or suggest. _


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note:**

_Hello, Storymaker2 here. It wasn't easy but I this chapter done, like last chapter I've been planning it for a long time . However I may have put too much in one chapter and got a little sloppy at the end. But in reality it's up to you guys to determine if I did well so please enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon...or assassin's creed(just read the chapter)_

* * *

Chapter 14: blast from the past

Two days had passed since Ash and the others had competed in the battle Château. Since then Ash and Red spent much of their time preparing their Pokémon for their battles with Grant.

"Charmander use Dragon claw".

"Pikachu use iron tail". Red's Charmander gathered up his Dragon energy as his claws began to glow Violet. Pikachu's tail turned solid metal before he ran at Charmander. Charmander waited until Pikachu was close then swung his right claws at him. Pikachu used his tail to block the claws then jumped swung his other claws but Pikachu used his iron tail to block them as well.

"alright looks like Pikachu and my Charmander have their new moves down".

"Lets see if Fletchling and Fletchinder have theirs down" Ash said. Pikachu and Charmander stepped to the side as their trainers sent out Fletchling and Fletchinder.

"Fletchling use steel wing".

"Fletchinder use steel wing" the two birds turned their wings steel and flew at each other. The two Pokémon tried to slash each other with their wings but kept parrying each other with their own wings.

"alright good job guys" Ash said. Fletchling and Fletchinder flew back down to their trainers.

"Hey Red, I've been thinking. Maybe we should tell the others the real reason we know how to fight".

"I don't know Ash it happened a long time ago. Do you really think they need to know".

"they're our friends, they deserve to know the truth".

"But we never even told mom".

"That's because he asked us not to he never said anything about our friends. It's not just that, the man who I saw at Lumoise city with the mega Lucario. I think it was him".

"You really think it was?".

"He looked liked him, acted like him, and had a lucario. Come on Red.

"Maybe you're right, and I suppose the others have a right to know". Pikachu and Red's charmander looked at their trainers with curious expressions. Ash noticed that their pokemon seemed confused.

"Don't worry guys, we'll explain it to you guys too" . They went back to the campsite that the rest of the group were resting at. Serena was sitting beside a tree with fennekin in her lap as she brushed her fur. Her furfrou was also sitting beside her as she brushed his fur as well. Near her Bonnie was doing the same with her skitty. Clemont was working on some kind of device with his Magnamite and Bunnelby beside him.

"Oh yes, I think it's ready! Magnamite give it a charge". Magnamite gave a happy expression as he used spark to charge up the machine. Moments later the lights on the machine lit green.

"It's working!" Clemont said. Moments later the lights turned red and the machine started sparking.

"Oh no!" Magnamite quickly flew away as Bunnelby burrowed himself underground. Clemont threw the device forward but it exploded moments later leaving Clemont covered in soot. Serena, Bonnie, and their pokemon all sweatdropped as they saw what happened.

"Another failure brother".

"Why!?" Magnamite and Bunnelby sweardropped as they went back by their trainer. Serena turned back to her Pokémon when she noticed Ash and Red walking back toward the camp.

"There you guys are, training go well?".

"Yeah it went well , but there's something we need to tell you guys" Ash said.

"What you mean?" Serena said.

"Well remember when he told you that fighting just came naturally to us, that wasn't exactly the truth" Red said.

"What?" The others said as Pikachu and Charmander also looked surprised.

"It happened the summer after summer camp, Red and I were looking for a Pokémon in the woods by Pallet town". Several years ago Ash and Red were playing in the Pallet woods.

"Come on Red I think I saw it go this way" Ash said as Red followed him. The two boys continue to look to the woods as a few Pidgy flew overhead. Red continued to look around until he saw the Pokémon ever looking for.

"There he is Ash!", the two boys ran over to a Squirtle that was resting under a tree. The squirtle unlike most Squirtle had a green shell and dark blue skin.

"Squirtle there you are!" Ash said. The Squirtle woke up and saw the two young boys in front of him. At first he seemed a little scared. "Squir!" he said as he backed up.

"It's ok we don't want to hurt you, we just want to play!" Ash said.

"Hey I have an idea , I saved this from lunch" Red said as he took out an oran berry and held in in front of Squirtle. the wild Squirtle slowly took the oran and Barry and ate it. that moment later he seemed to burst for love happiness and energy. He quickly hugged both of the boys yelling "Squirtle!". For the next half hour Ash and Red played with the squirtle in the woods.

"Twenty-nine, thirty" Ash said as he opened his eyes and moved back to the tree. "Ready or not here I come". Ash started looking around the woods for Red and the squirtle. As Ash looked around he noticed that there was a broken stick near a bush.

"Hmm" Ash said. He poked through the bush and found his brother hiding there.

"Ah ha! I found you Red".

"Dang it". The two boys started looking around for Squirtle and after a few minutes they saw what looked like a shell with a pile of leaves over it. They quietly walked over until they were close and then grabbed him.

"Gotcha!".

"Squirtle!" Squirtle said. Moments later the Squirtle saw two men coming up behind Ash and Red.

"Suir?" He said pointing at the two men. Ash and Red turned around to see two grown men wearing red uniforms with large black R's on the shirt. Two menacing looking nidorino stood beside the men.

"finally the shiny Squirtle, executive Yull is gonna be happy when we bring him this guy" one of the men said as he walked over towards squirtle. Squirtle now scared slowly backed up as Ash and Red got between the man and Squirtle.

"Hey you can't just take Squirtle!" Ash said.

"Out of the way" The man said as he knocked at Ash and Red over. He tried to grab Squirtle but was blasted by water gun.

"No you don't, horn attack!" the other man said. The two Nidorino sprinted forward and smashed their horns into squirtle knocking him back.

"Oh no Squirtle!" The two boys got up as the men put Squirtle into a cage. Ash and Red both ran over and tried to grab the cage only to be knocked back by the second man.

"Looks like we need to teach these brats a lesson" He saw as the two nidorino walked over to them growling. Ash and Red tried to get up as the nidorino moved towards them. Just before the two Pokémon could reach Ash and Red another pokemon leapt from the tree in-between the boys and the nidorino.

The Pokémon stood on two feet and looked like a canine Pokémon, with fur that is predominantly blue and black. It possesses a short, round spike on the back of each forepaw, in addition to a third on its chest. It has a long snout and ears. When its mouth is open, it has two pairs of pointed teeth, one in the upper jaw and one in the lower. It possesses cream-colored fur on its torso, and blue fur on its thighs that resembles shorts. It stands on its toes rather than on its entire foot.

"What the?" One of the rocket grunts said. The lucario quickly hit both nidorino with close combat knocking them out.

"A lucario?" the other grunts said. Ash and Red noticed a man in a tree behind the rocket grunts wearing a uniform that almost looked like an old tunic but with more modern designs, a hood, and a symbol of a black spade on the side of his elbow. The man jumped down from the tree and landed behind the two grunts as they turned around to face him.

"Hey who are you?".

"Who cares get him" the other one said as he pulled a knife and swung it at the man. The man grabbed the rocket grunt's arm and forced the grunt to the ground by smashing his elbow into the man's jaw. The other grunt tried to knife the man in the back. The man quickly turned around and blocked the man's swing with his right forearm. Once the knife was blocked he thrust his left hand forward as a blade shot right out from under his wrist and stabbed it into the rocket grunts left shoulder.

The rocket grunt cried out in pain as he fell to the ground. The man and his lucario stood over the two rocket grunts.

"You will never threatened these children, or any pokemon ever again. Or next time I will end you". The two rocket grunts quickly returned to their Pokémon and ran off as fast as they could without Squirtle. The lucario went over to free squirtle as the man walked over to Ash and Red who were amazed at what they saw.

"Are you two all right?".

"Yeah, now. But who are you mister" Ash said. The man's hood was up and his mouth was covered by a cloth , but Ash could tell he had brownish eyes and raven black hair.

"My name is Felix".

"And so for the rest of that summer in the next few summers Ash and I would sneak off to the woods where Felix was. He would then train us in hand-to-hand combat, land navigation, terrain crossing, and training Pokémon" Red said.

"Why did he train you guys?" Serena said.

"We asked him that ourselves. He said that he thought we had good potential to be master trainers some day and that the skills he could teach us would get us there. But it almost seemed as he enjoyed bonding with us, and teaching us. He did ask us not to tell out mother about what we were doing because he though but never said why" Ash said.

"it was also something else he liked to teach us about, what he called it Pokémon aura" Red said.

" What's aura?" Clemont said.

"Felix described it as a form of spiritual energy that is supposed to be the essence of every living creature. He said Pokémon like Lucario use aura and that there use to be a brotherhood called the aura guardians. According to Felix the aura guardians were an order of humans who could use aura like lucario. They shared connections with their pokemon like no trainer's had ever done before and worked to bring peace and freedom to the world" Ash said.

"That sounds incredible, but what happened to the aura guardians?" Serena said.

"Felix never said, he only hinted that their disappearance wasn't quite as bad as portrayed" Red said.

"Were sorry that we didn't tell guys about this earlier" Ash said.

"It's alright, but why didn't you tell us in the first place?" Clemont said.

"Well it was a long story and it wasn't the best time to tell it" Red said.

"I suppose it was" Clemont said.

"Well now that we have that out of the way Ambrette town isn't far from here. We should be able to get there by one" Red said looking at the map.

"Alright lets pack up and head out" Ash said. After a few hours of walking the group had to pass through a cave.

"Alright why does this map not include the cave?" Red said frustrated as the group tried to find their way through the tunnels.

"You didn't think of that before we came in here!" Ash said.

"Shut up".

"Guys I'm starting to get scared" Serena said as a pair of zubat flew over them.

"Alright what about all that land navigation stuff you said Felix taught you?" Clemont said.

"He taught us in the woods not caves" Ash said.

"Guys are we going to be lost in here forever?" Bonnie said scared.

"No we're not because I have an idea" Red said.

"Alright enlighten us" Ash said.

"I figure the wild Pokémon and here have to know these caves well. So if we catch one they can lead us to the exit".

"that's actually a really good idea" Ash said.

"Right now we just need to find one". The group looked around for a bit before Serena saw a lavender bat-like Poké had two clawed fingers on each wing and two long toes on each foot, and was covered in black fur, large yelloweyes, and two purple teardrop-shaped spots on the front of its face, and large teardrop-shaped ears that resemble loudspeakers.

"what is that?" She said opening her pokedex. "Noibat, _They live in pitch black caves. Their enormous ears can emit ultrasonic waves of 200,000hertz"  
_

_"_Guys over here I found one". Red and the other came over as the Noibat turned to them.

"Alright go Fletchinder!" Red said throwing a pokeball forward. Fletchinder came out and squawked at Noibat. The noibat let go of the cave ceiling and flew toward Fletchinder.

"Fletchinder use ember". Fletchinder opened his beak and shot a few small bursts of fire at the noibat. The noibat tried to use agility to avoid the embers but fletchinder's accuracy was too good and his was hit in the wings.

"Nice shot fletchinder, now use flame charge". Fletchinder covered himself in fire and flew at the noibat with great speed. The noibat opened his mouth and unleashed supersonic confusing Fletchinder and causing him to crash into the cave wall.

"OH no Fletchinder!". With his opponent confused Noibat flew at him and hit Fletchinder with wing attack. Fletchinder landed on the ground as Noibat prepared to use air cutter.

"You can do it Fletchinder use Flame charge!" Fletchinder regained focus and covered himself in fire. He then hurled himself at Noibat knocking him out of the air and onto the ground.

"Pokeball go!" Red shouted as he threw a pokeball forward. The pokeball hit Noibat and sent him inside. Everyone watched closely as the pokeball shook and flashed. After a minute the shaking stopped and the pokeball sparkled.

"Alright I called him! Nice job Fletchinder" Red said. He picked up the pokeball and returned Fletchinder.

"good now we can find out how to get out of here" Serena said. Red let out his new Noibat who flew just above his trainer's head.

"Noibat we seem to be a bit lost, could you show was a way out". Noibat smiled and nodded. He flew in a different direction than the way they had been going. After another 20 minutes they had reached an exit.

"Alright great job Noibat".

"Finally sunlight!" Serena said. The group had reached the South western coastline of Kalos. The ocean below was clear and blue as waves struck against beaches.

"Well were out of the cave and heard by the West Coast but where are we exactly?" Clemont said. Red looked at the map again.

"We should be very close to Ambrette town. If we follow this path we should get there in no time". Red led them down the path for another 20 minutes before they saw Ambrette town.

"We're here!" Bonnie shouted with excitement.

"We should head to the Pokémon Center first" Ash said. The others agreed and made their way to thought town Pokémon center. Once there they gave their Pokémon to nurse joy to look at. In the meantime they had lunch at a booth.

"So how far is Cyllage city?" Serena said.

"Not very far by distance, but the paths are pretty treacherous that it can take us a few days before we get there" Red said.

"Hey Serena will left the battle Chateau you ask Winston were the others might be?" Ash said.

"Yes, In fact he told me that one of the chateau's is in Cyllage city".

"that's good all three of us can make some progress" Ash said. As the group ate Ash saw two women enter the pokemon center and quickly recognized them.

"Red It's mom and Alexa" The group turned to see Delia and Alexa walk to a table and sit down as Helioptile jumped onto the table.

"Mom" Red said. Alexa and Delia turned to see Ash and the others sitting at the table.

"Ash, Red" Delia said. Delia and Alexa walked over to the booth at Ash and the others were sitting at.

"What are you guys doing here?" Alexa said.

"We're on our way to Cyllage city for our next gym battle and Serena's next battle Chateau" Ash said.

"Oh so you've decided to compete in the battle chateau" Alexa said.

"That's right, Ash, Red, Clemont and I have made it to the rank of Baron and Baroness" Serena said.

"Congratulations" Delia said.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Red said.

"We're here for a story, apparently the Army has made scientific history here and have finally allowed the press to come and see it".

"Scientific history! that sounds incredible can we came and see too!?" Clemont said.

"Yeah it sounds exciting" Ash said.

"While I don't see why not, what about you Alexa?" Delia said.

"I don't mind if you guys tagalong" Alexis said.

"Thanks this is going to be amazing!" Clemont said. After finishing their lunch Ash and the others followed Delia and Alexa to the army research Center in Ambrette town. The research laboratory had a sentry fence around the perimeter with date sentry.

At the gate were three callow soldiers with a pair of lairon. When they approached the gate one of the soldiers turned to them.

"Identification". Alexa took out her identification and showed it to the soldier.

"So your from the Lumoise press, right your are expected" the soldiers opened up the gates and let them inside the perimeter. The research facility itself was built into the side of the rock walls. Two more soldiers were standing by the entrance to the building but didn't see them as they main entrance had a reception desk with a few chairs on the other side of the room.

Alexa walked over to the receptionist and told her they were from the press.

"oh yes Colonel Agen is expecting you, he's in the main lab" The receptionist gave them directions to the lab. The group moved through the hallways towards the lab. When they reached the door to the lab a soldier had to use his security card key to open it for them.

"get ready to see beyond belief" the soldier said as he opened the door. When the lab was revealed the very first thing they all saw were two Pokémon. One was Quadra pedal with light blue skin, large blue eyes, two yellow and red sail like frills on it's head and what looked like an ice crystal on the side of its body.

The other was a bipedal pokemon with two short stubby arms a large head with a massive jaw, rough brown skin and a set of white feathers on the top of its head and neck ( I know Tyrunt doesn't have those but some paleontologists think real T-rexes did).

"Woah what are those!?" Serena said. Two Kalos army scientists and another soldier were standing behind the two Pokémon wearing lab coats over their uniforms. The one without a labcoat had a symbol of an eagle on the collar of his uniform.

"Oh you must be from the press, we've been waiting for you. I'm Colonel Agen the commanding officer of this installation. I would like to introduce you to our newest restored fossil pokemon. Amaura and Tyrunt". Clemont's eyes lit up when he saw them.

"Are those!?".

"Dinosaur Pokémon" Alexa said. Ash and Red took out their pokedexs.

_"Amaura the tundra Pokémon, this calm Pokémon lived in a cold land where there were no violent predators like Tyrantrum, thus scientists believe it was very friendly"._

"_Tyrunt the Royal heir Pokémon, it's immense jaws have enough destructive force that it can chew up an automobile and is believed to a live about 65 million years ago"_.

"They are dinosaur Pokémon" Ash said.

"this is incredible" Delia said. Alexa took out a camera and took a few pictures of the two pokemon.

The Amaura smiled "Ama!" she said as she ran forward and nuzzled her head against Serena.

"My she certainly is friendly" Serena said.

" Amaura are always very friendly" one of the scientists said.

" What is the story behind these pokemon, how did you guys do it?" Delia said as she took a pen and pad of paper out.

"Yes please tell us how you did it!" Clemont said.

"Several years ago a minning company was drilling here for gold when they found fossils. A private research company working with the government thought they could make history with the fossils that were found here. It turns out they had preserved DNA in them" the other scientists said.

"So we set up the installation here to do research on the fossils and two years ago we revived the first fossil pokemon. That tyrunt evolved into a Tyrantrum and is currently being used in the army" Colonel Agen said. That was when Ash and the others remembered Capt. Laffon from Lumoise city".

"I think we saw him" Ash said.

"So the army has been bringing ancient Pokémon back to life. Why?" Red said.

"These pokemon are the key to so many evolutionary doors and secrets. Our research division could spend decades studying these Pokémon. Not only that but Tyrantrum and Tyrunts have proven outstanding in the field" Colonel Agen said.

The tyrunt looked at Ash and PIkachu and kept staring at them when they noticed it.

"how many of these Pokémon do you have?" Delia asked.

"I'm afraid the exact number in the army is classified , but we can show you the other ones we keep here at the base" Colonel Agen said. He called over Amaura who reluctantly walked back towards the Col. Agen took them out of the Lab and to a large elevator.

The lift took them down several floors to a room with several lockers in it. Colonel Agen opened the lockers and took out several winter jackets as another soldier came out from the room ahead.

"Cpl. watch Tyrunt while we're inside".

"Yes sir". The soldier took Tyrunt over to the elevator.

"You'll need to put these on, it's about to get very cold". The group put the jackets on before Colonel Agen took them inside the next room. The next room was an artificial habitat covered in snow, it seemed like an ancient tundra.

"It's so cold in here" Bonnie said as she shivered.

"we tried to re-create the natural environment of Amaura". As the group looked around Alexa saw another two Amaura standing in front of a soldier who was feeding them.

"Look there's another two" She said before she walked up and took a few pictures. The amaura that came with them ran over to the other two. When they saw the new Amaura they smiled turning to her.

"Ama!".

"Ama!".

"They really like being around others don't they" Delia said.

"Our research has always pointed to them being social animals". The group watched a few of the soldiers interacted with the three Amaura. Clemont was about to ask something the ground began to shake.

"What it is that?" Clemont asked.

"Look" Ash said as a massive pokemon came into sight. The Pokémon resembled Amaura only it had much darker blue skin, it's sails went all the way down its neck and the ends of sails were blue.

"Woah it looks like Amaura" Serena said as she took out her pokedex.

"_Aurorus the tundra Pokémon, the diamond shaped crystals on its body can instantly create a thick wall of ice to block an opponent's attack"_.

_"_Is she the evolved form of Amaura?" Ash said.

"Yes, we named this one Bertha, she usually looks after the amaura" Agen said. Two of the amaura went over to the Aurorus".

"So are Aurorus used for military purposes to?" Clemont asked.

"NO only Tyrantrum are used for military purposes. Aurorus and Amaura are strictly for research purposes only. Also don't be shy to go up to them. We try to interact with them as much as we can" Agen said.

"Really yay!" Bonnie shouted as she ran over to the Amaura and Aurorus.

"Bonnie wait!" Clemont said chasing after her. The others came over and interacted with the Pokémon. Ash and Red stood by the colossal Aurorus. Aurorus lowered her head directly in front of Ash and Red. Pikachu looked at the dinosaur Pokémon amazed.

"Pika pikachu", the Aurorus let out a load wail responding to pikachu. Red noticed some cold air coming out of the crystals on the side of her body and ice built up on the ground.

"She's incredible" He said as he rubbed the front of her head.

"Could you imagine having a Pokémon like this" Ash said. Clemont and Bonnie were by one of the Amaura as Bonnie rode on his back.

"Bonnie be careful" Clemont said.

"But it's so fun!" Bonnie said as the Amaura smiled and ran around Clemont occasionally stopping to rub his head against him.

Delia and Alexa were by another Amaura. While The amaura moved around Delia while Alexa took pictures. "Oh my he's quite playful" Delia said as the Amaura nuzzled his head against her.

Serena was with the first amaura they had met as she nuzzled against Serena. When Amaura stopped she lowered her head and picked up some snow before pushing it into Serena's face.

"Very funny, how about this" Serena said as she shoved some snow into Amaura's face. Amaura knocked Serena onto the ground and stood over her as she pushed more snow onto her and Serena shoved snow back onto Amaura.

"Serena seems to be having a fun time with that Amaura" Ash said.

"She's probably going to be disappointed we have to leave her" Red said. The group spent another few minutes there before Col. Agen told them it was time to move on. Serena was disappointed she had to leave Amaura. As they started walking back towards the exit Amaura ran back towards Serena.

"Huh Amaura" Serena said. Colonel Agen walked over to Amaura.

"Amaura you have to stay here with the others " Amaura shook her head and nuzzled Serena.

"I think she wants to stay with Serena Little longer" Ash said.

"Please Col." Serena said.

"While I suppose it would be all right if she stayed for the rest of your tour" Agen said.

"Amaura!" She said happily. Colonel Agen entered his security key and the elevator began moving down.

When they reached the next room two soldiers saw Amaura.

"Sir what's she doing here, you know this is the Tyrunt and Tyrantrum enclosure".

"I've allowed a supervised visit". Colonel Agen used his security key to open the door to the next enclosure. The enclosure looked like a dense jungle like forest. Unlike the last enclosure it was very hot.

"Wow it's very hot in here" Clemont said. Serena noticed Amaura seemed uncomfortable for a minute before cold air came out of the crystal on her side and she smiled again. Tyrunt in contrast seemed much happier in the warmth.

Colonel Agen led them to a large waterhole with several Tyrunt and a Tyrantrum drinking from it. A few soldiers were moving large amounts of food in front of another few Tyrunt and Tyrantrum. These Pokémon seemed far more ferocious, they tore apart the food as it was placed in front of them.

"They are still adjusting to eating things that aren't alive" Colonel Agen said. As Ash looked around he saw what looked a few battlefields with Tyrunts and Tyrantrums facing off against each other.

"Woah they're battling" Ash said.

"that's where we train them how to battle" Agen said. Ash noticed on the sidelines of one of the battlefield where two Tyrunt were battling was a familiar looking soldier.

"Wait a minute is that" Ash started.

"Tyrunt use ancient power, Tyrunt use dragon claw" the soldiers said. One of the Tyrunt used ancient power to hurl several large rocks at the other Tyrunt. The other Tyrunt gathered up his Dragon energy as his tail turned violet and smashed each of the incoming rocks.

Ash and the others got closer to see the battle and Ash realized he was right it, the soldier overseeing battle was Grant.

"That's enough you two, go and get some food" Grant said before turning around and seeing Ash.

"Ash, Red, Serena, Alexa what are you guys doing here?".

"Delia and I are here to gather information on our story about the army recreating dinosaurs. These guys tagged along" Alexa said.

"Sgt you know them?" Agen said.

"Yes sir, I've known Alexa for some time now. These guys I met a few days ago at the battle Chateau" Grant said.

"So this is what you do in the army" Serena said.

"That's right I'm one of the Tyrunt trainers. It certainly helped me become a gym leader". The Tyrunt with them saw another two Tyrunt moving towards the battlefield. He quickly sprinted over and took position on the closer side and gave what sounded like a battle cry.

"I guess he wants to go next" Ash said.

"All right if you really want to. Tyrunt use ancient power ,Tyrunt use stone edge" Grant said. the first Tyrunt closer to them and unleashed ancient power of the second Tyrunt unleashed stone edge. The rocks from stone edge were much harder and sharper and were able to tear through this ancient power hitting the first Tyrunt. Despite being hit with stone edge Tyrunt got right back up and roared.

"Tyrunt use Dragon claw, Tyrunt use Dragon tail" . The first Tyrunt sprinted at the second one as his claws turned violet. The second Tyrunt gathered his Dragon energy and then ducked ,thus avoiding Dragon claw before smashing his tail into the first Tyrunt hurling him back several feet.

"He's not doing very good" Red said.

"He can do it I know he can. Don't give up Tyrunt!", "Pika". Tyrunt heard Ash and got up again roaring.

"Tyrunt use bulldoze" both Tyrunt sprinted at each other as fast as they could and collided with incredible power. The first Tyrunt , however, managed to overpower the second and hurled him back to the other side of the battlefield.

"Alright I knew he had it in him" Ash said. Tyrunt roared in victory. Moments later the room started to shake.

"What was that?" Delia said. The soldiers and pokemon looked around also confused on what was going on. The shaking almost drilling sound got closer and closer until a part of the ceiling burst open and the end of the drill came out.

"What the?" Agen said. Before they could even respond another 3 drill heads appeared in the ceiling.

"Drills?" Red said. The drill heads lifted and ropes fell down from the holes. Over a dozen men in black uniforms with Red R's on them rappelled down from the ropes to pokeballs forward. Out of the pokeballs came Raticace, Nidorino, and golbats.

"Team rocket! Defensive stations!" Colonel Agen shouted. The soldiers in the room scrambled as they tried to get into a defensive position. Most of the soldiers used the tyrunts and Tyrantrums to battle the team rocket Pokémon.

"We need to get you guys out of here" Agen said.

"No we can help" Ash said.

"It's too dangerous" Agen said.

"We've dealt with these guys before" Red said. Four rocket grunts approached them with several raticace, Golbat, and Nidorino.

"No you don't Tyrant use stone edge" Grant said. Two of the Tyrunt hurled spiked rocks into the air knocking down two of the golbat.

"Pikachu thunderbolt!" Ash shouted. Pikachu jumped down from Ash's shoulder and electrocuted several of the golbat. Meanwhile two raticace ran at the group preparing to use hyper fang.

"Go pancham use karate chop!" Red said. Pancham came out of his Pokeball and smashed one of the Raticace with karate chop. The other was knocked out by Tyrunt as he ran forward and smashed him with headbutt.

"Nice job Tyrunt" Ash said. "Tyrunt!" he said proudly.

"Go Fennekin!" Serena said. Fennekin came out and landed in front of Serena. Two of the Nidorino ran at her preparing to use horn attack. Before the second one could hit Fennekin Amaura came forward and blasted him with icebeam.

"Oh thanks Amaura". Amaura nuzzled Serena for a moment before they all heard a familiar voice.

"now now that wasn't very nice" They all watched as three figures came from behind the grunts.

"Prepare for trouble".

"And make it double".

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all peoples within our nation"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie"

"James".

"team rocket Blast of at the speed of light".

"Surrender now or prepare to fight".

"Meowth that's right".

"What!? You guys again".

"We found out about the Army's Little projects down here" James said.

"Now team rocket is here to cash in on the dinosaurs".

"Listen I want you guys to get back to the elevator and had to sub level 4-a. It's the mines , you'll be safe there". Agen said.

"But" .

"GO!" Agen shouted as he took out a pokeball and sent in a Tyrantrum.

"He's right , go!" Grant said. Reluctantly Ash and the others went back to the elevator as Jessie and James sent out a Nidoking and Rhydon. it was only after they got in the elevator that they realized Tyrunt had snuck aboard with them.

"Tyrunt what are you doing here?" Ash said. "Tyrunt".

"Well it's too late , the soldier already put in the destination" Alexa said.

"This is scary, how into the market get into an Army base?" Bonnie said.

"Everything's going to be all right Bonnie, the Col. said will be safe down here until they get rid of team rocket" Clemont said. When the elevator stopped and the doors opened they saw two large excavation lamps set up at the entrance to it large tunnel.

"This must be the mine" Red said.

"Should we wait here?" Serena said.

"That sounds like a good idea" Ash said. Not a moment later Skitty jumped out of Bonnie's bag and ran down the tunnel.

"Hey Skitty come back here!" Bonnie said as she chased after her.

"What Bonnie no!" Clemont shouted as he chased after her.

"Well they're both going to get lost now" Red said as he followed them.

"We should help" Ash said as he and Serena followed with Tyrunt and Amaura.

"What are you guys doing we need to stay together" Delia said as she and Alexa went after them. after a few minutes all three groups had accidentally gone down separate tunnels. In one tunnel Bonnie finally caught her Skitty.

"Don't run off like that Skitty" She said.

"Bonnie!" Clemont shouted as he caught up with her.

"Don't huff just huff run off huff like that" Clemont said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Hey brother where are the others?".

"I don't know I think we're lost" Clemont said. Suddenly they heard footsteps coming from both directions.

"Who- Who's there" Clemont said.

"Looks like we got some meddling kids" Someone said. At first Clemont and Bonnie thought it was team rocket with somehow gotten down there. To their surprise it was four men wearing red and orange tuxedos, with orange hair and shades. Another man wearing a white suit and yellow shades came in between two of the grunts.

"Who are you?" Bonnie said shaking.

"Team Flare, and you shouldn't be here" The lead man said.

"Well we'll just be on our way then" Clemont said.

"Oh no you don't" the lead man said as the grunts sent out litleos.

"If it's a fight you want you'll get it" Clemont said as he sent out Magnaton and Bunnelby.

"Litleo use ember" two of the grunts said.

"Litleo fire fang" the other two said.

"Magnaton dodge and use thunder, Bunnelby dig into mudshot! " Clemont said.

Bunnelby quickly moved underground as the two litleo tried to bite him. Meanwhile Magnaton moved out of the way as Embers flew past him. Once he was clear he blasted both litleo with thunder knocking them out. Bunnelby shot up out of the ground knocking out one of the litleo. Once he was in the air litleo hurled shots of mut at the second litleo knocking him out.

"Hmm you guys aren't so tough" Bonnie said. The four grunts sighed as they returned their Pokémon. The lead man took out two pokeballs and set out a male and female Pyroar.

"Flamethrower!" He said. The two lions blasted Magnaton and bunnelby knocking them out.

"What!?" Clemont and Bonnie said amazed at the pyroar's power.

"Now we've got you" The grunts said as then came from behind and grabbed them.

"Let us go!" Bonnie said.

"you're not gonna stand in the way of our mission here brats" the lead man said.

"But I will" Someone said. The two men who were holding Clemont and Bonnie were knocked out from behind. The team flare members saw a man wearing a uniform that almost looked like an old tunic but with more modern designs, a hood, and a symbol of a black spade on the side of his elbow.

"Who are you?" The lead team flare member said.

"I'm your worst nightmare" He said as two blades came out of his wrists after he threw a pokeball forward. A massive Tyranitar came out and roared as the two pyroar readied themselves. The man touched a stone that was on his wrist and Tyranitar started to transform.

He grew larger and the scales on his stomach turned red, He grew another several large spikes around his body and roared even loader. The man didn't even say anything and the Tyranitar unleashed stone edge knocking out both pyroar.

"Uh get him" The lead man said as he shoved his grunts forward. One of the grunts threw a punch which the man easily blocked with his right forearm then plowed his left elbow into the grunt's face and hurled him into the wall. The second man pulled a knife and tried to stab him,but the man caught the grunt's wrist before cutting his hand with his wristblade.

The lead man pulled out a pistol and aimed it at the man.

"Look out!" Clemont said. The man turned to the flare officer and took a deep breath. His eyes flashed blue before he thrust his left hand forward. What looked like a wave of blue energy knocked the gun out of the flare officer's hand.

Clemont saw the officer's pants get wet before he sprinted away in the other direction with the other grunts behind him.

"Thanks but who are you?" Clemont said. The man's Tyranitar stepped up beside him as he looked back at Clemont and Bonnie.

"I'm an aura warrior, here to stop team flare".

Elsewhere in another tunnel Ash, Serena, and Red were trying to find the others.

"Guys! Guys!" Serena said. Ash and Red had their charmanders out to help light up the tunnel.

"where is everyone we should as found them by now" Ash said. Charmander and Red's charmander were looking ahead when they saw another light ahead of them.

"Char" , "Charmander" They said.

"Wait you guys see something?" Red said. Tyrunt, Amaura, and Pikachu saw it as well.

"Hey guys I think there's a light at the end of the tunnel" Ash said. They followed the red light until they reached a rock formation that had a red crystal sitting on top of it.

"What is that?" Serena said.

"I don't know but I this strange feeling from it" Ash said as he picked it up.

"I'll take that" Someone said from behind them. They looked around to see blue pokemon nets flying at them. they quickly jumped to the side but all of their pokemon were caught in the nets except for Amaura and Tyrunt.

"Guys!" They all shouted. Serena turned around to see 3 men walking towards them. Two of them she recognized his team flare grunts. The third had a team flare symbol but it was on a uniform that resembled old-fashioned armor.

"Who are you?" Serena said.

"We're the one's who will be taking that crystal. Now if you just handed over no one has to get hurt" He said. Ash almost considered giving it to him but he had a very bad feeling about this man.

"I'll never give it to you".

"Alright looks like we have to do this the hard way". The man sent out two Pyroar as Amaura and Tyrunt came in front of them.

"Pyroar use flamethrower".

"Amaura dodge and use aurora beam" Serena said.

"Tyrunt dodge and use stone edge" Ash said.

Amaura jumped out of the way just in time before blasting the first pyroar with Aurora beam. Meanwhile Tyrunt unleashed stone edge on the second pyroar.

"Pyroar use Flame charge and rock smash" The man said. The first Pyroar covered himself in fire sprinted forward at Amaura hitting her before she could dodge it.

Tyrunt tried to avoid the rock smash but was also hit by the second Pyroar.

"You guys can do it! Tryunt use Dragon tail".

"Amaura use ice beam".

"Pyroar counter with crunch and flame thrower". Amaura's icebeam met the flamethrower and the two attacks struggle to overpower the other. Meanwhile Tyrunt saw Pyroar try to bite him and almost felt insulted. He smashed Pyroar across the face with his tail and roared flashing his massive jaws.

Finally icebeam had overpowered the flamethrower and hit pyroar.

"No more playing around, Pyroar use fireblast and hypervoice". The two pyroar blasted Amaura and Tyrunt with their attacks. Tyrunt quickly got back up to face his attacker but Amaura struggled to get back on her feet.

"You can do it Amaura I know you can beat them!" Serena said as she came over and helped her up. Amaura looked back and Pyroar and let out a powerful wail that sounded threatening.

"Pyroar use fire blast and hyper voice".

"Tyrunt use ancient power".

"Amaura use ancient power" Both dinosaur unleashed massive rocks at the pyroars that blew threw the hypervoice and fire blast knocking out both pyroar.

"You guys did it ! You beat them!" Ash said.

"Great job!" Serena said. The man returned his pyroar then grinned as he sent out another two.

"What!?" Ash , Serena, and Red said.

"Overheat and hyperbeam" The two pyroar blasted Tyrunt and Amaura knocking them out.

"Oh no!" Serena said. Ash and Red reached for their other pokeballs when the two grunts ran forward and tried to grab them. Ash quickly got hold of the first grunts arm and moved behind the grunt hold his arm in place and kicking at the back of his leg forcing him to the ground while Red did the same.

"Oooh tough guys huh, well why don't you try that on me" The man said as he stepped forward. Ash and Red stood ready to fight. The man struck Red first and hard, he wasn't even able to bring his arm up to defend himself. Ash tried to get the man from behind but he quickly spun around and pushed Ash back with his right palm before smashing his other palm into Ash's face.

Red tried to hit the man's leg but he moved his leg back and caught Red's leg in a trap before hurling him to the ground. Ash tried one last attack but was easily blocked by the man. Once he had a hold of Ash he hit him in the head 3 times before hurling him to the ground.

"Ash!" Serena shouted. "Pika!" "Char!" ,"Charmander!". Serena knelt over them but saw the man walk up with a blade in hand.

"I was going to let you go, but now you have to be taught a lesson". The man said as he took the crystal from Ash.

"please no!" Serena said as tears began to fill her eyes".

"I'm sorry but I can't let anyone stand in our" He said as he raised the blade. Serena closed her eyes and looked down.

"why don't you pick on someone your own size". The man was hit in the chest by a burst of aura energy and knocked back. Serena, Ash, and Red opened their eyes to see a man wearing a uniform that almost looked like an old tunic but with more modern designs, a hood, and a symbol of a black spade on the side of his elbow. Standing beside him was a mega lucario.

"Felix!?" Ash said.

"don't worry I won't let him hurt you". The lucario sprinted forward and knocked out both Pyroar with close combat. The man ran at Felix and tried to slash him. Felix let out his wrist blades and blocked the man's blade. Once it was blocked he bashed the man across the face with his left wrist.

The man came back and tried to grab Felix's wrist but was met with Felix's right wristblade in the shoulder. He lurched back and tried to trap Felix's leg with his own but was quickly countered. Every time the man made a move Felix countered it and struck him. The man stumbled backwards as blood ran down his uniform.

The crystal had fallen out of his shirt and he tried to grab it. Felix took one step forward and snatched it.

"I don't think so". The man scowled at Felix and got up with his grunts. "This isn't over, not by a long shot!" He screamed before running off in the other direction. Felix and his Lucario turned back to the others. Lucario freed the pokemon while Felix helped Ash and Red up.

"Ash, Red are you ok?".

"We are now, it's good to see you again after all this time Felix" Ash said.

"It's good to see you two as well, what are you doing down here?".

"Eh it's sort of a long story. I'm Serena by the way, Ash and Red have told me about you".

"Pleasure to meet you Serena".

"Felix what are you doing here?" Red said.

"I to stop them from getting this crystal, and to save you apparently".

"Thanks again, but what is that?" Ash said.

"It's something that would have been very dangerous in their hands. But it's safe now".

"Felix that was you who saved me back in Lumoise city and who stopped team rocket outside of Lumoise city wasn't it" Ash said. Felix took a deep breath.

"I'm afraid I haven't been completely honest with you boys" Felix Looked like there was something he really wanted to tell them.

"I'm... I'm... An aura warrior".

"What?" Ash and Red said. Lucario looked back at Felix and shook his head as if he was disappointed.

"You mean all those stories you told us were true" Ash said.

"Yes, we're real and we work for peace and harmony between humans and pokemon. There was a possible danger, but now that we have this it's passed". Lucario freed the pokemon who quickly ran to their trainers.

"PIkachu!" , "Charmander!. Pikachu and Charmander ran into Ash's arms as Red's charmander ran into his arms.

"I can see you have a strong connection with you pokemon. I guess you took my lessons about connecting wto heart".

"We took everything you told us to heart" Ash said. Felix looked very proud of Ash and Red. He reached into his robe and took out a small box.

"I see you both have a charmander. Take these" Felix said opening the box. Inside were 4 stones. Two looked the same and resembled the one captain Nair had on his wrist. The other two looked similar to each other but not exactly the same. One was dark blue with a blue and black flame symbol in the center while the other was yellow with a red and yellow flame like symbol in the center.

"What are they?" Ash said.

"Take one and give the other to you charmander. When the time is right you'll know what to do with them". Ash and Red each took 2 of the stones . They kept the ones that were the same but gave the slightly different ones to their charmanders.

"It was great seeing you two again but I have to go now".

"Felix wait there is still so much we have to ask you" Red said. Felix looked very sad for a moment but shook his head.

"I'm sorry but I must go. Please stay safe" Felix and Lucario ran off quickly vanishing from sight.

"Wow he was amazing" Serena said.

"I wonder what these stones he gave us are for?" Red said.

"I don't know, but I can already tell it's something special" Ash said as he watched his charmander hold the item in amazement.

Several hours later they were at the pokemon center with Colonel Agen and Grant.

"Team rocket members getting into the base and team flare members getting into the mines. What else could go wrong!" Agen shouted.

"Well look on the bright side sir, their raid failed spectacularly, I mean they didn't get any pokemon and all but 3 of the team rocket members were captured" Grant said.

"I suppose, but team flare did get away".

"What about these aura guardians, they saved us" Clemont said.

"Well I'm not sure how they got in but they left no trace of themselves in the system. They were like some kind of ghost assassins" Grant said.

"I wish you had told me about this Felix man years ago" Delia said.

"We're sorry mom, but he made us promise not to yell you" Red said.

"Well it would have been nice to know some man was training my boys how to be aura warriors".

"Colonel ! Tryunt and Aumaura are all better" Nurse Joy said as she came out with them.

"Oh good , lets get them back to the lab" Agen said.

"Uh sir" Grant said. Agen looked over to see Amaura and Tyrunt both beside Ash and Serena.

"Sir I think they want to stay with them".

"What!?".

"Really you want to stay with us" Ash said. "Tyrunt!" ,"Ama!"

"Please Colonel, I know they were made for the army but I've really come to care about Amaura" Serena said.

"These pokemon costed millions of dollars to bring back to life. I can't just give them to you" Agen said.

"Sir, I know it's not practical but I don't think these pokemon will be much use to the army when they're so attached to these trainers. A pokemon is only as good as its bond with its trainer" Grant said. Agen sighed and put his hand on his face.

"Alright fine, I'll pull some strings and call in some favors" Agen said.

"Really! Thank you so much!" Ash and Serena said.

"You guys get to stay with us" Serena said. "Ama!" , "Tyr!". Ash and Serena both took out pokeballs and tapped them on Amaura's head and Tyrunt's head. Less then a minute later they were caught.

"Alright ! I caught a Tyrunt".

"And I caught a Amaura!".

"h'm lucky" Clemont said.

"Well I'd say after everything that happened we have a story that's going to be on the headlines for weeks" Alexa said.

"I agree, we're heading back to Lumoise. Please try to stay out of more trouble. This is getting frightening" Delia said.

"We'll do our best mom" Red said. Later that night Ash and the others had checked out rooms in the pokemon center. As usual Clemont and Bonnie got one room while Ash, Red, and Serena got another. Serena was having trouble sleeping. She couldn't stop thinking about when the man almost killed Ash in the was like watching him fall from the Lumoise tower all over again. Just the idea of loosing him.

She quietly got out of her bed , careful not to wake up fennnekin who was sleeping at the foot of her bed , or the others. She quietly walked over to the bottom bunk which Ash was sleeping on and lowered her head directly over his.

"Why can't I just tell him how I feel. Why am I so afraid" She said to herself. Without realizing it she had woken up Pikachu who was laying just above Ash's head on the pillow. He opened his eyes and saw Serena standing over Ash. Without even thinking Serena lowered her head down and kissed Ash for almost a minute.

Pikchu's eyes widened as he saw this, but he didn't say anything. When Serena withdrew she noticed that she hadn't woken Ash up. Though she almost wished she had.

_ that concludes chapter 14. I know what a lot of you are probably thinking, he's ripping off Assassins creed. Well I sort of admit it. I did base the aura Guardians off of Assassins, the thing is before March I had heard of but never played assassin's creed . So about halfway through March when I first started making this story I decided to give them a try and I bought assassin's creed 3 and 4. I instantly fell in love with the games and their stories._

_However, when I originally planned this story I already had aura guardians planned out. It's just after playing Assassin's creed I thought the aura guardians would be cooler if they were based of the assassins instead of my original idea. Also I've gotten mixed signals from you guys about the idea of charmander not listening to Ash when he evolves. Some of you think I should do it. Some of you think I shouldn't. _

_Luckily__ I think I found a compromise that will make both sides very happy. I won't tell you what it is since I don't want to spoil a lot of you have given me the."Just have Ash and Serena hook up already".Believe me, I want to have that happen and soon. The thing is , I have to go according to a plan I made or it won't work out like I want it to. _

_But trust me I had a planned for them to get together in the halfway point of the story ,but got so impatient with my self I rescheduled it so they got together in the 1/3 rd point of the story. But even that wasn't soon enough for me! So I promise you they will get together and soon. _

_ Lastly if your wondering about Serena's little good night kiss to Ash. I can tell you it was not one of her daydreams _ :)

_So as usual please review, comment, question, or suggest _


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon...or assassin's creed(just read the chapter)_

* * *

Chapter 15: And now ladies and gentlemen, the moment we've all been waiting for!

It was 8 o'clock in the morning and the group had been moving down a rocky path towards Cyllage city. Over the last two days that had encountered and battled almost a dozen trainers in addition to their training seccsions. That morning another three trainers had challenged Red, Ash, and Serena to battles, Red went up first.

"Noibat I choose you" Red said as Noibat came out of his pokeball.

"Spearow lets do this!" His opponent Ben said. A small spearow came out of the pokeball and flew towards Noibat.

"spearow use furry attack".

"Noibat use air cutter" Noibat waited until spearow was close and then slashed him with his claws and wings before spearow could use fury attack.

"great job Noibat follow up with wing attack".

"spearow use peck". Noibat flew at Spearow as spearow prepared to peck his opponent. Spearow tried to peck Noibat but he came in to fast and hit spearow with his wings.

" Come on Spearow, use Arial ace".

"Noibat use screech into air cutter" Noibat unleashed a piercing screech that hit spearow and caused him confusion. Spearow confusion caused him to miss Noibat. Once he was clear Noibat slashed spearow with air cutter knocking him out.

"Spearow is unable to battle" Clemont said.

"Spearow return. Alright time for the big guns, go loudred" Ben said. A large loudred came out of his pokeball and let out a piercing roar.

"Geeze that thing is loud" Serena said.

"Noibat use wing attack".

"Loudred hyper voice" noibat flew at Loudred only to be blasted away when Loudred opened his mouth and unleashed hyper voice. Noibat was knocked back and landed in front of Red.

"That's enough Noibat get some rest" Red said as he returned Noibat.

"Alright go Charmander!" Red said. Charmander came out and snarled at Loudred.

"Loudred use hypervoice".

"Charmander use flamethrower". Loudred took in a deep breath as he prepared to use hyper voice. Charmander unleashed a jet of fire that hit Loudred in the mouth making him choke on his own breath and stumble backwards.

"Grrr, Alright use pound".

"Charmander dodge and use dragon claw". Loudred sprinted forward with surprising speed and tried to slam charmander. Charmander moved back and gather his Dragon energy as his claws turned violet.

"Stomp!" Loudred quickly slammed his foot into Charmander stomach forcing him to the ground.

"Charmander dragon claw!". Charmander growled and slashed at Loudred's leg forcing the larger Pokémon off him,

"Pound!". Loudred quickly knocked charmander back onto the ground.

"Geeze he hit him again" Clemont said.

"We can do this charmander I know we can!" Red said. Charmander got up and roared at Loudred. Moments later the tail on his flame got much bigger as Charmander started glowing white.

"Wait a minute is he?" Ash said. The group and their pokemon, especially Ash's charmander, watched closely as Charmander stopped growing. He was now much larger than he was before, his head was shaped more like a dragons and his skin color was more red than orange.

"Charmander evolved!" Red shouted.

"What is it?" Serena said as she opened her pokedex. "_Charmeleon the flame Pokemon. It has razor sharp claws and its tail is exceptionally strong_".

"Alright , Charmeleon use flamethrower!".

"Loudred quick use pound!".

"Dragon claw!" Charmeleon slashed away loudred's hand with his claws before he could be hit with pound. Once pound was stopped Charmeleon's tail flame grew even larger as he unleashed flamethrower. When the flamethrower ended loudred was covered in soot and fell backwards.

"Loudred is unable to battle , the winner is Charmeleon and Red". Clemont said. Red went over and knelt next to Charmeleon.

"I'm really proud of you charmeleon" .

"Char!" Charmeleon said proudly. Ash stepped up as the next trainer came up to face him.

"I choose you Fletchling" Fletchling came out of his pokeball and flew in front of Ash.

"Go Zangoose!" Mike said. A Zangoose came out and landed in front of Mike.

"Fletchling use quick attack".

"Zangoose use detect" Zangoose waited until Fletchling got close then moved out of the way with detect.

"Crush claw Zangoose!" Mike shouted.

"Fletchling use double team" Fletchling quickly made a dozen copies of himself as Zangoose hurled his claw forward into one of the copies.

"Fletchling using razor wind" Fletchling quickly unleashed a powerful burst of wind. Zangoose was hit and knocked back a few feet.

"Zangoose use pursuit".

"Fletchling use agility". Despite the increase in his speed , Fletchling was still hit with pursuit.

"Crush claw quickly!" Zangoose smashed his right claw into flechling, hurling him to the ground before Fletchling could get away.

"Fletchling!" Ash said.

"finish him with close combat". Zangoose sprinted at Fletchling. Fletchling got up and squawked at Zangoose. Moments later Fletchling covered himself in fire.

"Great job Fletchling we use flame charge" Fletchling flew at Zangoose aiming below and hitting him in the stomach.

"Great job now use steel wing" Ash shouted. Fletchling quickly flew up and slashed Zangoose across the face with his wings knocking zangoose out.

"Zangoose is unable to battle" Clemont said.

"Great job Fletchling!", "Pika!" . Fletchling chirped happily moments before he started glowing white and growing bigger.

"Wait a minute is he?" Red said.

"Fletchling" Ash said as Fletchling stopped glowing and revealed himself.

"Squawk!" Fletchinder cried.

"Fletchinder you evolved!" Ash shouted.

"Geeze that's two now" Clemont said.

"ALright zangoose return" Mike said.

"Fletchinder you've done enough for this battle, return. Ok I choose you Charmander!" Ash said as he threw Charmander's pokeball and the fire lizard came out.

"Another charmander, you guys must not be from Kalos. Ok go Sawk!" A large bipedial blue rock like pokemon came out and got into a battle stance in front of Charmander.

"What is that?" Ash said taking out his pokedex.

"_desiring the strongest karate chop , they seclude themselves in mountains and train without sleeping"_.

"Sawk use double kick".

"Charmander counter with Dragon claw". Charmander waited until sawk got close as he gathered his Dragon energy. When Sawk hurled his right foot at his opponent, but Charmander slammed his left claws into Sawk's foot. Sawk quickly tried to kick with his other foot but Charmander blocked him with his right claws.

"Dragon claw!". With double kick stopped Charmander slashed sawk across the chest. Sawk stumbled backwards a few feet.

"Charmander use flamethrower"

"Sawk use low sweep", Sawk quickly ran forward and swept low avoiding the flamethrower and knocking Charmander back a few feet.

"Sawk karate chop!".

"Charmander quick use dragon claw!". Sawk sprinted forward and smashed his fist before he could block with Dragon claw. Despite being hit with karate chop Charmander growled and slashed sawk across the face with dragon claw.

"Great job Charmander follow up with flamethrower!" Ash shouted. Charmander roared as he engulfed sawk in fire. Sitting next to Serena was her fennekin who had stars in her eyes as she saw Charmander torch sawk. Moments later Sawk fell to the ground unconscious.

"Sawk is unable to battle" Clemont said.

"Charmander!" Charmander roared proudly. Fennekin blushed a little.

"The winner is Ash" Clemont said.

"great job Charmander, you've been improving every day" Ash said. Charmander walked back to his trainer as Mike returned Sawk. Serena stepped up as the last trainer Phil stepped up to face her.

"Alright go geodude" Phil said. The large rock pokemon landed in front of his trainer flexing his arms.

"We can do this , Amaura!" Serena shouted as Amaura came out. Phil and his friends seemed dumbstruck by Amaura.

"Where did you get her? That's a dinosaur!" Phil said.

"A friend gave her to me. Now if you don't mind can we start".

"Right, Geodude use rollout".

"Amaura use Aurora beam". Amaura unleashed aurora beam right in front of geodude knocking him back a few feet.

"Wow great shot Amaura, now use icebeam!".

"Geodude use defensive curl" Geodude tightened his defenses as the icebeam hit him. At first Serena thought Amaura scored a direct hit Geodude came out of his curl looking unscathed.

"Geodude use stone edge" Geodude quickly hurled a dozen spiked rocks right into Amaura.

"Amaura!".

"Bulldoze!". Geodude quickly sped forward and smashed into Amaura.

"Ama!".

"Oh no, keep it together Serena".

"Geodude use double edge"

"Amaura use ancient power" Geodude was about to hit Amaura when she hurled a dozen massive rocks at him knocking Geodude back several feet.

"Amaura use aurora beam" , "Ama!" Amaura opened her mouth and unleashed aurora beam knocking Geodude out.

"Geodude is unable to battle"Clemont said.

"Great job Amaura i'm so proud of you" Serena said as she ran over and hugged her.

"Geodude return, Alright you've got some skill. But I've got him, go Purrloin". A Purrloin came out and gave them a devious look.

"What is that?" Serena said as she took out her pokedex.

"_Purrloin, you act is a ruse. When victims let down their guard, they find their items taken. It attacks with sharp claws."_

"Amaura you've done enough get some rest" Serena said as she returned Amaura.

"Let's do this Fennekin" Fennekin ran up in front of Serena.

"Purrloin start off with sand attack".

"Fennekin and use ember". Fennekin let out a small burst of flame that torched the sand before it could hit her.

"Fennekin use fire spin" , " Fenn!" She shouted as she opened her mouth and let out a spinning torrent of fire that surrounded Purrloin. Purrloin was singed by the flames for a moment.

"Purrloin use rain dance". Purrloin dance around for a moment before a small cloud came over her extinguishing the fires.

"Purrloin use night slash" Purrloin sprinted forward and slashed Fennekin across the face.

"Fennekin!" .

"Great now use play rough" Purrloin hit fennekin repeatedly as Serena watched in terror.

"Fennekin hold on, we can do this".

"PIka pikachu!", "Char charmander" . Fennekin's eyes Started to glow as she faced Purrloin and telekinetic we lifted her into the air.

"What?" Serena said.

"Fennekin just learned psychic!" Ash said.

"Really! Amazing!" Serena said. Fennekin hurled Purrloin away.

"Fennekin use flamethrower" , "Fennekin!" Fennekin unleashed flamethrower engulfing Purrloin in fire knocking her out.

"Purrloin is unable to battle" Clemont said.

"Fennekin I'm so proud of you!" Serena said as she ran over and picked up Fennekin in her arms. Ash was very impressed with how Serena battled. She had stayed calm under pressure and beat both of her opponents Pokémon.

Watching Serena become a better trainer not only made Ash proud of her but it made him see her as even more of an amazing person than he already knew her to be.

"Oh man none of us won" Phil said as he return Purrloin.

"Well we'll get plenty of battle experience when we get to Nummel City" Mike said.

"Nummel city? Where's Nummel city?" Red said.

"Oh right you guys aren't from Kalos. It's a new city nearby that has just been finished" Phil said.

"Right Nummel city! I hear it's suppose to be a new hit tourist attraction!" Serena said.

"Do you mind if we follow you there?" Clemont said.

"Sure, we're almost there" Ben said.

"thanks" Ash said. The group followed Ben and his friends down the pathway were another few miles before the city came into view.

"Here we are Nummel city" Phil said. the buildings of the city were similar to the design of those from Ambrette town only much larger.

"Woah it looks amazing!" Serena said. From up on the path they could see 3 large hotels down by the beach, restaurants, a few movie theaters, some night clubs, and what looked almost like a pokemon gym.

"It's definitely a tourist city" Red said. The group made their way down to the Pokémon center and had nurse Joy take a look at their pokemon. Serena went to the market area of the Pokémon center to buy some pokemon food while Clemont and Bonnie got lunch for them. Red was with Ash and Pikachu in the room they were staying in putting some of there things away.

"Alright both of our pokemon evolved today, we're going to be ready for Grant in no time" Red said. He heard no response from Ash.

"Ash hello Ash" Red said. Ash was sitting on a bed staring at a wall.

"Pika pikachu" Pikachu said poking at Ash's neck.

"Huh" Ash looked over at Pikachu who pointed to Red. Ash looked over at Red.

"Ash is everything okay?" Red said.

"Oh sorry Red , it's just I have something on my mind. In fact it's something I've had on my mind for a long time now" Ash said.

"Alright Ash, tell me. I am your big brother after all, you can tell me anything".

"Red, enough with the big brother thing. For the last time we're twins. Oh anyway It's about Serena". As soon as Ash said that Pikachu's and Red's eyes widened.

"Yes!" Red said sounding very excited.

"Pika" Pikachu said also sounding excited.

"It's just, I've been thinking more and more about when we first met at summer camp all those years ago. Now we're back together as friends and we've been traveling together, becoming even closer friends. It's just shown me how much of an amazing person she is and how much I admire her".

"Yes" Red said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I think I might like more than just a friend".

"Oh Ash finally!" Red shouted as he ran over and hugged his brother.

"Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu said as he joined in.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that , I was beginning to think you'd never realize it. Now you can tell her how you feel and you two can start dating and".

"What!? Are you insane I can't tell her how I feel".

"What!? why not!?" Red almost screamed.

"Think about it, we've become such great friends again. If I tell her how I feel and she doesn't feel the same about me it could ruin our friendship" Ash said. Pikachu facepalmed while Red started to twitch with a very angry expression on his face. Red furiously grabbed Ash by the collar of his shirt and started smacking them across the face.

"what the hell is wrong with you!? Are you really so dim witted and blind that you can't see what's right in front of you !". Red screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Hey stop it!" Ash said as he freed himself from Red's grip.

"What are you talking about?" Ash said.

"Serena ! You idiot, she's crazy about you! She's been crazy about you since summer camp all those years ago!".

"What? Are you serious?".

"Yes, I thought you knew. How could you not know! She blushes around you after every word you say. She constantly wants to be alone with you. Seriously man come on!".

"So Serena really likes me as more than just a friend. And I like her as more than just a friend".

"Look Ash, I've been waiting for you to realize you like Serena for too long now".

"I think we all have" Pikachu thought to himself as he looked towards the readers.

"this is what's going to happen, I am going to take Clemont and Bonnie out to see a move meeting you and Serena all alone. You are going to take Serena out to dinner, maybe to a night club, or somewhere on a date".

"Red I" Ash started before Red grabbed Ash by the shoulders and started pushing him out the door.

"I'm not going to let you do this to yourself. You're asking Serena out right now" Red said. In another room Serena was alone with her fennekin thinking about Ash. She knew that she owed all of her skills as a trainer to Ash's help and training. It made her feelings for him even stronger than they already were.

"Oh Fennekin, Why can't I just tell him how I feel? He's such an amazing person, he cares so much about his pokemon and the people he's close to. Why? Why can't I just do it?" Serena said as she put her hands on her face.

"Fenn!" Fennekin shouted. Serena looked down at Fennekin. Fennekin had a stern look on her face as she said "Fenn fennekin fen!". Even though Serena didn't know exactly what she was saying, she had a fairly good guess.

"You're right, I'm just so afraid that he won't like me back that it's keeping me away. But I can't be afraid anymore" Serena got up.

"I'm going to do it". Just outside the room Ash was nervously waiting with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu said anxiously. Red walked up behind him.

"Alright Clemont, Bonnie , and I are going to see a movie. Wait you still haven't done it".

"Red I'm just so nervous I" Ash started. Red opened the door and pushed Ash inside.

"Your welcome" He said quietly. Serena turned around just in time to see Ash standing in front of her. Both of their faces turned red as they tried to hide their expressions.

"Oh hi Ash" Serena said nervously.

"Hey Serena" Ash said nervously.

"Pika" Pikachu said in a stern tone as Ash looked back at him.

"Fenn" Fennekin said as Serena looked back at her.

"Uh Ash is something I need to tell you" Serena said.

"Actually do something I wanted to ask you first".

"Really, what is it?".

"Well I was uh, well". Ash felt a small shock come from Pikachu as he growled "Pika".

"I heard Red is taking Clemont and Bonnie out to see a movie. So I was thinking maybe we could, I don't know go out to dinner or to a nightclub" Ash said trying not to 's face turned redder than it had ever been before.

"you mean like a... date?" She said.

"Yeah , as you know more than just friends".

"Yes!" Serena almost screamed. Pikachu and Fennekin both let out relief breaths. Just outside the room Red was watching them.

"Well finally, how long did we have to wait for that to happen" Red said. Later that night Red was at a movie theater with Clemont and Bonnie.

"so Ash and Serena are really out on a date?" Clemont said.

"Yup they're having dinner as we speak".

"I've been hoping those two would end up together"Bonnie said.

"I think we all have". Elsewhere at a nightclub/restaurant Ash and Serena were sitting at a table with their Pokémon beside the table eating their dinner. Ash and Serena both got a little dressed up for the occasion. Serena put on her favorite outfit , a black and red dress with black leggings , and spent over an hour on her hair. Ash put on a gray collared shirt with a blackish jacket and even spent some time trying to make his hair look nice.

"This nightclub is amazing, great choice Ash".

"Thanks, as the guy at the Pokémon Center said this would be the best one for a date".

"Ash I've been meaning to say this to you for a while, thank you for all the training you've been giving me and my pokemon. I don't think I would've never gotten as far as I have without you".

"Don't discredit yourselves Serena, you and your Pokémon have done most of that for yourself. You've really become a great trainer".

"Thanks Ash" Serena slowly moved her hand onto his. On the ground next to the table as their pokemon ate most of them were watching Ash and Serena.

"PIka pikachu!" PIkachu said happily.

"Rio riolu". Tyrunt growled a little with a happy tone. PIkachu looked over and saw fennekin quietly glancing at Charmander whenever she could and blushing a little.

"PIka" Pikachu whispered to riolu as he pointed up at Ash and Serena. Riolu smiled and nodded as he motioned for Amaura and Furfrou to come over. Charmander noticed all of the other Pokémon huddled up and talking to each other.

"Char?" he said sounding confused. Pikachu and Riolu walked over to Charmander and started talking to him, keeping his eyes off his bowl of food. Meanwhile Amaura and Fletchinder were doing the same with Fennekin. Tyrunt quietly pushed Charmander's bowl forward while Furfrou did the same with Fennekin's.

When Charmander and Fennekin turned back to their bowls they noticed they were gone.

"Char?", "Fen?" They moved forward until they found them. It was only then that they realized that they had come nose to nose with each other.

"Char" , "Fenn" Fennekin said as she blushed.

"Pika", "RIo" the others said proudly. After another 20 minutes passed Ash and Serena's dinner's had arrived.

"So your mother made you run with rhyhorn even when it started to downpour"

"she said it would be a perfect opportunity to test my resolve".

"She really wanted you to be a Rhyhorn racer didn't she".

"You don't know the half of it, for years all she did was try to make me into a rhyhorn racer. I know she had good intentions, but she just couldn't see how much I hated it".

"What did your dad think about all that?".

"Well my dad's work in the army meant he was only able to come home for a few weeks a year".

"I'm sorry that you couldn't see your father as much as you wanted to".

"Actually when I was younger we lived on a base and I was able to see him every day. However, my mom's career as a rhyhorn racer meant we had to leave. When she finally retired we wanted to move back onto the base but my father was promoted to major and was constantly reassigned".

"I can understand how it feels to want to see your father" Ash said.

"Oh right, your father" Serena said feeling a little bad she brought it up.

"I'm sorry, I should appreciate that at least I've had time with my father".

"It's alright Serena. But to be honest Red and I did have a father figure growing up, Felix. He taught us so much, watched over us, was there for us when we needed him. He really is the closest thing I've ever had to a father".

"So anyway, what did your father say about your mother training you to be a Rhyhorn racer?".

"He told her she shouldn't make me, but he always told me I should be a trainer. That I should go after badges and enter the pokemon league".

"So your entire childhood you had your parents trying to push you into goals they thought you should go after".

"I guess so, they had good intentions but I just didn't want to do those things. I did want to train pokemon but the pokemon league just didn't seem like something I wanted to do".

"Well Serena, that's good. You don't let others try and tell you where to go. You follow your own dreams and your own goals. I really admire you for that" Ash said. They both started blushing a little. After finishing their dinner Ash and Serena went out onto the dance floor.

The DJ was playing a fast paced dance song as Ash and Serena moved with each other to the music (I'm just going to say this now, they are **NOT**grinding). Some of the other people on the dance floor were also trainers with their Pokémon out.

Pikachu, Riolu , Tyrunt , and Charmander were dancing next to each other. After a few minutes Pikachu and Riolu pushed Charmander forward as Amaura and Furfrou pushed Fennekin forward. The two pokemon bumped into each other.

"Char" Charmander said nervously.

"Fenn" Fennekin said blushing.

"Pika pikachu" PIkachu said to them as he pointed to Ash and Serena. Charmander and Fennekin looked back at each other. After another you moments the two Pokémon slowly started to dance very closely. After another ten minutes the DJ had put on a slow song. Ash and Serena were close together as Ash had his arms around her back, while Serena had her head rested against Ash's shoulder.

"Alright folks the time has come for the weekly night battle" The DJ said. That caught Ash and Serena's attention. They turned towards the DJ and saw two trainers standing next to him.

"Excuse me what are they talking about?" Ash said to a trainer next to him and Serena.

"Oh it's something this club does once a week if a trainer team can beat the two trainers who own this club in tag battle then they each win a 2 night stay at the Sunset suits Hotel by the beach". Ash and Serena looked at each other.

"You want to battle them?".

"You read my mind" Ash said. They walked up to the club owners and accepted the challenge. The dance floor was cleared to make room for the battle. Charmander and Fennekin were standing in front of their trainers while the club owners sent out their Pokémon. Bob sent out a Kadabra while the other club owner Tom sent out a Flaaffy.

"alright this is a two on two battle when both Pokémon from one side are knocked out the other side shall be declared the winner" the referee said.

"Alright Charmander use flamethrower".

"Fennekin use fire spin".

"Kadabra use psychic".

"Flaaffy, use electro ball" Kadabra's eyes started to glow as he used his telekinetic powers to stop both fire attacks. Meanwhile Flaafy unleashed electroball.

"Guys move!" Ash shouted. Charmander and Fennekin quickly moved out of the way just in time as electroball hit the ground near them.

"Charmander use flamethrower".

"Kadabra use psychic"

"Charmander quick use Dragon claw!".

"Flaaffy stop him power gem".

"Fennekin use psychic into flamethrower". Kadabra used his psychic abilities to stop the flamethrower while Charmander sprinted at him gathering his Dragon energy. Flaaffy launched several powerful gems at Charmander , but Fennekin stuck in and used her psychic abilities to stop the gems then blasted Flaaffy with fire. Meanwhile Charmander got in close and slashed Kadabra across the chest with dragon claw.

"Charmander follow up with fire fang".

"Fennekin use fire spin".

"Kadabra psybeam".

"Flaaffy discharge". Charmander was about bite Kadabra but was hit with psybeam and hurled back a few feet. Fennekin tried to use fire spin but Flaaffy unleashed discharge first and filled with electricity".

"Don't worry guys we're still in this" Ash said.

"Kadabra use confusion"

"Flaaffy use thunder.

"Fennekin flame charge and move in short bursts".

"Charmander brace yourself and use flamethrower!" Ash said. Charmander was hit with confusion and felt Kadabra's conscious enter his mind. He fought hard and was able to force Kadabra out of his head. Once he was free Charmander blasted Kadabra with fire,

Elsewhere Fennekin covered herself in fire and sprinted at Flaaffy short bursts sprints doing this made it hard for Flaaffy to lock on and aim at Fennekin accurately. Thunder landed just beyond Fennekin and once it did Fennekin sprinted forward and slammed into Flaaffy.

"Alright time to do this together, Kadabra use psybeam".

"Flaaffy electroball".

"Charmander use Dragon claw and knock away those attacks".

"Fennekin follow in behind him and use flame charge". Charmander sprinted forward and knocked Electroball away with his claws and absorbed the psybeam with them. Meanwhile the fire from Fennekin was fueling his tail allowing him to run faster.

"Kadabra ally switch into psychic".

"Flaaffy thunder!" Kadabra quickly used a psychic attack that switched his position with his partners. Now Charmander was directly in front of Flaaffy and Fennekin was directly in front of the Kadabra. Flaaffy blasted Charmander with thunder as Kadabra hit Fennekin with psychic.

"Come on guys I know we can do this don't give up" Serena said. Charmander grit his teeth and got up before looking back at Fennekin who was struggling to get back up.

"Char charmander" He said to her as he helped her get back up.

"Kadabra use psychic".

"Flaaffy use thunder"

"Fennekin use psychic on Kadabra".

"Charmander use firespin around you guys". Fennekin quickly used psychic on Kadabra which didn't do much damage but kept him from using psychic. Charmander used fire spin directly around him and Fennekin.

"Fuel the fire with flamethrower" Ash and Serena said. Fennekin and Charmander opened their mouths and sent more fire into the fire spin. When Flaaffy's thunderbolt hit the fire spin it was dissipated by the fire.

"What?" Bob said.

"Flamethrower!" Ash and Serena shouted. Charmander and Fennekin came out of the firespin covered in fire and unleashed massive jets of fire that and engulfed their opponents knocking them out.

"Flaaffy and Kadabra are unable to battle, the challengers are the winners" The ref said.

" Guys we did it!" Ash said.

"You guys were amazing!" Serena said.

"Char charmander!" , "Fenn!" Charmander and Fennekin said as they embraced each-other.

"Pika pikachu" , "Rio" Pikachu and Riolu said happily. Moments later Charmander and Fennekin started to glow and grow bigger.

"Wait a minute they're" Ash said. When they stopped glowing Charmander had evolved into Charmeleon while Fennekin had grown taller and stood on two legs. Her arms were now white and there was a stick on the her tail.

"Fennekin what are you now?" Serena said opening her pokedex "_Braixen, when the twig is plucked from its tail friction sets the twig a light. The flame is used to send signals to its allies"._

"Our pokemon evolved together" Ash said. Braixen blushed a little when she saw Charmeleon had evolved with her, even Charmeleon blushed a little. Ash and Serena went over to their Pokémon.

"Guys we're so proud of you" Ash said.

"Braixen, you're so fierce looking, but still just as cute" Serena said.

"Braix!" She said as she hugged her trainer. Charmeleon came over to Ash and hugged him. When he withdrew Pikachu and the others came over to congratulate him.

"Char" He said smiling at Ash and the others. After the club owners gave Ash and Serena their passes for the free rooms they were walking on the boardwalk near the beach as the moon lit up the night. Walking beside them were Charmeleon and Braixen.

"It sure is beautiful out here" Ash said as they looked over the wooden railing at the lagoon below.

"It is, isn't it. You know Ash, there's something I've wanted to tell you for the longest of times. But I was just so scared to do it before".

"What is it Serena? You can tell me" Ash said. Serena smiled and blushed, this time now trying to hide it.

"Ash I've always thought of you as more then just a friend. Ever since we first met at camp years ago I had a crush on you. After I left Kanto I spent years thinking about you and hoping we'd meet again. Then when I saw you were here in Kalos I had to see you again. Then when we started traveling together I saw you were the same caring and amazing person that I knew all those years ago. The only difference is that you've become even more amazing than I remember".

Ash blushed when he heard what Serena said.

"I think now I can tell you that I always had feelings for you. I knew you were my friend but I don't think I realized that I liked you as more than just a friend. But seeing you again after all these years, traveling with you and seeing what an amazing you've become I think I always have".

Ash turned towards Serena and moved closer to her. Serena was about to move when the wooden railing she was leaning against broke and she fell down towards the lagoon.

"Ahhh!".

"Serena!" Ash screamed. Pikachu. Charmeleon, and Braixen ran over in horror.

"Oh no". Thirty minutes later Ash and Serena had checked into the Sunset Suits. Ash , Pikachu,and Charmeleon were waiting outside the bathroom. Serena was inside with Braixen, Serena's face now had bruises in several places, she had to put on several bandages, and put on new clothes.

When Serena looked at herself in the mirror she realized she was wearing the same clothes as the night she saw Ash on TV. Not only that but every aspect of her appearance was the same.

"Why Braixen? Why did that have to happen. The moment was perfect, everything what what I always hoped it would be. Then this happens. Why?". Braixen felt very bad for Serena, she knew how long she had been waiting for this night to happen.

Braixen walked over to her trainer and put her paw on Serena's hand. "Braix" She said nudging her to get up. Serena sighed and left the bathroom with Braixen. Ash saw Serena come out with Braixen.

"Serena , are you feeling any better?".

"My bruises are but, I " She stopped and walked away towards the balcony. Ash got up and walked out to the balcony next to her. Serena looked out at the ocean as the waves crashed against the sand.

"Serena , it's ok".

"Ash, we had the perfect moment together and it was just ruined by" Serena started. Before she could finnish Ash put his right arm around her back and his left hand on the back of her head. He pulled her head towards hers and kissed her for almost a minute. Serena caught completely by surprise was blushing more now then she had ever before.

"PIka pikachu!" Pikachu said happily as he watched. Braixen looked over at Charmeleon who was watching Ash and Serena. She put her arms around him and kissed Charmeleon leaving him dumbstruck. Pikachu turned around and saw the two pokemon kissing. Pikachu looked back at the trainers then their pokemon.

"Pikachu".

When Ash withdrew from Serena she quickly grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him back. Desperately wanting to make sure what had happened wasn't a daydream. To her pleasant surprise it wasn't.

* * *

_Well folks there you have it Ash and Serena are now officially dating. I figured I had delayed it long enough in the story. But just because they're dating doesn't mean their romance won't keep developing. In fact its development will only go faster. Personally I feel to many stories don't show enough of two characters in a relationship except at the very end. Some of the best romantic development is done when two characters are in a relationship instead of moving towards one._

_We also saw some evolutions in this chapter including Ash's charmander. Other than that I should tell you that I started work this week and my first summer course so updates might be a little slower. But I'll get chapters posted when I can. So until next time Review, suggest, ask, or comment. _


	16. Chapter 16

_**Author's note**  
_

_Alright I got a pretty clear message that you guys didn't like the last chapter very much. I admit It was a little rushed and I shouldn't have had 4 pokemon evolve in it. The thing is I realized that most of them should have evolved at this point in the story and decided to try and get it out of the way for some of them._

_For Ash's Charmander and Serena's fennekin I wanted them to evolve together and when Ash and Serena started dating. But I knew Red's charmander had to evolve first. So that's how it happened. In retrospect it was a bad Idea and I'm sorry. _

_I have also gotten complaints about how Purrlion was affected by a physic type attack. Look I am sorry but It's been a while since I got in a physic type vs dark type matchup in the games first of all , second of all the anime doesn't always follow that rule either. Ash's swellow took like 30 thunderbolts and didn't get knocked out when Ash was trying to catch him. I also got complaints about how many moves the pokemon knew. That was my fault I guess I forgot how young they are suppose to be compared to my other stories. I will try to stay more on top of their moves and type effectiveness in the future_

_ But in the end I did want the main focus of the chapter to be on Ash and Serena's first date so I feel bad that you guys didn't get to enjoy that as much as you did._

_I have considered redoing the last chapter but nobody has made an major complaints about it so I think I'll just learn from my mistakes and never try to cram so much into one chapter. So to make up for it I decided to have another episode following the beloved original anime. Also I can tell you this chapter will focus a lot more on Red since I haven't really given him a chapter for himself yet._

_Anyway sorry again for what happened in Ch 15 and please enjoy Ch 16_

_Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon...or assassin's creed_

* * *

Chapter 16: Pokemon Scent sation

Ash , Serena , and the others were sitting around a table at a breakfast dinner's outside seating as they looked over a map of the city.

"I've been looking over the map and I think I found a place that's called the battle club" Red said.

"Battle club?" Serena said.

"Trainers from all around Kalos are members and battle each other there. I was thinking we go there and get some more battle experience with more experienced trainers" Red said.

"It would certainly help us get ready for our next gym battle and your next battle chateau" Ash said.

"You've got a point, I did loose pretty early on in the last one and some more experience couldn't hurt" Serena said.

"If there are a lot of good trainers there maybe I can find you a wife brother!" Bonnie said. Clemont who was drinking a cup of coffee choked a little a spilled some onto his hand.

"Oww" he cried clutching his now burnt hand.

"Clemont I think you just need to accept that she's not going to stop" Red said. Clemont sighed.

"Well I'm ready to go if you guys are" Ash said. The group got up and started following Red down the streets of Nummel city.

"So I'm guessing you guys had a great first date last night" Clemont said. Serena and Ash both blushed a little before Serena took Ash's hand.

"You could say that" Ash said.

"Well It's good to see you two finally dating" Red said.

"I know, you two make such a cute couple" Bonnie said. Before Ash or Serena could respond Pikachu smelled something good.

"Pika" Pikachu said as his nose twitched a little. Before Ash could notice this Bonnie , Clemont, and Serena all smelt it as well.

"What is that heavenly aroma" Serena said.

"I smell it too!" Bonnie said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Red said.

"How can you not smell that haunting aroma" Serena said. Pikachu jumped down from Ash's shoulder and ran towards the direction of the smell.

"Pikachu what are you doing?!" Ash said chasing after him with the others. Pikachu led them across two streets before he stopped in front of a shop.

"Pikachu why did you just run off like that?" Ash said.

"Pika" Pikachu said sounding very happy as he continued sniffing towards the shop. Ash and the others looked up at the shop and saw a sign that said "the scent of Kalos".

"The scent of Kalos?" Red and Ash said.

"Wait I've heard of this place! It's a famous perfume shop!" Serena said.

"Perfume" Red said very unenthusiasticly.

"We have to go inside!" Bonnie said as she ran through the door.

"Bonnie wait!" Clemont said as he ran in after her. Inside the shop there were several young women and a few young men with some pokemon like Vivillon and Floette. A young woman was working with some ingredients made from plants while a Floette used aromatherapy into the ingredients.

"Excuse me miss" Bonnie said. The girl turned around and saw Bonnie, who quickly got on one knee.

"Will you marry my brother"She said. The girl didn't even know what to say back.

"Bonnie!" Clemont screamed as he ran in and grabbed her with his robotic arm.

"I'm so sorry". Serena and the others came in after Clemont. Pikachu fell in love with the smell of perfume all around the shop.

"Wow I've never smelled perfume this good before" Serena said as she took in a large whiff.

"Welcome to The scent of Kalos, can we help you?" one of the young women said as she walked up to Serena and the others.

"Actually were looking for by Pikachu who ran in here" Ash said. The girl and two of the others saw Pikachu, who had climbed onto a counter next to a Vivillon using aroma theropy into a large bowl of mixes ingredients another girl was working on.

"Pikachu get down from there" Ash said.

"Oh it's alright , you're pikachu has very good tastes" one of the girls said.

"How do you make such good perfume?" Bonnie said.

"It's simple really" Another voice said. They turned to see a young woman a few years older than them with short blue hair and green eyes. She had her hair done in a more traditional fashion with very old and ceremonial cloths on.

"My name is Erika and I'm the owner of this shop".

"Hello I'm Serena, this is my boyfriend Ash and his brother Red".

"Hello nice to meet you" Ash said.

"Uh hello" Red said.

"I'm Clemont, this is my sister Bonnie". Erika and the others looked at Clemont strangely. Clemont soon noticed Bonnie was no longer in his robotic arm.

"Huh!" .

"Clemont " Red said pointing behind Clemont. Clemont turned around to see Bonnie proposing to another girl for him.

"Bonnie no!" He screamed as he ran back towards her.

"Your perfume is so amazing, how do you do it?" Serena said.

"We use only the finest ingredients and mix them with auromatheropy. It not only makes our perfume smell heavenly, but it also relieves the user of any discomforts".

"I really! Would you mind if we tried some?" Serena said.

"of course not" Erika said. Serena let out her Braixen who immediately took in a deep whiff of the smells around her and smiled. Erika sprayed some perfume around Braixen who seemed to look very relaxed and comfortable after being sprayed.

"Uh Serena remember we have to get to the battle club" Red said.

"But there is so much here I still want to see".

"Of course, you can't leave without seeing and smelling more of our fine products". Erika said. A young man and woman came up to Serena with two vials of perfume.

"Just try this you'll love it" The young man said. Red was now getting very bored and restless.

"Ash, let's just go to the battle club. We can meet up with them later" Red said.

"What about Pikachu ? I can't go there without him" Ash said as PIkachu sat on Serena's shoulder and happily smelled some of the perfume being sprayed on Serena.

"He's happy enough here, besides what about your other pokemon. They deserve to have some battles" Red said.

"Maybe you're right" Ash said. Ash turned to Serena and Pikachu.

"Guys Red and I are going to head to the battle club, we'll meet up with you there later".

"Oh come on Ash, stay here with us", "PIka pikachu" Serena said taking Ash's hand. Ash blushed a little and turned to Red who gave a very disappointed look at him.

"Red I".

"Ash don't do this to me, I'm your brother".

"Red I'm sorry but I think she overrules you" Ash said as Serena rested her head against his shoulder and kissed his cheek.

"Alright fine I'll go alone!" Red said as he turned towards the door.

"Wait you can't leave yet!" one of the young man employees said as he got in front of Red and sprayed perfume on him.

"Uh could you please not do that".

"Please you have to tell us how you feel about our product" Erika said.

"Trust me you don't want my opinion" Red said.

"Please we have to know how you feel, you're not leaving until you do" The boy said as he sprayed Red again. Red's face turned red with anger and he grabbed the bottle of perfume from his hand.

"You want to know what I think . Fine, I hate perfume! I think it smells horrible, it's a waste of time and money, and demasculates men" Red said as Ash and Clemont were sprayed with perfume. Erika and her employees all looked very upset.

"Well I'm going to have to ask you to leave" Erika said.

"Hey you asked for my opinion and I warned you" Red said as he walked out of the shop. Red made his way across the streets towards the battle club. Before he reached the battle club he let out his four Pokémon.

"Alright guys looks like were going to be alone in the battle club. The others wanted to stay at some stupid perfume shop". Charmeleon shook his head in disappointment.

"It's alright we're going to have a great time and get plenty of experience today. By the time we were done we'll be more than prepared for Grant".

"Char!", "Pan!", "Noi!", "Fletch!".

"Alright let's go". The battle club was a very large building colored green and red. In many ways it resembled a Kanto style gym. When Red and his Pokémon went to the front entrance he saw two boys wearing grey uniforms like outfits and a girl wearing a similar one but orange.

"Uh excuse me , my name is Red I'd like to enter the battle club". The girl and boys turned to Red and gave him very angry expressions which confused him.

"Uh is everything all right ?".

"We wouldn't let you in if you are the last trainer on earth"the girl said.

"What?" Red said as his pokemon gave confused looks as well.

"We don't allow trainers who say such horrible things about perfume" one of the boys said.

"What?!" Red said.

"The perfume shop you insulted is owned by the same person who owns the battle club" The girl said.

"So let me get this straight. Because I voiced my opinion about perfume you're not going to let me in" Red said.

"Anyone who can't appreciate perfume must be a pathetic trainer and his pokemon must be even more pathetic" The girl said. Red was now enraged.

"Hey! Who do you think you are insulting my pokemon like that!" Red shouted.

"You heard us you're pokemon must be weak, worthless" One of the boys said. Red's pokemon sighed and dropped their heads a little.

"You take that back right now!" Red scramed

"Look buddy why don't you just leave before we have you removed by for" one of the boys said as he tried to grab Red. Red quickly grabbed the boy by his arm and forced him to the ground while holding his arm behind his back.

"Trust me I would do that if I were you" Red said.

"Hey let him go!" The girl said. Red released the boy and walked off with his pokemon. Red sat under a tree with his Pokémon beside him.

"It's one thing to insult me like that but to insult you guys my Pokémon. They're not going to get away with this. I've got it, we're going to get in there and find the person who's in charge. Then we're going to show them just how good you guys are!" Red said.

"Char!", "Pan!", "Noi!", "Fletch!". Red returned his pokemon and went back to the battle club by the rear entrance. There was a large wall put around the back to keep burglars out.

"Hmm , ten foot wall, please they're not going to keep out Red Ketchum. I've got the skills of an aura warrior". Red quickly climbed a tree that was near the wall. When he was high enough Red walked across a branch and then jumped across onto the top of the wall. Once he was on the wall Red saw two members below walking towards an entrance.

"If I tail them I can get inside" Red said to himself. He quietly followed the two boys towards the back entrance and climbed down. As the second boy walked in he didn't shut the door but allowed it to close itself, thus allowing Red to sprint over and catch it before it shut.

"Bingo". When he walked in he noticed that the two boys were the same ones who were at the front.

"So when I got home Phillis called me and" One of the boys started before Red put him in a sleeper hold and knocked him out. The other boy almost screamed before Red hit him in a pressure point on his neck , knocking him out.

"Huh I guess all those years of training with Felix really paid off. I almost wish I could be a full aura guardian , imagine what I could do then" Red said. He saw that there was a box of cloths near one of the boys. The cloths were the same as the ones the two boys were wearing as well as gray hats.

Red put on one of the uniforms and hats to disguise himself from the girl at the front and anyone else that might recognize him.

"Now I just need to find out who's in charge here and challenge them to a battle" Red said. He was about to leave the room when he realized that the two boys were just lying on the ground unconscious.

"That could be a problem" Red picked them up one at a time and stuffed them into a closet.

"There" Red walked into the main area of the battle club. The main area was composed of several large battlefields with members facing each other in Pokémon battles. There were also a snack bar, a small lounge, and a few other attractions.

"This could be harder than I thought" Red said as he walked around looking for whoever was in charge of the battle club. As Red walked by a battlefield he heard a few familiar voices.

"Tyrunt ancient power!" Red slowly turned to see Ash and his Tyrunt standing on one side of a battlefield facing off against a member of the battle club.

"Ash! what is he doing here?" Red said now nervous. Tyrunt roared as he unleashed a furry of massive glowing rocks at the Barbacle he was facing. When Barbacle was hit with ancient power he stumbled backwards .

"Dragon tail before he can counter!" Tyrunt sprinted forward and smashed Barbacle across the chest with his tail knocking him out.

"Barbacle is unable to battle the winner is trainer Ash" another member was acting as referee said.

"Great job Tyrunt!" Ash said.

"How did Ash get here before me?" Red said before he noticed Serena and Furfrou on another battlefield.

"Diggersby use mudshot".

"Furfrou dodge and use headbutt", Furfrou ran forward quickly changing directions every few feet to avoid the incoming mud shots. Once he was clear Furfrou rammed into diggersby knocking him out.

"diggersby is unable to battle, the winner is trainer Serena".

"Excellent job Furfrou! Truly excellent!" Furfrou ran back to his trainer and licked her across the face.

"Wait a minute if Ash and Serena are here then where are Clemont and Bonnie?" Red said. He saw Ash and Serena walk over towards a group of younger kids sitting around a young women who was reading them a story.

"And the Nidoran reunited with her mother and they lived happily ever after". Red noticed Clemont and Bonnie were sitting among the kids. Red noticed Bonnie get up and walk towards the young woman with the storybook without Clemont noticing.

"Whatever you do don't laugh" Red said to himself.

"So Bonnie did you like the story? Huh Bonnie". As the young women put the story book down she noticed Bonnie standing in front of her.

"Oh hello" She said.

"You're really pretty miss will you marry my brother!" Bonnie said as she got down on one knee. The young woman was very weirded out. The other younger kids started laughing as Clemont's face turned red.

"Bonnie!" He screamed as he ran up and grabbed her.

"Bonnie you can't keep doing that to me!".

"But brother how else will I find you a wife" .

"If I get too close they'll recognize me and blow my cover, I just need to keep my distance".

"Hello" Red heard from behind him. He turned around to see another club member standing behind him.

"Oh uh hello".

"Are you new to the battle club, I don't recognize you" he said.

"Oh uh yes I just uh joined, my name is uh James".

"Oh well welcome to the battle club James, I'm Cade let me introduce you to the other new members" he said.

"Wait you don't have to" Red started.

"Oh look the head trainer is here" Cade said. The immediately caught Red's attention as he looked where Cade was pointing. To his surprise he saw none other than Erika standing by Ash and the others with an Umbreon beside her.

"Wait a minute she's the head trainer here?" Red said.

"Yup she's a part owner with her brother. She's also the most skilled trainer here other than her brother".

"Wait who's her brother?" Red said.

"His name is Chris, he use to battle here all the time with her until he got accepted into the Kalos officer academy".

"So I just need to beat her" Red said to himself.

"Hey Erika , guys this is another new member James!" Cade shouted. Erika and the others turned to Red who quickly tried to conceal his face.

"Welcome to the battle club James, I'm Erika the lead trainer here" She said as she walked up to Red with the others.

"Nice to meet you I'm Ash".

"I'm Serena".

"I'm Clemont and this is my sister Bonnie".

"Uh nice to meet you guys" Red said trying to make his voice sound differently. Pikachu climbed onto Ash's should and stared at Red strangely.

"PIka".

"Oh I almost forgot , this is my partner Pikachu".

"Pika Pikachu" Pikachu said looking closer at Red.

"What is it Pikachu?" Ash said. When Ash looked back at Red he noticed that he looked very familiar.

"You look familiar, have we met before?" Ash said.

"Um uh nope I've never met you before" Red said.

"Are you sure, you do seem familiar" Serena said.

"Uh maybe you met my brother" . Meanwhile Bonnie was by Erika's umbreon.

"Ohh Erika you're umbreon is so cute" Bonnie said.

"Thank you Bonnie, Umbreon is my closest friend" Erika said as she knelt down next to Umbreon and petted him.

"Really" Serena said.

"Yes, you see when I was a little girl in Lumiose city I got lost going through streets a lot. One day when I got lost in a back alley a raticate came at me. I was more scared then I had ever been in my entire life. That was when an eevee came through the alley and saw I was in trouble. When I asked him for help he quickly ran in and knocked out the raticate. Ever since then he and I have been close friends".

"Wow that's an amazing story" Serena said.

"Over the years Umbreon and I have competed in many battle Chatuea tournaments".

"Really! We've started competing in Battle Chateau league. We're Baronesses and Barons. What rank are you?" Serena said.

"I'm a Marquis so I've never competed in the grand festival. I mostly compete in them to keep my skills sharp for teaching other members".

"A marquis, that was the rank Viola and Grant were at. So she has to be at least as good as a gym leader" Red said to himself. He was about to challenge her when he saw Pikachu standing in front of him.

"Uh oh".

"PIka pikachu".

"PIkachu is everything alright?" Ash said.

"PIka pikachu" PIkachu said as he looked at Red one more time before realizing it was him.

"Pika!". Red sweatdropped as he said quietly.

"Pikachu knock it off". Pikachu was now a little angry.

"Pika Pikachu!" He said and shocked Red with electricity.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted. When He stopped the hat Red was wearing had fallen off.

"I'm so sorry James I, wait a minute Red?" Ash said.

"Hey Ash".

"Wait a minute you're that boy who insulted perfume!" Erika said.

"Yeah it's me " Red said.

"Why did you disguise yourself?" Serena said.

"Because these jerks wouldn't let me in because I stated my opinion about perfume".

"What?" Ash and Serena said looking back at Erika.

"Well it is my lively hood and you took a nice swing at it" Erika said.

"Well It's not why I snuck in here. After I was told I couldn't enter your little henchmen told me I was a pathetic trainer and my pokemon were even more pathetic and nobody talks to my pokemon like that. I snuck in so I could find out who was in charge and beat them in a battle".

"Wait a minute they said you're pokemon are pathetic. Erika your friends really said that to him" Serena said.

"Well pokemon take from their trainer, any trainer who can't appreciate perfume is pathetic, and his pokemon the same" Erika said.

"Erika you really think that way?" Clemont said.

"Of course, but if you really want to face me Red I'd be more than happy to put you in your place" Erika said.

"I don't care what you say about me, but when you take a swing at my pokemon you'll regret it" Red said. Red stood at one end of a battlefield while Erika stood at the other. Most of the battle club had gathered around to watch the match.

"I can't believe Erika would say those things to Red, she seemed so nice" Serena said.

"If there's anyone who can show her not to underestimate their pokemon it's Red" Ash said.

"Let's do this Fletchinder!" Fletchinder came out and Squawked at Erika.

"Time to teach this boy a lesson, go Dodrio!" Erika said as she sent out a large Dodrio who squawked at Fletchinder with all 3 of his heads.

"Fletchinder use quick attack!".

"Dodrio use agility".

"Fletchinder double team". Dodrio quickly increased his evasiveness but Fletchinder created a dozen copies of himself that all came at dodrio from different directions. Dodrio didn't know which one was the real Fletchinder and couldn't avoid them all, thus he was hit by quick attack.

"Great job Fletchinder!" Red said as his pokemon flew back.

"Hmm that was somewhat impressive but you've still got a lot to learn kid".

"Fletchinder use steel wing"

"Dodrio catch his wings with two of your beaks then use steel wing".

"Fletchinder double team".

"Dodrio double team!". Fletchinder's wings turned to steel before he made a dozen copies of himself. Unfortunately Dodrio also made a dozen copies of himself. All of dodrio's copies clashed with all of Fletchinder's copies making them all disappear.

"Oh no" Red said. Diodrio caught Fletchinder by his wings with two of his heads beaks. Once Fletchinder was secure Dodrio slashed him with his steel wings.

"Hmp you see kid, now follow up with furry attack".

"Fletchinder use razor wind to break free" Fletchinder quickly blasted dodrio across his 3 heads with razor wind allowing him to break free from Dodrio and flew backwards several feet.

"Quick attack !" Erika shouted. Dodrio sprinted forward and slammed into Fletchinder knocking her back to the ground.

"Peck!" Before Fletchinder could get back up he was hit with all three beaks.

"Dam he's to fast, I can't let Fletchinder down. Wait that's it. Fletchinder use steel wing!" Fletchinder squawked as he slammed his wings into Dodrio's heads. Dodrio stumbled backwards feeling a bit disoriented.

"Fletchinder flame charge!" Fletchinder covered himself in fire before flying at Dodrio as fast as he could.

"Dodrio quick use double team" Erika said. Dodrio regained his composure but was to late to use double team. Fletchinder hit Dodrio dead in the center of his chest knocking the larger bird out.

"Dodrio is unable" The referee said.

"Alright Fletchinder great job!" Red said.

"Great job Red!" Ash said.

"H'mm luck seems to favor you today" Erika said as she returned her Dodrio.

"Fletchinder get some rest you've earned it" Red said as he called back Fletchinder.

"Go Zangoose!" Erika said.

" I choose you Noibat". Noibat came out as Zangoose did.

"Noibat use supersonic".

"Zangoose use protect into quick attack". Zangoose covered himself in a green barrier as Noibat unleashed a piercing wail. The supersonic reflected off protect and once Zangoose was safe he sprinted forward with incredible speed hitting Noibat.

"H'mm nice try" Erika said.

"Alright that won't work. I've got it, noibat use agility into wing attack".

"Zangoose use X scissors". Zangoose tried to slash noibat but his agility made him to difficult to hit. When Zangoose missed with X scissors Noibat hit Zangoose.

"Zangoose use slash".

"Noibat use agility into air cutter". Noibat quickly moved around very quickly as Zangoose slashed at him with his right claw but missed. Once noibat was clear he sliced Zangoose with his wings.

"Zangoose use leer" Zangoose's eyes glowed blue as he blasted Noibat with leer lowering his defenses and momentarily stunning him.

"Quick use crush claw!" Zangoose printed forward and crashed his claws into noibat knocking him out.

"Noibat is unable to battle".

"Ha , My point shows" Erika said.

"Noibat return, get some rest you fought well".

"Zangoose well done, return" Erika said.

"Alright I know we can do this go pancham!" Red said.

"I'm counting on you, go Croagunk". A blue frog with an menacing looking face came out of Erika's pokeball.

"What is that?" Red said as he opened his pokedex.

"_Croagunk the toxic mouth pokemon, Its cheeks hold poison sacs. It tries to catch foes off guard tojab them with toxic fingers."_

"A poison and fighting type, lets try and break his defense. Panchamp use leer". Pancham's eyes glowed blue as he hit Croagunk with leer. Despite being hit with leer Croagunk seemed unfazed as he kept staring at Pancham.

"Croagunk use taunt" Croagunk raised his fingers together and motioned them towards himself in a mocking tone. This made Pancham very angry.

"Pancham don't fall for the taunt!" Red shouted.

"Taunt?" Serena said.

"Now that Panchams been hit with taunt he can't use status moves like leer until it wears off" Ash said.

"Croagunk use poison sting". Croagunk jumped up and sprayed a furry of poison stingers at Pancham.

"Pancham quick move backwards". Pancham did as Red said and stayed one step behind where the stingers landed.

"Croagunk use poison jab".

"Karate chop pancham!" . Croagunk sprinted forward with his right hand glowing purple. Pancham saw this and prepared himself to strike croagunk. When the two pokemon clashed they unleashed their attacks at precisely the same time. Both pokemon were knocked back by their opponent's attack.

"Croagunk use mud bomb".

"Pancham move forward but change directions ever few feet then use arm thrust". Croagunk jumped into the air and unleashed several explosive pounds of mud at the ground near pancham. Pancham did what Red said and moved in a different direction every few feet to avoid the mud bombs. Once he was close enough pancham slammed his arm into Croagunk knocking him to the ground.

"Croagunk use venoshock!" Croagunk quickly got up and blasted pancham with a blast of poison.

"Pancham!" Red shouted as Pancham struggled to get up.

"Finnish him Croagunk poison jab".

"Pancham you can do this! Use karate chop!". Pancham mustered up all of his strength and got up as croagunk came in front of him with his right hand raised. Pancham quickly slammed his right arm into Croagunk as Croagunk jabbed his hand into Pancham.

"Pancham!".

"Croagunk!". Both pokemon fell over and were unconscious.

"Both pokemon are unable to continue".

"Croagunk return".

"Pancham return, you fought well".

"Time to deal him another blow, go Zangoose" Erika said as she sent her Zangoose back out.

"We can do this I know we can. I choose you Fletchinder!" Fletchinder came back out and squawked at Zangoose.

"Zangoose hit him with leer".

"Fletchinder use growl" Fletchinder unleashed growl at the same time Zangoose used leer.

"Nice try Erika" Red said.

"Alright then if you're going to do that Zangoose use slash".

"Fletchinder use double team into steel wing". Fletchinder quickly made copies of himself as Zangoose slashed through one of the copies.

" Zangoose use detect into crush claw". Zangoose tightened his senses and prepared himself. When the real Fletchinder tried to use steel wing Zangoose moved out of the way. When Fletchinder was directly in front of Zangoose , Zangoose crashed his claws into Fletchinder hurling him to the ground.

"Great job Zangoose follow up with slash".

"Fletchinder use ember into steel wing!". When Zangoose ran at Fletchinder , Fletchinder got up and opened his beak unleashing a small burst of fire. When the ember hit Zangoose it didn't stop him, but it did slow him down. Thus Fletchinder had enough time to get up and slam his wings into Zangoose.

"Great job Fletchinder". Zangoose stumbled backwards but regained his compose and growled at Fletchinder.

"Zangoose use quick attack into crush claw".

"Fletchinder use flame charge" Fletchinder covered himself in fire and flew at Zangoose as fast as he could. When the two collided Zangoose was hit but managed to slam his claws into Fletchinder. Both pokemon were knocked out by the end of the collision.

"Zangoose and Fletchinder are unable to battle".

"Fletchinder return, you battle well rest up".

"Very impressive work Zangoose. Well kid I've got bad news you have to take on my most powerful pokemon. Go Umbreon!" Erika's umbreon ran from her side to the battlefield.

"This won't be easy but I know we can do it. I choose you Charmeleon!" Red's charmeleon came out and roared at Umbreon.

"A charmeleon? Where did you get that?" Erika said.

"Professor Sycamore, he was my starter pokemon and is my closest friend".

"Well maybe this one will put up a decent fight. Umbreon use sand attack".

"Charmeleon use ember stop that sand" As Umbreon splashed some sand towards Charmeleon, the fire lizard swung his tail forward and sprayed the area in front of him with fire from his tail. The fire burnt up the sand before it could hit Charmander.

"Impressive but lets test how good his reflexes are. Umbreon use quick attack".

"Charmeleon intercept him with dragon claw" Charmeleon tried to slash Umbreon but he was too fast, he hit Charmeleon and backed up before Charmeleon could use dragon claw.

"Dam he's fast".

"Umbreon use faint attack".

"Charmeleon use flamethrower try and aim for his legs". Charmeleon opened his mouth and shot a jet of fire low towards Umbreon's feet. Umbreon , however, was able to jump clean over the flames then rushed behind Charmelon before hitting him with faint attack knocking him down.

"Charmeleon!" .

"Geeze that's one fast Umbreon" Serena said.

"Don't give up Charmeleon!", "Pika pikachu!".

"Umbreon use assurance". Umbreon ran forward and prepared to unleash assurance.

"Charmelon I know you can stop him!". Charmeleon's mouth lit up with fire as he got up. Just before Umbreon could reach Charmeleon, Charmelon opened his mouth and caught Umbreon in his fangs.

"Woah I think Charmeleon just learned Fire fang" Ash said.

"ALright great job Charmeleon!"Charmeleon hurled Umbreon back a few feet.

"Nice try but we're far from beaten. Umbreon use quick attack".

" Charmeleon use ember right in front of you" Charmeleon swung his tail in front of him creating a small wall of fire.

"Oh that's not going to work, Umbreon slid on the ground then use faint attack" Umbreon slid under the fire and knocked Charmander off his feet.

"Charmeleon quick move!" Charmeleon tried to get up but Umbreon quickly hit him in the back with Faint attack.

"Charmeleon grab her with scratch then use fire fang!" Umbreon tried to move back but Charmeleon sunk his claws into Umbreon's back legs then bit down on his body.

"Great job Charmeleon you can do it!".

"Your pokemon are better than I thought, but there's one thing you lack. Empathy for your pokemon. Umbreon use assurance into Shadow ball". Umbreon smacked charmander in the face with assurance forcing him off his legs and body. Once charmander was off him Umbreon conjured up a ball of dark ghost energy and blasted charmander with it.

"Charmeleon can you get up?" Red said as Charmeleon struggled to get back onto his feet.

"That's one powerful umbreon" Serena said.

"Red you can't give up now" Ash said.

"No we won't give up. Charmeleon and I are partners, we've been through some tough battles but we've never given in and we won't start now. I don't care how good you are I'm going to stick with Charmeleon until the end!" Red shouted. Charmeleon roared as the fire on his tail exploded into an inferno.

"What the?" Erika said.

"It's blaze! Alright Charmeleon use flamethrower!" Charmeleon unleashed a massive jet of fire towards umbreon.

"Umbreon quick use quick attack" Umbreon used quick attack to avoid the flamethrower and get in close.

"Charmeleon swat him with your tail!" Charmeleon smashed his tail into Umbreon hitting him with the inferno on the end and knocking Umbreon in front of him.

"Fire fang!" Charmeleon viciously snatched Umbreon in his jaws before Umbreon could get back up.

"Finnish him with flamethrower!" Charmeleon hurled Umbreon to the ground then engulfed him in a jet of fire. When the flames cleared Umbreon was on the ground knocked out.

"Umbreon is unable to battle, wait that means that this kid beat Erika" The ref said in confusion. Many of the club members watching were dumbstruck that Erika had lost.

"We did it ! We won!" Red said as he sprinted over and picked up Charmeleon in his arms.

"I knew we could do it. I'm so proud of you", "Char!".

"H'mm Umbreon you fight very well. Get some rest". Erika walked over to Red with an apologetic look on.

"I must congratulate you Red, perhaps I was wrong to judge you and your pokemon. Please accept my apology".

"It's my pokemon you need to apologize to" Red said.

"Fair enough, I'm very sorry Charmeleon. Do you forgive me?".

"Char char!" He said nodding.

"Great job Red you and your pokemon battled incredibly" Serena said.

"Yeah you were awsome" Ash said.

"Thanks guys".

"Well you are welcome to come here anytime you want Red. Even if you do have the wrong opinion about perfume" Erika said. The others laughed a little.

"Wait a minute, one thing still bothers me. How did you get in here and where did you get that uniform?" Erika said. The two boys who Red knocked out walked over towards him dizzy.

"Hey that's the guy who knocked us out"

"You knocked them out!" Erika said.

"Yeah" Red said sweat dropping.

* * *

_Well that's the end of chapter 16. I really hope you guys like this one and again I'm sorry for what happened in chapter 15. The next chapter will also be based on an original anime episode. _ _So as always, Review, suggest, question, or comment. _


	17. Chapter 17

_**Author's note**  
_

_Alright here we have chapter 17. I know I said it would follow an original anime episode and it will to an extent, but I'm afraid it may be a bit more of my own creation than the original episode. But I think it's still pretty good. _

_Also please not that one particular pokemon in this chapter is going to have a move that she normally can't have. However, she has had in an anime of X and y so please don't freak out that "So and so can't use this move" because in retrospect this pokemon should be able to._

_Also I'm not quite as proud of the second end of the chapter but try and put up with it I really couldn't think of anywhere else to go with it._

_Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon_

* * *

Pokemon moves known

Charmeleon Ash:Dragon claw, Scratch, ember, Flamethrower, firespin

Charmeleon Red: Dragon claw, Scratch, ember, Flamethrower, , firefang

Braixen: Flamecharge, Flamethrower, Physic , tail whip, firespin, howl

Chapter 17: Beauty and the beach

It was a sunny afternoon in Nummel city and the beach was as beautiful as ever. The glistening of the sunlight off the water made the ocean appear even more beautiful. Dozens of tourists and trainers had come to the beach that day to enjoy the sun and fun; including Ash and the others.

Serena was resting on a towel with all of her pokemon (except Amaura for obvious reasons) resting beside her. Meanwhile Clemont and Bonnie were playing a game of frisbee with their pokemon, while Ash and Red were having a battle.

"Charmeleon use Dragon Claw! Show no mercy!" Red said.

"Show him the power of your Dragon Claw, Charmeleon" Ash said.

Both Charmeleon ran at each other as fast as they could. However, Red's charmeleon stopped abruptly and moved his head to the side as Ash's Charmeleon's claws flew past him. Red's Charmeleon hurled his claws up towards Ash's Charmeleon's chin only to be blocked when Ash's brought up his left claws locking the two Charmeleon's hands together.

"Smack them into his face!" Red shouted. Red's Charmeleon thrust his right hand forward hitting Ash's Charmeleon with both their claws. When Ash's Charmeleon stumbled back a little, Red's Charmeleon quickly took advantage and slashed his opponent across the face with his left claws.

"Charmeleon!" Ash shouted.

"Great work, Charmeleon!" Red said. "Now headbutt it and follow up with Scratch in the form of an uppercut!" Red's Charmeleon rushed towards his opponent and crashed his skull against Ash's Charmeleon's chest. The younger fire lizard released a sharp gasp as the air was forced from his lungs due to the force of the impact only for his open jaws to close with a resounding 'clack' when Red's Charmeleon performed Scratch and struck the lower jaw. The force of the blow sent Ash's Charmeleon skyward.

"Meet it in the air and slam it down on the ground with your tail!" Red ordered. The Charmeleon obeyed his trainer and Ash could only watch in shock as the fire lizard leaped up after his own and performed a front flip.

"CHAR!" Building up the necessary momentum by completing the flip and slammed the rear appendage down on Ash's Charmeleon's skull. Ash's Charmeleon released a grunt of pain before rocketing down to the ground and landed with enough force to crack the ground beneath him.

"Fall after it and attack with Dragon Claw!" Red said.

"Meleon!" Red's Charmeleon held out its claws as he descended and prepared to strike his downed foe, but the blue eyed fire lizard recovered from the impact just in time.

"Roll out of the way!" Ash's Charmeleon rolled on the ground and avoided the strike just in time and a crash was heard as Red's Charmeleon's sharp claws slammed into the earth, creating a small crater as a result. Going with the roll's momentum, Ash's Charmeleon planted his claws on the ground and pushed himself to is feet.

"Ember!" Small fireballs were released from Ash's Charmeleon's jaws and they rocketed towards his foe, but Red's Charmeleon quickly ducked under the first two before leaping over the third. He then spun and his tail reduced the small fireball into mere wisps of fire before jumping over the final one.

"Attack with Scratch!"

"Block it and slam your knee into its gut!" Ash's Charmeleon quickly leaned back, avoiding the uppercut strike from Red's Charmeleon's claws, and grabbed him by the sides of his head and brought the attacking fire lizard's head downwards and raised his knee simultaneously.

"CHAR!" Both Pokemon roared, one out of effort and the other from pain. Ash's Charmeleon's knee slammed into Red's Charmeleon's head and had him stumbling backwards from the dizziness.

"Now hit with your tail and follow up with Dragon Claw!" Ash's Charmeleon spun around and the powerful tail crashed against Red's Charmeleon's side, sending him stumbling to the left before a Dragon Claw attack nailed Red's Charmeleon in the gut. Time seemed to slow down for the two Charmeleon until Red's Charmeleon's body registered the impact and went flying through the air at a rapid pace.

"Dig your claws into the ground and hit it with Flamethrower!" Red's Charmeleon stabbed his claws into the ground and allowed for friction to slow his movement, bringing him to an eventual halt.

"CHARMELEON!" The fire lizard Pokemon unleashed a fast and powerful tongue of red-orange flame from its jaws. Ash and his Charmeleon could only stare in shock at the rapid counterstrike and Ash's Charmeleon was struck in the chest before being sent careening through the air, landing painfully in front of his trainer's feet. Red smirked as he watched his brother's downed Pokemon and that smirk grew when his Charmeleon climbed back to his feet, standing tall with a prideful look on his face.

"Ready to give up, bro?" Red asked cockily, making his fraternal twin grit his teeth.

"Don't give up yet Charmeleon, we're far from beaten." Ash said. Ash's Charmeleon shakily rose to his feet, shaking his head to rid it of the spots in his vision. Once he got up, his eyes snapped open with blazing determination in them and let a puff of smoke out of his nostrils.

"Try Flamethrower as cover a Charmeleon!" Ash said. His Charmeleon quickly opened his mouth and unleashed a jet of fire towards Red's Charmeleon. Red's Charmelon quickly moved out of the way , however, Ash's Charmeleon began moving forward at him and continued unleashing bursts of flame. Red's Charmeleon continued to dodge them, but Ash's Charmeleon kept getting closer.

"Alright hit him with Dragon Claw, Charmeleon! Don't let him put some moves on you!" Red exclaimed. His Charmeleon gathered up his dragon energy and ducked down as another Flamethrower flew over him. When he saw Ash's Charmeleon directly in front of him he leaped forward preparing to slash him across the stomach.

Ash's eyes widened as he realized that his brother's Pokemon had moved much faster than he anticipated and quickly made to counter. "Block it with your own Dragon Claw!"

"Spin on your heel and it with your tail and use Scratch to lower it's guard!" Red ordered.

"Raise your arm to block the tail and dodge the scratch! Follow up with Ember!"

"Aim a headbutt to the stomach and use Dragon Claw!"

"Dragon Claw right back!"

Ash's Charmeleon quickly raised his body into an upright position to avoid the horizontal swipe from Red's own, but then he followed up with an upward vertical strike. However, Ash's Charmeleon blocked it by bringing down his own claws, interlocking the sharp weapons and causing some sparks to form from the friction between the claws. Red's Charmeleon then slammed his forehead against Ash's own to make him slightly dizzy in order to wrench his claws free from the interlocked position before spinning on his heel and lashed out with his tail to strike at the left temple. Ash's Charmeleon quickly recovered however, and blocked the strike by raising his left arm and was sent skidding to the side from the force only for Red's Charmeleon to quickly run after him and attack with Scratch. Ash's Charmeleon quickly sidestepped the Scratch attack and opened his jaws and fired a barrage of small fireballs at Red's Charmeleon, but though he was hit, he powered through the Ember attack and slammed a crushing headbutt against Ash's Charmeleon and sent him skidding backwards.

The two Charmeleon roared at one another and raised their glowing claws and collided with enough force to generate a powerful shockwave. The two Fire-type Pokemon gritted their teeth, growling as they fought for dominance. However, the two were a bit too evenly matched and so they ended up pushing away from each other and skidded along the ground before opening their jaws as wide as they could.

"FLAMETHROWER ATTACK!" Red and Ash ordered simultaneously.

"CHAAAAAR!" The two fire lizards unleashed simultaneous tongues of raging red-orange flame that tore through the air before colliding to form a massive fireball at the point of collision. A shockwave shook the ground and the force of the blast wave had both Pokemon rolling before they managed to climb to their feet.

"Rush forward and attack with Dragon Claw!" Red ordered. Red's Charmeleon nodded and charged through the smoke cloud from the Flamethrower stalemate, but Ash's Charmeleon's sharp senses alerted him to the sneak attack and quickly ducked and weaved around the attacks. However, it was getting taxing as Red's Charmeleon was starting to land a few blows here and there despite the majorit

However, Ash saw that his brother's Charmeleon had overstepped in the process of performing its current Dragon Claw attack, and that was when he struck.

"Charmeleon jump over him and grab him with your tail! Bring him down and then use Dragon Claw!" Ash shouted. His Charmeleon quickly dove up and over Red's Charmeleon. At the last moment Ash's charmeleon grabbed Red's Charmeleon's head with his tail and dragged him onto his back as Ash's Charmeleon landed on the other side of him. Before Red's Charmeleon could get back up he was slashed across the stomach with dragon claw.

"Alright! Sweet moves Charmeleon!"

"Pika Pikachu!" Ash's Charmeleon lowered his hand and helped Red's Charmeleon up.

"Pretty good Ash, your Charmeleon is getting better." Red said.

"Thanks yours too".

Meanwhile as Clemont and Bonnie continued to play catch with a Frisbee. As Bonnie caught it one more time she brought her arm back before hurling it as high and far as she could. Clemont moved backwards as he followed the Frisbee. Unknown to him that his bunnelby and chespin were digging a large hole behind him.

"I've almost got it!" Clemont said just before he fell backwards into the hole.

"Ahh!".

"Clemont!" Bonnie shouted. Bunnelby and Chespin sweatdropped as they saw their trainer fall into their hole.

"Why did you guys dig a hole behind me?" . Bunnelby and Chespin sweatdropped as they raised their hands and shoulders. Serena brushed some sweat off her face as the sun blared down on her.

"It's pretty hot out guys, anyone feel like going in the water" Serena said.

"I wouldn't mind getting some of this sand off me" Clemont said as the got out of the hole.

"I'll race you in" Ash said giving Red a competitive smile.

"Your on little bro" The two brothers sprinted into the water with Serena and the others close behind. Some of the pokemon went into the water with them. Braixen looked at the water and gave an uneasy look. Ash's charmeleon came over beside her.

"Char".

"Braix" She said back as she licked the side of Charmeleon's face. Meanwhile the others were having fun in the waves. Clemont held Bonnie up on his shoulders as water splashed up against them.

"Clemont I can see the clouds from here!" Bonnie said.

"of course you can Bonnie we call can" Clemont started before a large wave hit them and sent Clemont under the water while Bonnie rode on the top of the wave.

"Wow that was fun!" Bonnie said. Clemont came up without his classes on.

"Why does it seem like I'm comedic relief. Wait a minute where are my glasses?". Meanwhile Ash and Pikachu were in a bit of a struggle with Red and his pancham.

"Chicken!" Red shouted. Ash and Red Grabbed each other's arms as they tried to shove each other into the water, while Pikachu and Pancham did the same as they stood on their trainer's heads. Behind them Serena lurked with her Furfrou in her arms.

" Know what you have to do?" Serena said. "Frou" he said smiling.

"Now!" Serena said as she helped lift Frurfrou into the air as he jumped off her arms. As Ash and Red continued their game of chicken Pancham saw Furfrou coming right at them and yelped. The others noticed Furfrou to late and were all the time to the water.

"Ha!" Serena said as she sprinted over towards them. Ash, Red, and their pokemon all came out of the water just in time to see Serena grab Ash by the shoulders and dunk him under the water.

"Poor Ash, then again it's a girl dunking him" He said just before Furfrou came up behind him and pushed him back under water. Ash forced himself back up only to have Serena grab him by the shoulders and kissed him. Ash's face turned red as he went back underwater for a moment. Serena brought her head back up and out of the water laughing a little before she felt Ash's arms wrap around her legs.

"Huh?" Ash came up and out of the water lifting Serena up onto his shoulders.

"Ahh! Ash!". Ash laughed as he held Serena on his shoulders. At first Serena was a little scared but eventually started laughing with Ash as waves brushed up against them. After a minute Ash went back underwater with Serena and came back up with her in his arms. Moments later they both moved their heads towards each other and kissed.

After almost a minute Ash felt something sharp and spiky brush against his leg.

"Ouch, what was that". Moments later Serena also felt something sharp and spiky brush against her bikini bottom.

"Ouch something spiky touched me too" Serena said. They looked over at Chespin who was in a splashing fight with SKitty.

"Alright there is no way it was him" Ash said. Moments later a small pokemon came out of the water in front of Ash and Serena. The pokemon was, pink, and roundish, with branch-like growths on its back.

"Corsa!"

"What pokemon is that? It's so cute" Serena said as Ash let her down.

"I think it's a corsola. It's a rock and water type pokemon". After a moment they realized that the corsola was wearing Clemont's glasses.

"Are those Clemont's?" Serena said.

"Hey my glasses!" Clemont shouted as he ran over towards corsola. When corsola saw him running towards her direction she opened her mouth and blasted him with water gun.

"Hey stop it!" Clemont said as the water crashed into his face and knocked him back until he fell underwater.

"I think she likes your glasses" Red said. Clemont came up and spit some water out of his mouth.

"Come on those are my only pair".

"You really are a cute little pokemon aren't you" Serena said as she got closer. The corsola quickly turned and sprayed her with water gun. When Corsola stopped she saw Serena was drenched in water and laughed a little.

"Ok now I'm going to catch you" Serena said with a hint of anger.

"Uh Serena if you didn't notice we're in the water and we have no water type pokemon. So I suggest we lure her onto land" Red said.

"How?" Serena said.

"I think I've got an idea" Ash said. Without warning Ash snatched the glasses off Corsola.

"Cors!" She shouted angrily as she shot watergun at Ash. Ash moved out of the way and handed the glasses to Serena.

"Get onto land" Ash said. Serena sprinted towards the beach with Corsola in hot pursuit.

"Hey wait give me back my glasses!" Clemont shouted. When Serena reached land she called over towards Braixen who was still cuddled up against Charmeleon.

"Braixen! We've got a pokemon to battle!" She shouted. Braixen sighed as she got up and ran over towards Serena.

" Alright she's water and rock so this won't be easy. Try moving in close and hitting her with tail whip" Serena said. Braixem ran in close as as Corsola opened her mouth and unleashed water gun.

"Save yourself with physic " . Braixem's eyes glowed violet as she used her physic abilities to stop the water in front of her as she moved closer to corsola. Corsola was a little confused why her water gun wasn't working. Once Braixem got close enough she swiped her tail across the ground and across Corsola, not doing any damage, but lowering her defenses.

Corsola yelped a little when she felt Braixen's tail swipe against her. She jumped back and growled at the firefox.

"Cor!" She shouted as the spikes on top of her began to glow and spikes began to shoot out at Braixen.

"Braiken use flame charge and your stick to break the spikes. Once you get close enough use tail whip again" Braixen set herself ablaze as she ran forward. Some of the spikes Braixem avoided, others she used her flame body and stick to break apart as they came at her.

When corsola saw her attacks weren't working she aimed her spikes directly in front of Braixen creaking a cloud of sand in front of Braixen trying to blind her.

"Uh oh" Serena said.

"Serena try pushing the sand away with fire " Ash said.

"Good idea Braixen use firespin" Braixen quickly threw the fire on her body into a twirling cyclone of fire that flew around her dissipating the sand. With the sand gone Braixen saw Corsola right in front of her. With a confident wink she slid across the sand and smacked her tail into Corsola lowering her defenses even more.

"Quickly use physic before she can get away!" . Braixen's eyes glowed blue as she used her physic powers to lift corsola into the. Once Braixen thought Corsola was high enough she hurled her into the sand dealing her immense damage , especially considering Braixen had used tail whip on her twice.

"Serena catch!" Ash shouted as he threw her a pokeball from his bag. Serena caught the pokeball and threw it at Corsola who was trying to catch her breath. The poke ball hit Corsola sending her inside. Serena and the others watched closely as the pokeball shook and flashed red.

"Come on, come on" Serena said. After 45 more seconds the ball sparkled and stopped shaking.

"Alright I caught her!" Serena said.

"Great job Serena" Ash said.

"Thanks Ash, and thanks for the help I can always count on you" She said before giving him a short kiss.

"You did great Braixen, she didn't even deal you any damage" Serena said. Braixen smiled as she looked over at Ash's charmeleon who gave her a congratulatory growl.

"Uh nice job Serena but can I please have my glasses back" Clemont said.

"Oh right sorry" Serena said as she handed Clemont her glasses back.

"Well at least I won't have to clean them for a while" Clemont said as he put his glasses back on.

"You know we should probably try and get water pokemon too Ash . They could come in handy" Red said. When the rest of the pokemon came out of the water Bonnie noticed that her Skitty was looking a little sick.

"Huh Skitty are you alright?" She said as she picked her up.

"Skit skitty" Skitty said before puking a little into the sand.

"Ahh! Guys my skitty is sick!" Bonnie shouted.

"What!? Oh no!" Clemont said. Red walked over and put his hand on her head.

"She's burning up, we need to get her to a pokemon center and quick". They were about to head off the beach when an older looking man came in front of them. He was relatively tall with green eyes and a white beard.

"Pardon us but we need to get to the pokemon center!" Clemont shouted. The man saw Skitty and gave a concerned look.

"Is there something wrong with your Skitty?" The man said.

"We don't know that's why we need to get her to a pokemon center" Bonnie said.

"I'm a former pokemon doctor I could take a look at her" He said. Bonnie handed Skitty to the man who felt her head and looked closer at her.

"I've seen sickness like that before. She's been poisoned by a Binacle, how old is she?" The man said

"She's very young why?" Bonnie asked.

"Then she doesn't have time to go to the pokemon center. She has to be treated right now. I have a shack nearby follow me" The man said. The group was a little confused but followed the man to a small shack on the beach. Inside the man had shelves full of medicines and herbs stacked up against each other.

"Thanks for helping Skitty and all but who are you?" Serena asked as the man reached on the shelves for some herbs and medicine. When he picked up two jars he turned back towards them.

"My name is Moe" he said as he started mixing the medicines and herbs. He extended he hand out towards Bonnie. Reluctantly Bonnie handed her Skitty to Moe. Moe sat down and poured some of the medicine into her mouth. A few moments later Skitty began to look healthier.

She smiled and looked up at Bonnie "SKitty!"She said.

"Skitty!" Bonnie said as she took her Pokémon and held her close to her head.

"Thanks for saving Skitty" Bonnie said.

"it's no problem, I've always loved helping pokemon" Moe said.

"so that's why you became a doctor" Clemont said.

"It is, many years ago I always dreamed of traveling the world and helping pokemon everywhere. When I was young I was accepted into the Kalos Army officer Academy and studied to become a doctor. When I graduated I was assigned to the disaster relief division. I spent the rest of my military career helping pokemon after natural disasters".

"That sounds amazing" Red said.

"It was amazing helping so many pokemon. But after I finished my service in the Army I had another idea. To buy myself a boat and travel the world helping pokemon".

"A very noble dream. But why haven't you done it yet".

"Well after my wife gave birth to our last son she became very sick. I had to spend most of my time and money taking care of her. But it was no use ,eventually she passed away".

"Oh I'm so sorry" Ash said.

"After that I had to raise my three children alone. Pay for their college, well except for James , he was accepted into the army officer academy. But the point is I couldn't afford it even on a doctor's salary. But since they've all gotten jobs they've tried to help me get the boat since they know it's my dream".

"Are you close?" Serena asked.

"I'm only $10,000 away".

"Well , ten thousand" Clemont said unenthusiastically.

"I know it seems like a lot but I know I can make it before I get too old, I just know it".

"Maybe there's something we can do to help you" Ash said.

"That's very kind of you, but I'm not sure you'll be able to raise $10,000" Moe said.

"We can try!" Red said.

"Well , I'm open for ideas" Clemont said.

"Maybe if we look a round a little something will come up " Bonnie said. The group left the shack and looked around the beach for a while. After 15 minutes they came across two young women handing out flyers.

"Come and compete in the Nummel city beach beauty contest!" One of them said.

"Beauty contest?" Ash said.

"Oh yes , it's a new thing here. Young women can compete in a contest of beauty and style for a girl and her pokemon. The winner recessives a glorious prize".

"Wait a minute you mean people come to see a bunch of girls try to find out who's the prettiest?" Red said.

"That doesn't seem right, it's what's on the inside that counts. It's demeaning for these girls to try to prove who's prettier. It would be one thing if it was for girls to show their strengths as trainers, but this is just encouraging girls not to do anything but try to impress people with their looks. A person should be judged by who they are on the inside" Ash said.

Serena's face was turned completely red after she heard what Ash said. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, the winner does receive a prize of $10,000" One of the girls said. Everyone in the group mouth's dropped.

"$10,000!" Moe almost shouted.

"With that money we could help Moe pay for his boat!" Bonnie said.

"If I entered I could try and win" Serena said.

"Oh no Serena I couldn't bet you to do that" Moe said.

"I don't mind. Besides I think Braixen wouldn't mind showing how pretty she is" Serena said. Ash didn't like the idea of Serena entering a beauty contest. But if she really wanted to not like he could stop her.

"Well Serena, I'm not such a fan of you entering a beauty contest. But who am I to tell you not to. Besides you're very beautiful. I can't think of anyone else who could beat you" Ash said. Both Ash and Serena started to blush.

"I'd like to enter" Serena said.

"Very well follow us" One of the girls said. They lead them to a stage with a few bleachers set up around them.

"The contest begins in 20 minutes, be backstage in 15" one of the girls said.

"This is exciting, isn't it Braixen" Serena said.

"Braix!" She said.

"Well well well, look whose here" An all too familiar voice to Ash and Red said. The two brothers grit their teeth and raised their shoulders as they slowly turned around to see Gary with 6 girls standing around him.

"Gary what are you doing in Kalos?" Ash said.

"My grandpa told me he was visiting professor Sycamore and offered to let me come here. I thought it would be a good opportunity to catch some rare Pokémon, and now to win $10,000".

"Who are these girls?" Red said.

"My fan club" , "Gary , Gary, he's the best , he'll beat you and all the rest" They said together.

"He has a fan club?" Clemont said sweatdropping.

"Who are these guys, new friends of yours".

"Wait a minute is this the Gary you said you've always been rivals with?" Serena said.

"Don't you remember him, he was at camp with us" Ash said.

"Wait was he was that boy who you were always getting into competitions with wasn't he" Serena said

''Hey wait you're the girl who was always hanging out with Ash and blushing around him" Gary said.

" Well we're dating now" Ash said.

"Hold on you have a girlfriend!" Gary laughed. Serena and Ash both glared at Gary.

"Ha right, well I've got a contest to win. " Gary said as he walked off with his fans.

"He's certainly got self confidence " Clemont said.

"I look forward to beating his little minions" Serena said. When the contest began girls came out one at a time on the catwalk with their pokemon. When they reached the end of the catwalk they would pose with their Pokémon as the crowd cheered.

Eventually it was Serena's turn; she walked out to the center of the catwalk with Braixen next to her. Ash's charmeleon smiled and let out an admiring growl as Braixen took a pose. Red noticed Ash seemed a little uneasy. But he understood why, seeing his girlfriend posing off in a bikini in front of a crowd of people.

"It's alright Ash, look at it this way. Serena isn't ashamed of herself and has a strong sense of confidence in herself. There's nothing wrong with lover herself".

"Eh, maybe your right. I suppose I should get over it". After Serena left the catwalk each member of Gary's fan club came up with one of his pokemon.

"Can he really have all those girls compete for him?" Clemont said.

"Apparently" Red said. After all of the girls came up the contest overseer was standing in front of all the contestants on the stage.

"We have many beautiful contestants but only 2 will move on to the final stage. The battle stage".

"Battle stage?" Gary said.

"Alright that's more like it" Ash said.

"The two contestants are Serena and Cathy". One of Gary's fans , Cathy looked nervous.

"But I don't have any Pokémon".

"Alright I'll just let you use my staryu" Gary said.

"This is going to be great. Let's beat her Braixen" Serena said.

"Braix!". Serena stood on one end of the stage with Braixen, while Cathy stood on the other end with Gary's Staryu.

"Let the match begin".

"Um oh Staryu use uh watergun" Cathy said.

"Braixen use psychic on the water then hit him with tail whip". Braixen smiled as her eyes began to glow blue as the water in front of her stopped dead in its tracks. Braixen continued to do this until she was close enough then smacked her tail across Staryu.

" Uh oh uh, Staryu try rapid spin".

"Braixen duck ". Braixen prepared herself as Staryu spun at her. Braixen ducked down as Staryu flew over her. Staryu immediately turned around and flew back at Braixen.

"Jump then swat him into the ground with another tail whip", Braaiixen jumped clean over Staryu then quickly smacked her tail into Staryu's back hurling the starfish Pokémon into the ground.

"Oh no, what do I do now?" Cathy said.

"use recover!" Gary shouted.

"Ok staryu use recover".

"No you don't Braixen use howl" Braixen sprinted up as close to Staryu as she could get then howled in his face increasing her attack and frightening Staryu out of using his attack.

"What he flinched?" Gary said.

"Perfect now use psychic" Braixen's eyes glowed blue as she telekinetic later lifted staryu into the air then crashed him into the ground. When the dust cleared Staryu was unconscious.

"Staryu is unable to battle the winner is Serena and her Braixen".

"We did it ! We won!" Serena shouted as she hugged her Braixen.

"I'm so proud of her" Ash said. "Char" ,"PIka pikachu".

"I looks like you'll be living your dream Moe" Red said. After the contest officials gave Serena the check she gave it to Moe.

"I can't thank you kids enough. I finally get to travel the world and heal so many sick pokemon".

"Your dream is very noble Moe, I hope it's everything you want it to be" Red said.

"Yeah live your dream!" Serena said.

"Have a great time" Ash said.

"Thanks again for helping Skitty" Bonnie said. After Moe off to finalize his purchase Ash and the others ran into Gary again.

"Well your girlfriend is a decent trainer Ash .But I suggest you steer clear of me unless you want to end up facing a true master" Gary said.

"I'm really scared" Ash said sarcastically , "Pika" Pikachu said agreeing with him.

"Well until next time Ashy boy" Gary said as he walked off with his fans.

"What an arrogant trainer" Serena said.

"Well I just can't wait to get a chance to beat him" Ash said.

* * *

_Alright the beauty contest was a little shorter than it was in the anime but I didn't really want to drag it on for too long. Also I've included Gary in this. The reason is so far in X and Y Ash doesn't have a rival so far so why not give him his original rival._

_Gary will appear in a few more chapters from time to time. Also I will try and tone down on bad things happening to Clemont. I just realized I may have made him the squidward of this story in some places. But in any case please review, suggest, comment, or question. _


End file.
